Life Revisions
by Around here somewhere
Summary: The third in the AP series. Liv, Fitz, and baby on the way. Starts on the tail end of their Costa Rica Adventure and moving to North Carolina. Their lives are about to change dramatically, and just having one real home isn't going to be enough. They've got a lot of growing up to do before their baby comes – and that's not even when the changes are starting up.
1. Jonah & Whales

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Scandal - I am merely in love with it's characters thank you Shonda Rhimes and ABC

A/N: Hi guys, I have to admit that this stumped me for a minute or two, but I think I have a good story for you! (I hope) Enjoy!

Life Revisions

Chapter One: Jonah & Whales

Fitz walked down the beach in the dark, from where the fire was burning and the tents were all pitched up down to put his feet in the water. In starting up the fire for himself and Olivia, he had stepped on one of the coals. It was hot, and he would have much rather been spending the night up at the mansion, with air conditioning. Seeing as it was the middle of July, and they were in Costa Rica. But, they were getting on the boat early the next morning, and it was easier if they were all already down there. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his swim suit from the day – it was too damn hot. Even at late as it was he was walking around without his shirt. Though that was almost a habit at this point – during the day he didn't want to revisit the summer of the farmer's tan working on the boat. So, he walked into the ocean until he was up to his knees. He wished the water was cold. He cupped it in his hands – letting the salt water get to his feet while he splashed his face.

He ran his hand down the side of his face – still not exactly adjusted to the scruff that was there. However, he had gotten enough shit from Scott, and the boys on the dive team – Levi and Kyle that he had just given in. Within the first month. They had started making fun of him for shaving every day, they told him that he was on a research trip, he was supposed to get a little less pretty. As a result, apparently haircuts were completely out – and they would only shave once a week. Men. Or whatever. It was worth it not to have them on him about it. Besides, Olivia had said on multiple occasions that she kind of liked it – for the change. The cave man look. That was what really made it bare able to him.

He walked back over to the fire, and stretched. Olivia was lying – too lazy to get out of her own suit, in the sand. He had offered to bring out a blanket, but she said she just wanted to lay there. He sat down next to her, and she put her head up onto his thigh. They had the beach campsite to themselves for at least a couple hours. The rest of the team: Scott, his wife Denise, Kyle, and Levi went into town for some drinks. Which obviously, they couldn't do – not that the team knew that. So they were alone, well except for Jonah, who they had volunteered to watch – but he was asleep in his tent.

"Oh, baby," Olivia smiled up at him, reaching up and running her hand along his face.

"You're enjoying this way too much," He teased her, then leaned down and kissed her softly.

"What about this?" She smiled, it was good to see that – she had been sick that morning, luckily they had spent the night before at the mansion, "The fire, the beach, the waves in the background? My gorgeous husband with a very deep tan..."

"Well, stick me in the sun for two months - that's what happens," He teased her.

"You've got those long curls going on, and a little bit on your jaw," She continued, "We have the beach to ourselves. The only thing that's wrong is that I'm a whale."

"I meant the facial hair," He clarified, as he leaned down and kissed her, "And isn't it a bit early for any whale comments? You're only two months along, Livy. You've barely gained three pounds – you're tiny. You're beautiful, you're sexy. I love you, and not that it matters but, you're still tiny. No one's even noticed yet. And trust me, I could not find those three pounds for the life of me."

She smiled as he laid down on his side, and she scooted in to be in his arms, her back to his chest.

"I feel like a whale – or at least a seal," She said, as he leaned over and kissed the side of her neck – putting his hand carefully on her exposed stomach – for the millionth time this trip he was praising the invention of the bikini – or whoever made the one that Liv was wearing most of the time.

"Allow me to fix that for you," He said, giving her a delicate line of kisses down the side of her neck, "Because I assure you, you definitely do not feel like a whale, or a seal to me."

"Baby..."

"Let me just check though," He said, giving her a little grin in the light from the fire, "If you're so worried about it."

He ran his hand down towards her hip slowly. He heard her laugh a little bit as he ran his hand over her ass, down the back of her thigh, all the while kissing her arm as he pressed his face against it. He ran the tips of his fingers all the way down her leg, to her ankle, then back up again. He smiled as he eased her back into the sand and brought himself up to hover over her.

"Everything's perfect so far," He whispered, then kissed across her shoulders, "Still perfect- wait I might have found a little bit of that extra weight."

"Fitz!"

He kissed the exposed portion of her breast once, then looked up at her.

'Just a little bit," He informed her, and she smiled.

"If it's such a little bit-"

"Trust me," He teased her, shifting down a little bit, "I'm very aware of your breasts."

"Oh are you?" She laughed.

He kissed down her side, and then left one solitary kiss in the exact middle of her stomach before going back on his side, pulling her up and back into his arms. He buried his nose into the side of her neck, somewhat sleepily – then kissed just behind her ear.

"Your official analysis?" She asked him, putting her arm back and putting her hand to the back of his head – getting a fist full of his hair.

"That's why you like it."

"Maybe – my results?"

"Processing," He teased her, then paused for a second, and kissed the back of her neck just perfectly so that he knew a chill was running down her spine – it was one of her spots, "No whales or seals here. Just my beautiful, amazing, perfect, sexy wife."

"Baby -" She was about to say something, and they heard a rustling behind them, "Jonah?"

Fitz turned his head around and spotted the little guy climbing out of his tent. He was the spitting image of Scott, and he wondered slightly if he had gotten any of Denise's genes at all. It hardly seemed fair. He had his dad's curly almost black hair, and his scrawny little build. Even in his somewhat bulky t-shirt and shorts that he was sleeping in there was no way that you could miss the fact that he was Scott's kid.

They sat up as he walked over towards them. Avoiding Fitz on his way to Liv.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Olivia asked as the two year old plopped down in her lap.

This was another reason to have volunteered to baby sit as Fitz leaned back and watched Olivia with the little boy. She was a natural – he was sure she had had practice with Maya and her friends when they were little.

"Where's mommy?" Jonah asked, and Olivia ran her hand up and down his back soothingly.

"Mommy's with Daddy, they'll be back soon," Olivia assured him, and he nodded.

Fitz wasn't sure entirely what it was, but he was pretty sure 'little Scott' as Kyle and Levi had dubbed him was a little afraid of him. He definitely was the first time he had seen him on this trip – maybe now he was just keeping his distance. He didn't really like Kyle either. Maybe it was just that they were too tall or something.

"But you've got to get back to bed, alright, sleepy?" Olivia asked him, getting up and walking him carefully back towards Scott and Denise's tent, "Say good night to Uncle Fitz."

She tried, but Jonah was doing nothing of the sort. He could hear her singing some sort of kid's song behind them in the tent, and then within a few minutes she was sitting down in front of him. She used the fact that he was lying on his side like the back of a couch as she leaned back against him. He held her there.

"I love you, Livy," He whispered, and she looked down at him, half of his face in the sand as he looked up as her – kissing the side of her hip, "And I love you, too."

He put his hand up, and it nearly covered her whole stomach – she put her hand on top of it. He sat up a little bit, so that he could kiss the side of of her face – but then stopped. He could hear people coming towards them, and he dropped the hand on her stomach, standing up to greet them as they got back from their night out – helping Olivia right up to her feet.

"Jonah was good for you guys?" Denise asked, her hand buried inside of Scott's.

"He was fine," Olivia replied – holding on to Fitz's hand that was on her far hip, "He's always good. He just woke up a couple of minutes ago though – he's back to sleep."

"Thanks, guys," Scott told them, and let Denise lead him off into their tent.

Kyle and Levi looked a little like they would have fallen over if Fitz had bothered to go up and tip them. He decided against it, as they mumbled their 'good nights' and stumbled into their tent. Olivia looked up at Fitz and chuckled a little bit as she stretched.

"They'll be feeling that in the morning," She pointed, out – yawning, "Oh, I'm exhausted."

"C'mon," Fitz said, turning and standing behind her, putting his hands on her hips – he'd be lying if he said he wasn't about to pass out too as he steered her towards their tent, the last one, "Off to bed."

He took off the swim trunks, laughing a little at the tan line he had from them and put on a pair of boxers from his overnight bag. They had gotten into a routine of switching off sleeping on the beach in the tents and up in the mansion. It had been pretty much even – but they had an early day the next morning. A new pod, or whatever they called it of turtles were coming in, and they were getting on the boat earlier than usual. He sat down on the makeshift bed, and watched Olivia change before she laid down in his arms. It was at least a little bit cooler in the tent than it was outside. She brought the thin little sheet over them.

"I love you," She whispered, snuggling her face into his chest – and he set his chin on the top of her head.

They passed out pretty quickly, and Fitz woke up to tiny – wet – hands trying to push him away from Olivia. He opened one eye up, and realized that Jonah had gotten into their tent. Well, there went any sort of morning snuggles – but he smiled at the little boy – who gave him a 'I'm going to charm my way out of this' look. Olivia woke up – because he was leaning against her – and Fitz assumed that if his hands were wet, the bathing suit he was wearing was too. He had already been up splashing in the waves a little bit.

"Scott," He heard Denise calling, "Where's Jonah?"

"Allow me," Fitz whispered to Olivia – stealing a kiss as he got up, and lifted Jonah by the armpits, "He's right here!"

Set the boy just outside the tent, and Denise gave him a sympathetic look as she came over to get him.

"Sorry."

"No problem," Fitz told her, and he roped back up the entrance so that he wouldn't be able to get back in – but he wasn't sure how he had in the first place.

"Good morning then, baby," Olivia said, walking over and putting her arms up around his neck, kissing him softly.

"No morning sickness today, then?" He asked, and she shook her head.

It depended on the day – but he was pretty sure that she was getting off easy. He wasn't sure how the hell he knew that – but at their last doctor's appointment, the doc seemed impressed when she was telling her about it.

"Just a little queasy feeling," She told him, and then smiled, "Good thing we save anything frisky for the mansion, huh?"

"Yeah, where the doors lock," He replied, shooting a glance at the front of the tent, "Though, we should probably get used to it, right?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied somewhat not really getting what he was saying.

"Hey, Fitz!" Scott called from the other side of the tent.

"What's up?"

"Can you come take a look at the boat engine? It's not starting up right."

Fitz had read up and starting playing around with boat engines a couple of months before the trip. Turns out they weren't all that different from cars, and he hadn't wanted to be dead weight on the boat. If he could help out where he could – with the mechanic stuff, he felt a little bit less just like the husband that tagged along. Denise was part of the scuba team, and was sort of the expert. She had already been part of the team – that was sort of how Jonah had arrived. They had gotten married the year after. Fitz gave Olivia one last good morning kiss, and threw on a pair of shorts – brushed his teeth with a bottle of water, and left while Olivia was still getting ready.

"Yeah, I'll take a look," Fitz said, and he walked over towards the dock with Scott.

He also helped out with catching the turtles, and lifting them around, the brunt strength – him and Kyle. Speaking of which, Levi and Kyle were already up on the boat – both in pretty hefty looking sunglasses. Fitz exchanged a look with Scott and laughed a little as he got on board. He went down through the little galley – which was stocked with Jonah's coloring books – and into the engine room. It looked like part of it had just flooded overnight. He flipped one of the switches, and went to try and start it up again.

"It's like magic," Scott said as the boat started – no problem.

"That's an easy fix," Fitz replied, he would have to take a look to make sure nothing was wrong when they got back, "I'm just glad I didn't have to get in the water yet. I'll make sure it's nothing serious when we get back."

He went over to the window to make sure his hair was at least mildly controlled, and the guys started to laugh.

"Oh, pretty boy," Olivia teased him, as she, Denise, and Jonah - who was more life jacket than kid - walked onto the boat.

"I don't know, Liv," Levi laughed as he was rinsing off the tarp they used to tag the turtles, "He's kind of got a mane going."

"Yeah, well he doesn't get to complain to me," Olivia replied, handing him a brush and a little thing of gel, "Don't let them catch you."

He chuckled as he headed off into the galley, Scott followed him down, so he popped into the bathroom.

"Help me bring up breakfast?" Scott asked him as he stepped out – leaving the brush in the medicine cabinet.

"Of course," Fitz said, grabbing the juice and water while Scott grabbed a box of bagels.

"Scott!" Denise.

"What?" He called, as they walked up the steps onto the main deck.

She didn't have to answer him, because they could both see that the water was apparently moving more than usual about a half a mile out. The turtles were there, already.

"Well, I guess it's a working breakfast then," Scott said, as he set the box down and Fitz sat down next to Liv – Scott grabbed a bagel, "Everyone eat up while we get out there, alright? Levi, if you can try and get a couple tags up and ready, ok?"

"Alright."

Scott disappeared, and suddenly a couple minutes later they were moving, slowly.

"They weren't supposed to be getting here for another couple hours," Olivia commented, as Fitz bit into his bagel.

"Maybe the current's a little faster than we thought it was," Denise mused and Fitz bit into his bagel as he wrapped one arm around Olivia's shoulders.

She looked up at him.

"Don't ask me," Fitz told her, as soon as he had swallowed, "I'm just the lowly mechanic, occasionally used for strength."

"Yeah, until that bat phone of yours rings," Denise said, and Olivia looked at her watch as his satellite phone started ringing.

"Nine. On the dot. Every day," Olivia replied, and Fitz kissed the side of her head, "I thought they said they could last without you."

"Mike just likes to keep me updated," Fitz told her, letting it ring for a minute, "You know, stocks, problems with the charters, the shipping the food – We do have contracts with like fifty percent of the -"

"You have a very boring job," Olivia commented, and Fitz smiled – leaning down and kissing her.

"We can't all be saving mermaids, now can we? I'll be right back, try not to fall overboard."


	2. Other Ships

A/N: So consider this chapter the very beginning of the violin in the Jaws theme... enjoy :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Two: Other Ships

For the second morning in a row – though admittedly a little later the second morning – the boat had refused to start. And this was probably her fault, for distracting Fitz the night before when they had come in from turtle tagging. He had mentioned something about checking the engine closer, but she had had a few different plans for him that night. Having him along on the trip was probably the worst idea imaginable as far as actually learning things and being able to be paying attention, but he was just so damn cute. Was it bad that she was thinking that it was entirely worth it, sitting on the dock with the rest of the team that morning while Fitz ran through the boat trying to find the problem. Eventually he just deduced that something was loose in the actual engine – and hopefully they wouldn't have to pull the whole boat out of the water to fix it. That's when he had handed her the bat-phone and made Kyle jump in the water to be his assistant.

"I don't get it," Denise said as she sat down on the edge with Olivia, "It's a relatively new boat – there's no reason for..."

"Boats need a lot of maintenance," Scott said, Jonah was climbing all over him, he was struggling to keep him under control, "Luckily, Liv comes with a mechanic."

"I think I've got it," Fitz called, as he and Kyle were swimming back towards the dock, it took Scott and Levi to pull them up one by one, "Go ahead and test it – if that's not it, we're going to have to get it pulled up."

"Should I give it a try?" Scott asked, and Fitz nodded as Olivia stood up – he was dripping everywhere.

No one went for a towel though, it was the middle of July – in the tropics. He would be done dripping before the towel was fetched, and he would be dry just in time to be too hot and need a swim off the side of the boat. Scott ran off to see if Fitz had fixed it, and Fitz shook his head, spraying her a little with the water.

"Baby," She said a little warningly – and he smiled.

God, she hoped the kid didn't end up with that, she'd never be able to stop it from doing anything.

"Oh, c'mon," He grinned as he opened up his arms, "You don't want to give me a really big hug, for saving the day?"

"Until you dry off?" She said, "You can have a kiss."

"Deal," He said, leaning in and kissing her softly.

She handed him back his phone as the boat started up – and much quieter than it had the day before. The day before it had been like they were all scraping their fingernails against a chalk board as they were trying to get to the turtles. They were all gone once they got "close enough" and they had to cut the engine. Once they did it took almost an hour for them to go back to their normal patterns, and start eating again. Today was a little more promising, and they all celebrated a little as they climbed onto the boat.

"For that I am shaving tonight – and I don't want to hear a word about it," Fitz said and Levi and Kyle laughed at him.

"Ok," Levi said.

"You earned it, man," Kyle said, as he and Levi went to working on setting up.

Scott drove them out to where they had spotted the turtles – through binoculars while Fitz and Kyle were in the water. Olivia wasn't quite sure how she felt about them yet – their usual summer undergrads hadn't been available – one had graduated, and the other was unavailable for the summer. Her mother was sick or something. Kyle and Levi had been the best that they could do. It had worked out nice, because they got along and did what they were told, they were just a little interesting sometimes. She thought of them as greatly smarter versions of Brad and Chase.

"You probably could have gotten a haircut out of that," She told him as they sat on the deck.

"You think so?" He asked, then gave her a miffed looking expression.

"Next time, Babe," She said, and he pouted, running his hair back through it.

"But it's so hot," He replied, putting his head over onto her shoulder, "I might break it, so I can fix it."

"We're at the mansion tonight," Olivia said, taking pity on him, "We'll get it trimmed."

"You know how to cut hair?" He gave her a surprised look.

"No, Denise does – I'll ask her," She said, and he nodded.

"Fair enough," He said, as the engine cut out – announcing to the whole boat that they had arrived.

They got up and went over to where the rest of the team had assembled near the bow. Scott had climbed down from where the steering wheel was, and they were all looking out over the edge. Denise, as always had Jonah right close to her – Olivia thought that maybe she was a little scared that he would fall over board or get hurt. On shorter trips he stayed with her mother, or Scott's. However, three months to a little boy was way too long to be away from his parents. And it was an awful long time for them to be away from him too. Olivia leaned down and picked him up, setting him on her hip.

"I'm fine, Fitz," She nearly barked as she saw the concerned look on his face.

"Ok."

He was worried, it was sweet. But it was unnecessary. She could hold Jonah without too much of a problem. As Fitz had pointed out the night before, she had barely gained any weight yet – which was normal. Or so said the doctor when they had gone to visit. Besides, Jonah was really light – he wasn't any heavier than the scuba stuff she had helped them move the other night.

"Are they..." Kyle seemed to be fundamentally excused.

"Mating, yeah," Scott said, as Denise turned around and took Jonah from her anyways.

"Already?" Fitz asked, and Olivia chuckled.

"They move pretty quick," said Levi, he sounded a little impressed, "They just got here yesterday."

'They're turtles," Scott said, and Levi and Kyle just sort of looked at each other as Olivia went over and sat down on the side.

"It's ok, you guys wouldn't understand," Kyle said to Scott and Fitz.

"What do you mean by that?" Fitz asked, and Olivia already had a feeling where this was going.

"Well you guys are – ah," Levi said, holding up his left hand and gestured towards his ring finger, "Married, you know."

"We're aware," Scott replied, aligning himself with Fitz, facing the two younger guys.

"So do you guys even – like – have sex anymore?" Kyle asked.

"Should we be stopping this?" Denise asked her quietly as she sat down next to her, Jonah on her lap.

"I kind of want to see what happens, don't you?" Olivia replied just as quietly.

"Maybe we could scrounge up some popcorn?" She suggested, and Olivia smiled – now she was speaking her language.

"How old do you think we are?" Fitz asked him – Olivia chuckled a little to herself.

"I don't know like thirty-five?" Levi spoke up, and she just watched as her husband's face dropped.

"I'm thirty-two," Scott gave it to them.

"How old are you?"

"Hold on, we can look it up on his Wikipedia page," Levi brought out his cell phone, and Fitz swiped it right out of his hand.

"He's twenty-nine," Olivia called in, teasingly.

"It doesn't really matter anyways – the point is you two just don't have you know..."

"What?" Fitz asked.

"I think they're saying we don't have any game," Scott said, and Fitz nodded.

"I think they are."

"Well I don't know about now, but you had it," Kyle said, looking to Fitz – who scoffed.

"And now doesn't really count because they already love you," Levi tried to explain, "There's no chasing involved."

"...And they've already been dealing with you for three years, wait – how long have you been with Liv?" Scott attempted to argue.

"Seven."

"Seven years?" Kyle said, like that had blown his mind.

"The point is," Scott said, "Our games are fully intact, they have to be, we only get one shot as opposed to you two who take a bar full of women and come up empty handed-"

"Ok, one of them is bound to say something embarrassing," Olivia whispered, getting up – and realizing that Denise was no longer next to her.

She was sitting on the deck playing with Jonah, who had gotten bored with the conversation they were listening in to. She paused for a second and looked down – wondering how much Denise had missed in playing with Jonah. That was going to be her too, right? If she was still doing trips she was going to be too busy making sure that the baby didn't fall off, that they were entertained, that they were all set. She would miss out on her husband and the rest of the team making themselves sound like fools. She took a deep breath and sauntered over to them.

"...You have your wife's name tattooed on your side..."

"...Our wives are hot – how do you think we landed them?"

"...You fixed the whole boat and all you got was a kiss..."

"Ok, enough," Olivia said, still walking somewhat delicately.

"I'll get the rest of it later."

"Really, Fitz?" Olivia called him out, and the whole boat went silent.

"Someone's in trouble," Kyle teased, and Olivia shot him a look.

"Isn't there a little row boat you should be getting?" Olivia said, and he and Levi headed off.

Fitz gave her a little bit of a pout as Scott looked over the side of the boat. He was attempting to claw his way out of trouble. He hung his head a little bit, reaching out and putting his arms around her as she tried to back away.

"Do not touch me," She warned him, and he dropped his arms.

"Aw, don't punish him like that," Denise said as she was walking over to the edge with Jonah on her hip, "He can get that later."

"Funny," Fitz said, but Olivia thought Denise had at least a little bit of a point.

"What're you looking at, Scott?" Olivia asked him as she headed over to the side – very aware that Fitz was following her over somewhat somberly.

"There's another boat," He pointed out, and Olivia looked where he was pointing to.

"Seriously?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, looks like they already have their dingy out there," Denise said it loudly, and they all could hear Kyle and Levi trying to hurry it up.

"I'll go see if I can help them," Fitz said, kissing the top of her head from behind and then disappearing.

"Ay, mates!" They heard what was apparently one of the three people in the small boat call – Scott waved, putting the binoculars down as they rowed over to the side of the boat.

"Hey," Olivia said, as Jonah was adjusted on his mother's hip.

"What're you doing taking a look at our bale?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Scott replied cheerfully as he helped them up, "Welcome aboard."

Olivia stepped back as the four of them came to stand in front of them. There were two guys, and two girls. All of whom seemed to have just walked out of an ad. Judging by their accents, an Australian ad. One of the girls was tall, abnormally busty, and blonde, while the other was shorter, tiny looking, and had much darker hair. The guys were taller than the first girl, and blonder than she was entirely sure was healthy. They looked almost like they could be twins, definitely brothers – except one of them had a tattoo on his arm.

"We've been following these little guys a long time," said the taller of the girls, "I'm Allison."

"I'm Scott," He led up the introductions, "This is Denise, and Olivia. And those three bringing the boat around are Fitz, Kyle, and Levi."

"And, I guess we're putting it down," Fitz said, and they put it just to the right of where they were all congregated.

" Sorry, what're you three's names?" Allison asked.

"Kyle."

"Levi."

"Fitz," He went last, walking slowly over and behind Olivia – she knew what he was trying to do.

"I'm Tommy," said the brother without the tattoo, "And that's my little brother, Micah. That's Ginny."

"Nice to meet you all," Levi said, but Olivia had a feeling he was way more interested in Ginny's presence over anything else.

"What's the little guy's name?" Ginny asked, adverting her glaze from Levi, "He's so cute."

"This is Jonah," Denise smiled, as he hid himself against her arm.

"We've been studying all the habits of the turtles that come here," Scott said, "Trying to find similarities that can help them all across the board when it comes to fishing laws and things."

"Oh we're looking into these ones specifically," Tommy said, "The rest of the year they live off the coast of a pretty commercial beach..."

"Well, we should be getting in water," Scott said, and Micah nodded.

"Sorry, c'mon you three, best get out of their way," He said, giving them a smile.

"See you in the water," Tommy said, as they piled back into the boat.

Olivia turned around and found that Fitz was a littler closer to her than she had expected. He had clearly decided that Kyle and Levi could get the small boat in the water without his help. It never helped her case when she was attempting to stay mad at him about something when he got so close. She hadn't grown an inch, and was therefore still eye level with his chest when he got close. And, he certainly hadn't lost any sort of effect on her either. It took her a minute to regroup and look up into his face.

"What're you doing?" She asked as he wrapped an arm around her back, almost lazily.

"I love you," He breathed softly, leaning down and kissing her forehead, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..."

"You weren't," She reiterated, stealing a peck from his lips – and then ducking out of his grasp.

"None of that on the boat," Kyle teased as they piled into the boat – Denise was staying on the bigger one with Jonah for the day.

"Yeah, what're you guys married?" Levi joked as Fitz took a seat in the back of the boat – Olivia up front with Scott.

The rest of the day was interesting, to say the least. She had to admit that it was nice to have people around that she hadn't been living with – both in tents and in the mansion – for two months. They were nice enough, but after working with the tags for most of the day – Olivia was absolutely exhausted in the truck on the way back to the mansion that evening. It felt like it had at least been three days, not one as she rested her head on Fitz's shoulder while he drove. Scott and Denise were in the one right behind them with Jonah. Levi and Kyle however, had decided that since they were having a late start in the morning, they were going to go into town 'for a bit'. Obviously, to find a party or a bar.

"So you've forgiven me for this morning?" Fitz asked her carefully as they had the drive to themselves.

"No," She replied, not even opening her eyes, "You're just comfy, and I'm tired. I'll have a bed tonight, you'll have a couch."

"Wait, I'm sleeping on the couch?"

"Yes," She said, and he pouted at her.

"But you're not even really mad at me anymore."

"Yes, but I told Denise that you would be – I can't go back on it," She replied, teasing him, "Besides, it was kind of hurtful \what you said this morning, but I don't trust myself letting you sleep next to me. So, you're sleeping on the couch."

"So based on your logic – how is that any different from what I did?" He asked casually as she snuggled closer to his arm, "I said something stupid for a guy thing, and you're doing something stupid for a girl thing."

"It's not."

"Then – what?"

"A. You did it first, how does it feel?" She said, opening her eyes, looking up at him, "And B. I'm pregnant."

"A. I'm sorry, and I already told you I was sorry," He said, wrapping an arm around her, "And B. That's going the be the trump card in any and all discussions in the next eight months, huh?"

"Yup," She said, making the 'p' pop, "Relax, I'll probably fold. I'll probably want my extraordinarily comfy husband with me tonight. And it would probably take me being insanely mad for me to actually put you on the couch."

"Probably?"

"We'll see how it goes."

They pulled into the driveway, and she crawled out of the other side of the truck. She had her feet on the ground just in time to see Scott closing the gates at the bottom of the driveway – just to save time. It was easier to lock up the whole place than drag all the equipment they had been using into the garage.

"It's time for somebody's haircut," Denise said as she carried Jonah towards the front door.

"Oh," Olivia said, walking behind her with her hand in Fitz's – Scott was behind them, "Could you give Fitz's a little trim?"

"Or just cut it back to normal," Fitz said, and Denise laughed.

"Sure," She said as they walked into the kitchen, "You're sure you're ready for that headache in the morning, though?"

"I think Kyle and Levi will have their own headaches in the morning to worry about," Scott pointed out, "Can I get in line, too? It's getting really hot out there."

Olivia chuckled a little bit as the boys all stayed in the kitchen with Denise as she had Scott hold Jonah for his. Olivia grabbed a book from the shelf of misfits – or that was what she called it. Seemingly vacationers who rented the house all had left a book or two behind, creating a library. She curled up on the couch and opened it up, but then stopped – putting it in the coffee table as Jonah walked in, fresh from having his hair cut.

"Hey, Denise, leave it a little long, ok?" She called.

"Haha, ok," Denise called back, "Not ready to say good bye?"

"Nope," Olivia said as she got down on the floor to play with Jonah.

"I can live with that," Fitz said, and she smiled as he handed her one of his blocks.

Olivia smiled, thinking a little bit how nice it would be once the 'it' that was growing in her stomach was big enough to play, like Jonah. She was almost certain that 'it' wouldn't be going on trips like these. She understood why they brought Jonah along this time, and she assumed she would probably want to do the same. She took back that statement, if Fitz was coming it would be easy to bring the kid along, right? Fitz could watch 'it' on the boat or something. She took a deep breath, and her little session with Jonah was cut short as Denise came to get him for his bath. Then she curled back up on the couch with the book again.

"What do you think?" Fitz walked into the room, his hair an almost normal length, freshly shaven – she put her book to the side.

"Handsome," She said, as he sat down on the couch next her her, pulling her into his lap – she reached up and stroked the side of his face, "I miss this though."

"I'll have to get trimmers when we get back," He said, leaning in and kissing her, "How're you feeling?"

"Ok," She replied, "Hot."

"I can see if I can get the air conditioning to go a little higher," He mumbled, setting his forehead against her's/

"No, don't go anywhere," She said, pushing her face against his chest.

"Alright," He said, leaning in and kissing her slowly.

"I love you," She whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you, too," He told her, "I'm sorry I upset you today."

"Where'd everyone go?" Olivia asked.

"I think Scott and Denise put Jonah to bed, and then were turning in themselves," He told her, reaching up and clearing some of her hair from her face, "And I'm assuming we're not expecting Kyle and Levi back until they find girls – which could be days."

Olivia chuckled.

"Oh, that's funny," He teased her, and she got up – reaching down for his hand.

"C'mon, let's go to bed."

"Oh, I'm invited now?"

"Well, you could stay down here," She said, sitting back down in his lap – making sure to press her ass a little bit into his crotch through the shorts he had thrown on in the tent while they were packing up – and unbuttoning his shirt just a little bit, "But, I'd much rather you come with me."

"Really?" He asked, leaning in and kissing her.

"Only if you get up before I change my mind," She said, and he stood up, adjusting her so that he had her up in both arms.

He was about to carry her off, but instead the front door opened and he let her down. She put her arms around him as they watched Kyle, Levi and a couple of girls – who looked American, vacationers – walked into the house. They each had an arm around one of them, and Olivia blinked – like she couldn't believe her eyes. She looked up at Fitz, and he looked just as shocked.

"What's going on?" Fitz asked, his arm firmly around her.

"Nothing, just enjoying that we're getting a late start tomorrow," Kyle said as they started to make their way towards the stairs.

"Alright," Fitz said, and Olivia was surprised, "Just remember you're diving tomorrow."

"Only had a beer each," Levi assured him, and they were off up the stairs.

"Fitz."

"What?"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Say – what about the girls?" Fitz asked, and Olivia nodded, "What am I going to say – sorry, I know we're at a tropical vacation spot and you're grown men – but please don't bring women for the night?"

"You could have said something," Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Neither of them looked like ax murderers – I'm pretty sure they're both at least eighteen – they weren't falling over drunk," He said, "What am I gonna do? Just cockblock for no reason? They're like twenty years old if they want to do that..."

"There is a little boy in this house, you can't just let them bring strange women home..."

"Well, if Scott or Denise have a problem with it, they'll say something to them in the morning," Fitz told her, and took a deep breath, "If you don't like it you could have said something – I would have backed you up."

"What if it was our kid?"

"If it was our kid in the house? I wouldn't let Kyle and Levi in for more than a glass of water, but they're on the team right now..."

"Fine, you're right," She said, letting go of him.

"I'll talk to them in the morning if you want. I'm not going to do it now – they can bring girls to the tents while we're here if they want."

"Thank you," She said, taking a deep breath as she headed for the stairs, "I'm going to bed."

"I'm coming."

"No," She said, turning to look at him, "You're not."

"You're kidding," He said, looking a little dumbfounded - which made her change her mind.

"I am," She said, and his face lightened, "But you can forget about anything else."


	3. Sweet Misery

A/N: So here this goes... thanks for continuing on with me guys, and enjoy :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Three: Sweet Misery

Fitz stared up at the ceiling the next morning, having fallen asleep with barely an arm around Olivia and woken up with her all snuggled up, almost on top of him. It would seem that she had changed her mind about him again in the course of the night. He leaned down and kiss the top of her head – she looked peaceful while she was sleeping. He thought that maybe if he just let her sleep he wouldn't end up in trouble – again. He knew it wasn't that he was acting any different towards her, that she was particularly high strung from the pregnancy – the give away was the little bit of tears she had had before bed – but he couldn't remember the last time she had actually been mad at him like she had been the day before. He didn't like it. He hated it, so he was going to have to figure out how to navigate her.

"Baby?" She murmured.

"Good Morning, Livy," He said, as she looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm such a raging bitch," She replied, and he was taken a little off guard – he wasn't expecting that at all.

"You were already forgiven," He replied, leaning down and kissing her quickly, "Just try to remember that I'm never going to be _trying_ to upset you? Maybe cut me some slack here and there?"

"Ok," She replied, rolling over on top of him, and kissing the side of his neck, "Baby?"

"Mmhmmm?" He hummed, running his hands down her body slowly.

"We still have like an hour before we have to get up."

"We do," He replied, as she brought herself up and brushed her lips across his – much too quickly, "C'mere."

He very carefully slipped them around so that she was lying beneath him. He smiled down at her, leaning in and kissing the the tip of her nose before glancing down the length of her naked body. Starting in on her side, kissing down her breast, and down across her stomach as he let his hand lazily massage around her thigh. He could feel her hands in his hair, and he felt a numbness run down his spine for a second as he brought his head up, and she kissed at his ear. Tempting, teasing him – he groaned a little as he felt her hand slip between them.

She nudged his shoulder, and he took that as the usual sign for him to tip himself over onto his side next to her. He dipped his head down to catch her lips with his. He had to keep himself in check as he felt her fingertips brushing around his hip, and finally she brought them to his attention seeking arousal. He groaned, letting her swallow it as he deepened the kiss, sending his tongue deep into the back of her mouth. He loved the feeling of it, the taste of her mouth, and the way that she always managed to just get him. She pulled herself closer, latching onto his side.

"Careful, baby, " She paused, recoiling a little beside him, "After yesterday, I don't want to puke on you too."

"You're not feeling well?" He asked, usually when she got to sleep in she was better off than when they got up earlier.

"It's ok, babe," She told him, leaning up and kissing the side of his neck, "Just sometimes those kisses early in the day..."

"My kisses make you sick?" He was mostly teasing, as he pulled her in a little closer.

"I love your kisses," She replied, leaning up and kissing his jaw, "'It' doesn't."

He tried to ignore the little pang of sadness and anger that came when she referred to the baby as 'it'. He got that she wasn't entirely thrilled that their first baby was coming now as opposed to when she wanted it, in a couple of years or whatever but he still didn't like it. However, until he could correct her with either a 'he' or a 'she' there wasn't much that he could do about it. The fact that she called the baby 'it' at this stage wasn't too entirely damaging to anyone. Especially when no one except the two of them really knew about the baby to begin with. Still a 'the baby' or something would make him feel a little better. Just something a little more affectionate than 'it'.

"...The butterflies get all twisted up with the nausea and soon it just gets to be the nausea. I woke up feeling a little bit – but I thought it would just pass..."

"You still get butterflies?" He smiled as he cuddled himself up around her.

"Sometimes," She admitted, pressing her face against his chest.

This could possibly be the cutest thing he had heard in a long time. It shouldn't really surprise him because she still had similar effects on him, but he was still grinning from ear to ear as he just held her there for a little while longer. That was before she started to curl even further into a ball – and then she was gone. She just about ran into the bathroom – and he had been yelled at enough times for following her that he knew just to roll over onto his back and look up at the ceiling again. He stayed in bed – she had told him that there was no reason for him to go in there with her – that she could handle it. She usually just threw up once, which eased her stomach, brushed her teeth, washed up, and came back to him. It had happened before. He heard the water splashing once, and sat up – prepared to offer up a massage if she would let him, but then he head it again. He got up, and walked very slowly, very cautiously towards the bathroom.

"Livy?" He asked, as eh eased himself into the doorway, "Are you ok, beautiful?"

She was sitting on the floor by the side of the toilet, all hunched over. He hated this part – and he had wished a thousand times over that he could do it for her. He took a step towards her, and she leaned over the toilet again, which caused him to rush over to her side, kneeling down next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. He held her until she was finished, then kissed her shoulder as he got up and wet a wash cloth, sitting down to hold it to the back of her neck.

"I hate this," She said, and he nodded as he tried as best he could to get her into his arms.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, tucking her head under his chin and running circles over her stomach with his hand – slowly.

"Not really," She replied, and he kissed her temple.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked her.

"I'm a little hungry, but I don't know what I could eat right now," She said, and he got up, easing her back to where she was sitting.

"I'll go find you something – be right back."

He walked back out into their bedroom and threw on the shorts he was planning on wearing that day and the shirt he had been wearing for about twenty minutes the night before. He shut the bedroom door behind him and just about jogged on down to the kitchen – where everyone else was apparently having breakfast. He was moderately happy that the girls had apparently already vacated the premises. He popped open the fridge and grabbed a sports drink from the shelf – figuring she might be a little low on fluids, then went to the cabinet for a cereal bar and some crackers.

By the time he got back to the room, Olivia was feeling a little bit better – he got her to drink some of the drink. He threw the extra crackers and the bar she didn't eat into his bag, and packed up for the next couple of nights on the beach. He threw an old blue t-shirt on with his swim trunks. Olivia was still in the shower as he threw her bag over his shoulder, and went to bring the bags down to the truck.

Kyle and Levi were less than impressed when he told them they couldn't bring girls to the house. But he had hit a tone with his voice that made him believe that they weren't going to try and push him about it. He turned back around to see Scott standing with Jonah on his hip. Scott nodded at him, then set Jonah down. He motioned for Fitz to follow him into the garage – where he needed help with some of the diving stuff. Fitz grabbed a couple of the oxygen tanks, and Scott grabbed the wetsuits. By the time they were done packing up Scott's truck the girls were coming out of the house – and they were off.

"When did we gain three tents?" Kyle asked as they were walking over to the campsite – Scott and Levi carrying the majority of the stuff – Fitz was careful to keep Olivia's hand in his while they walked down the beach, "And why're they green?"

"What're you talking about?" Scott asked, and Fitz turned his head to get a good look at Olivia's face.

"Are you ok?" He asked as they walked into their tent, and he set their bags down.

"I'm fine, feeling so much better," She replied, as they walked back out to join the team.

"Good," He said, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Babe, you're wearing a shirt," She commented as Levi and Kyle were hauling some of the equipment down from the trucks.

"I do that sometimes," He replied, shrugging as he spotted the other tents – pitched only a few feet from theirs.

"I thought you hated tan lines."

"How much darker can I possibly get?"

Scott was just coming out of his tent, as Fitz got an awful feeling that he knew whose tents they were. Scott shrugged at him, and Fitz swallowed, hard – he had to act like nothing was wrong, right? Olivia turned to look over at them, getting the feeling that she should because Fitz and Scott were just as the Australian team came out of their tents, accompanied by a nerdy looking guy that they hadn't met the day before. He had square glasses, cargo shorts, and a hat that looked like it belonged somewhere on a safari.

"Hey, we figured you wouldn't mind if we crashed by your campsite, we thought it might be fun," Micah said as Fitz stepped behind Olivia.

As they were walking over, his sudden need to wear a shirt was looming closer and closer. The whole day before he could feel her eyes on him, and it made him feel – well, a little uncomfortable. He had tried to stick as close to Olivia as possible to try to dissuade her, but it didn't seem to work. So he had decided that he might as well wear a shirt – make it a little harder or make her realize that she should look away now and again. It didn't seem to work, he could feel Allison's eyes on him as he tried to look away, it was awkward – right?

"No, we don't mind a bit," Scott said with a smile – Fitz minded.

The last thing he needed was for Liv to pick up on what was happening. It seemed relatively innocent at the moment, so he wasn't going to embarrass anyone by making it a big deal. However, it made him worry a little to know their tents were going to be just a few feet away from theirs. He was used to a little bit of other women watching him, and he didn't really care – but Allison was doing something a little different. It was intense, it wasn't at all passive, and he was starting to get the feeling like he imagined a deer would during open season. He took a breath as Olivia turned around to look at him, she gave him a look like he had lost his mind.

"Babe," She whispered, "I love you, but it's a little hot for you to be hanging all over me."

"Sorry," He said, kissing the top of her head as Kyle and Levi joined the two teams.

"So what're you guys up to today?" Allison asked casually – addressing Scott.

"Going in the water," Scott said, tossing Fitz the hydro-camera from his bag – he caught it.

"All of you?" She asked – her head was facing Denise and Jonah – but her eyes were trailing up and down him.

"Yeah," Denise said, sitting down in the sand and trying to wrestle Jonah into his life jacket.

"Sweet, so are we," Tommy said, "See ya out there, mates."

They all headed back over to their tents, but Fitz could still feel the eyes on him. He shook his head and tried to ignore it as he shamelessly watched Olivia peel off her shorts and tank top. He was a goner, again, to the look of the sun hitting her shoulders, the way she swung her hips just ever so slightly as she turned around, catching him watching her. She laughed at him, swinging out with her tank top and hitting him on the shoulder.

"You're lucky you're cute," She teased him, leaning up and kissing him – 'luck' yeah, that was it.

He ducked into the tent, and grabbed the snorkeling bag. With all it's masks, flippers, and such – throwing it onto his back as he walked back out into the sunshine, and a faraway glance. He handed Olivia one of the masks from the bag as everyone else was suiting up to drag over their tanks. Scott and Denise switched off actually diving and watching Jonah, and Olivia and he usually stuck close to the shore with their snorkels getting whatever Olivia was collecting towards the surface of the water. Olivia had that look on her face again, the one he had seen just about every time they had been suiting up for a dive.

"Hey," He gave her a little smile – even though he would have much rather been putting on a wet suit – there was no reason to stare at anyone wearing one of those.

"Please don't tell me you're going to wear that in the water," Olivia commented, and Fitz smiled.

"Would that be weird?"

"Baby, what's going on?"

"Nothing," He said, setting the bag down to pull the t-shirt off and throw it back into the tent.

They brought the boat out a little ways, and Scott for some reason brought it right out and anchored it right next to Tommy and Micah's boat. Fitz cringed a little bit, but he was determined not to let Olivia realize what was going on. They got into the water, and it suddenly was very clear that they were doing this together with the Australians. He spent the entire day staying pretty close to Olivia's side – luckily, that wasn't really a strange occurrence. He snapped pictures where she pointed, helped Scott keep an eye on Jonah a couple of times, and then they were going in for the night.

"Baby," Olivia said, as they were walking up towards the tents – Scott was starting the fire as Denise was breaking out dinner.

"Yeah?" He asked, throwing his shirt back on as soon as he had gotten to the tent.

"Go and help them," She said, and he looked over to where she was watching.

The other team was just bringing it in. They had brought out a lot more equipment, and it seemed like they were trying to bring some of it back onto the beach with them. He sighed heavily, aware that the one that seemed to be having the most trouble was in fact, Allison.

"I'm sure they've got it," Fitz tried, and Olivia furrowed her brow.

He knew exactly what she was thinking, it wasn't like him not to want to help people. He had been going out of his way to help just about everyone he saw on the trip, which probably had something to do with the fact that he felt a little out of place. But this was one set of people that he really just didn't want to help. He wanted to stay there, and help them make dinner, right there with Olivia where he wouldn't be in close range distance of Allison. Olivia just continued to look confused – and he kissed the top of her head. What did it matter? What could she possibly do? He was in love with Olivia, he wasn't even tempted to take advantage of Allison's little crush – or whatever it was, it was just a little creepy. He wasn't going to do anything – everything was fine. He was overreacting. She took a sip from his water bottle, then offered him one – as if to say 'a sip for the road?'

He made Kyle and Scott go with him, but that just made Denise tell them to invite them over for dinner.

Fitz shut himself down, he was taking the tanks from point A to point B. He ignored 'Ally', as it seemed she preferred to be called, and focused himself on Liv. Perhaps a little more than usual, nut he kept it up the entire night. He thought maybe he was over doing it, but he was just praying that Ally was getting the idea. He wanted her to leave him alone, and was just starting to get angry enough to say something to her – but wasn't sure how to do so without Olivia hearing him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Olivia asked him – she had been extra nice to him all day- all snuggled up against him by the fire – Jonah had been put to sleep and both of the research teams were just sitting around the fire.

"Just tired," He replied, kissing the side of her neck – she gave him a knowing look, he wasn't lying – there was nothing to tell.

"Me too," She said, leaning in and kissing him softly, "Time for bed?"

"Yeah," He said, getting up and then helping her to her feet.

"Don't forget your water bottles," Denise said, handing them to Fitz with a look that said 'I heard her throwing up this morning', "Make sure she keeps hydrated."

They laid down in the tent, and Olivia was out within a matter of minutes. For whatever reason, Fitz couldn't fall asleep right away. He held her loosely until she started to kick him in her sleep. It was hot in the tent, and she was having trouble remaining comfortable. He understood the feeling. It was sandy, and awful. Which was why if he could change anything about it it would be that Olivia wouldn't be trying to sleep in a tent on the beach in ninety degree heat, while she was pregnant. That was precisely why they hadn't told anyone at home – he could only imagine the looks that he would get from her mother, the Admiral – even his own mother for letting her go. But what was he supposed to do, tell her no? Not only was she pregnant way before she wanted to be, she also couldn't go on a trip she had been planning for almost a year?

He finally just got up, Liv was getting so uncomfortable that she was starting to whine in her sleep. He couldn't take it, he was starting to get pretty exhausted himself, and wasn't sure he'd be up for anything the next day if he didn't do something. He grabbed an extra sleeping bag from the corner of the tent, and a flashlight. He took a sip of water, and left Olivia with a kiss on the side of the bed and stepped out into the air outside. It was a little bit cooler out there – which was what he was counting on. He walked out to where they had parked the trucks and picked the one that had the least amount of stuff in the back. He transferred the little stuff over to the other truck and rolled out the sleeping bag like a liner. He was about to hop down to go and get Olivia.

"You couldn't sleep either? This is cozy."

He felt his insides go cold as he shined the flashlight over and saw Ally lying at the end of the truck bed. Not only was she there, she was topless, and her bottom half had literally the littlest bit of fabric to cover herself. He literally took a step back, and shined the flashlight away from her as quickly as he could. What the hell was this girl's problem? He took a deep breath, his mind wasn't really working properly – which didn't make sense. He wasn't some twelve year old boy – he had definitely seen more than a couple naked women. Liv was the only one that really did it for him anymore – he had been desensitized.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fitz ran a hand down his face as he hopped down from the bed of the truck – he could feel himself starting to just shut down again, "You should probably find some clothes – we had a problem with some of the locals hanging around..."

"You want me to cover up?"

What the fuck was she playing at?

"Yeah, I would – and I'd like for you to leave, too. Liv's not sleeping well – that's why I came over here," He replied, taking a deep breath "Also, if you'd stop staring at me like you have it would be nice. I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play, but I'm very happily married. Kyle or Levi would love the attention though."

"Kyle and Levi? They're no you," She said, getting up and hopping down, "C'mon – I know who you are – you're telling me you've never cheated? Not even a little bit? Not once?"

"No. I haven't – and I don't want to. Just leave me the fuck alone, ok?" He said as he hopped over the side of the truck – this woman was nuts, "And find a shirt. Get the hell away from here."

He was mad but he wasn't quite sure how to show it as he stalked away from her – praying to God that she was gone by the time he got Olivia over there. He would have to shake out the sleeping bag to – just in case. He ducked into the tent, and put the flashlight around his wrist. His head was starting to feel a little heavy – all he wanted to do was get Olivia and go sleep in the truck. It would be more comfortable to her – to the both of them. He was going to have to tell her about Ally now, right? Probably not – if something like that happened again, he would. Maybe she just got the wrong idea about him.

"Baby?" Olivia seemed surprised as he was trying to scoot her up into his arms.

"C'mon, Livy," He whispered, picking her up in his arms as he tried to walk out of the tent, tripping slightly on the frame.

He balanced it out and started walking across the sand, Olivia huddled in close to him. He felt his leg shake as he put it down in the sand – it probably just wasn't level, right? Beach sand, that's what it did. He just had to get Olivia to the cars. His legs weren't working, he looked down as he felt a weight around his neck. Olivia had put her arms around it.

"Babe, are you ok?" She asked – she seemed more awake – worried.

He looked down and there were two of her.

"I can't-" He was confused – why the hell weren't his legs moving?

"Baby," She said – he had to put her down, he was about to collapse.

He couldn't form the words, and he couldn't bend down to set her down. She started calling him, like he had dazed off or something. He could hear her – he just couldn't respond. She started getting louder and then he felt himself hit the ground Liv was screaming, but he couldn't get up to get to her. He could hear people coming, and then he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't see anything.


	4. Out of the Sun

Life Revisions

Chapter Four: Out of the Sun

Fitz jostled a little in the back of the truck as Kyle drove over a pot-hole, and Olivia grabbed his hand. It was limp, but warm, and she squeezed his hand – like it might make him wake up. She couldn't stop staring at him. He just looked so wrong, lying there just not moving. It was disturbing – combine that with the way Kyle was driving, the wind whipping around her – she was going to be sick. Scott seemed to understand her concern and scooted over as Kyle had to stop at a somewhat busy intersection – a dangerous one at that. She watched as Scott leaned over Fitz, his ear to his mouth. She watched as Scott did the same thing he had when he got to her screaming on the beach – checking for breath – then checked his pulse.

"He's still breathing, we're almost to the hospital," Scott assured her, crawling back over the side where she was, as Kyle hit the gas a gain, "You said he was carrying you– but did he drop you when he went down? Did you fall?"

"I-"

"Liv, look at me," Scott said, catching her face in his hands, "Did you fall?"

"No, I landed on my feet," She said, she was shaking – almost violently, and Scott took a deep breath, trying to get her to take one too.

"Deep breaths, Liv," He told her, looking slightly relieved, "You need to calm down – we're going to make it to the hospital, and he's going to be fine. But you need to stop panicking. The baby needs you to calm down – alright?"

"The baby-" She gave him a confused expression, still clutching Fitz's hand – how did he know about that?

"It was pretty obvious once we put together the violent early morning puking, the fact that you haven't been diving this whole time," He replied, "And the Mood swings that were so out of character for you – "

"Right," Olivia said, stroking the back of Fitz's hand with her thumb.

"Listen when we get there, they're going to take Fitz," Scott told her, and she held onto Fitz's hand tighter, "They're going to fix i, we're going to the best hospital around – the best doctors we can get him to– but I want you to get checked out too. If he got exposed to something – you two were together all day."

"Ok," Olivia breathed, as Kyle came screeching to a halt outside an emergency room door.

"Is he allergic to anything?" Scott asked her, and she shook her head as doctors came streaming out of the door, "You're going to have to let go of him now."

"We've got him – this the Mrs?" They already had him on a backboard – Scott nodded.

"I know you don't want to, but you have to," Scott said, offering her his hand to help her off the back, "You wanna have her checked out too."

He said it as they were sliding the backboard onto a stretcher. They had an oxygen mask on him already and were rushing him inside, she went to follow, but Scott caught her arm. Within a minute she felt herself being put into a wheel chair – which she fought them on.

"I want to be with him," She said.

"Olivia. Fitz _will_ kill me if when he wakes up you and the baby aren't ok," Scott said, and Olivia was taken aback by the force in his voice, "So you're going to let them check you out. We got him here, he's not going anywhere."

"Stay with him," Olivia said just as sternly.

"He's unconscious, the doctors have him..."

"Scott."

"Kyle, stay with Liv," Scott said, and Kyle nodded as he walked in behind them, "Stay with her."

"Of course."

Olivia looked up at Kyle – who looked absolutely scared to death. The Kyle that was somewhat less annoying than Levi and yet still so young with ridiculous things to say was gone. He looked almost as white as a ghost, despite his tan – and he looked at Olivia like she was a bomb that might explode at him. He walked just behind the wheel chair as the nurse pushed her – which Olivia vaguely remembered from when she was fighting her was hospital policy. She sat there somewhat disgruntled as the nurse brought her down to the 'baby section' as Fitz had playfully called the times they had ducked out of the trip for a doctor's appointment. She couldn't believe that she was again thinking about what she would do without Fitz.

"We're just going to give you a quick check," The nurse said as she wheeled her up to the exam room.

"Liv?"

"Kyle?"

"What do I do?" He asked, and Olivia suddenly felt a rush of affection towards him – which was helped as she remembered him and Tommy carrying Fitz to the truck from the beach.

"You're going to stand outside the door and make sure I don't end up somewhere weird or kidnapped, and get me water if I ask for it."

"I can do that," He nodded as he stopped by the edge of the door as the nurse wheeled her through it.

Olivia very impatiently sat on the table as they checked her out – making sure that she was ok. She understood the thought process, but it was unnecessary. She felt fine now that she was not in the bed of speeding truck, and she was starting to calm down. Mostly just out of the pure exhaustion from getting so upset when she was already tired. The doctor that came to see her tested her for whatever they had found in Fitz – though they wouldn't tell her what it was- and it came up clean. Then, just for good measure they found the baby's heartbeat, which was a little excited, but it was proportional to her own – so they didn't see any real problems with it.

"I think I know where they are," Kyle assured her as she walked out of the exam room, he had apparently been studying the map in the hallway, "Scott just called me – he's awake, and asking about you."

"Which explains why they wouldn't tell me what it was."

"I'm sure he just doesn't want you to worry – he'll tell you when you see him," Kyle tried to comfort her as they walked, and she nodded as he led her to one of the private hospital rooms – at least it wasn't the ICU.

Fitz was lying somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the bed – Scott had his arms crossed across his chest. He was leaning against the wall, and Fitz had been looking up at him disapprovingly when they entered. He looked tired, weak, he had an oxygen mask hanging around his neck. His face lightened a little bit as she walked over, Kyle was trailing a little bit – she knew he was unsure of whether or not to come all the way in. She walked over quietly – he looked awful. His eyes were sunken in just enough to make him look like he was about to keel over.

"Is everything ok?" He asked her as she leaned over and kissed him, "I can't believe Scott didn't stay with you."

"I was fine, I made him go with you," Olivia said, taking his hand, which thankfully now had quite the strong returning grip, "Everything's fine."

"And I'm way more scared of her than I am of you, sorry Fitz," Scott said and Fitz rolled his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Olivia asked him, and Fitz took a deep breath.

"Guys? Mind giving us the room?"

"Sure, we'll be outside," Scott said as he and Kyle left the room, shutting the door behind themselves.

Olivia looked at him lying there, and he scooted over – putting one of his arms up towards the pillows.

"C'mere, Livy," He said, coughing in the middle.

"What?"

"I'm going to be fine. Doc said to stay out of the sun for a day, other than that I might be a little weak, but I'll be good as new by morning," He assured her and she narrowed her gaze at him, "C'mon, you can't hurt me, Livy. There's nothing to hurt. I don't have any wounds, broken bones, or anything."

"Fine," She replied, taking a deep breath, and slipping onto the bed with him.

She snuggled up to his side, and he wrapped his arms around her carefully. It wasn't half as strong a hold as it usually was, yet some how it was just that much more reassuring. She put her face against the side of his chest, and she could physically feel both of their bodies just starting to relax. His breathing was getting slower, and deeper – and it was quiet enough that should hear his heart beating – steadily – even though she had her ear to the wrong side. She could feel her own patterns slowing down to match his, and just the tiniest bit of pressure on the top of her head as he kissed her.

"Scott said he had to pry you away from me to get checked out yourself."

"You have to stop scaring me like this Fitz," Olivia said, looking up at him, and he nodded.

"Agreed," He said, and she felt his hand on her lower back – gently brushing over the exposed skin, her shirt had ridden up, "So, they found low levels of a certain kind of snake's venom in my blood. They gave me a special IV bag with what ever it is that will make it filter out. They said they're pretty common around here – though when they bite they don't usually release venom. Its designed to incapacitate – not kill, so I wasn't in any danger of dying. It's just it seems that if you hadn't kept me up I might have slipped into a coma. They think I got bit some time during the day – it would have set in slowly because a hundred and seventy pound men aren't exactly their usual prey."

"Oh my God," Olivia said, and Fitz nodded, "Wait, the doctor thinks? What do you think?"

"I think if I got bit by a snake then I would remember it," He said, and Olivia nodded, "I remember everything else - But I'm going to be fine – the rest of the team went to the mansion for the night."

"Good," She said, holding him tighter – trying to get herself closer.

"Livy, there's something that I should tell you..."

"Not right now, Fitz," Olivia told him, closing her eyes and just listening carefully to his heart beating in his chest, "I just want to snuggle up here and try and erase the image of Tommy and Kyle carrying you unconscious to the truck."

She spent most of the next day fussing over Fitz back at the mansion – she didn't let him get out of bed until almost three in the afternoon. He had regained most of his strength, and with it he was looking a lot better than he had the night before. She remembered from every other time he had been sick, or weak – he hated it. It was also one of the team's very few days off – and most of the rest of them were down in the town square. However, Fitz wasn't supposed to be in the sun – so they stayed inside. Which she had to admit that she didn't mind. After going and going and going for almost two months, it was nice not to have anything to do for a whole day – circumstances were tough, but she never minded taking care of Fitz. Though, by the end of the day – as the doctor had said – he was pretty much back to normal.

"Livy," He said, as she sat down – everyone had just left for the little town festival.

"Baby," She smiled as he buried his nose against the top of her head – she loved it when he did that.

"So, I had something sort of special planned for tonight," He said, she could hear the hesitation in his voice, "Like weeks ago, when we figured out that we would be able to take the day off."

"You did?" She was a little surprised – though she probably shouldn't have been.

"Yeah," He said, getting up from the couch, and reaching for her hand.

"What're you doing?"

"You have been taking very good care of me, all day," He told her as she took his hand and he pulled her up, "And there's no reason I shouldn't still take you out. Everything's still all set up – starting with the festival. I was planning on sneaking away from everyone else with you – so if we leave now we'll be ahead of schedule."

"Baby we can't you're..."

"Perfectly fine," He told her, "You heard the doctor this morning when they discharged me. All my tests are fine, and I was feeling a little sick during the day, but that was normal. The only restriction was to stay out of the sun as much as possible – for twenty-four hours and the sun's going down. So, Mrs. Grant, love of my life, go get changed. We're leaving in twenty minutes. Please? Beautiful?"

The last two words were very careful requests, and she gave him a little smile before heading off upstairs. He followed her up, playfully swatting at her ass all the way up. By the time they were walking through the doorway into their bedroom she was laughing so hard she had to stop in the middle of the room and try and catch her breath. He had started to get changed, and ff course, as soon as she had regained the air in her lungs – his arms were around her. He was half nake and she was running her finger tips down his arm, careful to avoid the bandage that was covering the mark on his arm from the IV. He leaned in and kissed her softly, man she loved it when he did that. When he took his time, let her feel everything that he was feeling for her in that moment.

"Get changed," He told her, kissing her quickly – she pouted, "I'll pack for you."

Just in time for Fitz's idea that they should be leaving in twenty minutes, they were getting into the truck. Olivia watched him carefully as he climbed up and in without all that much of a problem. She was sure that he realized what she was doing, but he didn't say anything. He didn't tease her for being worried, he just started up the car, then opened up one arm for her to scoot under it as he drove the little ways that it was into town. He parked on a little side road- where they could hear the festivities of the festival. They got out and walked around a little bit, poking in and out of the shops. It was nice to just be with him, as opposed to the whole troupe.

"You should have seen Kyle's face when Scott told him he had to stay with me last night," Olivia said, and Fitz smiled a little bit, "But he was really good – it was surprising."

"So you're telling me I owe Kyle a 'thank you'?" Fitz asked, exaggerating his shock as she pulled him by the hand out of one store, and back out into the rather crowded street.

"Maybe a little one," She said, and he laughed as he checked his watch, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just getting a little late," He replied, "Would you mind if we got out of here?"

"What'd you have in mind?" She asked him, and he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I'll show you," He replied, taking her hand back in his and leading her back towards the car, "Where's the romance if I just tell you where we're going?"

"Is this is a date?" She asked as they got to the truck.

"Well it would have been if you hadn't decided to cook an early dinner for the both of us," He told her as she climbed up into the truck.

"This can still count as a date," Olivia told him, "We ate together."

"You just wait until we get back," He told her, and shut her door – going around and climbing into the driver's seat.

She was barely accustomed to anything about the area they were in except for the routes to the beach, to the mansion, to the hospital, to the downtown area, and between the four. That was about her only navigation, except for past where their campsite was on the beach – which was being combed over with a fine tooth comb to make sure it was safe – was the resort areas. Which, was exactly where Fitz was headed as he drove down the main road. She looked over at him with a little quirk in her brow, and then snuggled up against him. She was just happy that he was there, that he was him, and that they had gotten him to the hospital in time so that it was minor – as opposed to him lying in a coma for days or weeks.

"Baby, where are you going?" Olivia asked him as he turned off the road and onto the beach.

"You'll see in a second," He replied, leaning over and kissing the side of her head as he flicked on his high beams.

"What is that?" She asked as he turned and was driving a little towards the jungle that lined the beach.

Just on the right side of the trees there was a little house, if she had to name it she would say that it was a hut. It had a little front porch, and a thatched roof. It looked like it had been a little weathered by the storms, and being so close to the ocean. She looked over at him, and he shrugged, she looked back at it. It was beautiful, a little bit old, but it was just amazing. Now that she was looking a little closer, it was like something out of a book.

"What d'you think?" He asked her, stroking the side of her arm softly, "Like I said, I reserved it weeks ago. So, it's not like – anyway, you want to go and check it out?"

"Of course," She said, putting her hand up on his cheek, kissing him softly, "You're amazing, you know that, right?"

"Why don't we take a look inside first?" He said, giving her a little smile as he pulled a key out of his pocket and shut off the truck.

He took her hand on the way up to the door, but as she started walking closer to him he took the hint to let his hand rest over on her back as he opened up the door. He ushered her inside, and she could feel her eyes expanding. The whole house was one room, there was a kind size bed in the middle of the back wall – the headboard right up against a window that took up the whole wall. It faced out into the jungle – so thick with trees that she wasn't sure what the point to having the window even was. To her right was a little kitchenette with a island, to the left was a couch and a television. There was a door in the far corner – which she assumed was the bathroom. He really did know how to find a little romantic getaway.

"Baby," She spun around – he had just closed the door and set the keys down on the counter.

"Now what do you think?" He asked as she walked over and very gently draped her arms around his neck.

"I think that I am a very lucky woman," She told him, leaning up and kissing him – letting one hand drift up into his soft curls, "To have a husband who cares so much about me and loves me as much as you do. You spoil me, baby."

"That's the idea," He told her, "But also, I wanted to celebrate. The house we were looking at online? The one you absolutely loved, the next town over from your parents?"

"Four bedrooms, three bathrooms?" She remembered – they had had a glorified studio apartment there before, no room for a baby or them for more than a week.

He nodded, then smiled.

"Seriously?"

"They're faxing over the papers to the mansion tomorrow evening for us to sign," He told her, leaning in and kissing her carefully.

She smiled up at him, running her hand up underneath his shirt – following the line right up to the center of his chest.

"Livy," He breathed as she leaned up and started to kiss and nibble at the very base of his neck, trying to pull him back towards the bed.

"Baby," She said, letting go of him for just long enough to pull her shirt off over her head.

His hands were like magnets to her sides, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck. The way his lips brushed so lightly over her skin, she extended her neck so that he could get a better angle if he wanted. He took full advantage, running his hands over her back, playing with the back of her bra with one hand while the other hand glided down her back straight to the center of her back. He only used the very tips of his fingers, causing her to lean back a little bit. She moaned, loudly – and didn't have to worry about it because there was no one else there. She felt his hands go flat on her back, pulling her in close to him.

"Liv," He whispered, as she squeezed her hands between them and managed to rip his shirt open, "I'm still not exactly at a hundred percent – this might not be exactly what you're used to-"

She cut him off with a kiss, pulling him with her onto the bed as his shirt was discarded over his shoulder and the end of the bed. He let her pull him in, and they laid side by side as she draped her hand over the side of his head. She brought her foot up to his knee and brought it slowly down to his ankle as she kissed him slowly. She let every little movement of her tongue draw out and tease his tongue, gently massaging his scalp with the very ends of her fingernails. It wasn't long before she could feel him – so very slowly – turning to jelly in her arms. He was leaning up to her so much that she had to readjust – then she pulled her lips away. His head fell – and she kissed his forehead.

"Baby, I _want _you," She whispered, kissing the bridge of his nose, "Whatever that may entail. The fact that you're so good to me – in everything – is just an added bonus."

"Livy," He breathed, a dreamlike expression on his face.

"Unless you don't want me," She did her best to sound coy.

"Me? Not want you?" He sounded like he couldn't believe his ears as he stroked down the side of her cheek, knuckles to her skin, "Livy, let me clear something up for you: I _want _you, all the time_._ I don't want anyone else, and I haven't since I laid eyes on you. I love you with everything that I have, Mia Vita."

She leaned in and kissed him, before he could say anything else. His hands slipped down her sides, and she felt him fumbling around with her zipper with one hand as the other worked on massaging the very inside of her thigh. He had flipped her over onto her back carefully, and had a knee down on the bed on either side of her. She felt him start to tug her shorts down, apparently not having the patients to do it twice – bringing her panties with them. He kissed down straight from her navel to play with her clit. She could feel him teasing her with his tongue as his arms stretched upwards. She ran her hands along his muscular arms, throwing her head back into the pillow as his hands reached around to her back and released her from her bra.

"Baby," She mumbled, and he pulled himself up – she could see him trying to get his shorts off and lent him a hand.

"Mmm?" He hummed gently against her breast as he was kissing across them.

He had left his shorts up to her, and she was working on the zipper – plea had originally been a plea for help. However, as she was pulling his shorts down and ripping off his boxers, this seemed no longer relevant. She scooted herself down on the bed, and Fitz seemed surprised, until she nudged his shoulder and he turned onto his side. She went down and started leaving little, tormenting kisses all up and down his erection – knowing exactly what it was doing to him as he moaned and grabbed onto her shoulder – though he was gentler than she knew he would have liked to be. She flicked the tip of her tongue over his tip – and felt him move his whole body to readjust himself as she kissed right back up his body to his shoulder.

She felt his hands, as large as they were, grab hold of her hips. He shimmied himself around underneath her to position it just right before he slipped himself inside of her. He gave little warning. Her hands slipped under his back, and her fingernails dug into the backs of his shoulders. She heard him groan, half in pain and half in pleasure. His lips were suddenly on hers, and his hips were moving quickly against hers. It didn't take her long to get into his rhythm – still clinging to him, their tongues thrashing at each others almost violently.

She could feel herself starting to tense up, as her mouth fell off of his. She buried her face into his collar bone and he kissed down the closest side of her neck as he started moving himself in and out of her faster, with the tiniest bit more force as he whispered in her ear. She couldn't even really make out what he was saying, but it didn't matter. His voice was so raspy, deep, dripping with sex. She was losing it, and he started just rolling his hips into hers – which didn't make it too long before she came. Hard, calling for him as she took him with her. She was still writhing, her mind a complete blank as she felt his lips on hers.

"Livy," He was breathless as he wrapped her up in his arms – pulling the sheet up over them.

"Mmm?" She replied, just coming out of it as he pressed his nose to the top of her head, "Baby I love you."

"I love you," He said it almost as a correction as she snuggled herself in closer to him, than continued -mostly in a whisper, "I love you so much, Livy."


	5. Awaiting on Hatchlings

A/N: So, onwards we go? Enjoy :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Five: Awaiting on Hatchlings

After the 'snake' incident, Olivia wasn't really willing to spend all that much time on the beach after dark. Denise had felt the same way, worrying about Jonah – Fitz wished he could have told her that there really was no snake. However, that would have to reveal another, different kind of snake that had shown up and set up camp so close to them. It worked out well though, he was happy to be sleeping with Olivia and usually the rest of the team back at the mansion instead of down on the beach. It made staying as far away from Ally as humanly possible way easier – though she seemed to have gotten the point and had been as per his request, leaving him alone. The research wasn't really overlapping so much anymore, which Fitz was particularly happy about. It was like they weren't even there anymore. It was stupid – and he was glad that he wasn't about to have to tell Liv, Ally was probably drunk or something. There was however that fact that that completely blew a hole in his original gut feeling, that maybe Ally had tried to drug him.

"Baby, c'mon – we're going to be late," Olivia was sitting on the bed as he was throwing together an overnight bag.

It was the last night they were there, the night that the hatchlings from the last group of turtles was predicted to be making their way into the ocean. Spending the night on the beach was unavoidable, and they were making a party of sorts out of it. He wasn't particularly worried about it, he had actually been looking forward to it, getting to spend the last night on the beach with Olivia – it was starting with dinner, and they didn't have much to do other than make sure they ate all their leftover food and drink all the extra beer while they waited for the baby turtles to show up. Everything else that they didn't need was already being shipped back to the hospital in North Carolina, which meant that he was going to be spending the night snuggled up with Liv – and they were going to be able to catch the sunset.

"Relax, Liv," He told her, throwing on a light sweatshirt – it was supposed to be a little cold that night – especially once the sun went down, "The food's all in our truck – they can't exactly eat without us."

He threw their bag onto his back and reached down to help her up off the bed. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed the side of her head, his hand falling onto her stomach. She was just starting to show, mostly just if you already knew and were looking for it – or if you were looking at her from a certain angle. Being underneath her, for example, was an excellent angle that really showed it off. It was weird, he assumed that it was some strange instinct he had – but there was just something more to her now. He could feel himself more and more drawn to her, like he was even more hooked and completely devastated by her than he usually was. In turn, she had stopped calling the baby 'it' which he sincerely hoped was a sign of her starting to warm up to the idea.

He backed the truck right up to the campsite – the contents of the fridge in coolers, and the contents of the cabinets just thrown in there. They had actually been running a little low on beer, so he had stopped and grabbed a couple cases. He got out of the truck and ran around to help her out of the other side, she swatted away his hand, and gave him a look for trying to help her. He sighed, kissed the side of her head and then went over to help Scott and the guys who where already unloading the truck. Tommy was standing in the middle of the truck, handing everything down to Levi, who passed it to Micah, who passed it to Kyle and Scott who ran it over towards where they had set up a fire. He very quickly decided that he didn't need to help.

"C'mere, Livy," He smiled as he scooped her up and carried her over to where Denise was making sure that Jonah was getting something to eat, he would be out within an hour.

"Scott invited the Aussies over," Denise filled them in, "Thanks for making the stop for more beer."

"No problem," Fitz said, taking one out of the case Scott had just dropped off, and sitting down in the sand.

They were all eating around the fire as the sun was going down – and then they all started to spread out a little bit. He had started that trend, because as the sun was starting to set over the water, he ushered Olivia over down the beach. Now he thought about it he was pretty sure everyone else was still sitting around the fire, except for maybe a few people. He didn't really care though, because he was sitting in the sand with Olivia sitting between his legs. Her arms were up around his knees – she was leaning back against him, and he put his head onto her shoulder – kissing the side of her face.

"So – eventually," She said, tipping her head back – pointing over to her neck, he chuckled as he leaned in and kissed where she was motioning.

"Yes, master?" He teased her – blowing cool air over the side of her neck.

"Thank you," She said, as he stopped and she cupped her hand around the side of his face – he kissed her cheek, "Eventually, like in a couple years – can we come to a place like this – just the two of us?"

"Of course," He said, leaning over and kissing her ear.

"I like this."

"Me too," He replied, kissing the top of her head once she had let go of his face, "Romantic."

"Just wait until we have a little munchkin running around too," She said, she didn't seem to excited about it.

"It'll be fun," He assured her.

"Until we're so busy that we don't even have time for each other," She commented, and he kissed the side of her neck.

"Livy, hate to break it to you, but I think this baby will be slowing us down, if anything," He told her, kissing her hairline, "Just think how cute this little girl's going to be. Helping her learn how to walk-"

"You really want a little girl, don't you?" She chuckled at him, and he nodded, "You want a little girlfriend for Jonah?"

"Oh hell no," He hadn't even started thinking that far in advance – she smiled, "Jonah eats bugs and drinks ocean water."

"Baby, he's two."

"And he's too old for her."

"I don't think we're going to be able to win many of those fights," Olivia said, giving him a little look, "Mr. almost a full five years older than my wife."

He smiled, at least this was a somewhat normal 'expecting a baby' conversation.

"That's fine for us," He said, then left a little kiss on the side of her neck, "She can have an older guy if she wants – she'll just have to wait until she's thirty."

"Baby, I was nineteen when you proposed to me."

"No, you were nineteen when I said I'd marry you, and then you said it back while we were having sex," He corrected her, "You were older – like twenty-one - when I actually proposed with the ring and everything."

"This is crazy," Olivia said in an unrelated tone, as she let her hand fall onto her stomach, "I'm twenty-four. I'm not old enough to be a mom."

"You'll turn twenty-five just after the baby's born."

"Not helping," She told him, and he just smiled.

"What would help?" He asked, reaching over and running his hand down her leg.

"A drink?" She said, and he kissed the side of her head as he stood up.

"Water? Or I think there was a little soda left..."

"Water's good, thank you," She said, and he gave her a little smile as he started walking back over towards the campsite, "And babe?"

"Yes?" He spun around.

"Can you grab my sweatshirt from the tent, too?" She asked, "I'm just starting to get a little cold."

He paused for about a second before unzipping his hoodie, and tossing it over to her.

"For now," He told her and she smiled as he continued on over to where the fire was.

"You're getting me in trouble, Fitz," Scott commented as Fitz opened up the cooler and grabbed a bottle of water.

"How?" He tapped the cap on the water, then reached down and grabbed himself a second beer.

"You're so sweet with her," Denise commented, and Fitz smiled, "And spoil her rotten – she told me about the hut thing – and the day you guys disappeared for your anniversary..."

"I'm compensating," He said, "She's a way better person than me. Just trying to make up for the difference."

"You're making us all look bad," Levi commented.

"He makes _every_ guy look bad," Micah added in.

"I don't know," Kyle said, "If I had Liv keeping me warm every night-"

"I'd keep my mouth shut right about now – if I were you," Fitz warned him as he started heading back up towards the tents that were a little further up the beach.

He heard a little bit of laughter as he ducked behind Scott and Denise's tent to where he had dropped Liv and his bags. He went to Olivia's bag and grabbed her sweatshirt. He threw it over his shoulder. His original idea was to put it on to be funny, but there was no way that he was fitting into it. He grabbed a little flashlight that would fit in his pocket – it would be dark soon. And while they had a huge pile of flashlights by the fire so they would be able to see the turtles, he might need a little light before that. He stepped out of the tent, and Ally was walking up. Shit.

"So, karma's a bitch huh?"

"Huh?" He asked, genuinely confused as to what she was talking about.

"You were so rude to me, and then you collapsed," She said, and his brain clicked.

"I was rude?" He asked, shocked at her perception of things - maybe she had somehow- "Then what do you call poisoning someone with snake venom?"

"What? You have a very active imagination."

"Yeah, ok," He said, and he took a step to walk away – trying not to let the anger that had been fizzling up get to him.

This was the last thing he needed, to have to deal with her on the last night they were there. What the hell was so appealing about him to her that she needed to pull this? He adjusted Liv's sweatshirt on his shoulder and was about to walk away. Morning would come, and they would get on a plane and he would never have to deal with this bitch again.

"You're leaving tomorrow, you want one for the road?" She said and he stopped mid step, "C'mon, she won't notice her 'doting' husband's even gone. She didn't last time. I'll be quick."

He was trying to figure out what best to say, just a straight 'no' but that didn't even seem enough. He opened up his mouth to go off on her - he didn't care that they were leaving tomorrow. He didn't like the idea that women just thought that he could do something like that to Liv. That he even wanted to do anything with any other women to begin with.

"Excuse me?"

Scott walked around the side of his tent, and Fitz sighed. Scott was staring at him, not Ally. Scott looked like he was about to blow his cool, which was impressive for him, but it wasn't at Ally. It didn't take all that long to realize what Scott was thinking, what anyone would think only hearing what Ally had just said. Fitz took a breath to try and explain the situation to him, but was once again cut off.

"Allison, you better make yourself lost before his wife comes looking for him," Scott said, and was that embarrassment on her face as she walked away?

"This isn't at all what you thought you-"

"Oh yeah? Because it sounded pretty clear to me," Scott said, crossing his arms, a level of hatred in his eyes Fitz had never seen – especially coming from Scott,"I knew you were a douchebag, but I had no idea just how big of one you were. You know, I thought maybe you actually loved Liv, but maybe she was just a really nice piece of ass for you? Married her in some asshole plan to keep her around? Well, until you knocked her up – what's the matter? Not so great anymore? You know, you put on one hell of a fucking show."

"Scott, you _really_ need to shut your mouth, ok?" Fitz said, "Because if you'd listen to me for like two seconds you'd realize that you have no fucking clue what was going on. And, I love Olivia way more than you could even begin to comprehend. That's no show that's genuine. To throw everything I have away – for Allison? I'd have to be the most idiotic excuse for man to even think about it – which I haven't. I haven't killed quiet enough brain cells for that – I'd probably be drooling in a chair first. I didn't touch her – I wouldn't. Ok? I couldn't. So just drop it."

"Olivia _loves_ you, how could you just-?"

"I didn't, and I will never - ," He couldn't even form the words to put 'cheat' and 'Liv' in the same sentence, and he rolled his eyes, "This is ridiculous. I haven't done anything wrong. Livy's waiting for her water, and me."

He bypassed the fire walking back over to Liv, not wanting to deal with everyone that was sitting around the fire. He tried to push Scott and Ally out of his head, even though he knew Scott was glaring at him – watching him. He sat back down in the sand next to Liv who was looking downright adorable, wearing his sweatshirt that could probably fit two or three of her inside of it. He could feel his heart melt into a solid gooey mass – warmth everywhere. He sat down behind her and handed her her water as he wrapped his arms back around her – and left her sweatshirt and his beer abandoned in the sand.

"Thanks Babe," She said, opening the water and taking a sip as his arms overlapped over her ribcage, " What's the matter, you looked like something was bothering you."

"I don't really want to talk about it," He told her, kissing the back of her neck, "Don't worry about it."

"You want your sweatshirt back?" She asked him, and he shook his head – then buried it into her shoulder.

"Keep it," He told her, the sun had finally fully disappeared, "I'm enjoying it way more on you."

She chuckled.

"You're not cold?"

"I'm fine, beautiful," He said, leaning in and kissing the side of her neck.

"It's so dark, we should go back to the fire," She said, and he ran his hand down her side.

"Or we could use it to our advantage," He whispered, and she rotated herself fully around – he lifted her up so that she was straddling his lap.

She gave him a thoughtful look, running her hand through his hair. She did it a couple times, like she did when he was having trouble sleeping. He let his head fall back – enjoying the attention.

"We shouldn't," She told him, "What if someone comes out to try and find us...or we end up getting bitten by something weird?"

He highly doubted that, but got up and helped her to her feet. He picked up his beer – because God knew he was going to need it now – and threw her sweatshirt back over his shoulder. He kept her close to him as they walked, she laughed at him as they walked up to where everyone was still sitting around the fire – waiting for the turtles. He barely realized that Ally wasn't sitting there with them anymore as he wrapped Olivia up in their new spot in the sand, the fire warming them both. He wasn't going to give this whole 'Allison situation' -which was hardly a situation as far as he was concerned - any more thought. It was stupid, and Olivia deserved all his attention. If he had anything to say about it, it was done. A couple scarily passes that he deflected. Though, the look Scott was giving him told him that Scott wasn't about to let it go.

"Babe," Olivia whispered looking up at him – he kissed her.

"What?"

"Why does Scott look so pissed off?"

Because he's a complete moron?

"We had a little spat earlier," Fitz told her, and she nodded as he sipped his beer.

"What was it -"

She was cut off mid sentence as Micah hopped up from where he was sitting between Ginny and his brother. He grabbed a flashlight and shined it out over the patch of sand that they had set up shop near. It was filled with turtle nests, that they had mapped out a couple days ago, and the light showed something moving, one the nests had hatched and were starting to make their way towards the water.

"Game time," Tommy said as everyone got up onto their feet, and Kyle started distributing flashlights.

Fitz held his in one hand and felt Olivia's hand brushing against his wrist, trying to find his hand. He readjusted his arm so that he could lace his fingers in with hers. She led him right over with the rest of the group, only Scott who was leading had his on. Somehow the idea of little baby sea turtles fighting their way into the ocean had Scott's mind on something better than how much he hated Fitz. Then Fitz saw one, trudging his little way through the sand, and he smiled. Olivia let go of his hand, turned on her flashlight and headed over to the source of where the hatchlings were coming from.

"Pretty amazing, right mate?" Tommy said, and Fitz realized that it was him who was standing next to him.

"It is," Fitz replied, as he looked down to the very shore – where the first ones were just reaching the water.

"Scott! Oh my God," Olivia called, and Fitz turned on his light, both his and Scott's flashlights went right onto her.

"What is it?" Scott asked her – but Fitz was already almost to her.

"It's one of the turtles," She stooped down and Fitz saw it.

It was a little bit bigger than the rest of the ones that were racing their way down into the water, and he was trying to go along with them, but he couldn't. He was missing one of his back fins – he was moving the other three like crazy but he just wasn't going anywhere. Fitz angled his light just behind it so that he wouldn't blind it – one of the other times Scott had mentioned that their eyes were very sensitive.

"What's up with it?" Scott called back.

"He's missing a back fin," Olivia called back, "Levi, go and grab one of the little holding tanks from the -"

"We're not saving it," Scott called back, "This is a research trip, not one of our rescue missions. If we weren't here..."

"He'll die," Olivia said, her voice striking a octave that even Fitz barely heard.

"We're here to observe," Scott replied, with a little bit of attitude, and Fitz glared at him.

What the hell was going on with Scott? Not saving one of the little creatures that he clearly cared so much about? The whole group was silent – Fitz assumed that they were thinking along the same lines. Fitz turned back and took a look at Livy. She was still stooped down next to the little guy – the look on her face was drenched in the closest thing that Fitz had seen to a maternal feeling she had had since they found out she was pregnant. There was no way that he could let Scott just tell her that it was going to die. Never mind the look on Olivia's face – he knew his wife. She would be upset about this under ordinary circumstances, but with all the pregnancy hormones added into the equation he didn't even want to think about what would happen if he didn't do something.

"Levi," Fitz spoke up,"Get one of the little holding tanks from up at the campsite – put some of the ocean water in it."

"Fitz," Scott yelled at him – Fitz could see the anger that had been simmering all evening about to explode.

Scott was mad at him for something he didn't do, that was fine. Scott thought he was a douchebag and an asshole, whatever. Scott taking all of those things out on Liv, and a helpless turtle? Not ok.

"We're saving the fucking turtle," Fitz said through his teeth, "Or you're finding your own flight home, and you better find different funding for your next trip."

He hated pulling that card, he hadn't – until now.


	6. Pet Fears

A/N: So apologies to people who were looking for an update on something else, but I really just want to get them back home lol :) so enjoy the chapter (even if it's a little shorter than usual – the next one will make up for it, promise)

Life Revisions

Chapter Six: Pet Fears

Olivia was still trying to process what Fitz had just said when Levi came back with the tank. Fitz took it from him, and went down to the water, filling it a little ways up with water, but not enough to drown it if it's swimming was impaired. Scott was just standing there dumbfounded, and Olivia was trying not to look at him. It seemed like everyone was trying not to look at him, or at Fitz. She stayed where she was, she had never heard Fitz say anything like that to anyone, it was weird. Usually he hated talking about money, specifically like that. As he headed back the look on his face told her that he still hated it, but he had pulled it as a trump card – for her. He knew Scott was in a awful mood – and that was probably among the very few things that could have been said to help her and the turtle out. The crowd of people they had come down with was thinning out, and Scott took off towards the tents before Fitz even got back.

"It's not too much water, right?" Fitz asked sheepishly as he set the tank down in front of the baby turtle.

"No," said Denise as she, Kyle, and Levi came over to where they were standing.

"The fuck's going on with Scott?" Levi asked Denise as Olivia very carefully picked the turtle up and put him into the water.

"He was fine earlier," Denise said, as Kyle reached down and picked up the tank, "Sorry about that, Liv. I really don't know what's up with him."

"It's fine, we've got the turtle," Olivia replied.

"Who needs a name," Fitz said softly as he took Olivia's hand in the back of the group heading back – Kyle was leading the way with the tank.

"Nikko?" Denise offered up, and Olivia smiled.

"I like that," Olivia said, and Fitz nodded, They were dropping back a little bit from the rest of the group, "Kyle, just put the tank into our tent, ok?"

"You got it," He replied as Olivia turned and looked to Fitz.

"Are you alright?"

"I never wanted to be like that," He said, wrapping an arm around her, "I feel like a douche. The number of times I heard Gerry say stuff like that to people. It always made me sick, like he was saying that he was better than them just because he had the money."

"Fitz, that's not the same thing."

"No?" He said as they took a detour to walk a little ways down the beach, "Because it feels exactly like that."

"Scott was being unreasonable," Olivia told him, running her thumb across the back of his hand, "It was the easiest way to get him to shut up and back off. We've saved probably hundreds of animals by mistake while we were out in 'researching'. I don't know what got into his shorts, but – thank you."

"For what? Proving that I'm a first rate asshole?"

"You saw me getting upset, and you fixed it," Olivia told him, knowing that was exactly what had happened.

"I don't think I'm going to come on these anymore," He said, kissing the side of her head, "I'll stay home. If you're gone this long, I'll come visit – often."

"But I'll miss you," She said sadly, "You're only saying this because you and Scott aren't getting along..."

"I'm saying it because I don't have any reason to be on this except for you," He told her, "I shouldn't be interfering."

"Babe, your interfering saved a life, ok?" She told him, "Besides, I think three months is way too long – we're all starting to get onto each other's nerves."

"I don't see you getting into fights with anyone," Fitz pointed out and she shrugged, letting her hand slip onto his ass.

She hadn't seen Fitz this upset in a long time, and she knew that he wished he could take back what he had said – come up with something else to say. She stopped walking, and he paused about a half a step in front of her, letting go of her to turn around. He looked concerned until she walked around to stand in front of him, and put her arms up around his neck. She went up on her tip-toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Baby, you are not your dad," She told him and he slouched down a little bit and kissed her forehead, "You're a good man, and an amazing husband. You have your jerky moments, but this was not one of them. I get the feeling that your father threw his power and money around just for fun, because he could. You don't do that, you're humble, you're kind, you're sweet, and you make yourself useful – how many other people that work under you even would have been jumping in the ocean to fix and do maintenance on a research boat all summer?"

"Not many."

"I couldn't think of one," She said, playing with the back of his hair, "I love you, Fitz – but I'm not just being biased when I tell you you're nothing like him."

"Thanks," Fitz said, he still looked a little sad – but she wasn't entirely sure that anything but sleep was going to take that away.

They were all up and moving by five am, as they were packing up the campsite, but it was dead silent. Most of them had already packed, but they still had to throw everything left into the back of the trucks. She was going through their tent, making sure that everything was all set – she could hear Nikko splashing around in his little holding tank – which was basically just a thirty gallon fish tank with the little bit of water in it. Fitz had helped her switch the water out that morning, right when they woke up. He was currently trying to arrange it so that they would be able to bring Nikko back to the states without any issues. Ordinarily he would have to be in quarantine for at least a week. Which wouldn't help him at all because he needed to be taken care of. It wasn't like they were going to set him loose once they got back. He was going to be her pet project.

"Scott's going to have to talk to these people," Fitz said as he casually slouched into the tent, kissing the side of her head, "I can tell they're willing to make an exception as long as we're on a private flight, but they're not going to listen to me. They'll have no choice but to listen to him. Though, I think we're going to have a tough time getting Scott to do it."

"He's not exactly pleased with either one of us right now," Olivia said, and Fitz nodded as he started loading himself up with their crap.

"I'll go talk to him," Olivia said, leaning over and kissing him, "Start loading up the truck?"

"Sure," He said, "I'll put Nikko up in the cab with us."

She took a deep breath, she wasn't particularly thrilled with Scott. She didn't understand what the hell was wrong with him. Between the looks that he was shooting at Fitz every chance he got, the way he was sort of sulking around ever since the night before – he was the only reason that the camp was so quiet. He was being irritable and scary, and she just didn't understand what the hell was wrong with him. He was acting so completely out of character that she was even a little bit afraid of what he might do. The way he had tried to tell her that they couldn't save Nikko the night before... it was weird. This was Scott, mild tempered, easy going, animal loving, sea creature saving Scott. She sighed as she walked over to where he was wrapping one of their ropes around his arm. It seemed that Denise even was steering clear of him.

"Scott?" Olivia asked as she approached him carefully.

"Hey, Liv. What d'you want?" He seemed sad – and she took a breath.

"It's about Nikko – the turtle from last night," She said, not sure if he had stuck around for the naming.

"The way I hear it your husband's calling all the shots – he's the boss."

"We need your help to get the quarantine waived."

"He's not really a pet, it's 'science' so they should waive it without a problem."

"Would you mind talking to them?" She asked.

"Why do you need me? I'm sure they'll take a bribe," He said, taking a breath but not looking up from wrapping up the rope, "

"Scott."

"What?"

"You're being a jackass," She said, almost surprising herself at how quickly and easily the words came out.

"I'm the jackass?"

"Yes," She said, taking a deep breath, "You're not being you. You weren't going to help an endangered species'? You're looking at Fitz like he killed your puppy with his bare hands, and the rest of us are scared to even say anything to you. Fitz tried and now-"

"Well, precious Fitz."

"Scott," Olivia said, balling her fists at her sides, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm Fine," He said, rather lamely, "I'll call. I heard something about us having to switch to a private flight, when're we leaving now?"

"Seven thirty instead of seven," Olivia said, and Scott nodded.

Once they got to the house, it only took them a very short period of time to finish packing up. Before she knew it she was sitting in the kitchen – Nikko's tank on the floor. She was sitting with Jonah and Denise watching him as Scott called the airline that was handling their private flight. Fitz was running in and out, bringing everything to the trucks with Kyle and Levi, who wanted to get done with a few extra minutes so that they could spend their extra half an hour downtown. As long as all their stuff was ready to go, and they got to the airport on time, no one really found issue with it.

"So have you figured out what's going on with our husbands?" Denise asked, holding Jonah back so that he wouldn't try to get in with Nikko.

"I don't know," Olivia said honestly, "I was about to ask Fitz last night, but this little guy interrupted it – and then, I just never got back to asking."

"Scott wouldn't tell me."

"Fitz might not offer up the information, but he'd tell me if I asked," Olivia said, and Denise shrugged.

"I asked, it didn't do me any good."

"That's weird – why wouldn't Scott tell you?" Olivia asked, and Denise shrugged, "I mean, it's not like he could just deny the whole thing, I was almost afraid that he was going to jump on Fitz last night."

"I think everyone was," Denise said, shuddering a little bit, "That, would not have been pretty."

Olivia knew what she had meant. If Scott had initiated a fight with Fitz – especially last night with the tension between them so high, she doubted if Fitz would have held back on him. It wasn't vanity or a biased that she had, it was just plain fact that Fitz would destroy Scott, quite easily. From the shudder that Denise had just given she knew that she knew it too. Olivia took a deep breath, then managed to fight her way up to her feet. She had gotten up a little fast, and felt a little dizzy.

"You ok, Liv?" Kyle asked as he and Levi walked into the room.

"I'm fine."

"Well, our truck's all packed, we're headed out," Kyle said, "I think we're heading out."

"See you on the plane," Levi said, and the women nodded.

"You guys are still helping us move in, right?" Olivia asked, thinking about the moving trucks that were due to arrive at the house about the same time they were.

"Of course," Levi said.

"Wouldn't miss it," Denise said, "It's going to be so great having you guys right around the corner."

"Yeah," Olivia siad, and Kyle and Levi pouted.

"But we'll be back at school," Levi pointed out, and Olivia didn't even have to look over at Denise to know that they were both smiling.

"See you guys later," Olivia called after them, and they headed out towards the garage door.

A couple minutes after she heard their truck leaving, she was back to watching Nikko and talking to Denise. Now, when they got back, was when the real work was going to start. They would be collating all their findings and trying to process them, writing up things about what they observed, how better to protect them. It would be dull and awful, and within a week she would be wanting to plan a new trip. The trips were the fun part. However, she knew that she couldn't do another one – not until the baby was born, and she probably wouldn't want to leave it until it was at least two or three. If even then. That's when she would be starting in on her doctorate, right? If she even really wanted to go for it. She had never wanted just one kid, and never wanted to leave a big gaping hole of an age difference, so then it would probably be time to have the next one...

"Hey, is that your snorkeling stuff?" Denise asked, pointing over to the coffee table in the living room – barely within view from where they were sitting.

"Oh, crap," Olivia said, and she got up and went to get it, "We must have forgotten to throw it into one of our bags – I'll bring it out and see if we can fit it in somewhere."

She put the bag over her shoulder, and headed out to the garage. They had been avoiding using the front door because the alarm on it was malfunctioning. Fitz had called the owner, and he said he would be using the house the week after they left – so he would be fixing it then. She walked down the three steps into the now empty garage. It had previously been filled with all their equipment, but they had sent most of it back already. She was almost to the door to the outside before she heard Fitz and Scott arguing. Shit, she was going to have to break it up? Really ?

"Why don't you worry about yourself, Scott, and keep your scrawny ass out of my marriage," Fitz sounded angry – what the hell? So this was about her? "Just keep your mouth shut – because if we're pointing out problems in each other's relationships - let's just say you don't want to talk to me about it."

"Don't try and tell me that I heard wrong," Scott was angry – his voice was raised, "I heard exactly what was said last night crystal clear. You were/are -who knows – having a fling and now you're telling me to keep my mouth shut about it?"

She froze. What?!

"I just told you I never touched her," Fitz was speaking now, "You wanna know what happened? I think you're going to be disappointed."

"Hey, all I know is Ally was eye-fucking you for two damn days, and then all of a sudden she wasn't," Scott said, his temper was rising.

"Because I told her to back off," Fitz sounded a little like he had been repeating himself for a few minutes, "I would never, could never do anything like that to Liv. You should know that by now. I can't even think about it, it makes me sick. The night I went to the hospital, you remember it? It was still about ninety degrees in the tents that night and Liv kept thrashing around in her sleep. She was miserable. So, I went out to roll out a sleeping bag in the back of one of the trucks – figuring it would be a little nicer for her."

"Don't give me your fucking act."

"It's not an act," She could almost see Fitz rolling his eyes, "If you would just listen to me for about six seconds you'd realize that."

"I'm listening," Scott retorted, patronizingly.

"I love her, whether you want to believe me or not. I could never betray her like that, I couldn't – even if I found someone that was even the least bit appealing to me – I only want her. So, as I was saying I had just finished getting it all ready for her, and I looked around and Allison was lying at the end of the truck bed – basically naked. She tried coming on to me, and I told her to go to hell. I hopped out of the truck, told her to get some clothes and went to get Liv. That was what Allison meant last night when she said Liv didn't notice 'last time'. And I would have told her off again, if you hadn't shown up and flipped a shit like you did."

"If that's what happened, why can't Liv know?" Scott sounded cocky, like it was the last little bit that made Fitz guilty, "If you didn't fuck her than why can't she know? I'm sure she'd be pissed and want to give Ally a piece of her mind."

"Because I didn't do anything wrong," Fitz said, taking a breath – he sounded eerily calm, exhausted, "And now I have to tell my wife, the love of my life that some crazy Australian chick that she was complaining that Kyle and Levi were drooling over was trying to get me to fuck her? Who the hell wants to tell their pregnant wife that? She's hormonal and emotional, I thought I would spare her a little anger and pain here. There's no reason to tell her, because nothing happened – we're leaving, and . Nothing would have ever happened, not matter how many times Allison tried. You wanna know why? It's simple. It's not _just_ that I love Livy – it's a little more selfish than that. It's because I can't function without her – I can't even think about anyone else without feeling like I'm going to vomit. She's ruined me, alright? All your whipped jokes, and all Kyle and Levi's teasing – you were all right. I'm whipped, I'm on leash, in a run– the best part is I don't care. Wanna keep going with the dog analogies? I'm a newly rescued mutt with a rib eye steak, you can try to distract me with whatever you want, but I'm never even going to turn my head. There's no reason to upset Liv, and if you do any more than you already have, I will make sure it's on your head."


	7. Adapting to Life

A/N: Transition Chapter :) that I would have posted much earlier, except I was almost done and my sister came and got me, asking if I wanted to watch some of season 1 with her... she was on 'The Trail' (It was one step away from bribery, I tell you)...Enjoy :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Seven: Adapting to Life

"I'm sorry we had to stop you and Denise from going down to the beach one last time."

Fitz was sitting on the plane, Olivia lying across the seats with her head in his lap. It was quiet where they were, peaceful – except for Nikko splashing around in his tank just to the left of where they were sitting. Kyle and Levi had been so taken aback by the idea of a private jet that they had gone off exploring, and taken Jonah with them. He wasn't entirely sure where Scott and Denise had gone off to, but honestly with the discussion that he had had with Scott just before they had left – he didn't care where he was. All that mattered to him was that they were on a plane that was flying towards home, and far, far, away from where they had been. He was excited to get home, get moved in, and start getting ready for the baby, together.

"It's ok," She looked up into his eyes as he stroked his hand over her hair, "Denise was right, there was really no reason for us to go down there. I just hadn't said a proper goodbye to the Aussies was all."

He nodded as she just kept looking up at him. He smiled, she had been looking at him strangely since she came out of the house with Denise and they headed off to the airport. It wasn't like it was the bad kind of strange either, it was just different. It was sort of like the way she usually looked at him – maybe she was just watching him more, and more intensely while she was at it. It was like it was half the way she would usually look at him, though with a little more lust in her eyes, and the other quarter was just something else. Pride? Maybe.

"What?"

"Nothing," She blushed, trying to roll her eyes and brush it off.

He furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what she was thinking and getting very easily distracted. Especially considering how incredibly adorable she was just lying there with her head on his thigh looking up at him like that. She made a face at him, and then sat up – a move that he instantly disapproved of. He very hesitantly let her sit up, and he leaned over just enough to kiss her forehead. She reached over him, brushing her hand against his thigh to get his glass of water, kissed his cheek, and took a sip.

"Well if it's 'nothing' you should probably put your bedroom eyes away – I'd hate for you to get flack from passersby. And, if you keep it up I might not be able to be held accountable for my actions," He teased her as he took the glass back from her, and put it back in his cup holder, "If it is something, I'm sure we could find somewhere on the plane that's a little more private."

"But this is comfy – Baby, come here."

He leaned in and kissed her, slow. He loved taking his time as he kissed her, letting them both feel just everything. The way that their lips brushed up against each other's, and their tongues very slowly worked their way in to it. He wrapped his arms around her loosely, just as a little bit of reinforcement in case she thought she was getting away. He could feel her fingers going up through his hair – which with the longer length had become a bit of a hot spot for her. Her fingers tangled in with the curls on the back of his neck, and he smiled against her lips.

"I love you, Baby," She told him, kissing his forehead – one hand now stroking the back of his hair, "But I'm going to take a nap now – because when we land, we still have a full day ahead of us."

"That would be the responsible thing to do," He smiled as she laid back down and put her head back on his thigh – this time facing outwards – lying on her side, "But I think it would be way better to go find a closet or something."

"Save it for tonight, Babe – New house," She said, her eyes closing and he laid one arm over her and the other hand started to brush the side of her forehead soothingly.

She was out like a light in a matter of minutes, but Fitz noticed very happily that before she was out completely, she had put a hand on her stomach. He smiled to himself, knowing that she was warming up to the idea more and more – like when he had stopped to get a book at the airport, and she had thrown some expectant mother book on top of it at the register. It was now sitting in her backpack next to where they were sitting, but it was there. He put his hand over her's on her stomach and very carefully leaned forward to grab the book he had gotten, and started to read it with one hand, using the other to keep Olivia's hand on her stomach.

Scott passed by a few times while Olivia was sleeping, but Fitz ignored him – hoping that he would just go away. Once they landed, Scott brought Nikko straight to the hospital, where he could be watched twenty-four/seven – during the day mostly by Olivia, and at night and after hours by their overnight staff. Olivia thanked him, and he took Jonah with him while everyone else piled into a van that had been waiting for them to bring them to the new house. Fitz had arranged for Kyle and Levi's flights to their homes to leave a little bit later, around mid afternoon so they could help out with moving some of the stuff in. Olivia had been ordering furniture up a storm, and had given the movers a pretty detailed description of where things should go – but they still had to bring in everything else from the truck. A lot of the stuff was just things they had never bothered to pick up from their parents' houses because they were too busy. Now it was just a moving truck worth of stuff, between the two family houses and the house they had sold down the street from Liv's parents.

It worked out fairly well, without much conversation that Olivia and Denise stayed inside, and unpack the boxes as they came in, room by room. It worked out so nicely, because Fitz wasn't worried about Olivia trying to carry too much. That way he was able to focus on making sure that everyone else was bringing boxes to the right areas of the house. There was no way that they were going to be able to get everything settled in in one day. So, they were prioritizing. The master bathroom and bedroom, the bathroom on the main floor, the kitchen, and the living room were top priority, in that order. The nursery, which was the bedroom right next to their's would be empty until Olivia picked a color for it to be painted – which would probably be after their appointment in a week that would tell them the sex of the baby. The guest rooms, one of which was designated for Maya, the dining room, Fitz's office, and the study were all second category rooms – to be unpacked at will or necessity over the next couple weeks.

"How's it coming?" Fitz asked, as he popped his head into the bedroom, where Olivia was making the bed, and Denise starting to put away some of their clothes into their closets.

"Good," Olivia smiled at him.

"Feeling ok? You want something to drink, or..."

"I'm ok, I'm in the air conditioning," Olivia reminded him, "Just remember to get a drink yourself, ok?"

"Will do," He said, "Denise, you want anything?"

"I'm fine," She said, "Is Scott here yet?"

"Not as of last time I was outside..."

"Just have him bring Jonah to me once he gets here."

He kind of wished that Denise didn't necessarily come as a pair with Scott. He liked Denise, she was a good friend to Liv – and really seemed to care about her a lot. He liked that about her. But he was just not really all that willing to deal with Scott – he was hot, and he had been dragging boxes around for an hour already. He knew he was no where near done, and Scott being a jerk to him wasn't exactly something he was looking for right now. He walked back out down the driveway – where their cars from New York had already been delivered – and spotted Scott rolling boxes in on a dolly. He was Liv's friend, he was Denise's husband, and he was Fitz's friend too for years. He just didn't understand the attitude, not once he had explained himself to him.

"Denise wants you to drop Jonah with her," Fitz delivered the message, and Scott nodded while Fitz held the door open for him.

"This went pretty quick," Kyle said as he came up, "We still have a couple of boxes though."

"Well the movers already had most of the stuff in the house," Fitz said, as a little beat up car pulled into the driveway at almost full speed – screeching to a halt just behind his Audi, "We just had to get our stuff from everywhere else. We had like a month to coordinate."

"Who the hell's that?" Levi asked as the three of them looked over at the car, "They almost just rammed into your R8."

He said it like it was a crime to _almost _hit the car.

"I don't know," Fitz said – it wasn't exactly the neighborhood for little beat up black sedans, and he started walking towards it.

He got about halfway across the lawn when the passenger's side door opened up and he saw long legs trying to climb out. He paused for a second, realizing that it was Maya climbing out of the front seat. She stood there for a second, so much different than the eight year old that he had met on his first day with the Pope's. She was fifteen now, and tall – much to the displeasure of Liv who had complained on several different occasions that her baby sister should not be

"Fitz!" She said, running right at him – not slowing down as she nearly tried to tackle him.

"Hey, My," He smiled as she took a step back, "I thought we weren't supposed to see you until tonight at dinner."

"I know, but I missed you guys way too much," She excused and he smiled, "It's summertime, you guys are supposed to be here with me hanging out."

"You'll have to bring that one up with your sister," Fitz told her as she hugged him again, "But we'll be like ten minutes away for a while now."

"Good," She smiled, "When did Liv get the Jag?"

"I built it for her last birthday," Fitz told her, "You probably just hadn't seen it yet."

"You built that thing?"

It was a teenage boy's voice, and Fitz looked around Maya to see him walking over. His hair was black, and pushed up with gel into a fohawk. He was very clearly Cambodian or something, with a metal head t-shirt that had to be at least two sizes too big for him and a floppy old pair of Converse. He had his ears pierced, but set up so that there were holes big enough so that you could see right through them – his nose was pierced like a bull. His eyes were small and beady, and he had one of those character belt buckles, and a watch that looked like it was something out of a movie. Fitz looked to Maya, in her shorts and pink top, and then back at the boy.

"Fitz likes to play around with cars," Maya informed him, "Fitz, this is my boyfriend, Austin. Austin, Fitz."

"Keeps me out of trouble," Fitz said, extending a hand that he hoped didn't look as weary as it was, "Nice to meet you, Austin."

"Yeah..." Austin said, avoiding the handshake and looking around – Fitz took his hand back – had the Admiral met this kid yet?

"Where's Liv?" Maya didn't seem to notice.

"She's in the house," Fitz said – in a tank top and shorts, Maya would be able to tell in an instant that she was pregnant, "C'mon, I'll bring you to her. So what've you been up to?"

"Nothing much, I'm doing a summer basketball league down by the marina," She said, and Fitz nodded.

"So you're not going to want to play with me?" He teased her as they climbed up the stairs, "Livy?"

"Just showing Denise where the nursery's going, Babe," She called back as they reached the upstairs hallway – he watched Maya's expression go from normal to ecstatic in about ten seconds flat as Olivia came out of the room, "Maya?"

"Liv," Maya smiled as she gave her sister a hug, Fitz took a seat on the hallway couch – he had come for the reactions, and there was no way Maya was thinking that Liv had gained a couple pounds,"Oh my God – look at you. Fitz."

He gave her a charming smile as Olivia joined him on the couch – he wrapped an arm around her.

"We're telling mom and dad at dinner tonight," Olivia told her, "Can you keep it a secret until then?"

"You let her go traipsing off into the jungle like this?" Maya gave Fitz a disapproving look.

"It was the ocean, and I really didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Next Week. Sit down, sit down," Olivia told her, and she did, "Tell me all about your summer."

"Well, I met Austin," Maya said, and for the first time Olivia looked over and saw him standing by the top of the stairs.

"Austin?"

"Fitz!" Kyle called him from downstairs and he got up, kissing the side of Olivia's head.

"What is it?" He asked as he went down the stairs – all three of the guys were standing in the kitchen.

"How did you not tell us that Liv has a sister?" Levi asked.

"She's fifteen," Fitz said, and when Levi didn't back down Kyle pulled him out of arm's reach, "How's the truck looking?"

"Just a few more boxes – they're big, and pretty heavy though – for the living room," Kyle said, and Fitz nodded as he led the way back out.

Kyle and Levi grabbed the first big one that was still in there, which left Fitz to team up with Scott bringing in the other one. Fitz thought seriously for a second about telling Scott that he could just carry it, but he doubted if he'd even make it to the front door without a little bit of help. They were almost to the door when Maya and Austin were heading out. She dropped his hand and went and carefully hugged Scott, then went and hugged him.

"Leaving already?" Fitz asked her and she nodded – he didn't like the idea of her going anywhere with this kid, especially in that car.

"We're going to the beach," Maya told him, "Bye, bro – see you later tonight. Bye Scott."

"Have a good time," Scott called as they headed to what Fitz hoped was Austin's car.

They continued on into the house, and Fitz knew full well that Scott was shooting him scathing looks. He couldn't control that, that wasn't up to him. He took a deep breath and walked into the house – where Olivia had now made her way into the kitchen, and her and Denise were unpacking. His and Scott's box was the last one, and the car he had called for to take Levi and Kyle to the airport was there. Fitz could feel Olivia's eyes quite literally watching his back. It was fairly clear the way that she and Denise were watching he and Scott that they were just waiting for them to explode at each other. It wasn't going to be him. They put the box down on the coffee table, and they scurried off to the kitchen again – pretending they hadn't been terrified that they were going to rip each other to pieces. He went out to the kitchen as Kyle and Levi were saying their good byes, and were out the door.

"Everything ok?" Fitz asked Liv as Denise went into the living room.

"Yeah," Olivia said as he pulled her into his arms.

"What did My want?" He asked her, kissing her forehead sweetly.

"She wants us to help her out when she brings 'Austin' to meet mom and dad tonight," Olivia said and Fitz raised his eyebrows.

"Have you seen him?" Fitz asked.

"She's fifteen," Liv said dismissively, "It's good she's getting the whole needing a bad boy/mom and dad are never going to like him thing out of her system now."

"You never went through that," Fitz said, and Olivia chuckled.

"Babe, I married _him_," She replied, and he made a playful scared looking face.

"I was your 'bad boy'?" He was surprised, "That's – I'm sorry."

"Think about right when we got together," She told him, "If Maya – or that little girl that you think I'm having - was dating a guy with the reputation you used to have.."

"I don't want to think about it," He replied, and she laughed.

"We should get ready to head to my parents'," She said, checking his watch, and he nodded, as she ran a hand through his hair – which was sweaty and probably pretty disgusting, "You need a shower."

"Oh, I see how it is," He said, and she leaned in and kissed him, "Out on a boat all day, no problem come cuddle – moving boxes into a house..."

"We're not cuddling, we're going to my parents," She replied, and he kissed her again, "Go. Get your shower, and I'll get rid of Scott and Denise..."

He had heard about enough when she mentioned that Scott and Denise were on her. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly, and she went to play with his hair, then stopped. He smiled against her lips, then took off up the stairs to get to the shower. Ten minutes later, he was shaving in front of the mirror in the bathroom in his towel when Olivia came in, and sat down on the counter – between him and the mirror. She was already changed and ready to go, but she was pouting at him.

"What?" He asked, emptying the razor in the sink behind her, careful no to get any of the shaving cream on her as he did, "Sorry, I have to go to New York tomorrow morning anyways. I'd have to shave up for meetings and stuff when I got there they're going to be concerned as is with my hair so long. When I get back, I'll go back to a little scruff."

She slipped off the counter like she was going to leave.

"Oh, no you're not," He teased, he kept her there while he finished off shaving.

"You know, you have an electric razor," Olivia told him as he grabbed a towel and wiped off the extra – very carefully leaning one leg onto her so she couldn't move.

"It leaves little red marks all over my neck," He said, leaning in and kissing her, as he replaced his hand, "I can think of a far better way to get those."

"You can?" She smiled mischievously, kissing his chest softly.

"You look absolutely beautiful," He told her, letting her see him check her out.

"Get it all out now," She told him, and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Well, not all of it, but Gram's going to be there."

'Gram' was Olivia's ninety-six year old Grandmother who was about as senile as they came. She had been that way since before he had even come into the picture – which meant that she never remembered him. Each time he met her it was like they were introducing him to her for the first time – which would have been fine. That was if she didn't hate him so much every single time. She would bat him with her purse, and glare at him almost the whole time that she was in the same room as him. With Scott just having left, he wasn't entirely sure that he could handle her too. It was amazing to him that she always the same comments "Who is that with my beautiful little Olivia?" "Adam, I cannot believe you allowed your daughter to marry a white man. Her grandfather'd be rolling in his grave if he knew." At least it wasn't anything to do with anything that he had ever done – or not done. However, for some reason he was hating it just as much as he pulled into the driveway twenty minutes later. Liv's outfit was accentuating her stomach – so that it was blatantly obvious – he thought maybe the less she would have to explain the happier she'd be.

"You ok, Baby?" She paused by the garage door as she ran her hand back through his hair – God, he loved it when she did that.

"I'm ok," He said, leaning in and kissing her, resting one hand on her stomach and the other on her hip, "Just have to get my last little kiss in."

"You're not scared of a little old woman, are you Fitz?" He heard the Admiral tease him from over near the side of the house, and he backed away – apparently just enough for the Admiral to see-

"Really?" His eyes had gone a little wide – like a little kid on Christmas – it was weird seeing his father-in-law like that, "Never mind, I take it back – you should be very afraid of my mother."

"That's what I'm saying," Fitz smiled as he walked over and wrapped Livy up in his arms.

"Aw, Congratulations," He said, "So that was what Maya was hinting at. We missed you guys so much."

"Are you ready to be a Grampy?" Olivia asked as he ushered her towards the door, Fitz walking behind them.

"No more ready than I am for Maya to be dating that punk," He replied, as they got to the door and Olivia switched so that she had his hand instead of her father's.

"It's a phase," Olivia told him.

"That's what I tried to tell myself about you and him," The Admiral retorted, and Fitz smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well, maybe he'll surprise us," The look he got from Admiral made him instantly regret saying it.

"Oh my goodness, look at you two," Mrs Pope said, rushing over to them – from her angle, Fitz was blocking most of Olivia from view.

"Hey, mom," He smiled as she hugged him, then went on to Olivia.

"How did you not tell me about this?" She said, as Maya and Austin came and sat at the island.

"We didn't tell anyone," Olivia said, "We found out right before we left. Where's Gram?"

"She's asleep on the couch," Maya said, "Should I wake her?"

"You can let her sleep," Fitz said, and he heard a little chuckled from the Admiral.

"Don't worry, I won't give her a steak knife," The Admiral mumbled, and Fitz laughed, "Unless of course she decides she hates punky over there more..."

"What was that, Admiral?" Maya asked, and he shook his head.

"Nothing sweetie."

"Liv, come over hear and tell me everything," Mrs. Pope said, stealing her from Fitz's hand, "How far along are you? How was the trip? Didn't you at least try to get Fitz to wear some sunscreen?"


	8. Dropped Off

A/N: Hey guys :) Enjoy the chapter :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Eight: Dropped Off

Olivia was lying in her bra and panties in the middle of the bed, her face to the pillow as she felt her husbands hands running gently up and down her body. All it had taken once they had gotten home from her parents' house was to mention off handed that her back hurt a little bit – mostly probably from sleeping on the plane – and within seconds she was there. Fitz had helped her get undressed, laying little kisses where he could, and then helped her up onto the bed. He was down to his shorts before he climbed up there with her – kneading at her shoulders, rolling down his hands her back. She moaned, and mumbled incoherently to let him know when he was on the right track, which was when he would lean down and kiss her skin, softly. Like he was kissing the most fragile of glass. His hands were warm, with just the perfect amount of friction as he got to her lower back, pressing the skin softly out to the sides, relieving the knot in the right side of her back. She felt him back up and then his lips pressing ever so lightly on the small of her back.

"Feel any better?" He asked and she slipped around, looking up at him.

Her heart was pounding, and it didn't at all help the way that Fitz's eyes were raking up and down her body. She nodded as he crawled up and kissed her passionately, letting his tongue play around with her's, then taking it away, and playing with her bottom lip before fully pulling away, and kissing her forehead. He fell over onto his side next to her. She curled herself up against him, her hand up playing with his hair as he set his forehead against her's. His arms were around her, holding her delicately, and he was looking down into her eyes. She could feel all the desire, desperate need, and most of all the sense that there was no where else that he would rather be than just lying there with her, all just in his eyes. It made her heart soar, it intoxicating, and made her want him even more than she usually did – which she previously hadn't been entirely sure could even happen. Her hand started on his chest, going down to his abs, wanting to feel every inch of his body.

"Thanks, babe," She whispered as she left little kisses around the base of his neck.

"Any time," He told her, his hand wandering around her back freely, running over her ass, he dragged his finger tips up the back of her thighs, "So what's going on with you?"

"What?" She asked, putting a leg up over his.

"You've been squirmy all day," He said, leaning down and touching his lips to hers quickly, "I mean, I can't say I'm complaining, but..."

"I'm just excited to be home," She said quickly, "That I have you, and we're here – Anyway, is it a crime for a woman to be hot for her husband?"

"All day? Did I miss something?" He was confused, and she leaned up and kissed him, "Well, when you put it that way..."

He popped the back of her bra open, and started pulling the straps down off her shoulders. He stopped though, because she was much too busy getting hist shorts unfastened to help him out. As soon as she had gotten the zipper down, he rolled off the bed on his side, and took them off. She pouted a little bit, pulling the bra the rest of the way off her arms, letting it fall onto the floor and out of the way. She left her panties on, she wanted him to be the one to take them off. He crawled back into bed with her, pulling her under the covers with him.

She went to kiss him, but he disappeared underneath the covers too quickly. The covers blocked her vision, but she could feel him kissing, nipping at, and flipping his tongue over her breasts lightly. Her eyes slipped closed, one hand going into his hair under the covers, the other lying limp. She wasn't sure if she could move a muscle – even if she had wanted to. Her hand was dragged down further with the top of his head, and she felt him biting at her ribcage. His jaw fully open, his teeth grazing her skin. She suddenly had a fist full of his hair – and he switched back to kissing. Neat little kisses peppering over her not so flat anymore stomach, his hand sliding down her to her hip.

"Ah, baby," She breathed and he brought himself up from under the covers to catch a look at her face.

"Yes, Livy?" He whispered, his hand slipping casually down the front of her panties.

His finger tips brushed up teasingly against her. She groaned, and he slipped his hand back out - knowing just the sort of fire he had just set. He started pulling them down, and left them at her knees – where she worked them the rest of the way off as she cupped his face in her hands, kissing him deeply. His hands seemed to be everywhere, like he had been just as on fire she had been all day. She was starting to feel a little light headed, and pulled her lips away – letting herself get a little bit of plain air before going to his neck. With nothing but the comment he had made earlier about marks on his neck in her head she started kissing all around, occasionally allowing her tongue, or her teeth in on it. Nothing hard or that would actually leave a mark – but the way that it made him groan – she could do it all night. She kissed up the side of it, and let her tongue play around with his ear.

"God, Livy," He breathed as he pressed himself to her leg, so that she could feel him, so raw and needing her, "Livy, Livy, please."

She paused for a just a second, which was apparently all that he needed – and he was hovering over her carefully. He set his head down on her shoulder like it was bowed in prayer. She felt him tense up and his breathing stop momentarily as she ran her hand down his length. She ran her hand over to his hip, and to his thigh. She could feel his hand almost tickling her side, and she kissed the top of his head. He stopped, and he lowered himself down, pushing her legs apart just with himself as he did so. He was addicting, her baby, the way that he made love to her – and she was never giving him up. Happy to never have to kick the habit.

She laid there with him later that night, not quite tired yet, because she knew when she woke up it would be him waking her before he was heading to the airport. He wouldn't be back for a couple days, and she was going to miss him – especially after not having left his side more or less for three months. He would be getting back just in time to go to her appointment with the new doctor with her – but she just wanted to be awake for a couple more minutes. He had long since passed out, holding her tight to his chest, his lips right up against the top of her head. She didn't want to move. She never wanted him to leave, though she knew he had to. He had been gone from work for three months, he was most likely going back to put everything back together, and get it ready to be run completely from the offices down the street.

She wasn't mad at him over the whole Allison situation. It just seemed silly to her, after hearing Fitz's explanation of what was going on. Silly to be mad at him anyways – she wished she could have gone at Ally. She didn't see any reason at this point to bring it up – like he had said the day before it had apparently started, he was never going to be trying to hurt her. There was no reason to be worried about him and anyone else, she hadn't been in a long time. Not since Mellie was operating at full steam. She trusted him, if it was something that he needed to tell her, he would. The fact that he hadn't meant that Allison ranked somewhere lower than that random girl he had told her about that had tried to give him her number at a bar when he was at Peter's bachelor party. Though, in all fairness that story was more of a comedic one, because she had ended up puking all over Stephen. She sighed as she stroked the side of Fitz's hair, which made him shift a little.

"Livy," He muttered almost incoherently in his sleep, and she smiled up at him – then realized that there was a bulge growing fairly rapidly against her leg.

She leaned up and kissed him, then snuggled in closer, pressing the side of her face against his chest – finally too exhausted to keep her eyes open anymore. She fell asleep without a single dream in her head, which was probably more to do with the fact that she was only getting a couple hours before Fitz's alarm was going off. She clung to him as he reached over and hit the clock, making it stop instantly. She heard him chuckle a little bit as she kissed his side, holding onto him a little bit tighter even still. His arms wrapped around her tight, and she looked up at him in the semi darkness.

"You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?" He asked her, his voice was low, somehow hitting that perfect raspy morning voice.

"No, you have to go," She said firmly, forcing herself to let go of him – but his arms didn't loosen in the slightest.

"Tell me you love me, Livy," He whispered softly, snuggling himself tighter around her.

"Babe, you know that I do."

"Tell me you want me to stay."

She paused a second. She knew what came next, if she told him what she wanted to, clung back to him and told him to stay – that she didn't want him to go – he would stay. He would skip whatever he had to do in New York, not see his mother, and just lay there in bed with her until she told him to get up. It was tempting, her foggy, exhausted needing a lot more sleep before she got up to go to the hospital brain was telling her that she should, that she wanted him there with her. But she knew she had to override it.

"I'll be ok," She told him, "I'll be spending a lot of time at the marina, and my family's close by if I need them...I'll miss you."

He leaned in and kissed her, from the look in his eyes, she knew he could tell what she was doing. He got out of bed, slowly extracting himself from being wrapped around her, and stood up. She brought his pillows down and made herself a quick little nest before she heard Fitz chuckle. She looked up at him in the semi-lit room and he leaned down over her, giving her a quick and soft kiss.

"I love you," He told her as he pulled away, kissing her forehead, "I'll be back as quickly as I can, I'll try not to be late on Monday, ok? I'll call you when I get to New York."

Olivia fell back to sleep before she was even sure Fitz had left the house. She got in a few more hours before she woke up again, it still wasn't time to get up – but she couldn't fall back to sleep. This was going to be a very long 'couple of days'. She took a quick shower, and was heading out the door early to get to the hospital – she would be early, but she could do all the paperwork so that she could start working with Nikko. She threw on her usual t-shirt and cut off shorts, that way it wouldn't matter when she got splashed, or drenched by whatever else she was working with. Fitz called her to let her know he was safely in New York – where he was planning on staying with his mother. She walked into the hospital and just the house lights were on, the skylight windows were letting just a little bit of sun.

"Jet lag?" Scott asked her as she walked up to the main tank – which was currently empty.

"Probably," Olivia replied, and Scott nodded.

"Nikko's down near the turtle tanks," He told her, "He's got his own little tank. His swimming is interesting, but he won't drown."

"Thanks," She said, and she started walking over to the staircase that led down there, only realizing at the bottom that Scott had followed her.

There was a big tank in the middle of the room that had their three resident turtles. Two of them had been there longer than she had known about the place, or Scott was placed there. The younger one was one that had been in a boating accident. He didn't do much, but float and eat. It was like none of the others were there with him – at first they had thought it was a bit of missing the ocean, but after giving him a scan to make sure - they had seen that along with a large chunk of his shell, he had lost some of the function of his brain in the accident. Nikko was swimming around lopsided in his little tank.

"He'll be a good candidate for release once he's bigger, and we figure out how to help with his fin," Scott said, and Olivia nodded, "The good part is we have trackers on turtles in his original group. Good save, Liv."

"Thanks," She said, and Scott nodded.

"We just have to make sure we don't coddle him too much, and in less than a year he'll be big enough to fit him with something," Scott said, "I've been looking into it – we'll have to see how he grows, but he might be ok with a prosthetic."

"You've been looking into it?" Olivia asked him, and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, you were right – I was a jackass," He told her, then took a breath, "With Nikko, I just wanted to apologize to you."

"It's fine, we got him back – that's all that matters," She told him, and Scott nodded, "Did you get a chance to look at him this morning?"

"He's looking good – a little underweight for his diameter," He said, taking a deep breath, "I fed him already once this morning, we have to be careful – but I'm going to suggest crab larva for the time being, help him put on a little weight – but he should also get a little of the normal diet too – don't want to spoil him."

"Ok," Olivia replied, and Scott nodded.

She spent the rest of the day working out a schedule for Nikko, then helping Scott organize some of the findings from the trip. He was almost back to normal, back to normal, easy going, nice Scott. When she had had about enough of looking at the numbers and the pages and pages of notes – she went on the 'dinner' rounds with Denise. Jonah was playing somewhat quietly in his play pen – the fenced in corner of Scott's office. They left the door open, so that he could holler if he needed something, but for the most part he was always with someone anyways. A couple of days a week Denise's mother took him, or Scott's brother Daniel showed up to take him away for the day.

"Are you ok?" Denise asked her as she walked over to the manatee tank – where Denise was somewhat apathetically throwing in heads of lettuce.

"Trying to come up with things to do so that I don't leave," Olivia said, leaning against the tank as Denise came down the stairs to where she was standing.

"Go home, I'm sure Fitz will be happy to see you home early," Denise said, "Scott's still in a pissy mood – so I'm avoiding him as much as possible. If I go home with Jonah – it's just waiting for him to decide to show up there. Then I'm trapped."

She had meant the last bit as a joke, but Olivia gave her a sympathetic look. Scott was an interesting man – when he was upset or angry he would just get moody. He was a man of few words to begin with, but when he got like he had been he was sort of like a turtle himself. He boxed himself up and went into work and just went at it until something clicked and he was back to normal. Olivia had been observing it for seven years, Denise was still trying to get used to it after three. And her's wasn't just a work relationship – deal with him while he was there for eight hours tops. It was best if you just bubble wrapped him, and let him do whatever he needed to do. Don't mention anything that might tick him off, only little things. She wanted to tell Denise this – but knew if anyone ever tried to give her a tip on how to 'deal' with Fitz, it would probably just add insult to injury. She felt bad, she knew it would break her heart if Fitz was like that. Usually if something was bothering him for longer than a day, he couldn't help but tell her what it was.

"Fitz left for New York this morning," Olivia told her and Denise nodded.

"Oh, so that's why you're not running right home," She said, "There's a tour coming in in an hour – you want to show them around?"

She had promised Maya the night before she could come over and help her unpack the living room – she was just trying to kill the hour and a half before Maya would be dropped off. Her parents had seemed relieved when Maya had been asking to hang around with her – which meant that she wouldn't be hanging around with Austin as much as she apparently had. Olivia was just surprised that she had managed to hang around with him so much to begin with. If she were going to school at home when she was Maya's age – there was no way her parents would be letting her hang out with anyone they hadn't met. As it was every summer she was just about required to have everyone she intended on hanging out with that summer. Just so they could meet them all.

"Make Scott do it," Olivia teased, and Denise laughed a little bit, "I have unpacking the living room plans with Maya."

"Yeah, that will help his mood so much," She said, and Olivia nodded – with the way he was treating Fitz she wanted to make him, "Maybe I'll just get Jonah and take him home afterward, let Scott cool down or whatever he needs to do."

There it was, the exact thing that Olivia had wanted to suggest.

"Sounds good," Olivia said, and Denise nodded.

She had been wrong about the idea that these next few days were going to be long, they were going to be impossible. How had she done this for so long? Three days without Fitz was nothing, she was used to doing one week on one week off, right? It sucked, but it was sort of one of things that she liked about their relationship – they did their own thing. She had been worried before they left about being around all the time, but three months with Fitz right there with her all the time? She missed him, or at least she was worried and upset that she was going to be missing him. That he wasn't going to be there when she got home. She was feeling a little bit like he had just left here there by herself.

She stopped to get a pizza for her and Maya.

She was being ridiculous. The man had just spent three months away from his job, to go along with her on hers. She was lucky, she knew that. How many guys would just do that for their wives? Probably very few, and he had been such a good sport about it. She smiled to herself, she had an amazing man who was crazy about her. She had known that when they got back he was going to have to leave for a couple days. She was just pregnant, and hormonal, and a little clingy – which was a relative first. She was sure it was just the hormones – the same ones that were telling her to eat the entire large pizza that was on the front seat before she even got to the house and fed some of it to Maya. She took a deep breath. She was going to be fine.

The next two days went in a similar fashion, though the first night she convinced Maya to sleep over. Then, she brought her into work with her – and then Austin picked her up around lunchtime, she tried. It would have been better if Fitz had went back during the week, so as it was she wasn't going to have work Saturday or Sunday and Monday he would be getting in just in time to drive her to the doctor. She ended up going in and checking on Nikko both days anyways. Fitz called her in the morning to wake her up, and at night before she went to sleep. She spent time with Maya, and hung around with her mom. She ended up spending both evenings hanging out with Denise and Scott at their house, with Jonah. She was jonesing a little for Fitz, but she was perfectly sane as she was walking out of work to get to the doctor – her phone rang.

"Hey, Livy," It was Fitz, "There's a bunch of traffic coming in, "There's no way I'm going to make it in time. Can I meet you there?"

"Of course, babe," She said, pulling her keys out of her purse, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry."

Everything did not sound alright.

"I thought your flight was supposed to get in hours ago," Olivia said, checking her watch as she climbed into her car.

"I had to catch a later flight – I'll explain later," He told her, as she started up the car, "Careful driving."

She got to the doctor's office and checked in, then sat down next to another woman, who was looking at a magazine. Olivia thought about it for a second before Fitz came walking into the room, still in a dress shirt and tie from work, and pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head. She smiled as he walked right over and kissed her forehead before sitting down next to her, loosening his tie.

"I'm so sorry," He told her, kissing the side of her head as his arm went around her, "I was late getting into the office this morning, so everything ended up getting pushed back – which was fine because I was still going to get here, and then there was traffic coming from the airport..."

"Baby, you're here. It's fine." She told him and he took a deep breath.

"I missed you," He said, leaning in and kissing her, "I told mom, she's ecstatic – she wants to come visit."

"...And there's something wrong with that?"

"She wants to bring her boyfriend," Fitz said, and Olivia gave him a weird look – the woman had been alone how long? Not even figuring in how alone she was with Gerry, "He looks about your age – I didn't ask for a specifics."

She was deciding whether or not to tease him about it when a nurse walked in to the room.

"Mrs. Grant?" A nurse popped out of a doorway.

"Right here," She said, getting up and Fitz stood with her.

Just like every other time they had gone to the doctor, they checked the baby all out – fired question after question at Olivia, and him to. Olivia thought it was cute as Fitz answered all the ones that he could possibly answer – and correctly. She smiled at him as he kissed the side of her head and the tech started getting ready to hook up the ultra sound.

"So, ordering in dinner later, yes?" He said as he pulled over a chair, running his thumb over the back of her hand, "Snuggle up on the couch – watch a movie."

"Tell me all about my new in-law?" Olivia asked him, deciding a 'baby brother' comment would be too much for him.

"You can meet him this weekend, they're coming down," He said, and she put her hand up onto his face.

"It'll be ok, baby," She told him, and he smiled.

"...And we have baby," The tech said, directing both of their attention to the screen, "There's the head... the arm... the leg... Congrats, Daddy – it's a boy."


	9. Old Ghosts

A/N: Hello, lovelies :) Enjoy the chapter :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Nine: Old Ghosts

What the hell did he know about being a father? Especially to be the father of a little boy? He didn't even know where to start with that. Catch. Fathers were supposed to play catch with their sons. That was about all the parenting he knew about raising a little boy. Hell, he didn't know anything about raising a little girl either – he had just assumed that they were easier. That it would just be like having a little Olivia running around that would just be – Cute? Well behaved? Easier. He wasn't good with kids – he barely was able to get along with Maya, and she was eight when he had met her. Eight. He couldn't even get Jonah to stop from running away from him in terror. And what happened when his little boy was old enough to look him up online? What would he find? How was he supposed to show him how he was supposed to act, and hold himself if he could just pull up a picture of him drunk off his ass and getting behind the wheel of a car? And a little girl? How had he thought that would be better? He hadn't exactly treated women all that well before he met Liv. What would she think about him once she was old enough to find that out?

He threw the last bit of cheese on the top of the lasagna, and went to throw it into the oven.

No one in their right mind would allow him to be a parent. He didn't even have an ok example to go by. His parents weren't exactly what you called real parents, and the nannies they gave him had only one purpose, to make sure he survived to adulthood. All they did was make sure that he didn't set himself on fire, or cause any major permanent damage to anything – mostly himself. And even with that they didn't do a very good job. Clearly, it had taken until Olivia to get him to grow up. And she had already help raise Maya – who was doing just fine. He was terrified. Any sort of happiness and excitement in him about the baby had turned into pure horror.

"Baby," Olivia called him from the dining room as he closed the door to the oven and hit 'start'.

She had been trying to finish unpacking the dining room – the least useful room to them when it was just the two of them before his mother got there. She was due in in about a half an hour, she and her very boyish boyfriend were catching their own ride from the airport. He got the feeling that she had decided to rent a car as opposed to him picking them up because of how he had reacted when he had found out. He wasn't really too upset about it, the last thing he really wanted was to be driving the two of them alone in the car for the hour and a half long ride from the airport. Instead, he cooked dinner, while Olivia rushed around trying to unpack the last little bits of things.

He walked into the archway of the dining room, and took a deep breath. Olivia looked up and over at him, then stood up. Within a couple of steps she was in his arms, and the panicking that had been going on in his head since they had found out they were having a boy started to fade a little bit. He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled her face into his chest.

"What's the matter?" He asked her as she went up on her tip toes and kissed him

"I feel gross, and I want to shower before your mom gets here," She said, and he nodded, "But there's still a couple boxes left."

"So, you're snuggling up to me so that you can go shower and I'll finish unpacking?" He teased her and she stepped about half a step closer to him.

"Yes," She said simply, he chuckled a little bit as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"You could have just asked," He told her, leaning down and nuzzling his nose into the side of her neck, "And for the record: you're beautiful, and you smell amazing, and – I see no 'gross'."

"I love you," She told him.

"Go," He said, letting go of her, but she stayed.

"Seriously?" She said, and he nodded, brushing is lips across her forehead.

"Go," He said again, even though he was wrapping arm down around her ass, and settling his other hand between her shoulder blades, "Just promise you're not trying to impress this guy that's coming with her."

"While your mother and I might have similar taste," Olivia teased him, "At least looks wise. I've seen pictures of Gerry when he was younger – he was missing the hair and the muscular structure and the smile – and obviously a soul. Who knows – if this guy's cute and kind -But, I'm somewhat invested in you."

"Somewhat?" He bought into her tease, "You know with like the wedding rings, and the baby on the way, and the-"

"The not being able to function very well without you?" She admitted, and he knew that took a lot for her to admit.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"You love me too much," He tried to keep it light.

"That, and he's probably too young for me."

She was going to be the death of him. Well, in combination.

"Seriously?"

"Sorry, babe – it was a too hard to pass up," She said, leaning up and kissing him, "I love you. I know you've been worried about this all week – It'll be fine, ok? I'm not running away with anyone but you. Not that I think that's even a concern, at least I hope it's not."

"It's not," He confirmed and she kissed the side of his jaw.

"Good," She said, and she slipped out of his arms, not saying anything about his hand that was on her ass lingering longer than it probably needed to as she walked away.

It wasn't exactly his mother that had been worrying him all week. But how the hell was he supposed to tell his pregnant wife, who was just now at almost four months along warming up to the idea, that he was freaking out. That he hadn't the slightest clue about being a dad, and was terrified of this kid before he was even born. What was he supposed to do? He knew what the Admiral's answer would be – if he dared to ask, suck it up, son. Which was what he was doing, but what if he somehow screwed this kid up so badly that it was irreversible? He was pretty sure that wasn't what Olivia was scared about – she had had normal parents, she knew how a family with little kids was supposed to function. He didn't have that to fall back on, and he felt like someone had thrown him into the deep end with no hope of survival.

He walked over and sat down amongst the boxes of dishes and things that Olivia had wanted, and started putting it all away. She had done everything but the plates and flatware that he had already been clued in was going onto the top shelf. He would have wanted to handle that anyways, because the idea of Olivia up on a chair trying to reach un there didn't seem like too much of a good idea to him. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his mind to going back to worrying about what was going to happen in just about five months. He heard the shower start up, and went to work, trying to keep himself busy as long as he could before his brain started work like an egg beater again. He heard Olivia in the kitchen, checking on the lasagna, and then someone knocking on the door. He used the label of 'someone' very loosely. Mostly because he had a pretty good idea who it was.

That was when he was looking around the room to find something to do, to look busy. The last thing he wanted right then was to be told to try to get along with his mother's twenty-five year old boyfriend. He took a deep breath as he heard Olivia getting the door and he let his mind freeze. There was a little tiny second of silence that he let himself love before-

"Oh my, Liv you are more gorgeous than ever. Look at you, starting to show off my grandbaby in there," He heard his mother's voice, "Danny, this is my son's beautiful wife. Olivia, this is Dan."

'Danny' of course – of course his name was something like that. He had been half vaguely racking his brain to remember what his name was. He wasn't sure why he hadn't even thought to think 'Danny'.

"Nice to meet you, Liv," He heard 'Danny's voice.

"Good to meet you too," Olivia's cordial reply, "Baby!"

"Coming," He called back, getting up and walking out of the dining room, "I was just finishing unpacking."

He tried to focus in on Liv as he walked into the foyer where the three of them were standing. 'Danny-boy' was a little bit different than he remembered him. His hair light hair was short, combed to the side, and he was wearing long sleeved collared shirt – complete with long pants. Hadn't someone told him that that it was August in North Carolina? Though, it was a large improvement from how they had met the first time. When 'Danny-boy' had walked into the kitchen – apparently not knowing that Fitz was still there – in nothing but a bathrobe and sex-hair, making a comment that he really didn't want to recall.

"Dan, you met my son."

"How ya doing?" Dan asked and Fitz nodded.

"Ok," Fitz replied, somewhat dryly.

"Well," Olivia said, looking at the bags thrown over 'Danny-Boy's arm, "Dinner's not quite ready yet. So, We'll show you two to the guest room, and then show you guys the nursery. We haven't really gotten anything for it yet – but I picked up paint chips the other day."

"Blue or Pink?" His mother asked as they all headed over to the stairs.

"Fitz didn't tell you?" Olivia sounded surprised – like she hadn't realized that he hadn't spoken to his mother since he had left the city on Monday – well, except for a text or two for the flight stuff, "It's a boy – but we're thinking the room's going to green – not sure yet though. Maybe you can help."

"A boy," His mother repeated, "Oh, you two have your work cut out for you."

"Yeah," Olivia replied, "My little sister's super excited though – Fitz."

"What?" He asked, breaking his silence as he was bring up the rear of the group.

"Help Dan with your mom's bags," She told him and Dan shook his head.

"I got 'em," Dan said, halfway up the stairs – and Fitz nodded.

Fitz kept his mouth shut unless he was addressed – which he wasn't really, while Olivia played hostess. He just kept an eye on 'Danny'- he didn't trust him. What the hell did a twenty – five year old guy want with his nearly fifty-six year old mother? Her wealth, that was pretty much it, right? This guy was just looking for a mommy that could take care of him. Sick, Fitz had to swallow hard so that he didn't start turning green. He sighed as they all started heading down to the kitchen, and went to follow them down the steps, but Olivia stopped him. His mother and 'Danny' turned around and gave them a weird look.

"We'll be down in a second," Olivia told him, "Make yourselves at home, help yourselves to a drink from the fridge."

They nodded, and continued on their way.

"What's going on?" He was immediately concerned, looking her in the eye as he slipped his hand protectively around her – his other one resting on her stomach, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," She assured him, pulling him into their bedroom, and shutting the door – not in a good way, "Babe, you need to relax a little bit, ok?"

"What?" He asked, confused as she reached up and rubbed the side of his neck.

"The vein, in your neck right here? It looks like it's going to pop," She told him, "And you promised you wouldn't scare me again, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," He said, purposefully taking a deep breath.

"And I know it's weird and crazy, but you could be a little nicer to Dan," She told him, and He raised his eyebrows – even though he knew she would be asking him at least once that weekend, "It's just a suggestion. You're very sweet, and kind, and loving – but you don't really hide your emotions very well, and you can be really scary. So right now, I wouldn't be surprised if Dan might be thinking you're waiting for your chance to pull a knife on him."

"He's-" Fitz started talking, but stopped once he caught a look on Olivia's face.

"Yes, I know," She told him, setting her hand onto his chest, calming him down a little bit – how the hell did she do that? "But that would be true if her new boyfriend was forty, or fifty, or sixty – whatever the age was. You're just thinking about it so much because of the age difference. It's understandable – but Babe, he's not being rude or disrespectful at all – I don't even think he's touched her since they got here."

He started to grumble. He wasn't even sure what he was saying, as he didn't usually have the greatest denials for her. Her hand pressed harder into his chest. He took the hint to step backwards, and she sat him down on the edge of the bed, which he did without protest. She then sat down on his lap, and he put his arms around her. She kissed the side of his jaw, and he took a deep breath.

"Please?" She leaned in and kissed his ear, her hand was on the far side of his face, caressing it softly.

"Fine," He said, knowing that he sounded less than actually willing to.

"Babe," She breathed softly, her hand under his chin directed him to look at her.

"I will," He tried again, this time much more convincingly.

"Thank you," She told him, not removing her hand –and kissing him slowly, just the way he liked it.

"You have me very well trained," He said lazily, as they stood up.

"You don't have to listen to me, I don't care if you're scaring Dan. I mean, I'd prefer if you didn't – but it really doesn't matter to me," She said, taking his hand, he smiled, "However, I do care whether or not that vein in your neck suffers any permanent damage."

"Understandable," He said, and she nodded as he let her lead him down to the kitchen.

"Everything ok?" His mother asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just remembered that I wanted to show him a basinet online," Olivia said as she turned the oven light on, "I kept forgetting, so I wanted to show it to him before I forgot."

"So what'd you make us, Liv?" She asked happily, "Dan – Liv's an amazing cook, or so my son says."

"Lasagna," Olivia said, as the oven beeped and Fitz grabbed potholders from over by the range top, "And actually, Fitz made it."

"It smells delicious," She said as Fitz pulled it out of the oven, and carried it over to the counter to put it down, "When did you learn how to cook?"

Fitz looked over at Olivia quickly, and got the message that telling her that Olivia's mom taught him over the course of quite a few summers was probably not a good thing. It wouldn't exactly be showing the white flag. While his relationship with her had dramatically improved from what it had originally was – it still wasn't exactly what she pretended it to be. Which was fine, he wasn't about to pick a fight with her about it – they barely saw her. But, he knew that it would hurt her to know how close he and Liv's mom really were.

"I picked up a few things here and there," He covered, and she nodded.

"So, I'm sorry – but Fitz never mentioned," Olivia said, "How long are you guys planning on staying?"

"Just until Sunday night, Dan has to be back in the city by Monday morning,"

"What for?" Fitz asked curiously.

"I work for a small tech company in the city…"

And Sunday night couldn't come fast enough. He played nice, and made sure that he kept himself in check enough so that nothing was popping out of his neck. Olivia seemed to appreciate it, and he could tell his mother did too. It kept him busy enough so that he wasn't panicking so much about the baby. And, as happy as he was on Sunday night to say goodbye – he was not pleased to wake up Monday morning knowing that he had to get out of his nice cozy bed. Particularly when Olivia was wrapped up so tightly in his arms, and was clinging to him so much – she had been cuddly before. But it was nothing like this, the pregnancy was making her snuggly, making her feel like she needed him more than she would have usually. He kissed the top of her head. He knew that this wasn't easy for her.

"I don't want to go to work," She said, and he chuckled as she pulled herself closer to him.

"Well, you don't have to yet," He said, looking over at the clock, "But I do. I have to go and oversee the construction on the offices."

"Send me a picture of you in a hard hat?" She mumbled into his chest, and he chuckled.

"I think I can do that," He said, making a mental note to do one better, and just throw one in the trunk of his car to bring home.

"I love you," She said, looking up at him, and he leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you too," He told her, starting to extract himself from the bed with her, "Go back to sleep for an hour – but don't be late for Nikko."

"I won't," She rolled over and buried herself in amongst pillows as he stood up.

He left the house earlier than he necessarily had to, but he had a pit stop that he had to make. A detour, of sorts. Actually, it was about a mile out of the way from where he was going – but it was something he had to do. He drove right over to the bookstore that was about ten minutes from the office. He walked right in, trying to keep a low profile – when he realized that he was on the cover of one of the GQ's that was in the stands. He very quickly distanced himself from it – and started looking for what he had gone in for. He walked down one of the back aisles, passing all the expectant mother books to a little section down at the end of the aisle.

He leaned down to try and see which one might be the best to at least give him an idea. Most of them were 'how to deal with your pregnant wife' books, but that part he could handle. He bypassed the overly biblical looking ones, and eventually settled on one that looked like it wasn't going to tell him he had to start running a farm somewhere in Midwest, wear overalls over a wife beater, and put Olivia in the kitchen without her shoes. All he wanted was a little sane, practical advice, just a little of what he was getting himself into. He couldn't even remember ever holding a baby.

He was carrying it over to the register, when he noticed a little coffee shop in the corner of the store. He headed for it, figuring that it would be best to skip stopping a second time. And, thanks to the sign that told him he could, he could pay for the book while he paid for his coffee. He walked right over, and ordered his usual – and a bagel. Maybe he would go see Liv for her lunch break. He turned around with his coffee and turned around to be face to face with –

"Was that a baby book? Were you even going to tell me I'm going to be a grandfather?"

"Why would I ever do that, Gerry?" He asked, taking a deep breath - trying to keep calm, "I wouldn't think you would really care to hear about that, would you?"

"I'm sad. You think I don't care?" Gerry asked, sipping his coffee casually, "Where'd you get that book, I could probably use one."

"What're you doing here?" Fitz could feel his face getting a little red.

"What? Your mom was here this weekend - I don't get to spend time with you?"

"I haven't seen you in seven years," Fitz told him.

"I wasn't invited to the wedding."

"Because I don't want you near me," Fitz tried to keep his voice even - he was thankful that it was early, and the little coffee shop area was still relatively deserted, "I don't want you near my wife, and I don't want you near my family. So, why don't you take your coffee and go back to where ever you've been hiding out so far. Because no one wants you here."


	10. Men Will Be Boys

A/N: So, let's keep going on this one, shall we? And, may I say a happy early birthday (tomorrow) to Da Princes and Me - Who knew we shared the same Birthday? Well, now all of you :) When You're Through will probably be up soon... Lol Enjoy it :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Ten: Men Will Be Boys

It was pretty late Saturday afternoon before she actually saw any evidence of Fitz relaxing, though she could see him trying previously. That was all he had promised, that he would try. At any rate, he had calmed down enough to sit in the living room and watch the baseball game on TV - which was something to be thankful for. Up until that point, she was pretty sure he hadn't sat down longer than to eat in twenty-four hours. She passed by the back of the couch and kissed the top of his head somewhat passively - a habit - on her way to the back door, which led out to a patio by the pool. She wasn't quite feeling like swimming, but sitting out in the breeze with a book sounded just fine to her. Julie had gone to take an afternoon nap hours ago, and hadn't resurfaced as of yet. She wasn't sure where Dan was, but she assumed he had waited a few minutes, then went off to join her. She curled up in one of the chairs of the patio set, resting her knees against the table. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that it was her pregnancy brain that was telling her that she should take more naps with Fitz. Anything involving Fitz sounded good to her lately.

"Reading anything good?" She heard Dan and looked up just as he sat down across from her at the table.

"Mommy books," Olivia said, and Dan smiled, "Well, at least I brought one out with me - really I thought I'd read Brave New World - I reread it every summer. But since we were away, I haven't gotten a chance to yet."

"That's an interesting choice for summer reading," He said conversationally, and she nodded.

"I always find something new in it," She said, "That I didn't pick up from before - what're you up to?"

"I went for a walk," Dan answered her casually, "Jules is asleep, and I wanted to leave the house for a little while - your husband doesn't like me much."

"He hasn't gotten to know you enough to decide whether he likes you or not," Olivia said, then took a deep breath, "I think he's just having trouble with the concept in and of itself."

"That's what Jules thought would happen."

"What?"

"Jules. We've been together almost three years," He informed her, and Olivia was sure she wasn't quite hiding her surprise, "We just kept it a secret because Jules was worried about how Fitz would take it. From what she told me, she's still rebuilding a relationship with him - she didn't want to screw that up."

"Three years?"

"Pretty insane, right?" Dan kept his tone even, "I mean, it makes sense. With the age difference, and her already rocky relationship with Fitz - who's older than me. I don't blame him for being the way he is about it. I'd be upset too, were I on the other end of something like this."

"Yeah?"

"Plus, he didn't find out about it in the best way."

"He told me."

"It's just - I never expected to be in this kind of a situation. But what was I supposed to do? Walk away? There's just something about her - she's strong. She's just got this way about her..."

Olivia was a little shocked to realize that Dan - whatever underlying issues he may or may not have - really cared about Julie. There was this sort of sparkle in his eyes, and grin on his face as he talked about her, and three years was a pretty long time. It would be an eternity for someone who was hiding in the shadows, hanging around in the back waiting for no one to be looking. She couldn't imagine having to be in a relationship like that - and to stick it out for that long? Dan had just rose through the ranks in her book. She had a tough time thinking that he would have such luck with Fitz any time soon, though. She knew her husband, he was very hard headed when it came to some stuff. He wouldn't be as willing to listen to him for a while yet - he had his own way of processing, and thinking out loud to her before he could really deal with things. She felt bad for Dan - he had his own problems, but whatever they were, he loved Julie. And maybe that was the idea - he seemed to make her happy. Her head hurt, and as much as she liked Dan and Julie - she was a little relieved to see them go and head off to the airport the next night.

Fitz woke her up briefly very early on Monday morning before he left for work. She understood that she had asked him to do that when he left her there in the morning, and the way that she had practically been lying on top of him hadn't given him much of a choice - but he could have just let her sleep that morning. She couldn't even remember most of the very short conversation they had had once her alarm clock was blaring in her ear to wake her up for work. In fact, she was only very vaguely aware that they had had one, period. She was sure that she had been back to sleep before he had even left the bedroom to go and shower for work. After a couple of 'snooze's she finally rolled out of bed, and miraculously remembered that she was picking Maya up to go to work with her for the day. Well, that was before she left to walk down the boardwalk to basketball camp after a couple hours - and come back after lunch.

"Austin thinks it's really cool that you work here," Maya said, as Olivia pulled into her usual parking space, "He was surprised that I was allowed to go with you - but I told him that the guy who runs it's like in love with you, so you get away with pretty much whatever you want."

"Scott isn't in love with me," Olivia scolded her sister as she turned the car off - Maya gave her a look, "Not anymore. He's married, he's got a kid - things are a lot different now than they were then."

"If you say so," Maya said, as they climbed out of the car, "So did you check on the little guy this weekend?"

"Just called the woman who comes nights and weekends - she said he's been doing fine," Olivia said as they walked towards the front door, "Fitz's mom was here this weekend, I was a little busy."

"I love Julie," Maya smiled, "She's a little high maintenance though, I'll give you that."

"You should have come over, God knows Fitz could have used the break," Olivia said, as they bypassed the main stairs and headed right down to the turtle tanks, "Good morning, Nikko."

She picked up his clipboard with the notes from the weekend, and then went over to the freezer to find his first meal of the day - which was all ready to go. She threw it into the tank - because they were planning on releasing him, they had to be careful about him getting to close to them for food, or anything else. Maya stayed to watch Nikko eat, then got bored and went off to find something to do. It wasn't like she was nine anymore, she could go off and Olivia didn't have to worry about her deciding to jump into one of the tanks with the animals. She liked the Skates and the Manatees, so Olivia knew exactly where to start looking for her once she was done making Nikko work out (By swimming in weird, but natural to him patterns). They also kept his tank a little bit choppier too, just for the sake of keeping things natural. She finished up with him, and then wandered over to find Maya.

"What'd you find?" Olivia asked, once she found her sitting by the Manatee tank.

"This place is a lot bigger than when I was younger," Maya commented, as Olivia sat down next to her.

"It is," She nodded - and Maya took a breath.

"So that blonde guy that helped you guys move in..."

"Kyle?"

"I guess that was his name. What's up with him?"

"He was on the research trip - he goes to Chapel Hill."

"Fitz is always doing cute, little, nice things for you," Maya observed, and Olivia nodded a little bit, "Did he always do that? Like right away?"

"It started about the time that he told me he liked me - but in his own way, I guess before that," Olivia said, Maya gave her a look, "You don't really remember it, because you were little-ish, and things like that went over your head - but he was cocky, more so than he is now, and arrogant. I hated him, or at least I tried to. He started softening up around me first, then very slowly - The big things the trips, and the balls, those didn't happen until after the accident. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Maya lied, but Olivia let it go, "When did you start having sex with him?"

"Ah-"

That was a bit too bright of a red flag for her to ignore.

"Oh, c'mon - you're walking around with the evidence," Maya said, and Olivia nodded.

"Ok," Olivia took a deep breath, "Remember when he went back to New York?"

"Yeah, you were mad at him."

"I had broken up with him," Olivia said, and Maya quirked an eyebrow, "Because I loved him, but I thought I wasn't ready. We had, the night before we found those dolphins on the beach, which is when I broke up with him. I had convinced myself I was ready because I wanted him, but I wasn't really. It was great, and then I woke up panicking in the morning. It took me a couple months after that - I don't think I ever told him that - but he was a little incapacitated anyways, so it didn't really matter."

"Oh," Maya said, "So how old were you then?"

"Eighteen," Olivia told her, and Maya nodded, "Why are you asking questions about this?"

"It's not like I can really ask mom."

"Fair enough," Olivia said, still waiting for a better answer.

"I don't know," Maya said, but she did, "Austin's older. He's had that before, and..."

"Wait. Wait. Wait," Olivia said, watching Maya carefully, "Don't do it just because you're trying to 'keep' Austin. Sweetie, you're fifteen. I wasn't ready and I was eighteen."

"But you still did it - Fitz -"

"I had to twist his arm," Olivia said, and Maya gave her a look, "At least that little bit that you would ever have to with a guy - "

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Because you were just asking me about Kyle," Olivia said, "If you were really in to Austin, you wouldn't have asked me. You might have thought he was cute, but it wouldn't have mattered enough for you to ask me. I got lucky with Fitz, very lucky. And, My, if you don't think he's treating you the way that you want to be treated, that's not going to change because you sleep with him."

She could tell Maya was a little put off. Not - I'm so angry that I'm going to go off and do something stupid just to prove that I can - just off. Olivia took a breath and pulled out her phone to check the time, when she realized that she had missed a text from Fitz. She opened it up to find that it was a picture of him. He had a white hard hat on his head, and a smirk across his features - she smiled a little to herself. Ordinarily she probably would have chuckled a little bit - but damn. What the hell had this man done to her? She finally looked over at the corner of her screen and saw the time, Maya's camp started in about ten minutes, which meant that she should get going.

"Just trust me, alright?" She said, and Maya didn't really say anything, "You should get going. I'll see you after your game? Drive you home?"

"Yeah," Maya said somewhat dismissively, "Wait - I think mom's picking me up."

"Ok," Olivia said, giving her a quick hug before heading in the opposite direction.

She was starving, and while Fitz's picture had distracted her from it for a little while - she was still just about ready for lunch. She headed up to Scott's office, she spend the afternoons helping him out with paper work or whatever large animal that he had in the main tank anyway. She was on her way in when she was trying to figure out whether or not she wanted to eat the sandwich she had packed for lunch, or if she wanted to order something instead. Ordering out was winning as she noticed Jonah standing in the doorway.

"Lunchtime, Jonah?" She asked him, and she heard the TV in the office instantly turn off.

"Liv," Denise called out to her.

"Yeah, it's just me," Olivia replied, opting not to scoop Jonah up.

"Oh hey," She came out of the office, she looked nervous - then suddenly relieved.

Olivia turned around and spotted Fitz walking towards her with a take out bag from one of her favorite places to eat. She smiled as he walked up and wrapped her up in his arms. He handed her the bag as he kissed the side of her head and let her go - but she didn't go anywhere. Scott was walking up behind him, and he had a scowl on his face. He had been doing so well lately - then she noticed the look that Fitz shot him as he passed. Why couldn't they just get along already? Fitz had been making an effort, but what? Was he just going to give up? And what the hell was with Scott? He was acting so different lately. It was a little unnerving for them to be so completely at odds with each other. Couldn't they just give it up? What the hell was going on between them that could drag out this long? Fitz was going to go insane with no guy friends around, right? Just his crazy pregnant needy wife would kill him. Maybe she would call Stephen, or Peter to come visit.

"What're you doing here?" Olivia asked him, looking into the bag - perfect.

"I just thought I'd bring you lunch," He said, "Who needs to eat with a bunch of slightly overweight guys with jackhammers? I figured if I brought you your favorite, you might let me stick around and eat with you."

"Your logic is undeniable."

"Ah, Fitz," Denise said as Scott walked into the office, something about the way he did it rubbed her the wrong way.

"What's up?" Fitz asked her as Olivia stole a quick loose piece of chicken from her salad in the bag.

"Did you get a call on the way over here?" Denise asked him, and he shook his head.

"Just work, but I figured I'd call them back once I was done here, why?"

"Ah, you might want to see something," She beckoned them into the office, and Olivia kept herself close to them as they walked in.

Scott had turned the news back on, and there were bright orange flames everywhere. It took her a minute to realize what was going on, but it didn't take too too long to realize what was up. It was Fitz's offices that they were renovating and updating so that it could act as a satellite headquarters. There must have been at least ten firetrucks all the way around the building. She looked up at Fitz, and his jaw was just about on the ground. He stepped out of her arms as the news was reporting that a small explosion had set off the blaze, and Fitz was just outside the office - holding his phone so tight to his ear that she thought he might just snap it in two.

"What the hell happened?" She could hear Fitz, as her eyes were glued to the news - how does something like that happen?

"Good thing Fitz decided to come for lunch," Denise mused, as Olivia sat on the edge of the desk.

"It was a gas leak, no one's hurt," Fitz said as he walked back in, slipping his phone into his pocket, "The whole place is going up like a book of matches though. Fire Department's ordering no one on the premises until they get the fire down. They've already shut off all the gas and electricity to the building."

"Oh, baby," Olivia said as she slipped off the desk, and he shrugged.

"C'mon, let's take the food outside," He said, somewhat sulkily and she nodded as she took his hand and let him take her outside, "We're probably going to have to completely rebuild."

"How does that happen?"

"It's rare, but it happens," Fitz said, running his hands down his face as he sat on the seawall - she put the food to the right, and leaned against him, "I had it all insured - honestly we're probably better off starting from scratch, but..."

"I'm sorry, baby," She said as she ran her hand through the side of his hair.

"It's ok," He said, wrapping his arms around her carefully, kissing her forehead, "I'm just glad no one was hurt."

"Me too," Olivia replied, leaning in and kissing him softly, "So, tonight.."

"Tonight?" He asked, pulling out his sandwich from the bag, not letting her go, "What's tonight – Did I forget about something?"

"No," She replied, and he raised an eye brow, "But do you think we could spend the night in."

"Oh, we could?" He teased her as she reached for the bag, and he let her go so she could get it, then she sat up on the wall next to him.

"Eat in bed?"

"You're in some kind of mood," He commented, and she let her head fall over onto his shoulder.

"It's the hormones," She said, stabbing some of her salad with her fork, "And you have to be careful what you send me."

"You asked for it."

"I did?" She remembered now.

"I'm starting to become a big fan of these hormones," He smiled as he leaned in and kissed the side of her head.

She turned her head to look down the beach, and saw a group of teenagers down hanging out underneath one of the piers. She took another bite of her salad, and looked back up at Fitz, who smiled down at her – mouth full of sandwich. He gave her a rather chipmunk-ish looking smile, and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. He swallowed and she looked away. There was something about the group that was standing over there, and she couldn't figure it out, which was why she started watching them. They were just talking and goofing around one of the guys pushed another, and he over exaggerated it and fell over onto the sand. It seemed pretty harmless, but there was just something about what looked liked the ring leader.

"...Livy?" She heard Fitz and looked around and up at him.

"Oh, what, Baby?" She asked, very carefully turning her head to see him.

"I see how it is," Fitz teased her, "You don't listen to me, only when you want something..."

"No, baby," She said, then looked back at the kids, "What's wrong with that picture."

He squinted over at the group.

"That kid, the one on the end's Austin," He said, trying to be helpful as they watched Austin lighting up a cigarette, "And..."

"Maya," She said, and Fitz nodded as they watched Austin hand her what looked suspiciously like a cigarette, "She's supposed to be at camp – what the hell?"

"Should I-" He didn't even have to finish his sentence, because she was already standing up, "Liv. Stop. I've got it."

"She's my sister."

"Do you see the fountain of smoke over there?" He said as he jumped over the side of the seawall, "I'll go."

She sat back down, and watched out of the corner of her eye as Fitz walked over to confront them. She looked back around, and stole a bite of Fitz's sandwich, figuring he wouldn't mind too much. She set his sandwich down, and sensed someone approaching. She looked up and saw Gerry walking up to her – she was a little taken aback, and was debating whether or not she should get up and go off to catch up with Fitz. She was about to get up, but Gerry waved her off.

"Don't bother getting up, sweetheart," He said, that almost politician-like smile, as he stopped in front of her, "I just wanted to congratulate you, on the baby."

"Thanks," Olivia said, cautiously.

"And I wanted to apologize, for all those years ago," He said, no, no, he did not.

"Gerry," She heard Fitz coming up behind, hopping over the side – Maya, not looking too pleased as she followed him, "What're you doing here?"

"I heard about your issue earlier today, shame," Gerry said, and Fitz nodded, "No one got hurt?"

"No," Fitz said, and Gerry nodded – if Olivia thought that he had been glaring at Dan.

"I should get going."

"Yeah," Fitz said, and Gerry walked away.

"I can't believe you did that," Maya said, looking between her and Fitz.

"You ditched camp," Olivia said, "To what? Hang around and smoke it up with your friends? What're you doing, My?"

"Those weren't – normal - cigarettes," Fitz said, and Olivia's eyes went wide.

"Maya."

"I already told her I was driving her home," Fitz said, as Maya glared at him.

"And embarrassed me in front of all my friends."

"What happened to Katelyn, and James, and Lindsey?" Olivia said, and Maya rolled her eyes.

"Here," Fitz said, tossing her his keys, "I meet you at the car – "

"If you can handle that," Olivia said, rolling her eyes and Maya stalked off.

"She was trying to figure out how to get rid of it when I walked over," Fitz said, "God, I hate that smell. She wasn't going to smoke it."

"So, just drop her off," Olivia said, "The embarrassment was probably enough. If it happens again..."

"And we catch it? I'll call the Admiral myself," He said, and Olivia nodded.

"Why did you tell me your dad was here. How did he know I'm pregnant?"

"I ran into him this morning – forgot to mention it in all the excitement," He said, and she nodded, "I'll see you at home tonight?"

"Ok," She said, and he kissed her quickly.

"Enjoy your lunch."

The rest of Olivia's day was, just about enough – but she could only imagine it wasn't even half of the rest of the day Fitz had. She picked up dinner on the way home, figuring that Fitz was going to be in need of a little relaxation, and probably a little distraction. She threw the food into the back of seat, and then carried it in with her as she walked into the house. Fitz was already home, and sitting in the living room talking on his phone when she set the food on the coffee table and set herself down in his lap.

"...I know, but I want to get to work on rebuilding as soon as possible," Fitz was saying as Olivia leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Yes, I know there has to be an investigation for the insurance company to pay."

She leaned up and stole a kiss at exactly the time he stopped talking.

"Listen, I have to go," He said, as Olivia started unwrapping the Chinese Food, "I'll talk to you in the morning. Alright, bye – And the phone is going off. Sorry, Livy."

"You had a stressful day," Olivia shrugged it off as she fed him some beef teriyaki on a stick – then went to eat the rest of it herself.

"But I brought work stuff home, I promised you a night just us."

"Babe, the building blew up," Olivia said, "And I just got home."

She went to feed him a fork full of rice.

"I'm not really hungry," He said, and she nodded as he wrapped her up tight,"I'll probably eat a little later."

She leaned over and put the rice carton she was holding back on the coffee table, then leaned back into his arms. She put her arms up around his neck and kissed him. It was like she was throwing a bucket of water over his shoulders, she could feel him relaxing against her lips. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she could feel his hand on the side of her face, very gently holding her within his reach as he kissed her. She had to pull away, kissing away from his mouth down his jaw as she started unbuttoning his work shirt.

"What're you doing?" He asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

"I can eat later too," She replied, pecking his lips quickly, "And I'm distracting you from your awful day."

"Hey, Livy," He said, and she paused looking up into his eyes.

"What, babe?" She asked, her fingers playing with the chest hair that she could see with only the first few buttons undone.

"Wait a second, ok?"

It was clear that he wasn't really going to be giving her a choice as he got up – holding her in both arms, and set her down on the couch. She pouted up at him and he just motioned to give him one minute, then disappeared into the kitchen. He came back in less than a minute – with the hard hat from the picture on his head.

"Sexy, babe," She commented as he climbed back up with her on the couch.

"You think? Maybe I should switch careers?" He asked, as she wrapped her arms back around his neck – and he got her back into his lap.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm selfish," She replied, bluntly, and he chuckled, "It's bad enough how good you look in a suit – I know what happens in women's heads when they pass construction sites with cute workers."

"And how would you know that?" He teased her, leaning in and kissing her as they heard the front door open, "Who's that?"

"I locked it," Olivia said, "Only my parents and Maya-"

She stormed in just as she said it, and Olivia swiped the construction hat off of Fitz's head, trying to hide it behind her. It had apparently started raining outside, and the mud on her sneakers she had walked from somewhere. Fitz helped Olivia up off the couch, and they both stood.

"Maya, what happened to you?"

"I hate you," Maya said, chucking one of the pillows at Fitz.

"Hey, what did he do?" Olivia said, "He went over there for me. What the hell happened?"

"Austin broke up with me and it's your fault," Maya nearly shouted, and Fitz picked up the hard hat and was attempting to back away slowly – Maya's eyes were welling up again,"What kind of half-assed sister does that?"

"Hey, don't talk to your sister like that," Fitz's voice was raised, and Olivia was somewhat surprised – at both of them.

"I've got it, Fitz," Olivia told him, as Maya started to cry, "Can you put some tea on in the kitchen?"


	11. Issues of Faith

A/N: So, I've been having a couple technical difficulties – but, knock on wood, I think I figured it out (so keep your fingers crossed for me), and this is the story I wanted to work on first – it happens. I'll get around to the other two soon :) Enjoy. (Don't hurt me – yes, take that as a warning)

Life Revisions

Chapter Eleven: Issues of Faith

Olivia was able to talk Maya down – but it was far after Fitz had gone to bed. He sent himself to bed after he brought Olivia and Maya each a cup of tea. It was very clear that whatever they were going to talk about was 'girl talk' and would likely take a while. He woke of briefly to Olivia crawling into bed hours later, but was back to sleep in an instant. He might have actually dreamed that she had shown up. In the morning he went down to the kitchen to find her and Liv already eating breakfast. Maya seemed to be in much better spirits, and apologized to him – he assumed they had gotten in some actually useful girl talk once he had gone to sleep. Olivia seemed a little miffed at him, but he would just talk to her about it later – when Maya wasn't around. He told Olivia, the baby, and Maya that he loved them, and then was out the door – already anticipating the headache he was going to have by the time he got back.

He pulled off at his favorite coffee shop to get himself a second morning coffee – knowing that he was undoubtedly going to need it. He walked in, and got the largest one they sold, then headed back out to the parking lot. Gerry was out there, leaning against his car. He took a deep breath, letting his eyes blink shut quickly before opening them up again. Like if he wanted it to happen enough, then Gerry just wouldn't be sitting on the hood of his car. Except, he was. He took a big gulp of his coffee, and headed over to him.

"What're you stalking me now?" Fitz asked and Gerry just didn't respond.

"I just wanted to apologize to Olivia."

"Don't give me that shit," Fitz said, "It's been how long and you're saying you're sorry to her now? And don't give me some crap about how you want to be in our lives. You didn't even want to be in mine. So tell me: what the hell do you want, Gerry?"

Gerry's falsely jovial and somewhat easy manner very quickly drained right off of his face. Fitz had only seen this happen once or twice in his lifetime, and it was never a good thing. He knew what his father had been capable of some pretty terrible things before. He wasn't quite sure how much power he had at the moment, he didn't really keep up with what was going on with him. It took a minute for him to say anything – and Fitz wasn't entirely sure he was going to say anything anyway. He hit the button on his key chain that unlocked the doors, he didn't have time for this. He had a contractor looking over what was left – he was meeting with him to figure out what they were going to build once they could.

"I got into some trouble," Gerry said, "I'm running out of money."

"How the hell are you managing that?" Fitz asked, and very quickly realized that that wasn't really the issue, "You want me to..."

"I only need three million, to get back on my feet," Gerry said and Fitz furrowed his brow, "Then I'll be ok, the retirement checks will hold me over just fine."

They should be holding him over just fine already.

"Three million?"

"Oh, c'mon we both know that's chump change for you," Gerry said, "The company's better off than it ever was. You're swimming in cash and you're not even doing anything with it. Your wife's working, that house is nothing compared to what you could have – what the hell are you doing, kid?"

"Liv loves what she does," Fitz replied simply, "And frankly, who the hell cares what we're doing with it? We needed a home where we can raise a couple kids, not come monstrosity of a compound where we won't even be able to find them. My wife, my family, and my life, are none of your business. You took yourself out of our lives a very long time ago, and I don't want you hanging around now."

"Fitz..."

"What?"

"Just get me the money, and you'll never have to see me again."

"Until you run out again."

"You can make it a condition of the money, if you want."

"I don't really have a choice here, do I?" Fitz asked, and Gerry didn't even bother nodding, "Alright. Once, and one time only will I do this. I'll get you the money – but I have to go to New York to get it for you. That's a lot of money."

"I knew you'd do the right thing," Gerry said, which made Fitz question his decision even more, "I'll get you the account number – how quickly can you..."

"The faster I get it, the faster you disappear?"

"If that's what you want," He replied, and Fitz nodded.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning," He said, "I should stop by and check things out anyways – but I want you gone tonight."

Olivia was not going to be very happy with him, and the fact that he had to go back to New York so quickly. He tried not to think about it – and it actually kept him from going to meet up with her for lunch. That was something that he had been doing often before the trip, when he was down to be with her, and just in general. The other day was the first time since they got back, but what he had found when he got there had made him want to do it more often. Anything to keep Scott's eyes off of her ass. Because, of course, that was what he had arrived to. He snuck in, trying to surprise Olivia – and he found Scott standing on the main level, looking up at her on the balcony, checking her out. He thought no one was around, until he turned around and Fitz was standing right next to him. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't give Fitz a chance to say anything to him, and ran into the safety of where Olivia and Denise were standing around talking with Jonah.

He tried not to think about Scott, or the look on Olivia's face that would undoubtedly be there when he told her he had to go back to New York for a day. He'd only be there a couple days – one to fly in and arrange the money, the second to stop by the main office and fly back. There was also the fact that she was already upset with him – though he wasn't entirely sure why. She had been almost ignoring him at breakfast – almost. He sent her a quick and cute little text in the middle of the day, and tried not to think about it the rest of the day. And God knew he had plenty to worry about at work. From what the two nice officers said when they came to see him, they suspected foul play. Which was ridiculous, and just meant that any plans of construction would have to be halted until they figured out what happened. He hired an architect to start working on a building for them, and then started looking for a knew place to build – only half-heartedly. He liked the spot that they had.

"What're you doing home so early?" Fitz tried to tease her as he walked through the door – much later than he usually did, and into the living room – Olivia was sitting on the couch.

"Fitz's it's almost seven," She replied, and he nodded, "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, I got caught up at work," He apologized, running his hand along his forehead, "And, I'm starving."

"I already ate," She said, and he nodded.

"I'll just have the leftover Chinese from the fridge," He said, heading into the kitchen, half expecting Olivia to follow him – but she didn't.

He pulled what was left out of the fridge, and fixed himself a plate of his favorites. He popped it into the microwave, figuring that he just wanted it as quickly as possible, and then went into the living room with it. He sat down on the couch next to her – trying to spend a little time with her. He needed to go to sleep soon – so that he wouldn't fall asleep on the way to the airport the next morning. He just wanted to spend a few minutes with Liv though. He looked over at her, letting his eyes fall all over her.

"Don't look at me like that tonight, Fitz," She nearly snapped at him in a way that told him he was already in trouble.

"Not in the mood?" He asked.

"No, I am," Olivia replied coolly, and he knew that that couldn't be good.

"What's going on with you?" He asked, biting into his Crab Rangoon, "C'mon, don't be like this – I have to go to New York tomorrow, just until Friday night."

"Why?"

"Business stuff," He recognized that mentioning his father and what was going on would be like mentioning a treaty with an enemy, even though it was more like paying off the enemy.

"Of course," She retorted moodily, and Fitz furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean saying it like that?" He shot back, even though he knew he shouldn't – but he was exhausted, and hadn't slept well the night before, "What happened to you today?"

This was not the same Olivia that he was used to, at all.

"Nothing happened," Olivia told him, sarcastically.

He racked his brain for something that could be wrong that could be fixed.

"Is this about last night...?"

"No," She replied, "This is about...you being off in your own little world the last week and a half since you found out about your mother. You've been withdrawn, and yesterday when you showed up with lunch, that was the first time you've done that since we got back. And, you showed up ready to rip Scott's head off – for whatever Goddamned reason it is this time. Now you've shown up almost four hours later than usual, and last night when I got to bed you barely rolled over. So, I guess it's sort of some from last night. And now you're going to New York for a couple days, with no real explanation."

"You were talking to Maya so late that she had to sleep over," Fitz replied, not really knowing where to start with that size of a complaint list, "I haven't been that withdrawn."

"You have," She replied, she sounded hurt, and he put his plate onto the coffee table so he could turn and look at her fully, "I don't see as much of you, and you're sulky – and I'm starting to get the feeling that it's not just your mother that's bothering you."

He couldn't lie outright to her – so he stay ed quiet. Of all times this was not the time to tell her that he was worried about being a parent. That that was what he had been upset and worrying about.

"Could it possibly be your wife's getting bigger and wider, and more hippo like by the second?" She asked, and his eyebrows shot up.

"WHAT?" He couldn't believe that's what she thought, "Don't be ridiculous – that's not at all what it is."

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T," She rolled her eyes at him, and he didn't even get a chance to speak up, "You escaped pretty quickly last night."

"Last night, when you were having girl time with Maya?" He asked, as she got up from the couch and went into the kitchen - he got up to follow her.

"You barely moved when I came up to bed," She continued, and he put his hands up – somewhat in defense.

"I was tired," He replied, and Olivia crossed her arms, leaning back against the counter.

"And I'm so sick of your stupid fight with Scott," She said, and he took a step back, "You guys have been at each other's throats since we left Costa Rica."

"It's not me – it's him."

"Seriously, Fitz? That's your best excuse?" Olivia was not pleased, "What about the other day? When you just showed up and were icing him down like..."

"Like he was checking you out with his tongue falling out of his head? From a floor below? With his wife and child standing right next to you?," Fitz said, "Because that was what I walked in to find. What the hell was I supposed to do? Act like it's all ok, let him get away with it? At least that way he knew that I knew."

"Are even listening to yourself?" Olivia's anger had suddenly heightened – which he didn't understand.

"What?"

"You let Ally get away with it," Olivia just about shouted, and it was like some one had sucker punched him in the gut.

"Did Scott tell you-"

"No, he didn't but what if he did?" Olivia said, "I overheard you and him fighting just before we left. I wasn't mad."

"But now you are?" He couldn't keep the tone of his voice in check – he knew how condescending he sounded.

"I might be," She replied and he narrowed his gaze, "I wasn't until I realized that it was acceptable for you to handle your own situations and not me."

"What?"

"YOU COULD HANDLE ALLY ON YOUR OWN, BUT YOU DON'T TRUST ME TO TAKE MY OWN BATTLES?"

"What?"

"Or are you just running off to New York again to get away from your fat hormonal wife and find an Ally up there," Olivia said, and he was so surprised that he couldn't come back quick enough, "Because you know it's only going to happen again – it's not like stupid sluts like that are going to gain anything more in their heads. So, what happens when it happens again? And I'm the size of a house?"

"Liv, this is insane – Scott and Allison aren't the same thing," Fitz said, "I won't do anything to hurt you. I don't think you would do something like that to me either. But – Scott's your 'friend' Allison is some weird stranger. The two are completely different. "

"Yeah, Ally was a cheap moron, and Scott's married, with a kid," Olivia said, "He's not an idiot – nothing's going to happen. I made that quite clear when he asked me out-"

"HE WHAT?"

"It was forever ago."

"And you didn't tell me that?" Fitz said, "Even when I was telling you that he litterally had drool dripping out of his mouth – even when you were subtly pushing us to be friends? With a guy that tried to..."

"WE WERE BROKEN UP."

"OH EVEN BETTER," Fitz shot back, "I WAS IN NEW YORK, TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU – CHANGING POLICIES FOR YOU EVEN THOUGH I THOUGHT I MIGHT NOT EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, AND YOU WERE DOWN HERE HANGING OUT WITH SCOTT. WHAT'D HE DO? TAKE YOU TO A MOVIE? TELL ME, DID YOU LET HIM COP A FEEL?"

"FITZ."

"DID YOU?"

"HE ASKED ME TO COFFEE – AND I SAID 'NO'," Olivia replied shortly.

"BUT YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING," Fitz said, "YOU SAT BACK AND ENCOURAGED ME TO BEFRIEND THE GUY – I LOOKED THE OTHER WAY WHEN HE WAS GIVING YOU THE EYES, I WORKED MY FUCKING ASS OFF TO GET ALONG WITH THIS GUY AND..."

"Oh, please," Olivia said, "You wouldn't have ever told me about Allison."

"You told me a long time ago you didn't need to hear about every girl that tried to hit on me," He said, taking a deep breath, "Just like I don't need to know every guy on your part – however, Scott? A guy we've known almost as long as we've been together – who you work under, and who was sleeping right down the hall from us for three months. Who we moved in down the street from-?"

"Fitz," She said, and that was all he needed to be brought back down to earth.

To remind him what was going on, and what they were doing. His voice had been loud, he had been yelling. At his pregnant wife, about things that had happened years and years ago. How had they gotten onto that? What the hell had happened? He didn't yell at Liv, they had had fights, but nothing compared to the screaming match that had just happened. He felt ashamed, an any residual anger towards her was just gone. He felt like shit on the inside, like he was scum, or worse than. He didn't talk to Liv like that. Scott, was just done – there was no way he was putting in any effort whatsoever there, but what kind of shitty husband acted like he had? What the fuck had he -

"I need to take a walk," He told her, quietly, like it would off set what had just happened.

"Fitz," She sounded scared, and he walked over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," He said, standing very close to her, but not letting himself touch her – he didn't deserve her, not right now, "I won't be too long, I just need to clear my head."

"Where are you going?" She asked, she sounded scared.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, promise," He told her, and headed out the door.

No matter how much he wanted to walk right over to Scott's a deck him, he wouldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't let Liv down so spectacularly twice in one night. So, as he walked by Scott's house, he shoved his hands into his pockets, and kept walking – knowing that it would probably be just as difficult walking back home. He would get over it, he didn't want to ever see Scott's face again, but he would. He would have to – and he would suck it up. He trusted Liv, and that was all that matters.

The real thing that was eating at him was that he in no way deserved Olivia. He never had, and he probably never would be able to. Her sweetness, how much she loved him, how she loved him – he didn't deserve any of it. Though, he tried to offset it by being the best husband to her that he could be. He made up for it, or at least that was what he told himself. He made up for the fact that he didn't deserve her by treating her as well as he did, by worshiping the ground she walked on. He joked about it with everyone, but it was true. Other than the fact that he would bust his ass no matter what the cost, or what he had to do to see a smile on her face – it made him feel better. To know that he gave her everything that she wanted, appreciated her more than anyone else ever would, and treat her like a Queen overall made him feel better. But now he didn't even have that. Had he really asked if she had let Scott feel her up? He felt sick.

A car horn honked and he looked up to see the Admiral's car going along beside him at a slow crawl. Just the person that Fitz wanted to see, no not really at all. His best chance at survival was to wave him on, just tell him he was having a nighttime stroll.

"Get in," The Admiral said, his window was already rolled down.

"I don't think this is the best time-"

"Fitz. You're walking, at almost eight-thirty at night. I know you like to go running, but you're walking," He said, "You've got your head down, and you're walking away from your house. I'm just spit-balling here, but maybe you two had a fight – and about damn time, too. Hop in, I'll buy you a beer, then I'll drive you home."

Fitz didn't really give it much more thought than he didn't hate him before he hopped into the car with him. The ride was quiet, until the Admiral pulled up outside his and Fitz's favorite bar to stop by during the summer. He pulled in to one of the parking spaces in the front row. They walked in and all the Admiral had to do was motion over to the bartender, and he brought over a pitcher of beer. They sat down at one of the back tables, and the Admiral poured it out for the two of them.

"We've fought before," Fitz said, and The Admiral nodded, "But you're right, they were all little and stupid and over before anyone was even yelling. This one was big, and loud, and stupid."

"What happened?"

"I fucked up," Fitz replied, and the Admiral suddenly looked stern – and Fitz had a feeling it had very little to do with his phrasing, "Not like that. I got angry – I yelled at her. I said things I'd never say to her. I don't do that."

"Fitz, you're married it happens."

"No. I never wanted it to be that way."

"It's probably better to get it over with before the baby shows up."

"I won't ever do that again. Discussions, and arguments are fine, they happen. Raising my voice to her like that..."

"Good," He said, "Fitz, do you remember the conversation we had – here – when you asked me to propose to Olivia?"

"We had many," Fitz said, and the Admiral nodded, "But I have a feeling of the one that you're referring to. Trust me, I wouldn't -"

"I know you wouldn't – but I told you that story for more than just the one purpose," He said, "When I got home, and I told Anna what had happened while I was deployed. When I went out for drinks with my buddies and woke up in another woman's bed? You think there wasn't shouting in the house that night? I'm surprised Olivia didn't wake up – she was barely two months old..."

"I remember the story."

"Well, the main point of that story was to tell you how awful it is to be a cheater," The Admiral said, and Fitz nodded, "That they don't always leave you, sometimes they choose to forgive you. They're your wife, the mother of your children, and the love of your life – and they're kind enough to forgive you. Love you enough to give you another chance. It's terrible either way. Either you've lost the only woman who meant a damn to you – or you have to live knowing that you failed them, in the most spectacular fireworks display of shame your could ever come up with. It's haunting, and gut wrenching – Anna's amazing perfect – and I fucked her over. I still get upset thinking about it – it was almost twenty-five years ago. I'll carry that guilt to my grave."

Fitz had gotten that part.

"I still haven't told Liv," Fitz told him, and Admiral nodded.

"Good man, but if she ever did find out – I'd have to answer to her too," He replied, "But there's way more to learn from that. Marriage is hard – if it were easy, it wouldn't be worth it. Though, I was kind of waiting for this. It's hard, having to parent both of you. But neither of you are perfect, and she loves you whether you are or not. I don't recommend screwing the pooch as fantastically as me – because even if she forgives you, I'll probably shoot you..."

"You'd have to get to me before I shot myself."

"But you two have to talk this out, and maybe now you've got a couple beers in you and you've had time to relax, you'll be able to hash it out with her a little better," The Admiral said, and Fitz nodded, "C'mon, let's get you home, baby."


	12. I Can't Tell You Why

A/N: So, the title's a song, by The Eagles...it doesn't completely fit, but also the title was enough for me to name it... and it's not too far off... Enjoy :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Twelve: I Can't Tell You Why

She couldn't remember the last time that she had cried – probably when Fitz had had his snake bite, or whatever that was. But even then, she was too scared to cry. It had been soft, subtle. As Fitz was walking out of the house they just started to fall, slowly. Like her eyes were very slowly overflowing with fluid until finally, the dam just broke and they were flowing out so quickly that she had no hope of stopping them, or even attempting to control them. Once they finally stopped, she went over to the kitchen sink and rinsed her face off. He would be back, and they would talk, rather than screaming at each other. She knew that he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her, _him,_ but he hadn't been _him_ lately. He had been quiet, and not all over the moon about the baby, or about her. She walked in to the living room and saw his half-eaten Chinese. She was about to put it away into the fridge so he could find it when he got home – but she saw a car pulling into the driveway. Her dad's car, and Fitz hopping out of the passenger's side. He was walking through the door seconds later – her father driving away.

"Was that my dad?" Olivia asked, walking out into the foyer where Fitz was slipping his shoes off.

"Yeah, it's the only downside to living so close to your in-laws," Fitz seemed at ease with it though, "They see you when you're trying to clear your head on a walk."

"He just saw you while he was driving home?" Olivia asked, and Fitz nodded as he walked over and gave her a hug.

"Apparently," He said, brushing his lips across the edge of her ear, "I'm sorry I -"

"Baby it's fine."

"It's not fine."

Silence.

"Head clear?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"As clear as it's going to get," He replied, looking up at her as he fixed his sock, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. And, I shouldn't have said that about you and Scott."

"If I wanted Scott, I would have gone after him," Olivia said, and Fitz nodded as she extended her hand to him, "But as it is, I want you. I've only ever wanted you."

"I know," Fitz said sheepishly as he took her hand and let her lead him into the living room.

He sat down on the couch, and she put herself down in his lap. He seemed a little uncomfortable with this – but put his arms around her anyways. She tucked her head in to his shoulder and looked up at him. She needed this, to have him holding her in his lap – whether or not it was exactly what he wanted. She needed to know that he loved her – even if he was being moody and wasn't exactly happy at the moment. He had been so off since he had gotten back from New York the last time, and she was now thinking that it had less and less to do with his mother and her boyfriend. He took a deep breath, and she felt his chest rise and fall underneath her head.

"I don't want you hanging around with Scott anymore," He finally said, and she looked up at him – there was a pained expression on his face, "It makes me uncomfortable. And I hate to pull the 'I husband, no him' card, but you're not doing it yourself – that hurts."

"Fitz..."

She was protesting, but she could see the pain on his face.

"Livy – please?" He said, "It hurts that I have to tell you not to hang out with him – and it hurts that you haven't already edged him out. There's no way you haven't noticed. I don't trust him. I trust you, but it just makes me really upset. I get that you work with him – you love what you do – I don't want to take that away. But – trips? You were going on trips to places with him, that's stopping. Unless I'm going too, which I probably will most of the time – but you don't handle it. You give him ample opportunity to overstep his bounds. And part of being loyal to me is not letting yourself get into a situation where something could happen – even if it's all him. If you want to hang out with Denise I want you to invite her here. I don't care what you tell her – but Scott's not welcome."

"Fitz.."

"Livy, please – just do this for me, ok?" He said, slowly, then took a breath and added, "If you still can't choose me over him, that's a whole bigger issue. Because the way I see it, you've been having your cake and eating it too. You've had me, and him – even as platonic as I'm sure you've kept it. It's not ok with me."

"Ok," Olivia said, taking a deep breath and knowing that she didn't have much of a choice, "I can do that."

"Thank you," Fitz said, and Olivia nodded.

"Do you still love me?" She asked him, and he furrowed his brow – like that was the last thing that he thought she was going to say.

"Of course," He said, his arms pulled her a little closer to him, "I think I've always been incredibly clear about that. Why would you ever-"

"Well, I know you love me," She said, "It's just – is it the same, as it used to be?"

"No," He replied simply, but he kept his eyes locked with hers, "I wouldn't have thought it possible, but I love you way more than I did the day we got married – way more. I didn't go to bed last night because I didn't want you, Livy. I went, a little upset but trying not to be a jerk about it, so that you could have girl time and Maya could talk about whatever she wanted without me awkwardly hanging around."

"Oh."

"But I was also exhausted, and already asleep when you came to bed," He said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear affectionately, "I wasn't trying to snub you or 'get out' of anything. Trust me, Livy – I might just be your husband, but I – I could not even explain how desirable you are to me. You might have trouble believing me, because you've somehow convinced yourself that your fat and therefore somehow unlovable. However, you aren't at all – you're pregnant. You have a little tummy, and it's my baby. To me you glow, you're getting more and more beautiful by the day. I don't know if it's just a mental thing for me, you're carrying my kid type deal, or if you're overcompensating because you don't feel beautiful, but you-"

"You could have stopped before that last bit," She told him, and he smiled slightly.

"Regardless. I love you," He said, kissing her soft and slow, "There's no changing that. You're forgetting who took care of you when you were hungover the occasional Friday morning all four years undergrad. And that awful bout of flu you had your junior year? You looked like you were going to keel over. And that time you ate that godawful clam chowder, and I had to bring you puking into the emergency room-"

"Ok."

"Then on our honeymoon when you tried to eat some rotten coconut, and then got stung by some weird type of Jelly fish when we went skinny dipping-"

"Enough."

"The point is, I love you. No matter if you're puking your guts out, or your leg's swollen to the point where it's pretty much black," Fitz said, "And I believe on all occasions I was still snuggling you and very happily whispering little things in your ear, usually dirty – because I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

She accepted this, mostly because his eyes were just about melting right into her's and by the time he stopped talking his forehead had started to press into her's. His hand that was on her back was now circling low, around the small of her back with the tips of his fingers brushing up across the top of her ass.

"Livy?"

"Yes?"

"You're beautiful, trust me," He said, kissing her quickly, "And if I didn't love you, then why the fuck would I care about Scott?"

"So why have you been so off lately?"

"Just a lot going on," Fitz said, and she nodded.

"You've always had a lot going on," Olivia told him, and he nodded a little bit, "But I've never felt like you were pulling yourself away from me."

"Is that how you've felt – Livy, that's not what I meant to happen," He said, taking a deep breath, and she gave him a little bit of a confused look.

"That's what it's felt like," She said, "And I thought you were avoiding me last night, and then you got home so late tonight – it's not like you. To come home that late."

"I knew you were going to be mad about me going to New York tomorrow," He told her, "I had a little extra work to do, and I knew you weren't all that pleased with me when I left this morning."

"You were just in New York – why do you have to go?" She asked, and he took a deep breath – there was something he wasn't telling her.

She could usually tell just about everything that was running through his head, of course the last week or so aside, which was absolutely killing her. Being so used to being able to read him so well, it was hell not knowing. He was masking over something, and she just couldn't put her finger on what it was – because he was hiding it. He was hiding a couple of things, and she sighed. He leaned in and kissed her, as if to smooth over what he was about to say.

"I should check in on the office up there," He said, which was the bullshit answer,"And I have to do some banking..."

"Banking?" Olivia asked, and he nodded.

"I figured out what my father wanted," Fitz said, "He ran out of money-"

"Of course he did."

"Well, that's what he said anyways," Fitz replied, taking a deep breath, "He told me if I gave him some that he'd go away. And I don't think you even know how badly I want him out of here – as soon as possible. I told him I'd transfer him some if he left tonight. It's worth it to pay him the money he wants to keep him away from everyone."

"Oh," Olivia said, and Fitz made a bracing face.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Olivia said, nuzzling the side of her face into his shoulder, "About everything, I don't ever want to hurt you. And the stuff about feeling like you're distant: It's just usually I pretty much know exactly what's going on with you, I feel left out I can't right now. I'm used to the closeness, and the telling each other everything. But you were right, I didn't need to know that part."

"Livy," He said, kissing her forehead, "My Livy."

He kissed from her forehead down the side of her cheek to her neck. She snuggled in closer to him, and he paused – much to her dismay. He was baby-faced, which she was always amazed to see. It wasn't really like him to bring it out, and she was about ninety percent sure it wasn't even voluntary, it just happened. She put a hand up on the side of his face to keep it exactly where it was as she leaned in to kiss him, but he held her away for a second. She was withholding any reaction because he was still looking at her with those perfect soft blue-gray eyes.

"Livy," He said softly, letting his voice go a little gravely, "You're gorgeous – breathtaking, and I love you more than anything in the world."

"You don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"The whole Scott thing."

"Livy, if you asked me to I could forgive you for just about anything," He told her, "That's not a problem – I got mad earlier, and I'm sorry about that. But, no – I don't hate you, and I'm not even all that mad about it now. I just don't want him around. You understand that, right?"

"I do," She replied, Mellie's scowl swirling around in her head – knowing how upset she would be if Fitz had done anything similar, "Work only, I promise, Baby. If that's how you felt about it, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I thought he had gotten over it," Fitz replied truthfully, "I didn't think it was a problem until he was accusing me of cheating and trying to work in a little time with you. Class actor you got there."

"I don't know," Olivia replied, and Fitz's gaze narrowed, "It doesn't matter – you want him gone. He's done. That's it. This is the first time you've done this in how many years of being together?"

"Thank you," Fitz said simply and he let her finish leaning in to kiss him, "Stephen and Abby should be home – if you want to hang out with them."

"I'm not going to want to hang out with Stephen and Abby," Olivia blurted out, and Fitz smirked just a little bit.

"Maybe not Friday night when I get back-" Fitz started, but she cut him off with a kiss.

"You still owe me a night just us," Olivia replied, pulling away just enough to be able to speak.

"Friday," He replied quickly, as she ran her fingers through the side of his hair affectionately, "I'll be home about four from the airport. Do you think you could leave work early?"

"I might be able to."

"Oh yeah?" He smiled a little as he leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"Yeah, but baby-" She broke away to start talking.

"Livy," He said, somewhat seriously and the way that he was looking at her made her wait, "Stop. Talking."

He leaned in the rest of the way and took her slightly agape lower lip right into his mouth with very little warning. There was something different in the way that he was kissing her – more possession in the way he was holding her, the way that his lips were so ravenous against hers. She clasped her hands on the back of his neck, puling him in closer to her. Is hand fell onto her thigh, slipping between the fabric of her shorts and her skin – which was heating up rather rapidly under his touch. He massaged it softly as his tongue taunted her's. She felt her stomach flutter a little as he started to dip her backwards, until finally she was lying on her back. He slipped his hands out from underneath her – pealing his lips away from hers so that he could get himself up above her.

"Baby," She mumbled as he kissed her limp hand, kissing up her arm to her shoulder, starting to pull her shirt up – he kissed her baby bump.

He looked at her for about a second, still hovering over her stomach before getting off the couch and kneeling beside her. He had this dreamy look on his face, and she reached out and played with the top of his hair as she could see his mind working quickly. Then within a matter of seconds she was up in his arms, and he was carrying her out of the room – once she realized that it was not in the direction of the stairs – and therefore the bedroom, she hung her arms up around his neck. She leaned up and kissed the edge of his neck, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt as he carried her in both arms towards the kitchen, where he was going until he finally just ended up heading up the stairs.

"This wasn't your original idea," She commented, quietly as she kissed his ear.

"No," He told her as he sat her down on the edge of their bed – and started helping her out of her shorts, "But, all my original ideas would not be all that comfortable for you."

Then he took a half a step back and helped her finished taking his shirt off – via ripping it open and dropping it behind him. She reached over again, getting down off the bed just close enough to reach the zipper on his crotch. He gave her a slightly surprised look, but then stood there patiently as she unbuttoned and unzipped him – somewhat violently pulling his pants off of him. He chuckled a little, at her eagerness. Before she realized what was going on her shorts were off, her shirt was over her head and gone – and she was up in the air. He put her back on the bed – and fell to his knees in front of her. He picked up each of her legs and put them on either shoulder.

"Oh, Beautiful," He whispered, kissing the inside edge of her knee, his hands running from her ankles up to her thighs.

"Baby, what're you doing?" She breathed, and he gave her an innocent look as he ran his fingertips the rest of the way up and started pulling down her underwear – which weren't particularly that pretty.

He leaned back as he pulled them off, just as seductively and just as carefully as if they were a nicer pair. He threw them over his shoulder and then put himself right back between her legs. He gave her a quick look, then put his hands up on her knees – massaging them even though he must have already known they were jelly.

"Lay back," He breathed, pressing the side of his face against the inside of her leg.

"Babe," She breathed, wishing that she could take a snapshot of him right there.

"Lay back," He only repeated himself, so she obeyed, pulling over a pillow so that she wouldn't be flat on her back – but comfortable.

He waited for her face to relax a bit before he scooted forward, and without much warning, brushed his lips right up against her slit. She felt his tongue press flat against her clit, and then his mouth close in around it – humming powerfully to get some vibrations going across her nerves. Her head was back over the pillow before she even realized it, unable to keep her eyes open as he started to swirl his tongue around her. She reached for something to grab – the sheet, or his hair, or something, and his hand wrapped around hers within a matter of seconds. His mouth slipped down, forcing her legs a little more apart as he started to bury his tongue inside of her, his free hand picking up the slack with two fingers rubbing in circles.

"Baby," She moaned – which only made him work harder, faster.

He didn't usually bring it this far. Usually, it was just a warm up but she could feel herself starting to tense up. She was half expecting him to jump up and move in to hold her, or start kissing up her body when he didn't. Her hips bucked up and he didn't even move, didn't flinch. Soon she was squeezing his hand tight with one hand and gripping the sheets with the other. She was breathing hard, she knew that he could hear her, and it only made it that much more intense. She could feel herself starting to go, and then she heard him groan as he readjusted, and she was gone. A wave of sudden release washed over her, and she could barely register that Fitz had crawled up on the bed next to her.

He wrapped her up in his arms as best he could – perfectly the way that she liked being held, one arm low around her waist, the other underneath her neck. She started to return to her normal breathing pattern and brain function as she scooted over closer to him, he kissed her shoulder softly, then leaned up and kissed her temple. She smiled to herself as she pressed her cheek into his chest, and she felt his forehead against the side of her head.

"I can never watch you without wanting to make it happen again," He whispered, and she felt chills tingle down her spine – she wanted more.

"Baby - ah," Her brain was scrambled just thinking about it – or maybe it wasn't quite back to normal again anyway.

"Livy," He breathed, kissing her temple, as he started pulling up her shirt, bringing it right over her head and tossing it over the opposite side of the bed, "Don't you ever tell me that you're anything less than breathtaking."

"I knew there was a reason I married you," She whispered, cuddling up inside of his arms.

"I love you, Livy," He told her, "Please don't even starting thinking that I might not for any sort of ridiculous reason."

She placed her hand on the back of his neck gingerly, so that her fingertips were buried in the back of his mane of hair. She could see his little half smile seconds before his lips crashed onto hers again. He had his hands down on either side of her head - she knew that he was keeping himself up - that he needed to, and would continue to need to more and more. She was in the situation where lying flat on top of her naked husband - which had become one of her favorite passtimes - was not going to be able to in at least the next four months. Fitz had her in his arms, but it wasn't the same - they couldn't get as close, because he was afraid to hurt the baby. Which made sense, she was afraid to, too - but she missed that, and the reverse of him lying flat on top of her. Balancing his weight just perfectly so that she wasn't being crushed. He pulled his lips away from her's.

"Livy," He breathed, falling to lay at her side, "What the hell are you thinking about now? You're worrying about something - or sad about something."

"Just thinking," She replied simply.

"Well, call it my ego," He replied, pressing his forehead to the side of her head - so his mouth was on her ear, "But I'd kind of like your attention right now..."

She opened up her mouth, and was about to say something witty in response when instead, he leaned over and kissed her. He took her hand and laced his fingersas in with her's as his lips moved slowly, capturing her attention quite effectively. After a few moments, he started to pull her hand down and put it flat against his abs. She let it slide down without expending much effort to stop it until her hand was wrapping around his erection, loving the feeling of him literally being in the palm of her hand. He moaned a little into her mouth as his lips played around with her's - just as delicately as always, the newly free hand limp on the side of her face.

"Baby," She just managed to get out between kisses as he pulled himself back up to hover above her.

A rather loud moan was his only response - along with a slight pause - as she started patting him softly. There was a little jerk in her stomach muscles as he recovered, quickly, and continued to kiss her. Her hand dropped, and Fitz leaned on one arm so that he could pick it up and threw it over his shoulder - so that he was holding on tight to his back. He leaned on the other arm, and picked her other hand up, pausing with it midair for a half a second - smiling against her lips. This let her know that he was up to something - just before he brought her hand to run the side of it down his shaft. He let go of it, and she put it around him, lightly - teasing him a little with each finger in turn. She laughed at him, her lips and tongue still entangled and kept busy by his.

"I'm waiting for you to catch your breath," He explained sweetly, trying to sound perfectly innocent, "Also, it feels fantastic."

"Baby, I'm more than-"

"What?" He acted like he hadn't heard a word of what she had said - and she wrapped both her arms up around his neck.

"Babe, I-" She stopped, because he was staring directly down at her breasts, clearly distracted.

It wasn't like he'd never seen breasts before, especially her's. She actually had no idea how many times he had seen her naked, but she could still remember how nervous she had been after their first time - then she wasn't thinking straight. But when he had been cleared after the whole boat incident -

"Sorry, Livy," Except he didn't sound the least bit apologetic as he ducked under her arms and they fell to her sides, "I - give me a minute..."

She chuckled, but the extra breath was almost instantly taken away as he started layering light kisses all over her breasts. They were so gentle that she couldn't actually feel his lips so much as his breath, and a quick wet feeling before he was somewhere else. He was meandering rather aimlessly down her side, at her shoulder, the dip between her breasts and her slightly swollen stomach. Then, he was back up at her neck, making his shoulders bigger, and angling them towards her as he angled himself down on his elbows. His arms bordered her shoulders as closely as possible - he was surrounding her with himself as best he could without putting any pressure on the baby. It was as close to chest to chest as he could manage.

"Now, what was it that you were saying?" He breathed, her brain was in shambles and his voice was dripping.

"Ba-"

Was all she managed to make come out of her mouth, and he shifted. It was just enough for her to realize that while he was very carefully getting to as close as possible to one of her favorite things - he had also pre-positioned himself just perfectly between her legs. When he had shifted, she had felt his tip just barely graze her core - she wondered if he could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"Liv?" He was teasing her now, and she put her arms up underneath his, holding onto his shoulder blades.

She tried her best to give him a 'look' and he smirked, leaning down and pecking her lips as he pulled himself free. He sat up on his knees - keeping his hips in as close to the same place as possible as he brought himself up. She lifted up her legs carefully, wrapping them around him. Fitz didn't waste any time, running his hips right into her's. It was a little slower, but not so much that it was a problem - at all. With all his teasing, and the fact that she had been practically drooling for him for the past couple days - she was pushing him to go faster, harder. She was meeting his hips with every thrust. It was sudden, and she wasn't at all expecting it to come that quick, as she felt that familiar feelings starting to run through her. She called out to him, but wasn't even sure if she made a sound - unwilling to open her eyes as she felt Fitz finish perfectly inside of her.

"We might have to fight like that more often," She breathed, joking as he pulled her up so that her head was on her pillow.

"God, I hope not," Fitz replied, sleepily as he returned to her with the bottle of cocoa butter from the nightstand.

The slipped right into their nightly routine. Fitz rubbed her stomach - even though he was clearly exhausted - thoroughly with cream, finishing off by kissing just above it softly. He told the baby in advance that he wouldn't be there the next night, so to 'be good' when she had to do it herself - which was cute. Olivia wasn't quite sure where he had picked it up - but Fitz usually said a couple things to the baby at night - how much he loved him, and how much he wanted to meet him. Then he turned down the covers and tucked them both underneath them. She turned over onto her side to be a little more comfortable, and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling himself over to her, holding her tight. He kissed the side of her neck, then nuzzled his face right into the same spot.

"I love you, Livy," He said, then sighed."I still have to go to New York in the morning."

"You'll be back in a day," She reminded him, and he nodded - yawning, "Besides, I might have the house be a boy free zone for the night, have my mom, Maya, people over..."

"Good luck with that," He replied, patting her stomach affectionately.


	13. They'

A/N: So, I was going to try and get in When You're Through before updating this one – But I was in desperate need of a sweet Fitz fix, and I thought maybe you guys were in the same boat. And, I've had a lot going on too, so sorry it's taken so long – and it would have been up a little earlier, but I'm weird and can't write a word if someone's looking over my shoulder – and my sister decided that we needed to talk and stood right next to me for about an hour...Enjoy :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Thirteen: 'They'

Fitz hated that he had to leave the next morning, even more than he usually did when he had to travel and Olivia was staying put. Before they had gotten married he had felt like a bad boyfriend, a bad fiance, and now – a bad husband. Though, in this case it felt like he was on a mission to save Livy and the baby from his father, so he felt a little bit better about it in that respect. So, the loneliness and sadness that he felt as he walked through JFK was brought on by purely selfish reasons. For example, the fact that Olivia had been out cold when he left, not able to wake up for more than opening her eyes for a few seconds. This was entirely his fault – in his haste to get to New York for the next day – the only flight he could get on boarded at four in the morning, so he had been trying to say goodbye to her about three. The mind blowing sex, and the fact that he wouldn't be able to continue on with it that night – or use his lunch hour for better purposes than eating a sandwich. Because he was, after all, in New York. Well, that was just the twist of the knife.

He was staying in the city this time, he didn't want to bother going through the frustration of staying with 'Danny' and his mother for just one night. While under normal circumstances, he would want to see her – the first time he had stayed there thinking she might be lonely now that he was permanently going to be in North Carolina. Clearly, he could not have been more wrong. So this time he was staying at the apartment, actually in the city, which was easier for him anyway. And, he wouldn't have to run the risk of getting in a bad mood all over the course of forty-eight hours – tops. The goal was to return to Livy as the moody angry version that had returned to her last time. It was the least he could do, given the past day and a half. Especially if she had thought last time that he was distancing himself from her specifically on purpose – no fucking way he was ever just going to let that happen again.

He had had to make an appointment at the bank for the next day, based on the availability of one of the only accountants he trusted to keep things – private. He planned on keeping at least a little bit of a low profile – or as low a profile as he could usually keep while insisting on driving foreign sports cars just about everywhere he went. It was a little juvenile, he knew that, but he liked to drive them – and had long decided that that was just something that was going to stick. Anyways, all he really cared about was getting to surprise the office and catch them off guard rather than for an announced visit. They wouldn't have time to polish up everything. It was still smooth sailing, he was just curious how they were behaving while the 'cat' was away. So, naturally, instead of going to the apartment to settle in and dwell on the fantastic sex that he wouldn't be having with his beautiful and amazing wife – he threw his bag into the passenger's seat, and drove right to the office.

Having to pick up his own coffee on the way, instead of having one waiting for him on his desk was totally worth the faces that he was seeing on his way up to his office – acting as if it were just business as usual. He knew it was a little mean, and felt a little bad for those few panicked faces, but he was more or less happy with what he saw. Everything was carrying on – business as usual. He had been having his secretary send him everything via email, and to those who emailed him directly – nothing had changed. It wasn't until he reached his secretary's desk and she looked somewhat off put and, a little bit afraid? As he took the papers that were in his mailbox – apparently where she stashed memos before typing them up and emailing them to him at the end of the day.

"Good Morning, Lily," He greeted the forty year old mother of two.

"Sir," She said, which he hated – and she knew he hated, it had been a bit of a bit between the two of them when he was in New York, "Is everything ok? Olivia-?"

"Everything's fine," He replied, smiling at her – still not sure why she seemed so worried, "I just have something to do up here, so I thought I'd stop in."

He turned around and headed into his office, where he had to stop. Lily's fear was suddenly much understood as he spotted Mike, his second in command sitting in his chair, at his desk. Mike had only graduated a couple of years previously, his father's second in command had passed away shortly after he had stepped down. Fitz had gone without one for a while – but then found Mike. The blonde haired twenty-seven year old who was sitting at his desk, leaning back and pretending he owned the world. He also, to Fitz's slight displeasure had his picture of Olivia that he had on his desk in hand. He was sliding back and forth a little on the spinning chair – until Fitz cleared his throat. Then, he turned and saw him – looking at him like he was a phantom or something.

"What're you doing?" Fitz asked him, trying not to sound to threatening, or 'in charge'.

He nodded to the picture of Olivia – which just so happened to be one of his favorites. There was a reason why it was the one that he had put in a frame on his desk. It was one from their honeymoon – before she had been stung by the jellyfish and her leg had swollen up like a balloon. She was standing on the beach, with waves crashing in the background. She had her left hand up a little, to clearly showcase her wedding and engagement rings, then she was holding up a Piña Colada like she was toasting the sky in her other hand. She was giving him – as he had taken the picture – a wide, but somewhat mischievous smile. There was also the small fact that she was wearing her favorite, and by default, his favorite of her honeymoon biknis, which she hadn't let him see before she wore them, in turn. This one in particular was somewhat skimpy – and she had sworn the day that she wore it that he better enjoy it on the beach that day, because after that she was never wearing it for more than just him in their pool or hot tub. He was ok with that.

Fitz snatched the frame from Mike's hand in one swift, fluid motion.

"I'm – I'm-" He was searching for some sort of excuse, Fitz raised his eyebrows, "I was just wishing that I had your life, sir. The big boss – no one to answer to. Go amazing places – have a beautiful, smart, goddess of a wife who could care less about your money..."

If he was going to come out with this bullshit, Fitz was about to have a lot of fun with him. Though one thing he couldn't help himself from letting slip out.

"Women are after you for your money?" It was a mean tease, and then he shook his head, as if to get back on track, "Well, imagine my disappointment when I had to leave my Livy this morning to come here. What the hell were you thinking, Mike? Not filing that – not running that by me – it's not serious enough to cause any damage, but if I ever have to drag myself up here to fix ANOTHER of your boneheaded mistakes..."

He stopped, because Mike was frozen in the chair, and tried to keep up a stern face. That was until the silence permeated the room and Mike looked like he was about to piss and or shit his pants while sitting in his desk chair. Mike hadn't screwed anything up, he was much too organized and driven for that – originally, that's what he had liked about him. He ran everything by Fitz, when Fitz was in New York he wouldn't be surprised if Mike asked him to use the bathroom. Fitz cracked a smile, and started to laugh a little bit – that had been almost as fun as he had thought it would be.

"You're cruel."

" I'm no where near cruel," Fitz replied, "But stay out of my chair. I realize we're building new offices – but this is going to stay my office. My desk. My chair. Don't ever let me hear you referring to my wife as a 'goddess' – no matter how true it might be – again. And, how many damn times do I have to tell you not to call me 'sir'?"

"Sorry, sir," He said, standing up.

"You know, you're kind of a kiss-ass sometimes," Fitz said, walking around and sitting behind his desk – putting Olivia's picture back in it's place, "Now what was that about wanting to not have to answer to anyone?"

"It just must be nice," He said, and Fitz nodded, this was just another reason he was going to have to come back to New York anyways.

"This is a family business," Fitz told him, "And I intend to keep it that way – as long as one of my kids wants something to do with it. And Livy's pregnant – which I'm sure you know."

"Yes, I do."

"Now, cruel would be to keep you on as the second in command with no hope of promotion," Fitz told him taking a deep breath, "With the eventual knowledge that you'll end up working for one of my unborn children one day."

Mike nodded.

"Well, we have a partnership with Gowry in Boston – which I believe is where your family's from," Fitz said, he knew it – but he wanted to check, and Mike nodded, "Well, in about six months, Gowry is going to be announcing that he has an inoperable brain tumor, and step down. He's a very old, very happy man – he wants to spend his last couple months with his wife, kids, and grandchildren. We knew he was going to pass one day, and with no family wanting to take over – that's why we partnered up when I took over here. I bought up his company years ago – on a pretty good deal. Though, with plenty of money for him to leave to his family. The deal was that he got to continue running the company on salary until he didn't want to anymore. So, once the office buildings are built in North Carolina, you're going to Boston. You're going to spend the last two months of Gowry's career learning everything you can from him. Then, once he steps down, and you take over as CEO, you can start buying it back from me. Though, it's not quite 'no one to answer to' because I promised him I wouldn't let you tank his life's work when I was talking to him about it. I'll keep controlling interest in the company – just in case – but just that. As long as you don't destroy it, I'll stay out of your business."

"Seriously?" Mike looked dumbfounded, "You're just going to let me have it? That's at least thirty, forty million dollars, right in your pocket -easy. What're you doing? Why're you giving this to me?"

"You earned it," Fitz said, "I'll still benefit from it – controlling interest – I've got an investment plan being set up so that I won't lose anything on it. I don't really care if I'm a few dollars poorer though. And, I can't run two companies – one with headquarters in New York, and one with headquarters in Boston from North Carolina. Where I'm trying to spend time with Livy, and raise at least one kid. Not to mention however many more come along. You're young like I was – you'll end up learning early that money isn't everything. My father never learned that lesson. It always has and always will be his number one priority. It's not even that helpful."

"Right the cover of Forbes for being one of the youngest billionaires isn't at all helpful..."

"That was just their estimate," Fitz replied, leaning back, "And it was a little low – but that's not the point. You're so concerned with not having to answer to anyone..."

He picked up the picture of Liv off his desk and showed it to him.

"This is who I answer to," Fitz said, taking a deep breath, "And you're right – she doesn't give two shits how much money I have. If I'm not home on time, and I'm being moody about something – or anything prevents me from being the man she fell in love with. She'll call me out on it, no problem. She doesn't care about the zeros on the paycheck."

"You get a paycheck?"

"It's a figure of speech," Fitz replied, and Mike nodded, "Get out of here."

The rest of the day went by nicely, without much of an issue. He spent most of it actually talking on the phone with the insurance company, the North Carolina office hadn't really been used other than for the local overseers in longer than he had been running the company – so it was was a little bit of a mess. One of those things that he just hadn't thought about having to fix until now – when he needed it to work. Though, he had to give a little mental 'of course' when he realized that the building that couldn't be worth more than the local bait and tackle shop had been insured for almost a million and a half dollars. Just the way his dad did business, he guessed. At least it was going to give him a leap ahead on building. He could have it up in a couple months – as long as the investigation didn't take much longer. They had ruled it as arson – but for the life of him he couldn't imagine anyone would want to burn it down. What would they have to gain? They said they were just going to fniish up taking evidence – that it was probably some punk kids thinking it was an abandoned building.

He got a call from Peter just after lunch – inviting him out to dinner with him and Georgia. Which, given the fact that he had nothing else to do but lay in bed wishing he could be home with Livy, he accepted. He tried to stay at the office as long as possible – the apartment was just so cold and lonely – everything was shiny and new, but it wasn't home. The way that Olivia had set up the house – it was like they had been living there for years. His apartment would feel about the same as a hotel – only worse, because it was supposed to be their apartment. Except Livy probably had never spent more than a week there. He was just getting the door – around seven, trying to drop his stuff off and change before meeting up with Peter and Georgia at eight to get to dinner.

"Hello?" He answered Livy's call as he walked in – for once clawing off his own tie.

"Baby," He heard her voice, and he could feel his whole face perk up, "Baby, guess what?"

"What is it, Livy?" He tried to match her excitement.

"I can feel the baby kicking," She said happily – and he was amazed at how quickly a grin had taken over his face.

How was he not there for this?

"Does it hurt?" He asked as he ran his hand up through his hair.

"No, it just sort of feels like a tap, on the inside," Olivia replied, and he smiled.

"Good, hate for him to be in trouble already."

"Is it bad that I can't picture you disciplining him? Or any other kid?" Olivia asked, almost laughing.

"Oh, I'm going to be the weak one?" He asked, "I think that's going to be you."

"Until we have a little girl."

"Boys," He replied, his thinking having radically changed after the whole – they're not six or younger forever - thing had occurred to him, "All boys."

He was not prepared, nor did he think he would ever be prepared to have his heart broken by a little girl. To be 'daddy' and the center of her universe one second and be shoved to the side the next. He was not at all prepared for that at all. He wasn't sure how the Admiral did it. If he was the Admiral, he'd have a shotgun hanging over the door – He'd much rather have a whole slew of boys that always just kind of thought of him as 'dad' and be done with it.

"I don't think it works that way."

"So what're you doing tonight?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling because he didn't want to think about it.

"Denise and Abby are here," She told him, "But then the baby started kicking, and I wanted to call you. What're you up to, Mister?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh, I don't?" The tone of her voice told him that she hadn't completely dismissed – at least somewhere in her head – what she had accused him of being up to when he went to New York.

There wasn't much he could do, and there wasn't much she could do about it. He figured it was the hormones, if he was in her shoes he'd want her there with him all the time. He understood.

"Peter and Georgia are apparently in town too," Fitz said, and Olivia sighed – had he known, he probably would have brought her with him, "So, I'll be working on perfecting the art of the third wheel for dinner – with newlyweds. Karma, I believe is what you call it?"

"Babe," Olivia said, and he could hear her smile, "I don't think one dinner's going to even begin to cover the tab we've been racking up over the years."

"Speaking of which, how were you feeling this morning?" He asked her, smirking as he leaned back, dropping his voice an octave just because he knew it turned her on.

"Fitz..." He got the very distinct feeling that she hadn't really removed herself from where Abby and Denise were.

"So I probably shouldn't tell you how much I wish you were in my arms right now?" He replied – unable to help himself, "Talk face to face instead of on this ridiculous telephone – run my hand up your leg -"

"No, you probably shouldn't," She said, and he chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Of course," He said, taking a deep breath, "When'll you be home?"

"Around six," She said, perfect, he'd be there at four – he could cook dinner and set up for a romantic evening.

Spoil her, as per usual.

"Ok," He said, taking a breath.

"Have fun," She told him, and he smiled – it would definitely be harder without her there.

"Good night, Livy," He replied, deciding not to bother her later when he couldn't fall asleep.

"Have a good night, baby."

"I'll try."

He hung up and then needed to figure out a way to kill another half an hour at least. He reached into his bag and pulled out the baby book he had bought at the airport, having finished the other one. This one focused more on the toddler years, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to get prepared. It seemed that his biggest fears in the first couple months would be getting enough sleep and splitting headaches from him crying. He had also found out that apparently there was this occurrence where babies just died in their cribs for unknown reasons up until a year old. That terrified him, the book assured him it was rare – but he was going to figure out how to chat with Olivia about that. He was thinking a night nurse to sit with him – but Olivia had already said that she didn't want anyone helping out. Except occasionally family. He still had a few months left to worry about that. usually within then went to change into something a little more appropriate for 'dinner in a barroom' rather than 'work'. He was just brushing his teeth when his phone started to ring again out on the coffee table. He grabbed his wallet from the bed, and threw it into his back pocket as he went out to get it.

"Hey, Pete," He said as he was heading out the door.

"Your carriage awaits, cupcake," He teased, and Fitz chuckled.

"Watch it, I agreed to this as friends," He said, walking down the hall towards the elevator that would take him down to the lobby, "I'm a taken man, Petey – so are you."

"But I've only ever loved you, Fitzy," Peter replied, in a way that made Fitz realize just how good of an actor Peter could be – but he laughed anyway.

"I'm coming down."

"They never meant anything to me," Peter joked.

"_They_?" He heard Georgia laughing in the background.

There was no reception in the elevator, so he really didn't have a choice. He figured that they would be able to entertain themselves for a couple minutes until he got down there. Clearly, they had enough to discuss while they waited for him. He walked out onto the sidewalk and slipped into the backseat.

"Hey, Fitz," Georgia smiled as he put on his seat belt, knowing just how awful a driver Peter was quite well.

"Hey," He smiled, "How're you guys doing? I take it that you'll be making the six month mark without too much of an issue?"

"Eh," Georgia said, looking over at her husband as he pulled away from the curb, "We'll see – gotta keep him on his toes."

"You know, Livy says the same thing most of the time," Fitz replied.

"Is everything ok with her? The pregnancy?" Georgia asked, "I was surprised when Peter said it was just going to be you. Usually you guys are attached at the hip – or well, you know what I mean."

"No, you were right the first time," Fitz smiled, "No – I just had to come up for work. I'm only here for the night – so it's not like I'm here on vacation. Though, if I knew you guys were going to be here I might've made her tag along."

"Don't make her fly," Peter said, and Fitz saw him furrow his brow in the rear view mirror.

"She went to Costa Rica, I'm sure she wouldn't mind a flight," Georgia retorted, and Fitz just chuckled as Peter parked the car.

"She's good to fly for another couple months," Fitz said as they climbed out.

"Though, we may have to come visit," Georgia said as they headed into the restaurant, "Seeing that girl in anything more than a size two – I never thought I'd see the day."

"You're going to be disappointed," Fitz smiled, as they sat down somewhere in the back, "She looks great. She's got like half a basketball right here, and then that's it."

"She would be one of those, she'll probably lose more weight than she gains, too," Georgia said, "Her mother's pretty tiny too – God, I wish I had those genes."

"Baby?" Fitz asked, looking from her to Peter, and Peter shook his head.

"No, not quite yet," He said, and Fitz nodded.

The rest of the time while they were eating dinner was spent talking about Peter's new movie. It was a nice night, and towards the end Peter was getting a little sloppy. He hadn't quite grown out of the drinking a little bit too much phase, because he hadn't had to. In his profession, it wasn't nearly as frowned upon as other things he could be doing. He wasn't entirely sure that Georgia really cared, and it wasn't as if he was doing it every night or getting angry or violent. Getting drunk like he did once in a while – while Fitz wouldn't really do it anymore, purely out of fear that something would happen and he wouldn't be able to drive Livy to the hospital or something. While that wasn't really a fear here, because he was about six hundred miles away, but he just didn't – for some reason.

"You wanna drive?" Georgia asked him, as Peter got up to 'take a leak' before they left.

"Sure," Fitz said, as she tossed him Peter's keys – which she had apparently swiped from his pocket.

They both got up from the table, and she headed back to find him, while Fitz headed out to the car. He was going to have a way easier time convincing Peter that he should drive if he already had the car started, and was sitting in the driver's seat. He'd say something witty, probably something referencing back to their phone conversation in relationship to 'wearing the pants' or something. He was looking around for the car, he had an eye for those so it didn't take him too long. He was walking over to it, wondering slightly whether Olivia would still be up by the time he took a taxi back to his own apartment – BAM.

Someone sucker punched him – hard – just under his ribcage. He doubled over right away – not having expected it at all. Realizing that Peter hadn't parked anywhere near any sort of light. Whoever had hit him had done so just perfectly so that they had knocked the wind right out of him. He was wheezing when he tried to look back up and there was a hooded figure standing over him – something silver and shiny at the ready. A knife – or something.

"Give me your wallet," The voice demanded – then promptly kicked him, somehow in the back of the knee so that he fell onto the ground.

He didn't do anything – not wanting to hand it over – not even sure he had anything in it.

"I don't carry cash," He replied, which he didn't when he was in the city.

"Gimme your fuckin' wallet, stiff," The voice, which he knew now was distinctly male said as he got up on his knees – and immediately felt a fist connect with the side of his face.

His breath was returning to him – even though he could taste a little blood in his mouth. He looked up, and the hood apparently seemed to realize that he was getting over the shock. He hit him hard – with had to be the handle of the knife – with how it hit him, and he fell over onto his side on the ground. He had barely hit the pavement and he was being kicked, probably as hard as he could be right in the gut. He hadn't wanted to start a fist fight with a guy – easily the same size as himself – who just so happened to have a knife, and who knew what else. He made like he was going to reach into his back pocket, but he was about to reach over and pull him by the ankle, or at least catch his foot -

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Peter was yelling – and he was just drunk enough not to give a shit about checking out the guy who was attacking Fitz.

Within seconds, Peter was up and over – standing just behind where Fitz was lying, and tried to push him away. This at least distracted the mugger enough to stop kicking the hell out of him, and Fitz was trying to get up – he had to stop this before Peter got – hurt. Peter lunged at the hoodie, and instantly the whole street was filled with Peter's howling in pain. Not sure if it was the people coming out of the bar side of the restaurant to see what was up, or the fact that he was back up on his feet, but the hoodie ran away down the side ally. This did not compute. This was a 'safe' section of the city, and even then he had never been given any trouble, there he was, he couldn't exactly see straight, and realized almost too late to care that he was actually being held up by one of the guys who had come out of the bar, sirens were coming towards them, and Peter was on the ground bleeding, but conscious as he registered Georgia sitting beside him, making him stay on the ground.


	14. A Good Man

Life Revisions

Chapter Fourteen: A Good Man

Olivia didn't get much sleep the night that Fitz was gone, which was pretty standard for nights that he wasn't lying next to her. However, this time it felt different – she woke up a couple of times during the night just knowing that something was wrong. But, it was at about midnight, two am, and four am. He was sleeping – hopefully – and she was being stupid, worrying too much. She was just worrying, which was usually what she did when he wasn't within eye shot. Her head told her that her inability to sleep being more prevalent had more to do with her back aching then anything to do with Fitz. He would be fine, and there was no reason to call him, because he would be back by the time that she got home from work. He would probably call her when he landed – but she ended up not even having to wait that long. He called her while she was on her way to work, and he sounded fine. This erased about eighty percent of her worry, and she was smiling as she walked into work that morning.

"How's my little guy?" She wondered out loud as she walked over to Nikko's tank – he was much bigger now, and they were getting ready to estimate how big his flipper would get – though, his chances at being released had diminished drastically.

"He's been doing good since I got here," Scott said, he had apparently been just around the corner – she hadn't seen him, she put a hand on her back, trying to give her spine a little more support, "How was girly night last night?"

"I'm sure Denise told you it was fine," Olivia replied, her guard walls going right up, "We had fun."

"Well, that's good," He replied – did he always skate right over it when she mentioned Denise? "What're you up to tonight?"

"Fitz gets home tonight," She replied, not really looking over at him, and not really sure how to push him away without being a huge bitch.

"Right, tomorrow night then?"

"Ah, I don't think so Scott."

"Lunch?"

Wow. Was he always this eager to hang out with her? Or was it just that it had been pointed out to her in the way that it had? Or, was it that her back was killing her, and therefore she was just a little more irritable than she usually was. Even if it was a combination of all of that, and her lack of sleep - was he usually like this?

"I promised Maya I'd have lunch with her today," Olivia replied, making a mental note to text her once Scott had left, "Just the two of us."

No way to break into it there.

"Oh, ok," He said, sounding more than slightly put off and Olivia nodded like she didn't notice, "Are you going to need any help with Nikko this morning?"

"Nope," Olivia said as she took a deep breath – trying not to let on that she was trying to get rid of him as she realized that he was studying her face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her carefully, "You seem a little on edge."

"I just miss Fitz," She said, when she wouldn't ordinarily bring him up, "I didn't sleep well without him there last night."

"Right," He said, giving her a furrowed brow.

She was laying it on a little thick, and she felt really mean doing it – but it was the truth. Well, it was as close to the truth as she go without having to admit the whole conversation that they had had, and something told her that Fitz wouldn't really like that either. She went over to the closet and got out the supplies to feed the other turtles. She was slitghtly annoyed that Scott hadn't moved yet, but he took off as she came down the ladder that went up to the top of the grown turtle's tank and she was heading over to Nikko's with the more hatchling-like diet. Extra proteins and things like that. She took a deep breath of relief as he walked away. She then spent the rest of the day stearing clear of him unless he was absolutely necessary. She figured it would start to get easier eventually, become more natural than it was on the first day of trying. Though, she had to admit – knowing that Fitz was going to be home waiting for her when she got there was a big pick me up.

Even though she had taken a little bit of a painkiller Denise had sworn by during her pregnancy, her back was revolting and to her thought - threatening to succeed from her body by the time she had left work. However, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she pulled into the driveway, and saw his car parked just outside of the garage. After blocking him in, playfully and on purpose, she got out of the car, and didn't even really bother to bring in all of her stuff. It was officially the weekend, and now that Fitz wasn't going to be acting strangely, she was very happy – excited – to be kidnapping him for as much of the weekend as she could – keeping him all to herself for as long as she was going to get away with. Though, she had told Denise that she could bring Jonah over on Saturday while Scott was working to go swimming, and they had dinner at her parents' on Sunday. But she didn't really care that there were going to be people around a little bit – she just wanted Fitz right next to her.

She slipped into the house without making much noise, and based on the smell that was coming from the kitchen – he was cooking dinner. She paused momentarily in the doorway, he was leaning over the sink with his back to her, based on his motions chopping something up. She smiled, then went lightly across the floor, wrapping her arms around him from behind and setting the side of her face against his back. He tensed up for a second, then relaxed.

"Mmm, Baby," She said happily, her eyes closed as she just took him being in her arms in – a smile on her face.

"Did you miss me?"

There was just a little bit of a tease in his voice – like he already knew that she had missed him, or he was hoping that she had missed him as much as he had missed her. She let her hands start to wander down from his middle. He twitched a little as her hands slid over his abs, but that wasn't exactly something that had never happened before. She smiled a little wider as she put one hand on either of his hips – fingertips pointing down his thighs.

"You get everything all set?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Went to the bank this morning before I left," He replied, as one of her hands slipped back up to his abs, and he jerked a little again.

"You're away from me one night..." Olivia chuckled, and moved her other hand over to hold onto his crotch – over his shorts.

"It's definitely a problem of mine," He breathed, moaning a little as she ran her hand up and down along his zipper lightly, "But Livy, I-"

She started running the hand already over his abs up towards his chest.

"What is -"

"OW."

She froze, and her hands dropped as she brought them back to her sides and he turned around. His right eye was shadowed in a bruise that was purple at the center, and almost bright red towards the edges. The black eye spread out to his temple which was so dark and bruised that it almost looked like it was still bleeding on the inside. There was a cut on his left cheek, where it looked like a bruise had formed around where the skin had been broken. She took a step forward again, and put her hand very carefully up to the cut – which was apparently being aided in the healing process by a couple small bandages. He winced a little as he finger reached his face, but he reached out and put his arms around her so that she wouldn't step back.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you before you could actually see me. I wasn't keeping it from you, honest," He said, "How would I ever be able to get away with hiding this from you? Peter ended up worse off – and the ER docs said that I was fine."

"What happened to you?" Olivia said, and Fitz seemed pleased that she wasn't mad – in this case, she would expect him to wait until he got home.

"Ran into a little bit of trouble leaving the restaurant last night,," He said, turning his head to the side so that she had a better angle inspecting his eye.

"I can see that," She replied.

"It just didn't make sense for me to call and tell you last night, because by the time I could – it was almost two in the morning," He replied, as she let him dodge her hand and lean in and kiss her, "A guy pulled a knife on me while I was heading out to the car. Peter came out, and I didn't have enough time to yell out about the knife before he came to my aid, and ended up stabbed. He's fine. I helped Georgia get him home and settled from the hospital this morning before I went to the bank."

"He pulled a knife on you?" Olivia was confused, and Fitz seemed like he was a little bit too, "Baby, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," Fitz replied, as she put her hands up on his chest – they slid down and now that she could see his face she could tell he was flinching when her hands reached his abs.

"Baby."

"It's just a little -"

He stopped talking as she started unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled each side to the side, and it took her a second to process that his skin had just about change colors completely. Almost the entire surface of his stomach was dark purple, with a red fuzzy outline around it. She ran her hand up from it, following the skin that was still somewhat the right color, up to just below his chest – where her name was nearlty hidden by another bruise. It was slightly less impressive than the lower one, but still a deep purple. She leaned in and kissed it softly, before going up on her tip toes and kissing the side of his face carefully. She was almost afraid to touch him, because it clearly hurt.

"Poor Babe," She breathed, stepping back and straightening out, running her hand through the side of his hair, "How the hell did this happen?"

"I didn't fight back," Fitz replied, "I assumed that 'not scaring you anymore' would include not trying to fist fight a mugger with a knife."

"So, how was work?" He asked casually as she went back to normal standing position, he re-buttoned his shirt just enough so that the bruises weren't visible.

"Ok, until I got home and my husband was beaten," She said, she didn't even know what to do.

"Some guy thought he should mess with me when I was coming out of the place," He said, as she pulled him over and sat him down at the kitchen table - sitting up on the table, she couldn't even put ice on it, right?, "I wasn't expecting it. He got me on the ground, and had a knife. Peter came out and didn't see it, you know me well enough that I wasn't about to hand over anything - or fight some guy better armed than me. Because then I probably would have ended up like Peter."

"Peter?"

"Yeah, he got stabbed just next to his heart. He saw it last minute and dodged it a little bit," He replied as he shook his head, "Then, I would have had to call you from the hospital at two in the morning. Which would of resulted in you getting on a plane at three. Which I managed to avoid when the ER docs said I was fine. And, he was fine too."

"Ok," She said, nodding as his arm snaked around her, his hand on her far hip as best he could manage while she was sitting.

"So how was work?" He asked again.

"We're having problems keeping Nikko from being dependent on us," Olivia replied, "We're probably not going to be able to release him. But there's still a window where we might be able to release him. But we're dealing with a little bit of an issue where he's getting lonely - and putting him in with the other turtles, but then he definitely couldn't put him back in the ocean..."

"I'm sorry, Livy," He said, and she nodded as he motioned for her to come down and sit in his lap - she gave him a look, "I'll be fine as long as you lean on the table instead of me."

"It just sucks, you know?" She said, doing as he said, and he nodded as he leaned in, kissing the side of her head.

"But we knew this might be the case from the beginning," He reminded her softly, and she nodded, "I cooked you dinner."

"You cooked me dinner?"

"Mhmm," He leaned in and stole a kiss, stroking the back of her hair softly, "And if you like you can fuss over me all you want."

"Oh, I can?" She gave him a little smile as she reached over and ran her hand through his hair.

"Only because you're sad about your turtle," He said, teasing as let his head fall back, "And, I told them that they couldn't call me all weekend. So I'm all yours."

"Who's 'they'?"

"Work," He said, "Though, the cars need oil changes tomorrow..."

"Oh, I get gorgeous, sexy mechanic time too?" Olivia smiled, "But the 'tough guy' version?"

"Does that cheer you up?"

"Yes," She said, and he nodded, "And my car's making a weird screechy noise when I take right turns."

"I'll take a look at it before I run to the store," He said, and she nodded.

"But you have to wait until Sunday," She said as her finger tips traced the edges of the bruise on his temple carefully, "Because there is no way I'm going to let you do anything until you start to look less like you were just in the championship boxing match."

"Do I at least look like I won?" He joked, as the oven beeped.

"Not quite," She replied, getting up and walking over to get whatever it was out of the oven.

"Hey, I was making that."

"Hey, what did you not understand about 'you're not doing anything'?" Olivia retorted as she got the potholders to pull it out.

"You're not going to let me do _anything_?" He arched one eyebrow as she turned around, pan with stuffed peppers on it in her hands, she set them on the counter to cool for a minute, "If I remember correctly this is already a make up date for a make up date for a romantic evening. Don't let this ruin it..."

"We'll think of something," She replied, walking back over to him and he rapped his arm around her casually, his hand falling onto her ass.

"Livy..." He was about to try and talk her into the idea that he was fine, and she wrapped her arm around the side of his head, snuggling it into her breast.

"Baby, we don't have to _do_ anything," She said, running her finger tips through his hair along his scalp, just because she knew he loved the way it felt - and she loved the look it put on his face, "Why don't we eat, because I'm starving and it smells delicious, and then go up and watch a movie in bed or something."

"A movie?" He turned his head up, a puppy pout even more irresistible than usual on his face.

"Baby," She said, leaning down and kissing him until she knew that when she pulled away there would be a smile on his face, "Besides, my back's been killing me all day anyway... anything strenuous probably wouldn't be the best idea for either of us.'

"I'm sorry, Livy," He said, looking up into her face as he ran his hand up her spine, then down again - giving her a quick chill, "Movie sounds great - as long as you let me give you a massage?"

"I don't think so," She replied sarcastically, and he looked a little confused before registering the smirk on her face, "Let my husband have his hands all over me? How could I ever allow that?"

"There's nothing wrong with my arms," He replied, chuckling lightly - though it looked like it caused him some discomfort.

"Then you can just hold me?" She asked, and he smiled as he got himself up, pushing up on the table as he stood up, and kissed her softly, his hand gentle under her chin.

"I can definitely do that," He said, smiling kindly.

There was a certain smoldering in his eyes, which meant that he could probably get her to do whatever, however, and as easily as he wanted. She was like jelly to him, they both knew it - no matter how many times she tried to assert herself and take control. It was only when he allowed it - let her falsely assertive and 'in control' statements fly - that she was given a little bit of the upper hand, which happened more time than not. Either that or when she was mad at him to begin with, so she was willing to ignore the baby faces, and the pouts. However, in this case - she missed him. She was feeling particularly vulnerable to him because of what had happened the last time he was home, and the fact that he as injured. He sat her down, and went and finished getting dinner ready. She sat down at the table, and he served her dinner, pouring her drink before sitting down across the table from her - lighting a candle between them.

A little to her surprise, he abided by her original thoughts for the night. For the first half of the movie, he laid on the side that wasn't purple, and rubbed her back. He was a little playful with her ass, and lingered around the side of her hip a little bit. She smiled as his thumb circled the tattoo on her hip, which wasn't currently in too bad of shape - though she knew once she started carrying lower - well, he should enjoy it while it still actually looked like what it was supposed to. After that, he worked his hands back up her back - while she 'tried' to focus on the movie. He kissed the back of her neck, and she was about to turn around and jump him herself, but her still slightly aching back stopped her. Though - it did feel a lot better after about an hour of him rubbing it for her. He massaged her shoulders for about a minute, and her eyes slipped closed. They didn't stay closed for long though, because as soon as she was almost out, his hand creeped around her side. She could feel his body up close to her back, and very softly cupped her breast. His lips pressed right up against the side of her neck.

"Baby..."

"I heard what you said earlier," He replied, his breath hitting her ear like fire, and she rolled over so that she was face to face with him.

"Good."

She put her hand on the side of his face, and kissed him softly. As she started pulling away, she could feel the baby kicking at the side of her stomach. She smiled against his lips, and then pulled away - which he looked a little miffed about. She ran her hand down his chest, bare because she had requested it that way. She went winding down, going around to not hurt him, then grabbed his hand. The baby was going crazy, so she let him keep the continuously confused - and just plain adorable - look on his face as she finally got around to grabbing his hand which he had taken back when she had flipped over. She took his hand and slipped it under her - his - oversized - perfectly fitting - t-shirt that she wore to bed all the time. Especially when he wasn't there, which was why it was so comforting to her the night before. She slipped his hand right up onto the side of her stomach, at exactly the point where she knew that he would be able to feel the baby. She left it there, and looked up at him as the baby kicked again, and she saw his whole face melt within a second as he realized what was going on.

"He's strong, huh?" He commented, moving closer to her, putting his chin on the top of her head - however, apparently refusing to move his hand.

"Like his daddy," Olivia commented, snuggling her face into his chest - which looked as if it hadn't been touched, "This ok? I'm not hurting you?"

"It's perfect," He said, as he reached his arm that was under her neck for the remote, and the movie was magically turned off.

"You sure?" Olivia asked, as she felt him press his lips down onto the top of her head.

"Definitely," He replied, dipping his head so that he could kiss her properly, then put his chest back for her pillow, "We should start thinking about names, right?"

"What about Bentley, or Lincoln, or..." The trick was keeping her voice steady, so that maybe he thought she was being serious.

"We are not naming him after a car."

"Ok, what about Hugh?"

"Hugh Grant?" Fitz said, smiling a little because he got the joke, "I don't see even the slightest bit of a problem with that..."

"I'm also up for Carry."

"Livy," He was trying not to laugh, "Seriously though."

"I don't know, Fitz," She said, running her hand along a part of his side that looked relatively uninjured, "I kinda thought we were off the hook with naming this time around."

"What?"

"First born boy?" She reminded him, "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Fourth?"

"Oh," Fitz said, like he hadn't really thought about it, "Do we want to go that route?"

"I just kinda figured we would," She said, "It makes sense, right?"

"We don't have to, if we don't want to," Fitz replied, as the baby saw fit to calm down, and Fitz draped his arm around her instead, holding her close, "We can do much better than that."

"Why wouldn't I want my son to share a name with his dad?"

"And his - at least by blood - grandfather?"

"He's not going to know him, babe," Olivia said, reaching up and stroking her hand through his hair.

"I know," He said, pressing his nose into her hair, "I've always kind of liked the name John, or Gabe."

"Gabriel?" Olivia looked up - she shouldn't be surprised that he had been thinking about it, but she was - she hadn't, "I kind of like that. But it'd be 'Gabe Grant' we can't do that to him."

"Dylan?"

"I feel like Dylan's more like a little brother name," Olivia replied, and she could feel Fitz chuckle in his chest.

"How is a name have anything to do with birth order?" He asked, and she sighed, looking up at him.

"Because the more serious names come first," She told him, "I'm Olivia, my little sister is Maya. The further down in the birth order the more creative the parents are supposed to younger kids get more whimsical names."

"Ok, so what'd you have in mind?"

"I really liked the idea of naming him after _you_," Olivia replied, kissing his chest, "And we could call him anything, there's enough nicknames in there. Tommy could work even..."

"Eh," He replied, "What about Benjamin? It's formal, but we can call him Ben..."

"Baby.."

"What about Oliver?" He teased, and Olivia looked up at him in surprise.

"Ray?"

"Louis?"

"Fizgerald?"

"James?"

"Ok, so we definitely have some thinking to do on this," She replied, and he nodded.

"What do you say we go and start looking at cribs and stuff tomorrow?" He asked her, and she smiled.

"As long as you're not going to scare the people at the baby store," She replied, reaching up to inspect his face again.

"Stop poking at it," He said, in a falsely annoyed voice, but he was smiling at her.

"All of those names sucked," Olivia said, and Fitz sighed, as she closed her eyes all curled up in his arms.

"They did," He replied, kissing her forehead, "Sleep, Mia Vita. We have plenty of time to think about names."

"Yours," She sighed, "Or Cameron."


	15. Troubling

A/N: We're heading into the homestretch... it's almost back - sorta. Who's idea was it to wait until October to air season three, anyway? Enjoy :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Fifteen: Troubling

His plan to not tell her about the mugging until he got home so that she would be able to see, touch, and make sure that he was perfectly fine right away had worked like a charm. He hated to upset her, and was planning on playing the whole weekend by her rules – especially when he caught her eying his bruises. Then, late at night when he would put her cream on her stomach she would pull out the Neosporin and put it on the cut on his cheek, which was already minimized to what looked a little like a scratch. But, excessive creams and bandages were what he had signed on for when he gave her permission to fuss as much as she'd like over him. It wasn't exactly something he let her do all the time, but he felt awful about coming home to her in the shape that he had – even though he knew it wasn't his fault. He usually didn't let her fuss over him much when he got hurt or something, but he told himself before he even got home that he would play by her rules all weekend. Which meant that anything she told him, asked of him, or he thought she might want was done. No questions.

"Baby," She said as they were strolling through a rather upscale baby store on Saturday afternoon, "I absolutely love this crib. What do you think?"

"It's nice," He replied, leaning on the darkly stained wood to see if it creaked, which it didn't, "I don't really care – you like it though?"

"You don't care?"

He sensed tears – uh oh. He had to work quick.

"Livy," He started, he hoped hitting the pause button on her getting upset, "As long as it's not going to collapse on him while he's sleeping, or he's not going to get his head stuck between the bars. I'm happy if it's safe, which this one is."

He pulled up the tag with all the safety stuff spelled out on it.

"Oh, ok," Olivia said – crisis nearly averted.

"But it is nice," He offered up, trying to get her back up to how happy she had been about going shopping in the first place, "It'll look good in the room, we're painting the walls light, so this will work well. Is this the one you want?"

"Yeah," She said, and he nodded over to the sales woman who had been shadowing them since they walked in, jotting down the numbers on all the display tags.

"Alright," He reached for her hand and kissed her sweetly, "We still need one of those wheely things..."

"A stroller?" She provided, and he nodded, "But we need a bassinet too, the house is too big, and we're going to need something for the first couple months so the baby can sleep in our room."

"The baby's sleeping in with us?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, for the first couple months at least," She said and he could see her watching his face drop, "So we can keep an ear out for him, for night feedings. Besides, the crib will be way too big for him for a while..."

"Oh," He said, it made sense, but he wondered if now would be the time to bring up having a night nurse.

Probably not in the store.

"C'mon, I think I saw them over here," She said, starting to lead him off, and then paused to inspect the multiple different colors on his face.

"I'm fine," He told her, looking up at the ceiling in a little bit of exhaustion – not quite annoyance yet – but she had been checking on him every twenty or so minutes.

She must have sensed this because she leaned up and kissed the side of his neck.

"Are you sure? You're not light headed or anything?"

He looked down at her, she looked worried about him. She wasn't doing it to be nagging, or annoying – she was just worried about him. Probably in the same way that he would be if she came home like he had. Well, if she had come home like he had he would be getting names and hopping on a plane just to get the message across that this was not ok. Suddenly, he got a very distinct mental image of Olivia, complete with baby inside, beaten and covered in little scrapes and cuts. He had to close his eyes for a second to get it out of his head, just thinking about it made him want to punch a wall. After Nate, who he still couldn't even think about without wanting to slap himself for not pulling him out of the car by the scruff of his neck that night, he promised himself that he would never let that happen again. He took a deep breath, and smiled down at her softly – it really was kind of cute that she was so worried about him. However, it was unneeded – he was feeling fine. Even with her checking on his wounds, it didn't even hurt when she touched them anymore.

"Livy," He said, dropping her hand and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in close so that she knew it wasn't hurting him – then he pulled her up into his arms, adjusting so that he was just holding her in both arms, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Ok, you've made your point," She said, and he shook his head, "Put me down."

"No, I'm carrying you," He teased her, kissing her on the head as he carried her over toward where the bassinets were, now that she said the word he remembered seeing them as they came in.

"Baby," She said, pretending to be upset as he carried her over and set her down.

"Ow," Fitz said, putting his hand on his back and her ears perked up.

"Baby, are you ok?" She flocked to him, and he smiled a little bit – putting his arm around her.

"Maybe you've gained a few more pounds than I thought, huh?" He teased her, a smiled coming right across his face – so that he could make sure she knew he was kidding – standing up straight.

She brought her hand up and went to slap him across the face, and stopped with her hand right about to hit his cheek.

"It's not fair because I can't even smack you," She said, and he chuckled, "I'll have to get a little more creative later."

"You can smack me," He offered her up his shoulder, and she rolled her eyes.

"No," She said, in a way that meant 'oh, you'll get it later'.

He decided he'd take his chances and drop the subject, as he tried to figure out if she was actually mad. Hoping that she wasn't, but erring on the side of caution he was helpful and quiet for the rest of the shopping trip. She seemed to forget about the little comment quite quickly as they finished up shopping for the day -because her legs were hurting her – and he even offered to carry her to the car. Which she laughed at, and told him that he still wasn't allowed to carry her, she wanted him rested and getting better – not straining other muscles that weren't quite hurt yet. He had replied that it wouldn't be the least bit straining, but she still refused. They got home and as most of the stuff needed to be ordered, she just carried the small bag of baby boy clothes that she had seen on her way out of the store up to the nursery. He sat down on the couch and remembered just how mind numbing doing 'nothing' was. He hated it, but he would do it if it made Olivia feel better.

At the moment, she had gone off to take a nap, and while he had originally planned to join her – he couldn't fall asleep. He had laid there with her and held her loosely while she feel asleep. He then laid there for about twenty minutes before deciding to get up and go downstairs. However, now that he had been sitting on the couch for a little while he was sort of thinking that all he wanted was to just curl up around her – even if he couldn't fall asleep. However, reentering the room would risk waking her up. He thought it was a bit funny, really. People always warned you not to wake a sleeping baby, but he had a feeling that waking your pregnant wife would be far, far worse with a much stronger penalty. Instead, he pulled his bag over and pulled out the latest fathering book that he had picked up.

He was reading something about how his life was going to go to hell once Cameron or 'The Fourth' started walking, and he looked up form his book. Denise was walking into the house, the door had been unlocked – he was just surprised to see her. He sat right up and tried to slip the book back into his bag, but she stopped.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked, setting a bag on the coffee table, "Don't tell me perfect husband of the century has some sort of weird reading habit. What is it? Foriegn auto repairs? Playboy? God, that might make me feel a little bit better, actually."

"Sorry," Fitz said, pulling the book back out casually, trying to play it cool, "Parenting book, reading up. What're you doing here?"

"I'm just dropping off some stuff for Olivia. She said she was going for a nap and just to bring it right in," She said, and Fitz nodded, "So you're super scared about being a daddy?"

"What? No – I'm just..."

"Fitz, that book's about kids ages two to seven," She said, "I know, because I bought it for Scott and he hasn't touched it. You're all the way stressed out. Does Liv know you're flipping out?"

"That's not exactly what she needs right now," Fitz replied, and Denise nodded, "I'm just having issues with the whole what the hell do I do things."

"Ease it up, you'll do fine," Denise told him, "With kids it's easiest just to go from day to day. You can kidnap Jonah if you want to practice."

"I don't think Scott would appreciate that, or Jonah," Fitz replied, and Denise shrugged.

"Scott doesn't have to like everything," She said, and Fitz raised his eyebrows, "Seriously. You can pick him up once a week so he doesn't have to spend the day at the hospital or something – that way you can not tell Liv if you're really that adamant about her not knowing that you're freaking out .you don't have to tell her. Though, I think you should – She's probably freaking out too. It'd probably know you're not cool as a cucumber about the whole situation."

"Thanks for the advice," Fitz said, and Denise nodded.

"So you gonna do it?" She asked, "I promise, no book in the world is going to prepare you for a baby completely, never mind a toddler. This way you can get in some live action experience."

"Jonah hates me," Fitz said, and Denise rolled her eyes.

"Jonah's two. He's just as scared of you as you are of him," Denise said, "Get him a bubble wand and he'll love you."

"I'll think about it," He said, and Denise started to head out of the room.

Hadn't he gotten in enough trouble hiding things from Liv? Just 'forgetting' to mention them? Hiding the feeling of being terrified was one thing, but a deliberate action? And there's no way she wouldn't know that he was spending time with Jonah. He would have to tell her something, right? But spending time with him did seem a little bit appealing – like a prep class before his own little guy showed up. Denise seemed to understand a little bit of his inward struggle.

"Regardless, I need someone to watch Jonah on Wednesday," She said, "I have a doctor's appointment, and Scott's useless to watch him while he's at work. Would you mind watching him?"

"Ok," Fitz said, seeing the loophole (which was innocent enough) she was creating for him – he could see how just one day went, and Denise nodded.

"Thank-you," She said, and he nodded, "You're such a good friend, Fitz."

"No problem," He replied, and she walked back out of the room.

He spent the next twenty minutes reading a couple emails from the contractor, though he was careful not to send anything back just yet. He had promised Olivia the whole weekend, and while she was sleeping there was no harm in reading a couple of things over – but if he were to respond to any of them, it would be like releasing the Kracken. He just skimmed down his inbox, reading the subject lines, then stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He looked over his shoulder, the book safely back in his bag, kicking it under the coffee table as he spotted Olivia walking into the room.

"Denise already come by?"

Except she wasn't just walking, she was sauntering – in a teasing little number where the lace was tight around her breasts and her hips. But then there was a piece of soft looking half see-through sheer that was flowing around her stomach. Not only had she not walked around a house like this since before the pregnancy – and never with as much frequency as when she was in college and they were living in California, or for the first three months after they had gotten married. He recognized the little spring in her step, and very quickly realized that once the baby was here – his days of having her walk around like that would be numbered. Like during nap time while the baby was sleeping in his own room, and then – what? If they sent him to camp?

"Yeah," He said, "And she needed someone to watch Jonah on Wednesday, so I told her I would."

"Nice of you."

She sat down next to him on the couch, and he turned right away to face her. More than fully aware that he was losing his grip on what was going on around him. He had been aching for her since the night before, but completely understood that her back had been hurting her – but what was this now? Clearly, she wasn't mad at him. He put his arm up and around her shoulders as he shifted in his seat. He leaned in and kissed her carefully, as he felt her arms drape around his neck. He had to start thinking about how he was going to escalate this – he was having to get more and more creative as the baby was becoming more and more prominent to keep her comfortable and pressure off the baby.

He put his hand onto her hip, flipping around between the lace that was covering her, and her perfect skin as he deepened the initial kiss. He left little gaps as he readjusted his lips, moving them with her's so that there was plenty of oxygen flowing between them. He moaned a little, completely unashamed as he fell back to sitting normally, and tried to pull her with him. He leaned himself back – putting up the footrest from the couch – and she was straddling him. Running his hands underneath the flowing part and up her stomach until he reached the under wire that apparently divided that portion from her breasts. She was grinding into him a little bit, and he paused just to enjoy it for a minute.

"Oh, baby," She whispered, as he sat up to try and kiss her.

"Mmm, yes Livy?" He replied, unzipping his shorts – because usually she would have already by now.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked him, and he quirked an eyebrow.

"No, is that what you want?" He asked, figuring he was playing along, and she shook her head playfully,

"Of course not, Baby," She said, running her hand through the side of his hair – but something in her tone tipped him off that something was not right, "But I'd hate to hurt you by accident. You know, with _all_ the extra weight I've started to carry."

So she was mad at him for teasing her before, _really_ mad at him. Within the last sentence any hint of a sultry tone was gone – vanished. And not only that, she was off of him, and standing with her arms crossed standing about half the room away from him. She stood there just long enough to see his face totally drop – he had to have known that that was way too easy. He should have realized that there was no way that she was going to let him get away with that unscathed. Now if he had any thoughts as to what was going on in her head – he was going to suffer this one out. She would make it up to him later, but right now – He reached down and zipped himself back in, looking up only to realize that when he had looked down, she had left the room.

"Livy," He said, hopping up from the couch and going after her.

"What?" She was already halfway up the stairs.

"Liv, wait," He said, going up after her, catching up with her only as they were walking into their room – he put his hands on her hips from behind and she swatted him off, "I was only kidding, Liv."

"Oh?" She asked, pausing right in front of her dresser – where she was quite clearly going to change.

"Liv," He said, trying his hardest to get her to relax a little bit – he swung open the closet door for the full length mirror, "C'mere, let me show you something."

"Fitz," She said warningly, and he pouted at her sadly until she walked over, "What?"

"C'mere," He said, opening up his arms to her, and she walked into them.

He then turned her around and held her from behind – his hands sliding down her thighs. He watched them both in the mirror for a second – Olivia's body looked almost unnatural. She was just as thin and slender as usual, except she had the clearly foreign to her body round little baby right where her surfboard flat stomach used to be. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, and kissed her shoulder. Her back was hurting because it was so used to her being as light as a feather, and even the extra ten pounds that no one would notice normally all in one spot was hurting her. He understood that – but she was almost two thirds the way there.

"Livy," He breathed in her ear, he peaked over to make sure she was watching as his hands wandered over her.

"Fitz -"

Oh, she was furious – but his hands roaming around her seemed to be calming her down slightly.

"Mia Vita," He said, lips to her ear, and taking a deep breath, "I was teasing you before, because it would be utterly ridiculous to – Liv. Look at you, for a second? You're beautiful. You look amazing – the sexiest god damn pregnant woman I have ever seen. Seriously, if they needed someone to model this, I think you'd be at the top of the list"

"Baby," She was softening up a little – but still didn't sound like she believed him.

"Livy," He said, letting his hand trail down her thigh, "You look – I can't even figure out a word for it."

He ran his hand up over her hip and up her side.

"Fitz, stop exaggerating."

"If you don't want to believe me, you don't have to," He said, nipping at her neck, then putting one hand over her ass, "But you are still the most beautiful, sexiest woman in the world – even at almost six months along. I am an incredibly lucky man..."

He was kissing up the side of her neck.

"You're still not-"

"I know," He said, she could be incredibly strong willed when she was mad at him – he had known recovering the situation was like trying to save the Titanic with duct tape.

He dropped his hands and she turned around and looked up at him.

"You're pretty amazing," She said, like it was a physical pain to her to admit it.

"I take no credit," He replied, kissing her forehead – for her to do something like this to him, she must have been about to explode with anger, he understood that, "So, as we're apparently done here – mind if I run to the shop – I took a peek at your car, it should be an easy fix... I can fix them up tonight, then we can have more of the day tomorrow just to ourselves. Besides, the parts shop isn't open on Sundays – North Carolina for you."

"Sure," She said, putting her arms around him quickly – kissing him softly.

"See, it's kisses like that that mess with my head," He smirked as his hands fell onto her back, "You're sending me mixed signals."

"You're going to get a whole hell more of a lot than that if you ever joke about that again," She said, starting to look sad, "Especially in public, where people don't know – that sales woman looked at me like- you're not an asshole to me, ever – but that's what everyone in the store -"

"Hey, hey," He tried to stop her tears by stopping some of them with a kiss halfway down her cheek, holding her carefully, "Livy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that – I wasn't thinking..." He picked her up and brought her over to the bed, sitting down with her and snuggling her softly, "It's ok, who the hell cares what they think? When we go to pick everything up I promise I'll do better. They'll all be so envious and wish their husbands could behave so well... ok? Sans bruises, and looking like I got jumped into a gang or something..."

She chuckled a little bit.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok if I run to the store?" He checked after a few more minutes of holding her.

"Yeah," She said, taking the big deep breath that meant she was pulling herself together.

"I love you, so much," He promised her as she stood up, and she nodded, "It honestly wouldn't matter to me if you'd gained seventy-five pounds. I'd still carry you around and be so happy to be with you."

"I can't hang out in the garage," She commented as he stood up, a mischievous look on her face, "Do fix them up in the driveway?"

"Of course," He smiled, leaning in and kissing the side of her head.

Actually leaving the house was easier said than done. First he had to remove himself from the bedroom, which was a little bit harder than he had even thought it was going to be, what with the little frenzy of kisses that had initiated after his 'of course'. Then, for the life of him – for whatever reason – the garage door was acting up, which made it take about four times as long as it should have for him to get his car out of the garage. He was starting to worry by the time he hit the road that the parts store would be closed for the night and he would have to wait until Monday. He got there with seconds to spare – it was a little issue in the mechanical work on her brakes – but to be safe he'd much rather just replace the whole part of the system. He could take the time to figure it out – but if it was what he thought it was, the rest of it would be going soon anyway, He wanted her to be safe, and it would only take him a few extra minutes once he had everything apart.

As he was walking in, there was a flash of blonde hair, and a smile that he recognized walking out. He couldn't quite place it at first, and he turned around to try and get a second look. He knew her? Oh well, he didn't really care that much.

"Eh, my favorite customer," Ed called from behind the counter.

"Hey, Ed," Fitz said, walking over to the counter, grabbing a bottle of the oil he needed to do the change in the first place, "Do you have Liv's car's brake pads in the shop?"

"The XJ?" He asked, and Fitz nodded as he came around the counter, "I do. They're over here. How is the lovely lady?"

"A little tired, a little upset," He said, and Ed chuckled.

"Ah, but she's got the little one," He said and Fitz nodded as he picked up the pads, bringing them over to the counter, "You know, she can't have too many Jaguars – you could build her another one..."

"I don't think that'll work," Fitz smiled – once a car salesman, always a car salesman didn't begin to cover Ed.

"Oh, shame," He said, "You do good work."

"Hey, Ed," Fitz said, his morbid curiosity kicking in, "Who was that girl leaving when I came in?"

"I don't know," He replied, looking up from the cash register, "She actually came in here looking for your buddy, came in here with you a couple times. Scott?"

"She did?" Fitz said, and then it clicked – his heart sinking.

"She said her name was Allison, or something like that," He said, disinterestedly, "You know I just got some new tires in that would look perfect on your Audi..."


	16. Preferences

A/N: Hello, lovelies...I wanted to thank you all for reading and leaving me your little notes - I love them all... Enjoy the chapter :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Sixteen: Preferences

His little wounds were starting to heal, and his face at least was looking a lot better than it had been when he had first gotten home. She had spent the first twenty-four hours worrying about him, and trying to make sure he – through his own stubborn ways – got the rest that he needed. She had been a little shocked with his comment at the store, the reason she had gotten mad being that the more she thought about it, the more she thought it might have been a Freudian slip. Like he had wanted to say something, and didn't know how – because he shouldn't – and just decided to turn it into a joke. Which was why she wanted to make sure that he made the connection that she was still something to him – he was still as outrageously attracted to her as she was of him. That, and she thought it was a little fun way to tease him back – in the quite literal sense of the word. Just because he wasn't getting any right then didn't mean that she had full intentions of seducing him again, later that night.

She changed out of the lingerie, and put the outfit she had been wearing earlier on. He had gone to the store, and that was when she remembered what he had told her about Peter getting stabbed. Peter getting stabbed trying to get a mugger away from him. She sighed, and picked up her cellphone as she sat on the end of the bed, getting ready to call Georgia. Who she should have called the night before. She laid back onto the pillows that were all pushed up against the headboard. Fitz was kind enough to make the bed some mornings, the weekends when he wasn't leaving before her. However, he didn't usually do it the 'right' way. The way that she did it. She had decided long ago that it was cute and sweet enough that he did it, and she wasn't going to complain, ever. She dialed Georgia.

"Hey, Liv," Georgia answered on the second or so ring, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just calling to check on Peter," Olivia said, "Crazy what happened, right?"

"He was beating on Fitz pretty hard when we got out there. Pete's fine, he's currently on pretty good pain killers and eating pizza on the couch," Georgia informed her, "Scary though. It was right outside that little place we used to go to all the time when you were in the city."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," She said, "I was pretty sure you could walk down that street with your cash falling out of your pockets and no one would do anything..."

"I know," Olivia was a little surprised at the exact placement, "That's so weird."

"Anyway – How are you doing, Mama?" Georgia put a a little extra emphasis on the word 'mama', "How's that baby cooking?"

"My mini Fitz? I think he's coming along nicely," Olivia let her hand fall onto her stomach with a smile, "We went shopping for some of the nursery furniture today."

"Mini-Fitz?" Georgia repeated, "So you got him to agree to name the baby after himself?"

"No, but I'm working on it," Olivia told her, and Georgia chuckled.

"Just give him one of those little pouts and go 'but baaaaabbbyyy..." She suggested, "I don't think he's ever really had a defense once you've pulled that card."

"I don't think he does," Olivia replied, a smile across her face, "But I don't know. I don't think that, or a bribe is really the way that I want to name our kid..."

"It's always an option."

Just as Georgia said it, Fitz appeared in the doorway, leaning casually on the door frame. Though, there was a little something off about his appearance. He looked upset, and sort of slumped into the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed - down by her feet. There was something wrong, despite their conversation before he had left for the store, he had been fairly happy when he left. She took a deep breath, and wanted to ask him what was wrong, but then remembered that she was still technically on the phone with Georgia, who was talking about something to do with baby clothes.

"Hey, I gotta go – ok?"

"Hubby, twelve'o'clock?"

"More like ten," She said, looking worriedly down at Fitz, who was now crawling up so that he was lying by her side, "I'll talk to you later."

"See ya, Liv."

She hung up, and Fitz was nuzzling his face into her side, she let her hand drop over onto his shoulder and she started to rub it for him slightly. He lifted his head up a little bit, and she would have leaned in and kissed his head – if she could reach it. Instead, she pulled him by the shoulder, and he went up on his side, bringing his face within her leaning reach. Which was when she leaned across the gap and kissed the side of his head sweetly. He took it, but didn't lean in for more, or just to kiss her normally. But he did bow his head a little bit, and kiss her shoulder – being very careful to keep himself lower than she was. Did he think that she was still mad?

"Baby," She said, running the tips of her fingers through his hair slowly, "What's the matter? What happened? Are you ok?"

"Ed had the part I needed for your car," He said, a little sheepishly and she nodded, "But as I was walking in I thought I recognized the woman walking out – but I didn't really get much more than a hair-flip. So once Ed was ringing me out I asked him who it was. It was Allison."

"What?"

Ally. Olivia felt any residual anger and frustration about the situation starting to warm her blood. It wasn't Fitz she was angry at – because it wasn't his fault. How could she blame him for that kind of thing? It was at Ally, who had pretended to be all buddy buddy with her and Denise while they were down on the beach. Which was why they had wanted to make that 'one last trip to camp' to bitch her out. What the hell was she doing in North Carolina? Did she really think that stalking Fitz and her out there – in their hometown – was a good idea? Why wasn't she in Australia where she belonged? Olivia's frustration, and the hope that she would never see Allison again was a little crushing. Was she going to have to see her around town now?

She was reeling and reeling until she spotted Fitz's face, waiting for her to say something, and probably to yell at him. But she wasn't mad at him – she took a deep breath. She had to watch how she reacted to this, because he had done exactly what he should have – come home and told her. And even though she had absolutely nothing against him in her frustrations, he would feel like he was in trouble or upsetting her if she didn't do this just perfectly. She knew that she had originally gone a little stone faced – but that was just the gut reaction. She took a deep breath – she needed to push away all her anger at Ally and not explode at Fitz for something he had no control over. Actually, it would be way more problematic if he did.

"Did she say anything to you?" Olivia asked, and Fitz shook his head, "Ok then. Thanks for telling me. Weird that she's here, right?"

Fitz looked like he was ready for another blow.

"And you're ok?" He asked, even though she knew he really asking the much simpler 'wait, that's it?'.

"Baby, you don't have control over where this woman goes," Olivia said, and Fitz sat up a little bit, "It's ok. I would be happier if she wasn't here – but I'm not worried about it. I love you, and I know you love me. Thank you for telling me."

He looked like the world had just been lifted off his shoulders as he propped himself up so that he was hovering above her. His arms like beams on either side of her, and he kissed her softly – in relief. Had he really expected to be in trouble for that? He hadn't tried to hide it or act like he hadn't heard she was around. He was looking out for her – now if she did see her around town it wasn't going to be an automatic 'what the hell?' it was going to be much easier to ignore her. He had done exactly as she would have preferred him do last time, and everything was fine. She was a little upset, and curious as to why she had shown up. But it wasn't her problem, Fitz wasn't going to stray. It was weird – but she really couldn't see how it might effect her. He pulled away from her lips with a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Did the shop have everything you needed?"

"Yes," He replied, kissing her forehead, "Though I suggest you come down and help me for a little while before you just sit back and watch."

"But I like watching you work," She replied, a mischievous smile crossing her face.

"I'm going to have to leave that one alone," He gave her a little smile as he sat up, still straddling her from a few inches up, "But I have to put in new brake pads on your Jag – I'm going to need a hand – think you can hand me tools from outside once I jack it up?"

"You know, car talk is surprisingly dirty," She commented, and he rolled his eyes.

"I think you might have teased yourself just as much as you teased me earlier," He said, getting off the bed and helping her up.

She then watched as he changed out of what he had been wearing most of the day to a plain white t-shirt and a ratty old pair of shorts. Both already had oil and car grease stains all over them, they were the clothes which she affectionately had dubbed his play clothes. This was exactly the time that under ordinary circumstances he would give her a piggy back down to the garage, or wherever the cars were being kept. Instead, he turned around – knowing that was what she was looking for – and picked her up in both arms instead, kissing her forehead as he brought her downstairs. He set her down in the foyer, the garage being off limits fumes to her pregnant body. She walked out the front door instead, and both cars were already parked in the driveway.

"Here," He said, walking through the garage door with some equipment in his hands – he handed her a socket wrench, "I'll need this in about twenty minutes."

"Ok, she said, easing herself down to sit in the driveway as he brought out the Jack.

He had to wheel it out, because after they had gotten married she had made him get a professional one – that was used to lifting up the front end of a Mack truck, instead of just using the little one he had been. She would have made him do it sooner, since he was putting himself underneath cars – which was just a little terrifying for her before the new jack. Now she was a whole lot more comfortable with it. She had been a little surprised though, when she had mentioned it to him while they were dating, and he told her that until she married him he wouldn't be nagged about it. So, as it was the story had gotten around, and Peter had actually gave him the one he had as a wedding present. It was built for up to a fifty thousand pounds. Which had been part of the joke, seeing as he would be using it for his tiny, and mostly foreign cars. The other part of the joke was that he had actually brought it to the reception, with a bow on it. It was huge and excessive, but Fitz did actually use it.

"You and Peter have a very weird sense of humor," Olivia said, as Fitz positioned the large metal jack – if that's stll what you called the giant machine – around the front of her car.

"He got it so you don't have to worry about me getting crushed," He replied with a little laugh, as he got the car up, "And you don't, do you?"

"No," She admitted, and he smiled.

"Well then, it's doing it's job," He said, stopping the machine, and slipping the box and a couple extra hardware-y things under the front as he grabbed his wheely thing that he laid on under the car, "I can take that now instead, if you want."

She handed it up to him, not wanting to go through the effort of getting up. He laughed a little, then slipped under the car. She shifted a little bit, trying to get a better angle, but wasn't really able to find one. This was when the at least slight boredom came in, though he made it quick. She dazed off a little bit, and then he was coming out from beneath the car, getting ready to switch to elevate the back end. The little bit of grease on his forehead almost looked like another bruise, but he could feel it, and he tried to wipe it off – instead he grabbed the rag as her car lowered back down.

"So when you were on the phone earlier, who were you talking to?" He asked curiously.

"Georgia," She replied, and he nodded, "I called to check on Pete – he's fine. She's pampering him, I'm sure."

"Probably," He said, bringing everything around to the back of her car – God he was just plain hot when he worked on the cars, wasn't he? "You just seemed really happy - "

"We were talking about the baby," She told him, and he looked up as he was starting to position the thing under the back.

"Seriously?" He seemed surprised, stopping what he was doing.

"Yeah," She smiled, "She votes we go with 'The Fourth' too."

"Well, I'm glad it's not an open forum voting arena," He replied, with a smile, "I was thinking – what if we put your dad's name into it?"

"Adam?" Olivia rolled her eyes, "His real name's Eli, everyone just calls him Adam."

"I know," He said, "So what about Eli then? If we want to get proper. Cameron Elijah Grant. Sounds good, right?"

"It does sound good," She agreed, but she wasn't that excited about it, and he could tell – he sighed.

"But you want him to be 'The Fourth'," He said, and Olivia nodded slowly, "Tell you what."

"Hmm?"

"I'll make a deal with you – I want to hire a night nanny for the first six months," He said, and Olivia was surprised – this was the first she had heard of this, "Just someone to sit with him, and get you when he's hungry, and otherwise let us sleep. Because we're going to need our rest – and I would rest much more comfortably knowing that someone was paying attention to him – and not just us as we're half asleep. And, that way he can stay in the nursery."

"You do?"

He nodded.

"You agree to that," He said, "I don't mind giving him the name."

"Really?" Olivia wasn't entirely sure

"Yes," He said, completely serious, "But I want to name the second one."

"Well, it would still have to be approved..."

"Mhmmm," He said, taking a deep breath, "What do you say?"

"I think I like that deal," She said.

"Me too."

"But that nurse leaves first thing in the morning."

"Of course."

"And only watches, if he starts crying for more than five minutes one of us is getting up."

"That's fine."

"And I get to choose the nurse," Olivia said, and Fitz nodded.

"Also fine," He said, taking a deep breath, "And our next one's Cameron."

"What if it's a she?"

"It won't be," He replied, running the rag over his shirt, trying to sop up whatever was on it – then just decided to pull it off, "All boys, I told you."

"What's with your new 'no girls' thought process?" Olivia asked him, "You were crushed when it turned out I was having a boy this time."

"I wasn't crushed," He said, and she rolled her eyes, "I wasn't. And I'm excited. I know I wanted a little girl at one point – but I don't now."

"You don't want a little girl?"

"I want a little girl," Fitz corrected her, "I just don't want a teenage girl who's running off with boys and telling me how much she hates me after loving me to pieces when she was four."

"She'll love you to pieces again," Olivia said, "When she's like twenty-six and getting married."

"Nope," Fitz said, and Olivia laughed at him, "Boys don't get so upset with their parents. And we only boys we'll have to worry about are them – not every single boy that walks by."

"You've given this a lot of thought," Olivia teased him, and he nodded, stretching – suddenly she had almost forgotten what they had been discussing, "Just finish up with the cars, babe."

"Is that an order?" He asked playfully – he knew better than to go over to her – he would never get back to the cars.

"A preference," She told him, and he nodded as he stopped the back end from going too high up, "Like I'd prefer to not have sex with you in the driveway, because this is a neighborhood and it's still light out. I'd much rather we do that inside – but I'm not that picky where we start if you take too long."

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be motivated to do," He replied with a smirk.

He did speed up though, the back end replacements took about half the time as the front, and then he was changing the oil – which took fifteen minutes for both of them – probably a record for him. Though, she wasn't sure that she had ever said something like that as encouragement before. It was always implied – but it was implied almost every night in the way that they would start looking at each other after getting home from work. Or when they were getting into bed, or they were both so tired that it didn't even matter and they just curled up together. Those nights were just as nice.

"Ready to go in?" He asked, apparently having picked everything up as quickly as possible, and he was extending a hand to her to help her up.

"Baby, you're all dirty," She mused, putting her hands on his chest as she leaned in and kissed him quick on the lips– figuring that was safest because it was probably the only part of his face that wasn't covering in sweat, a bruise, or something from one of the cars.

"C'mon," He said, reaching for her hand, "I'd pick you up, but I'm 'all dirty'."

He led her up the stairs carefully, going slowly in case she was having trouble keeping up with him – she wasn't, but he kept looking over his shoulder at her. She had left her shoes at the door, and had been thinking about starting to strip as they walked, but he wasn't so she figured she wouldn't. He led her right through their bedroom, and into the bathroom – turning on the shower as he covered what was showing of himself in dish soap. She always found this a little bit funny, but it worked – and they kept a bottle of it in their medicine cabinet. He glanced over at her for a second – then held up a finger like 'one minute' as he started the shower.

She nodded, and he lost his shorts, and boxers before grabbing a scrub brush that was so hard she refused to keep it in the shower, so he stored it under the sink. He hopped in the shower, and she waited – presuming that he was washing off what would immediately come off of the grease. Usually it was all off within two showers, and just little bits were left after the first. She sat down on the closed toilet while she waited. Then the curtain opened, and he tossed the scrubber over her head into the sink. He took a look at her, then opened his arm for her to come in with him.

"Baby?" She checked, not sure how they were going to pull this off, "Baby, I don't know..."

"Livy," He breathed, stepping out onto the bathmat in front of her, then getting down to peal her shirt off, "Trust me. Come into the shower with me, please."

Well, how was she supposed to say 'no' to that? He helped her up from where she was sitting, and ripped off her clothes. Gently, of course, but there was still quite a bit of force and desire behind the way that he pulled her panties off of her and threw them over in the corner of the bathroom on top of her bra. He kissed from her him up her side and to her breasts, kissing them softly, particularly where he knew from past conversations that they were sore. He stood back up, his eyes already melting around her form, and she slipped her arms around his neck.

"Come with me, Livy," He whispered, putting his hands low on her thighs as he backed her up into the shower – under the stream of water.

She heard him pull the curtain back – even though she knew that the floor was probably already soaked from him stepping out, and leaving it open the whole time. She could feel the warm water starting to hit her back, and he walked her farther into it as she pressed her face against his chest. His arms were reached out, his hands on her back so that she could feel him holding her as the water just surrounded her. Then she looked up, and realized that his head was resting on her shoulder, like he was enjoying just the moment there with her just as much as she was.

"Mmm, my baby," She whispered just loud enough that he would be able to notice she was mumbling something as she ran her hand through his soaking wet hair.

"Imagine if we had met any way other than how we had," He said, as her hand ran over his ass, pulling him closer, "Like casually, at a party or a club – you wouldn't have even looked over your shoulder."

"We would have found each other," She said, as he set his forehead against her's.

"Would we?" He asked, like he wasn't so certain, "Or would I have ended up getting killed doing something stupid that summer?"

"If you had, I would have missed you."

"You wouldn't have known to miss me," He replied, "You would have probably ended up with - "

He didn't finish his thought, but she knew who he was thinking – because he was right. If at no point in her life met Fitz, she would have ended up with Scott. Nate would have shown his real colors that summer, and with a lack of Fitz – she would have found Scott. However, this was a very dark turn in conversation and she knew that she didn't want Fitz thinking about that at all – especially right now. So, she took a breath and leaned in, kissing his chest, then up to his shoulder. She grazed her teeth along his skin, getting his attention as she let one hand slip between them, running her hand along him.

"Fitz," She breathed, running her fingertips down the underside of his now budding erection, "You wouldn't have died – and I would have found you. Even if you were the last thing that I was looking for."

"Now you're just saying that," He was a little more playful now as he leaned forward, his hands roaming her freely.

"No," She said, wrapping both arms up around his neck, laying her arms flat on his shoulders, "I love you, and I don't think I would be satisfied with anything less than you – in either sense."

"C'mere," He breathed, putting his own back to the wall, and letting her come towards him.

She knew the theory behind this, that she would be able to control everything better. They wouldn't have to worry about him accidentally putting to much pressure or weight on the baby, because she would be able to adjust easier. He had been using one hand to run little circles around her thigh, and the other hand went across her ass. The second hand was quick, and she made eye contact with him for a second to realize that he was – jealous? Was that it? That he had thought himself in circles enough to put himself into that weird, strange universe where they had never met. She imagined that it was cold and bleak, and just sad. She leaned in and kissed him slowly, grinding herself just as slowly against him – in rhythm even.

"Mmm, Livy," He breathed once she let his lips go long enough for it to escape them.

"I love you," She whispered, putting her head on his shoulder as he started to very carefully slip inside of her.

"God, you feel amazing," His shoulders were against the wall while his hips were fully extended – and about a foot from the wall behind him.

He held himself there, and she had to admit that she too simply enjoyed being so connected to him. She didn't even ask him to start moving, or doing it herself until he started – the water pounding down on them – running down his body and hers not knowing the difference. Their hips were moving so slowly that she could feel every slight shift, which was terrorizing her. She couldn't think between the water, his hands running randomly across her back – whichever way the urge struck him, and him so slowly delving only slightly deeper and deeper into her. Her senses were on overload before she could even realize it, her head falling back. She felt her muscles tighten, he was about to bring her over the edge, and his hand fell onto the center of her shoulders. He was trying to give her back a little extra support, she was burning and he picked up the pace. She doubted whether he really had it under conscious control – but it worked. Which was an understatement, as she bit into his shoulder, moaning anyway as he held her up she felt him jerk. Like her little bite was all he had been waiting for.

He stayed there, leaning against the wall with her in his arms – letting the shower rinse them. After a couple of minutes he reached over and shut the water off. She shivered, trying to keep close to him as he ushered her out of the shower. He grabbed a towel, large enough for the two of them, and draped it on his shoulders, then wrapping it and his arms around her. She could see in the mirror that he had gently buried his nose into a portion of her hair – his eyes closed as he just held her there. She smiled – happy to be so well loved. She knew what was coming next, he would dry her off, then carry her to bed. In a servant way, not in the 'taking care of you because you can't' way. The 'taking care of you because I love you, and I want to' way that just didn't come naturally to most people. That was why she put up with most of his spoiling and pampering.

"Lunch tomorrow?" He checked as they laid in bed, she was sprawled out on her side next to him, her leg and arm resting very comfortably on top of him.

"Actual lunch?" She asked, she was starting to get hungry, but knew better than to voice it – because he would go and make her something right that instant – she was too comfy, and almost asleep, "Like sandwiches?"

"Whatever you want," He told her, and she felt his lips brush by her temple, "Just let me know when you know and I'll bring it over."

"Ok," She yawned, and closed her eyes.

The next morning she was still smiling, even if she had woken up to a note he had left, instead of actually him. He was starting to do that, now when he though she would need some extra sleep. Though, she usually got that in a half hour nap after getting home from work. Today was the first of an abbreviated day. Everyone and their mother knew that she was not going to be able to just give up cold turkey when it came time to maternity leave, so she was just going to ease herself into it. Right now all that happened was that she got tired, and she couldn't lift everything she used to, not because she couldn't but because she was a little afraid to. So for this month, she was going home about two hours early, until finally – instead of really going on maternity leave – she would be stopping by in the morning to check on everything, and then going home. She still wasn't sure how long she wanted to stay home full time with the little guy, but she assumed it would be often. Maybe she could just bring him with her, Denise had when Jonah was in his first year...

"Hey, Liv," Scott called as she was walking towards Nikko's tank – he was running after her.

"Hey, anything I should know for today?" She asked, when he caught up rather easily.

"We got a couple penguins from the zoo that was closed down over the weekend," He said, and Olivia nodded, "They're only here until San Diego's ready for them. They said they'd take 'em, but they don't want 'em until they're back up to a normal diet. Their normal diet just got in over fax."

"How's Nikko?"

"He's not eating," Scott said, like he had been afraid to tell her, "There's no medical reason, I think he's just depressed in that tank all by himself all day. Liv, we knew it was a long shot..."

"We'll see if he'll eat today, then if not we'll put him in with the other turtles tomorrow," Olivia said, and Scott nodded.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd want anything from the doughnut shop, I was going to make a run."

"I'm ok, Scott."

"Ok," He said, then he stopped, "You sure you're ok? Do you wanna talk about it? Are you coming to the house this weekend? We're having our clam boil..."

"I'm fine," Olivia told him, "And I think I'm busy this weekend."

"Ok, what the hell's going on? You've been avoiding me all week."

"I've just been busy," She told him and he didn't buy it, "I have a baby coming in like three months."

"Why – he told you to get rid of me, didn't he?" Scott said, realization dawning his face – she said nothing as she looked in on Nikko, "What the hell kind of husband bars his wife from one of her best friends? Liv, he doesn't have the right to...Stupid meat-head of a fucking-"

"Watch your mouth," Olivia said, eyes narrowing, "He's my husband."

"He's a dick," Scott countered, "Did you ask him why he didn't want you hanging around with me? Was he afraid I'd tell you about what happened while we were all -"

"He told me, thanks," Olivia said, she wasn't sure why she was so defensive all of a student – and he had, in a way, "He loves me, he didn't do anything-"

"Like hell he didn't," Scott said, and Olivia took a heavy breath.

"What happened with Ally has nothing to do with why I'm not hanging around with you anymore, Scott," Olivia said, turning to look at him, "And you know it. You have a wife. My friend, and a beautiful little boy. What the hell have you been doing this whole time? I don't really care, and I wouldn't but I do, because it bothers Fitz, and I'm willing to bet it'd really bother Denise if she knew."

"Livy..."

He looked hurt, and Olivia took a deep breath. She didn't want to be mean to him, but she could just picture Fitz's face if she stopped to coddle him now. He had been pretending to be her friend for years, and way worse, Fitz's friend. She had to make herself angry at him – make herself think about it. He had been bending the rules of friendship – _looking_ at her when no one was watching him...

"We're at work, we're colleagues," Olivia told him, "We were friends – but we can't be anymore. There's no need for you to be here. I'll come find you when I need help with something. And the only one who calls me Livy is my husband."


	17. False Security

A/N: So, sorry this took so long, and future updates (I'm moving back to school Sunday/will be VERY busy for a couple weeks) I'll update when I can, and I'll try to keep them as frequent as possible (Though, it'd be impossible to keep them as frequent) anyways... just giving you guys a head's up... Enjoy :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Seventeen: False Security

Fitz spent most of Tuesday night, after Olivia had fallen asleep wrapped around him as best she could manage, on his phone researching things to do with a two year old. He smiled down at her – her head nuzzled into his chest – in the dim light from his phone. He wished her could somehow cuddle up closer to her without disturbing her. He always just wanted to be right next to her, as close as possible – which was obsessive, and probably a little unhealthy – but he didn't care. His beautiful wife had left work early that evening – which was a miracle by any standards to bring with. Pulling her away from that place was harder than peeling gum off the bottom of your shoe. But, it wasn't only that – she had cooked his favorite dinner from her mother's recipe as a surprise for him – one that he had fully enjoyed. Though, he knew it was probably because she had known that he had had more than his fair share of headaches between the architect and the police who were trying to wrap up their investigation. Apparently, they didn't like to leave things like 'unsolved arson' on the books. He just assumed it was kids tooling around and not realizing the levers they were playing around with mattered.

"Mmm, Fitz," Olivia mumbled in her sleep, and his ears perked up.

His whole body perked up. He set his phone to the side and wrapped her up a little bit closer to himself, responding to even her unconscious call for him. He listened for her to say something else, but fell asleep before anything like that happened. He had fought himself to keep his eyes open – but it was just so warm, and comfortable that he was defenseless. He smiled to himself as he woke up the next morning – Olivia getting up from his arms, leaving a kiss on his forehead as she got out of bed. His smiled faded as he realized that he had to get up too, and that he had to go pick Jonah up.

"You're nervous," She commented as they were walking out to the driveway, he stopped to think of something to say – she put her hands up, smoothing out his t-shirt over his chest, "Relax, Babe. You're going to be fine. You just have to let Jonah warm up to you."

"Thanks, Livy," He said, and she leaned up and kissed him quickly – then not so quickly.

"And just remember, we get to see our little boy tomorrow," She was glowing.

He had to admit that it was really nice now that she was feeling so much better about the baby. It made everything a hell of a lot easier. That, and her being so happy made him happy. It was an excellent system.

"Oh-" She paused for a second like she had been hit with a wave of nausea, and he waited with concern, "That was weird."

"What is it?" He was sure that it all came out as one word.

"Nothing, it's fine," Olivia said, putting her hand up by her rib rage, "Just kicking – It's just weird because I thought he was a little bit lower than that."

"Tommy," Fitz couched down, speaking to Olivia's stomach, "You be nice to your mom, you hear me?"

"I don't think that'll work for another four or so years," Olivia said, her hand running over her stomach as he returned to full standing height, "I love you."

"I love you, Mia Vita," He said, leaning in and kissing her forehead, "Be careful with my Mrs. Grant?"

When he got to the house to get Jonah, he was still exhausted, sleeping on the couch – despite Denise trying to wake him up. They got him into his car seat, and put his stroller into Fitz's trunk. It almost had trouble fitting, but he got it in without having to wince as he shut the trunk. Denise thanked him, and as soon as he was in the car he was at a loss for what to do – before he had even hit the end of the road even. He figured since Jonah was still out cold in the backseat, he would stop by the – land – a little bit earlier than he had been planning. They were clearing the rubble today, and then they were starting to level out the land so they could start building the new office.

It took him almost twenty minutes to figure out how the stroller folded out, and was confident enough to wake the kid to put him in it. He got Jonah – and his very sleepy self out of the car. He had him against his shoulder – assuming that he wasn't protesting or fussing because he was still half asleep. Fitz strapped him into the stroller, and it seemed that he had finally decided that he was going to stay awake now. Fitz could tell that the easy part was very far behind him – but it wasn't going to take him long, then he'd take him to the park or something.

The Architect just needed him to sign off on a few papers, so that they could start building as soon as they got an all clear. It seemed that Jonah was fine as long as he couldn't actually see Fitz, or realize that he was the one taking care of him for the day. So naturally, every time he tried to hand him his sippy cup or a toy to entertain him while he finished up the plans with the architect, Jonah burst into tears. So, he learned quickly that it was best to just ignore him, and not speak directly to him unless he felt that he had to. It worked while they were in the little office – and when they were leaving he didn't seem to have a problem with Fitz pushing the stroller back towards the car. Though he seemed surprised when Fitz was putting him back into his car seat, he didn't really fuss.

"Am I really that bad?" Fitz asked him, tightening the straps a little bit.

He got his answer pretty quickly as he saw Jonah's little lip quiver., and his eyes starting to get watery. He ducked back out of the car as fast as he could, and apparently, crisis averted. He got that Jonah wasn't particularly used to him, and hopefully that would change – but that wasn't something that he was going to have to deal with with Tommy. The first month or so Fitz would be surprised if he knew who was holding him, and then he would just be used to him – right? The refolding up of the stroller took a much shorter amount of time, and it was back in the trunk as they were on the way to the park near the beach. There was space for him to run around play and everything, right? Fitz wasn't sure he wanted to do this again, bringing Jonah around felt a little awkward, alien even.

"Fitz," He heard his name from somewhere in the distance as he set a slightly weepy Jonah down with a ball from his bag.

"Are we ok?" Fitz asked Jonah, who was still looking up at him skeptically – he looked over to see who had been calling him as Maya collided with his side, "Easy, your sister will kill me if I come home with any more bruises."

"What happened to you?" Maya asked, and he shrugged, "So this is why Olivia's been hiding you from us."

"We didn't go to Sunday dinner," Fitz realized, and Maya nodded.

"Liv called and told us she wasn't feeling well," She said, "But apparently..."

"She was covering for me," Fitz said, as Jonah got up and went over to Maya, attaching himself to her leg.

"Hey, Mr. Jones -man," Maya said with a smile as she scooped him up – Jonah laughed, "Hanging out with Uncle Fitz today? Poor kid looks too much like his daddy."

"My. Play ball," He said happily.

"He talks?"

"He's two, you can talk to him," Maya said, "Scott has me babysitting him on nights Denise is at the gym, that's how he knows me."

" Oh."

"Having a hard time?"

"What? I guess," Fitz said, and Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Jonah," Maya got his attention, setting him on her him to free up an arm to put around him, "Fitz is nice. Don't cry at him, he's not going to hurt you."

Jonah seemed to be confused by her trying to convince him of this.

"I promise."

"My."

"I have camp," Maya told him, setting him down on his feet, and handing him the ball – adjusting her bag as she stood back up, "Fitz will play ball with you. Good luck."

"Thanks," Fitz said, and she nodded, "And don't tell your mom about..."

He motioned to his face, there was a reason they were hiding it from her. She would be over the house trying to take care of him too, and Liv was doing a perfect job of that on her own.

"No problem," Maya smiled as she started backing away, "I've got your back."

He said something along the lines of thanks as he tried to figure out the best way to hold Jonah – who was looking up at him like he knew – even in his tiny little baby brain that Fitz had no idea what he was doing. He finally settled on balancing him on the side of his hip – that's the way they always did it in movies and on TV, right. Especially with a kid Jonah's age. He propped him up – then spotted the lip quivering again, and decided to set him down instead. A little personal space never hurt anyone, right? How was everyone else so good at this? Even Maya was able to pick him up and play with him, no problem. Giggles, even. He stared down at him for a second before remembering that, according to something he'd read that was intimidating. He sat down in the grass with him.

Jonah still looked a little confused, but he wasn't crying – yet. He had dropped the ball next to himself, and Fitz reached over slowly, like the kid was a sensor on a security system. If he moved too fast, he would go off until the cops came – because within minutes it would be clear to everyone in the park that he was not his child. He tossed the ball up with one hand, hit it off the back of his hand like a hacky-sack, and then flipped his wrist around to catch it. Jonah looked at him quietly, like he wasn't quite sure what had just happened. Fitz smiled a little bit, then did it again, and saw a huge smile take over the majority of Jonah's face. It took him a second to realize it, but then thought about it - this kid wasn't from the most athletic family.

"Oh you like that?" Fitz said, remember Maya's advice to talk to him, and Jonah nodded, "Well what do you think about this?"

He spun the ball around up on one finger. It was a little smaller, and a little lighter than an actual basketball, so the balance was slightly off - but Jonah didn't seem to mind. He let it fall towards him, and he just about jumped up to caught it. After that, apparently they were friends because Jonah got up and grabbed Fitz's hand by a couple of his fingers. He then pulled Fitz, who walked on his knees so that he wouldn't be too tall, over to his bag that Fitz had put down. He started pulling out toys - chattering away, though Fitz wasn't sure they were actual words- and handing a couple of them to him. Fitz smiled and took them, and at noon, Jonah actually let him feed him his lunch in the park without the slightest quiver. It seriously couldn't be that easy, could it? After lunch Jonah decided he wanted to kick the ball around, so they did - until Jonah started to yawn. He was little, he needed a nap or something in the afternoon.

Fitz scooped him up without any problems, and brought him back to the house. He had a few things that he should do anyway, so he set him up on the couch with a pillow and a blanket in the air conditioning. Thinking that he could leave him be for a few minutes, and do some searching around. Olivia's mother had started to plan her baby shower, because of the people that would be coming from New York to go, and he had offered to help out with some of the planning. Her mother had told him to get some of the addresses and phone numbers of her friends from school, her friends, and his family members that would want to be invited - that and make sure that the day was cleared, and to show up with her. Because apparently he was staying the whole time - he was pretty sure that this wasn't a thing for him. From what he understood, this was about Olivia getting presents for the baby, getting mostly unsolicited advice, playing cheesy games that involved safety pins and diapers, and women gushing about the coming baby while they ate cake. It was strange, but he understood that it was tradition.

"Fitz!" Jonah called - because it didn't matter that he was supposed to find Olivia's friends addresses and find ones for his own family, Jonah was not about to go to sleep."

"What's the matter?" Fitz couched down by the side of the couch - clearly there were too many shiny things in the room, because he was pointing to a candle in a metal holder.

"Cup, pease."

"I don't think so, little guy," Fitz replied, pulling a football that had been sitting next to the couch and handing it to him instead.

That was the beginning of the end, because after that Jonah got up from the couch and was wandering around the room looking for things that he could play with. Fitz realized very quickly that bringing him to a new(ish) place that was full of different things was a bad idea for naptime. He spent the next hour and a half following him around the house to make sure that he didn't get into anything that he shouldn't. He made a mental note that when it came time to baby proof the house - when Tommy was starting to crawl around - he should let Jonah loose a couple of days in a row as a test. At about three Denise texted him and told him that she was almost home, and was wondering where she could pick Jonah up. He told her he'd bring him back to her at the house.

"Thanks so much, Fitz," She said as she came out of the house, where he was standing, Jonah attached to his leg, hiding between him and the car, "Was he good?"

"He was fine - once we got used to each other," Fitz reached down and scooping him up as he started climbing.

"Seems like you two managed ok," Denise smiled a little as Jonah hid his face in Fitz's shoulder.

"Yeah, we got along alright," Fitz said, "He's probably pretty tired, he didn't really nap at the house - too many shiny things."

"That's fine," She told him, going to take Jonah - who clung to Fitz, "It just means he'll be out after dinner. Are you gonna want to take him again - oh, he loves you."

"Ah," Fitz said, peeling the child off of him, and handing him to his mother, "I think I'm ok. Unless you really need the help. I'm actually feeling a lot better about it."

"Good - that was the point, right?" Denise said, as Jonah was fussing and reaching for him.

Fitz very quickly extracted himself from the situation, not because he wanted to get away from Jonah - but he had a feeling that Scott would not be pleased to come home to his kid crying for him instead of his father. Olivia would be home soon, and he wanted to see her. As he had had Jonah most of the day, he hadn't been able to go and eat lunch with her - which meant that he hadn't seen her since they had been leaving the house that morning. He was yawning by the time he was walking back into his living room, there were a bunch of little things that he had deemed ok for Jonah to play with scattered all around the floor. He picked it all up, and put everything away before he laid down on the couch. He couldn't believe how tired her was - how the hell did someone so small suck so much energy out of him? He had an hour before Olivia got home, so he reached for the remote, and turned on the TV. He barely remembered putting the remote on his chest before - nothing.

"Fitz," He heard a whisper in his ear, and his eyes popped open.

Olivia was standing above him, looking down at him with one hand on her stomach and the other holding a cup of tea. He reached out to stretch, then wrapped his arm around the backs of her thighs, his hand up on the side of her leg - holding on. He yawned, she gave him a little laugh. He scooted back as far as he could into the back of the couch and patted the area in front of himself. That earned him an even bigger laugh as she leaned back and put her cup down.

"You're funny," SHe told him, "Thinking I'm going to fit there with you."

"Hold on," He replied, turning onto his back and propping himself up on the arm of the couch - he spread his legs out a little bit then patted the piece of couch between his legs instead, "C'mere."

"Jonah really wiped you out, huh?" She sat down, then laid back on her side, too impatient to wait for him to wrap his arms around her himself and helping him out.

"Yeah," Fitz said, still feeling tired as he leaned in and kissed the top of her head, "Not used to that kind of energy level, I guess."

"It's ok, babe. We'll have time to build ourselves up to it."

She had recognized that quick, fleeting fear before he even had mentioned it.

"I love you," He told her, letting his hand slip onto her stomach, "Is it considered bad to try and goad him into kicking?"

"I think so," Olivia replied, "Seeing as he was all day."

"It's not fair, you get to feel him moving around and kicking all the time."

"You wanna trade?"

"Not really," Fitz said, keeping his tone sweet as he kissed her forehead.

"You know, you are pretty cute passed out on the couch like that.."

"That's -" Adorable was the word that came to mind, but instead he smirked and teased her,"..A little messed up."

"But you were just _out_," Olivia tried to defend herself, and he chuckled, "All sprawled out, it looked like you just fell over..."

"You're cute," He told her.

"I didn't say anything about you being cute awake," She said with false seriousness, and he smiled, "Oh, God - he's going to have that smile, isn't he?"

"You don't like my smile?"

He wasn't sure what she meant by that, but was convinced that it wasn't a good thing.

"I love your smile," Olivia said instantly, "He's just going to be able to smile his way out of everything."

"Well, I always could - so I guess it's only fair," He quipped, pulling himself up to a sitting position, her head in his lap.

"What are we getting ourselves into?" Olivia said, and he smiled, putting his head back a little - but still looking down at her under his eyelids.

"We're going to be fine."

"You're good at that," She said, bringing herself up into his lap - her head on his shoulder.

"Good at what?" He asked her, as she leaned up and kissed the edge of his jaw - his mind just starting to slow down.

"Telling me stuff like that," She replied, her hand up on the far side of his face, angling his mouth down to where she could get to it, if she wanted it, "I could be worrying about something all day, and five words from you later it's gone."

He smiled, knowing full well that it really didn't have much to do with him. Though, he was more than happy that he did have that effect on her, previously unaware of it.

"Magic."

She chuckled a little bit, as he started to lean in to take the kiss that he had been waiting so impatiently for. He was met with a little resistance though, as he felt her gripping his face - holding him back. He was surprised, but he stopped.

"No," She said firmly, something playful sparkling in her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you," She wasn't budging.

"And what exactly is the difference?"

"The difference would be that I realized I got a text as I was leaving work," She said, and he raised his eyebrows - wondering what the relevance of this was, "Maya sent me a picture as she was leaving camp - of my very attractive husband leaning down to pick up a little boy that was trying to climb up his leg."

"Which means we've switched gender roles because I played nanny today?" A complete joke.

"No," She laughed at him, which had been the goal, "It means, that I also got a message from Denise saying how amazing you were with Jonah."

"Why would she..."

"Because I asked her to get you to watch him," Olivia admitted, and Fitz furrowed his brow, "I knew you were freaking out about it. The whole 'becoming a dad thing'. You were less excited, and you were sneaking around reading those stupid books. Baby, you are going to be an amazing father - I've always known that. But me telling you, again wasn't going to do anything. Besides, you've been bubble wrapping me - as much as you can. It's fine, it makes sense, I'm a bit unpredictable, and my emotions and hormones have been all over the place. But I'm still me, and I still know you just as well - if not more - than I did before."

There was a pause, in which he was trying to process all this new information. He understood her thought process, and felt a wave of gratitude run through him as he held her just a little bit tighter. This was his wife, who knew exactly how he thought - and she had taken care of him. Even when he hadn't wanted her to. It was that quality in her that wanted to fix everything, which could be cute, could be irritating, but right now he was just thankful. He swallowed, realizing that he could be mad - if he wanted to be an asshole. But he wasn't at all. The sneakiness - she understood that he had been careful about things around her because she wasn't as strong as she usually was - he could, and did understand her wanting to help him. It wouldn't have happened if she had suggested it - in bubbling her he wanted her to think that he was handling everything was perfect. Even if it wasn't. Something had been wrong with him, she knew what it was, and she knew how to fix it - so she did it. It's the exact same thing that he would have done for her, and he nodded.

"You're going to kiss me," He accepted the fact, with a little smile.

"You're not mad?"

"That you're making me wait so long?" He asked, "Absolutely."

She smiled as she leaned in, bringing his face down to meet hers, holding his face in place. It was slow, by the time the pressure of her lips was hitting full force on his, his mouth was already cracked open, waiting for her. Still impatient. He felt her lips turn up in a little smile before she nipped around his lips, teasing his tongue right out of his mouth in anticipation. He felt chills go down his spine, a feeling like there was something extra helping his heart to beat harder, louder as she slipped her tongue in with his. Delaying things really did make them better, and he wasn't ashamed to moan a little as she pulled away - pouting at her slightly. She smiled, and leaned in again to kiss him. They spent the night there, on the couch - just kissing. Slow. Playful. Passionate. Nippy. Holding each other, and feeling their lips start to swell up as the hours passed - but not giving a damn about it. Eventually, he noticed that they were starting to slow, and carried her off to bed. Where he held her as close as the baby would allow, and whispered to them both until she fell asleep.

"You're super excited today, huh?" Olivia teased him just a little bit from up on the table while they sat in the exam room - waiting for the technician to come in.

He had barely been able to keep himself from bouncing up and down. The slightest motion that he should sit, and hold her hand be respectable was not in the cards. He was holding her hand, but he was also smiling wide, and rolling on the balls of his feet.

"I just want to see him is all."

"Would this have anything to do with the fact that you've been freaking out since before he actually looked like a human in there?" Olivia asked, "And you haven't looked at the screen, you've just been staring at me blocking it out since?"

"Maybe," He said, setting his hand on her side, and he was kicked, "See - he wants to see me too."

"He's really moving around a lot, huh?"

"Maybe he's punching you," Fitz said, pulling over the seat and sitting down, "Maybe he'll be boxer, huh?"

"That one was lighter than the ones I was getting yesterday," She replied, and he knew that she was going directly to the worst possible situation, "What if somethings-"

"Nothing's wrong," He told her, carefully, "And if it is, we'll find out in about five minutes - then we'll fix it."

"Ok," She said, squeezing his hand a little bit.

"We should probably find birthing classes soon, right?" He offered up, and she glared down at him as the Tech walked into the room.

"When we get home I'm hiding your books," She said, he wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"How are we feeling today?" The tech asked, putting on her gloves as Olivia rolled up her shirt - and Fitz watched as the Gel was spread over her stomach.

"Good," Olivia said, "It's just he was just kicking me, and it seemed like maybe it was lighter than usual."

"We'll take a look," The tech told her with a little smile, "Anything else?"

"I'm afraid he's moving around too much, too," Olivia said, and the Tech nodded.

"That's pretty normal at six months," She said, and Olivia nodded, "Let's just get the video up, shall we?"

She waved the little wand around the usual area of Olivia where he would let them see him. Sure enough, within a couple minutes there he was, and a little bit bigger than he had been before. Fitz was watching the screen, watching the heartbeat on the monitor. It was amazing to him what he could see, and he looked back over at Olivia. She was smiling at the monitor, then looked a little strained. He kissed the side of her head.

"Something's wrong," She said, and he furrowed his brow.

"What? He's right there - he's fine," He said, and Olivia shook her head.

"No," She said, looking at the tech, who froze, and very quickly turned off the machine.

"I'm just going to go find the doctor," She said, and Olivia's eyes expanded to about three times their normal size, "I just think I saw something a little - abnormal. I'm going to have the doctor come in and check it out, ok? Where did you say you got your first couple scans done?"

"We were on a trip, in Costa Rica," Fitz said, "But we had a doctor from New York coming down to check in on her - is there something wrong?"

"I really, can't say," She said, heading for the door, "I'm just going to have the doctor come down."


	18. A Team

A/N: So if you guys are wondering why I said two weeks of minimal time – Yes, I really meant that, but I've been working on this every time I got more than five minutes to myself (Tonight was a mini celebration because what I'm back early for was over before ten) ... Enjoy :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Eighteen: A Team

They had just sat there, frozen where they were for what must have been a full minute after the teach had made her less than assuring exit. Though, it felt like at least an hour before either of them even moved a muscle. The fear of what could possibly be so wrong paralyzed both of them. What if Tommy wasn't ok? What if something had gone so horribly wrong so that they might lose him? She might lose him? She tried to erase the thought as Fitz seemed to yank himself out of a similar thought process. He walked over and grabbed the little towel things that they usually used to wipe the jelly off of her stomach. He came back with them and kissed her forehead before wiping off what the tech – Lucy – had left. He tossed the towels into the trash, kissed where the screen had shown Tommy just being, and dragged his chair over to sit up by her head instead of by her stomach. His hand was wrapped right around her's like his life depended on it.

He leaned in and kissed the side of her head, which appeared to be more soothing to him than to her. She noticed this as he nuzzled his face into the side of her neck, taking a deep breath- giving her hand a little squeeze. She reached up and patted the back of his hair – she was sure that he was racking his brain for something that could go wrong to harm a baby at six months just as much as she was. As she hadn't just been in a traumatic car accident, fallen down the stairs, or been shot in the stomach – she couldn't think of much. So, she continued to stroke the back of his hair – trying desperately not to start making up pains or symptoms of something bad. She tried not to count up to see when Tommy would move again. Trying to ignore the little bit of discomfort near her side. She wished that the table that she was on was wide enough for Fitz to crawl up next to her, to hold her, and make her feel safe – better.

"Remember that time I tried to give you a flask as part of your birthday present?"

What the fuck would possess him to bring this up now? Of all times – and even just thinking about it still made her mad. Even though it had been years ago, she had been in undergrad, and they were living together in California. She been annoyed, to begin with, because her birthday had fallen on a Friday and she still had to go to her classes – because she had a test in her first class, and then another one at the end, so there was no point skipping the one in the middle. Though, he had very sweetly promised to go 'all out' for her when she got home – Fitz going 'all out' for anything was a little terrifying for her to think about, but she was a little sad that she had to sit through two tests on the morning of her twenty-first birthday, so she didn't try to persuade him not to. She got home, and he had made her lunch – adorable. He took them to a couples' massage to help her relieve the stress – amazing. Then, it was on to a pedicure, which after some pleading, and promising never to tell a soul – she had gotten him to join her in.

After that though, he started to go south. He brought her to the obligatory and traditional dinner in a bar, at the bar, with a fair amount of drinks. The only thing was, when she drank just to the point of being tipsy on something other than wine, she – at least in her mind – got rather possessive of Fitz. So, as she sat in the bar, which was dirty – if not only because it was a bar – she was hyper aware of all the college aged women that were glancing over at him. This was something the sober version of herself had long since learned to ignore, they didn't mean any harm. Nevertheless, tipsy Olivia got very annoyed, very quickly and Fitz seemed to notice – not necessarily realizing why – and suggested that they head out. He walked her out to the car, and pulled out a little gift bag from the back, the now infamous flask.

Silver, with diamonds writing out something similar to something you would write on the family dog's collar. She couldn't quite remember what it said, because it didn't last very long – but remembered that it said something along the lines of 'drunk, but still his'. Knowing Fitz, it was probably solid silver, and the diamonds were most likely real, which just made her angrier. This had been the same Fitz, right? The one that was so good when it came to presents? The Fitz that was so creative and careful about planning everything out for her when it came to stuff like this? What, had he just decided that he didn't need to do that anymore since she had moved in for Junior year? Or was she being spoiled? Some women didn't get half the stuff from their boyfriends as she did with Fitz. Was the somewhat condescending message actually meant harmlessly, as a cute thing? The last two questions had kept her quiet, and from throwing it right into his face. Either way, the message was insulting right? He had realized that she was angry about it when they got into the car and closed the door...

"Rookie mistake," Present day, husband Fitz said, realizing how angry it still made her.

"We had been dating two and a half years," Olivia protested.

"You didn't talk to me the whole way to the rest of your present."

"You should have just stuck to the weekend at that vineyard," Olivia told him, and he nodded.

"I realize that," He said, nodding, "You wouldn't even let me get you something else to replace it..."

"Because a weekend at a huge vineyard just the two of us was enough of a present," She told him.

"What about that time I accidentally spilled my drink on your laptop during finals?"

"Why are you bringing this shit up?" Olivia asked him, sure that those were the two times she had been the angriest with him since they had started seeing each other.

"Or when I came home and you had everything set up for a cuddle night in, I completely missed it, and I went out with Peter?" He asked, and she remembered - he had only done that once, "You wouldn't let me touch you for at least three days."

"Ok, what the hell are you doing?" Olivia asked him, her brow furrowed, why was he actively seeking to make her angry by thinking about this stuff?

"Hello, Grants," Their doctor, Dr. Nineman walked into the room, followed closely by Lucy.

"I love you," Fitz told her, like he was answering her question – kissing her forehead as Nineman and Lucy got the Ultrasound ready again, "I'd much rather you be thinking about how angry you were at me then, then worrying about this before we know what's going on."

Olivia didn't even have time to fully process before Nineman – who's father had previously owned the practice, was spreading the gel onto her himself. This little fact about Nineman, who was about forty, and a fairly handsome for it, was part of the reason that Fitz had pushed for him when they had switched. The doctor from New York had been the only one willing to travel to Costa Rica to check on her, so he was the one that they had used for the first trimester. When they had gotten back, it wasn't really necessary not to have a stable doctor. She felt Fitz squeeze her hand a little bit, as Ninemand grabbed the wand from behind himself. He didn't say anything, but had a somewhat determined and confused look on his face, like he just wanted to figure out the answer to whatever Lucy had seen on the Ultrasound that had made her run out of the room like that.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting so long," He apologized as he ran the wand over Tommy, who was still in relatively the same spot, heart still beating properly, and to her eyes nothing out of the ordinary – no deformities, just a slightly smaller than usual, but perfectly formed, baby, "I was with another patient. But with what Lucy saw, I wanted to come down and see to this myself."

"What exactly did she see?" Fitz asked, not moving from his spot right next to her.

"Just something abnormal for us to find at this stage of the pregnancy..."

Olivia was watching the monitor, where it appeared that Nineman was searching a seemingly empty portion of her uterus. She looked over at Fitz, a mixture of concern and confusion in her face that his reflected right back at her.

"Would you mind rolling your shirt up just a little bit further for me?"

Fitz looked a little miffed, probably wondering if he was crazy for being a little concerned at this request. She felt his hand tighten around her's – probably trying to figure out both if he should be protective or not, because her shirt was already pretty high, and why the doctor needed an ultrasound that high up. Between Fitz sitting right there, and Lucy standing in the corner, looking close at the screen, she felt no reason to worry as she hiked her top up a little further, just short of the under-wire in her bra. She gave Fitz's hand a little squeeze to let him know she was fine, and he eased up a little bit. Then, it was clear why he had asked, because she – even without any training, could see exactly what Lucy had seen that had gotten her so flustered. There was another, perfectly formed, yet about two thirds the size of Tommy (Which couldn't be healthy) – baby. The foot, which she could now see because she could see everything else, was extended into the area where Tommy was – very close to his head.

They both sat there in shock for about a half a minute, and then Fitz started going off on the doctor. He ranted on and on about their competency, and asking over and over again how the hell they hadn't realized that there was a second baby in there. Olivia stayed quiet, looking at the second, tiny, clearly not as well nourished twin. Because that was what they were – twins, she was having twins. Tommy's twin, who had been kicking her in the rips, where he had been hiding all this time. She just couldn't stop watching the little heart beat on the monitor, like she expected it to disappear, or stop.

"...How the hell have you all not noticed this before now? She's six months pregnant, 'Doc'. What the fuck kind of 'doctor' are you?"

"Baby."

It had taken her an extra second to even find her voice. Her 'baby' wasn't disapproving, because she was in full agreement, and understanding with his anger. She just thought that it might be good not to swear and completely alienate the man holding the ultrasound wand who might be able to fill them in a little bit as to what was going on. Fitz stopped right in the middle of what he was going to say next. He looked back at her, and she took a deep breath – he was waiting for her to actually say something, in his clouded, angry, and upset mind she understood why it took him so long to realize that she was just keeping him in check. He swallowed, and looked back at the doctor – seeming to only then realize that he had shot up out of his seat.

"Sir, we didn't do the original ultrasounds," Nineman reminded him, "We went off the information that we received from the first few ultrasounds. It's the usual process – your wife was already three months along, and the second baby is positioned incredibly high up, he was hiding in her rib cage – until he got a little bigger. There was no reason for us to think, or even try and find a second baby."

Olivia looked back at the monitor, where she could clearly see Tommy and the new baby in the screen because it had been zoomed out. They had shut the machine off – leaving the picture up. Without much knowledge of neonatal growth – she knew that there was no way that that baby was healthy. He – she assumed he was a boy - was thin, he seemed to have all his extremities, and she could clearly see that he was formed. However, he was tiny, so much smaller than his brother below him. She had been just staring at the screen, trying to figure out what this meant. Surely this wasn't normal for twins – that one was so much bigger than the other? It was weird, she should be panicking, right? This was scary – but what would panicking do? And, Fitz was doing enough of that for the both of them. She looked to the doctor, stroking the back of Fitz's hand with the tips of her fingers.

"We've had two ultrasounds since we got back," Fitz told them, rather condescendingly, "You didn't think to check everything out yourselves?"

"Fitz," Olivia said, hoping that using his actual name might call him to attention a little bit better – which worked, and he seemed to understand that he needed to calm down, and she continued shakily, "Why is he so small?"

"It's possibly part of the reason that we haven't noticed him until today. We were tracking the first fetus based on a single birth statistics, under which he's small, but still under normal standards," Nineman told her, seemingly happy to be asked a sane question by her rather than screamed at by Fitz, "They seem to be fraternal, so the fact that he's so much smaller isn't a cause for immediate alarm."

"Why is that?" Olivia asked, raising her eyebrows, "Tommy's almost twice his size. There shouldn't be that much of a discrepency should there?"

"In identical twins, there's a syndrome called TTTS, where there's a glitch in the umbilical cord, and one fetus gets more nutrients than the other," He said, "In fraternal's differences in sizes – particularly at this stage, and in this situation – is much more common. The third trimester is where they gain most of their weight, so as long as we adjust your supplements, diet, and vitamins, there's no reason for both of them to be born on time with normal weights, perfectly healthy. It's the second fetus's positioning that probably led to his smaller size. I'll have to do a couple tests to make sure that he's formed correctly, and he's not missing anything that could be a problem – but now that we've caught it – it shouldn't be a problem to fix. Mostly because there's nothing that's standing out as a problem at this point. Though, obviously there is always an added risk to a pregnancy with multiples...and as he grows to a more appropriate size, he'll come out of hiding, too."

There was a shocked silence, which carried on through the rest of the appointment. Neither she or Fitz said more than 'yes' or 'no' or an understanding nod of the head. It seemed that they had caught the fact that the second baby was there, and any developmental issues due to his current size would most likely not have lasting effects. They prescribed her a certain supplement, and a new Vitamin to keep both of the boys healthy. Fitz helped her down from the table once the doctor left, and walked with her hand tight inside of his as they walked out into the parking lot. He was still so tense, she could see it in his shoulders specifically. He waited by her door to help her up into the seat and then closed her door for her.

"We're getting a new doctor," He said simply as climbed into the driver's seat and closed his own door.

"I understand wanting to do that," She replied, trying to keep a clear head as he took her hand across the armrest – and he headed in the general direction of home, "But isn't that how we got into this situation in the first place? Switching doctors?"

"Did you hear him in there?" Fitz asked, not disrespectfully as he stopped at a light, "The second baby's going to have to be hospitalized, he's gonna need surgery..."

"Only if he doesn't get up to normal by the time his little lungs are forming," Olivia reminded him, "And those are next to last – between the supplements, and the new diet they gave me, Cameron's going to be fine. He'll be a little smaller than Tommy – but he'll be fine."

"Cameron," He said it like he hadn't quite processed things that far yet.

Though, thinking about it – he probably hadn't. With the way that his brain worked, he would obsess over the not knowing, and the realization that there was a second baby before he was ready to process the 'son' part. Either way, it seemed like his mood lightened a little bit as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"And ,if they don't shift too much in the next couple months – it'll be ok that Cameron's a smaller – he'll be the little brother."

Her comment made Fitz smile just a little bit as he drove again. At the next traffic light, he dropped her hand and reached over to pick up the ultrasound pictures. There was a set of Tommy, one of Cameron, and a set that had a large enough frame so that both of them were in the picture. His smile broke so that she could see teeth as he looked down at them , and she put her head on his shoulder – where he turned his head to press his cheek against her head affectionately.

"I bet you're happy you already agreed to a night nanny," He teased her, and she nodded, "We'll be ok, everything will be alright. We're a team."

"We are a team," She agreed, and then a little grin crossed his face, "What?"

"Nothing – it's just going to be a lot," He said, as they were about to pass the baby store.

"Wait – oh, pull into the boutique," Olivia said, and he did as she asked, but looked a little confused as he pulled into a parking spot near the front, "We need two of everything."

"You want to do that now?" He asked, dipping his head a little bit, and she nodded.

"We'll go to the drug store on the way to my parents'."

"You want to tell them now?" He was questioning her, but he was being careful to keep it very carefully phrased, "You don't want to wait a little bit, and see what happens first?"

"See what happens?" Olivia asked, like she couldn't believe her ears, and he just sort of shook his head.

"You're right, we should tell them," He said, leaning over and kissing the side of her head as they headed into the shop, "Once we double our order, it'll be maybe ten minutes before they call someone and the whole world knows."

"Why wouldn't we tell my family though?" She asked, and he shrugged as he walked with her into the shop.

This visit was much more pleasant than the last, and to Olivia's joy – the same clerk and saleswoman were there. This time, instead of giving her pitying looks, and an almost concerned demeanor, it was smiles. They looked over at Fitz like he was a completely different person, like they were trying to figure out what had happened. In Olivia's merging with Fitz's world, she had come to understand the women who worked in the boutiques and shops that Fitz was used to visiting – she was still getting used to it. But they gossiped, and whenever someone the least bit high profile walked in – it was gossip for weeks, especially if it had been a less than perfectly polite manner. What Fitz had teased about had hurt her, and usually that had been enough – but that he had done it in front of women like this – she was surprised they weren't on the cover of some rag saying how awful he was to her. She didn't want that. Mostly because he wasn't. He wasn't completely perfect – no one was – but she loved him.

She just didn't want anything about them to be in the papers – and she was starting to get worried about Tommy and Cameron. Fitz had been the poster boy for Grant Fisheries since he could stand and hold a fishing pole. That was not what she wanted for her sons, and she assumed that Fitz didn't either. But, what about when they went to the city, or traveled? The paparazzi had never really bothered them in town, or the surrounding towns, but what happened when they were going to visit his mom? Or on vacation? She didn't want the boys to have to worry about that.

"You ready, Livy?" He asked as she realized that they were sitting in the family driveway.

"I'm ready," She replied, and he leaned over and kissed her quick.

"Now, you're sure..."

"What is with you?" She asked him.

"It's just – Liv," He took a deep breath, "I'm scared."

"I know."

"No – not like that," He replied, "I'm scared of what happens if Cameron's not ok. If he doesn't gain the weight and grow like he's supposed to..."

"I am too," She admitted, as they were walking around the car, "I'm so little – I'm not built to carry twins, but I'm having them. I don't want to think about what's going to happen if everything doesn't work out. Which is why Cameron needs a bed, and a dresser, and everything else we just ordered him. They have me tracking my weight now. If I don't hit the right spot by the end of the week, I'll give them a call. And we have another appointment in two weeks to make sure he's doing well. They'll have time to adjust then."

Fitz nodded, and took her hand as they walked up to the house, she half wished that she knew that all three of them would be sitting out on the back porch – oh yeah, it was dinner time.

"Hey," Admiral said as Fitz helped her up the stairs, "What're you two doing here?"

"Did you have anything to eat, Liv?" Her mother asked, getting up from her seat.

"Just thought we'd bring the new ultrasound pictures over for you guys to see," Olivia said, handing her mother the pictures – the one with both of them on top.


	19. Not Helping

A/N: So, just so you all know - I'm completely setting up the ah - ending in this chapter a couple more chapters, but still it's a set up chapter... Enjoy :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Nineteen: Not Helping

He rolled over onto his side, having spent most of the night sleeping on the edge of the bed, so that Olivia could be all sprawled out as much as she wanted. Which she didn't want while she was awake, but once she was asleep it was a different story, though if she woke up not with him around her – it was a problem. She would get a little pouty, she wouldn't say anything, but he could tell. It had been that way for the past month or so. So, he woke up before her naturally, and he would roll over and take her back in his arms so that she would wake up that way. He snuggled up to her and put his head on her shoulder, nuzzling in between it and the side of her neck, kissing her shoulder softly before letting himself drift back off to sleep for a few minutes, his hand slipping up over her stomach, in an attempt to get some family time in too. He was planning on enjoying being able to hold all three of them at the same time as long as he could.

"Mmm," He heard her mumble in her sleep, just as he was about to fall asleep, "Fitz?"

"Hmm?" Fitz leaned up and kissed the side of her cheek, rubbing his hand over her stomach softly, smoothly.

"I hate you," She said, reaching over and grabbing a protein bar from her nightstand.

"And why is that?" He asked as he kissed her jaw while she was chewing.

"Because I can't fuck you," She said, and he raised his eyebrows.

This had been a circular conversation since her last doctor's appointment, when they had said something to the effect that Cameron was improving, but still not quite up to what they would like. They were happy with his progress so far though, but that wasn't good enough for Liv. That wasn't good enough for him either, but there was just a line that he thought Olivia had crossed. There was only so much they could do as far as anything for Cam, but Olivia was taking it to a whole next level. She had called Scott and told him that she was going on maternity leave effective immediately, and that had been once they got home from just finding out about Cam. And while the fact that his beautiful wife wouldn't be hanging around Scott (even if it was just for work) was greatly appealing to him, even if he'd never admit it, he knew where that would lead. She had effectively put herself on bed rest, as much as she could stand it – meaning that Nikko was still her pet project, even if it was from afar – and spent her time doing a bunch of crap that was supposed to be good for the babies. Again, he was in for that, but it seemed that she was going more than a little overboard. And it wasn't just because she had declared a 'no sex until after the babies are born' either, he understood that – not right now – but later on it could send her into labor. It was just that she was being so extra cautious he was afraid that by the time two months passed and it was time for them to show up, she would be stir crazy.

"You could, I'm here – and more than willing," He replied, kissing her collar bone.

"Fitz, we can't."

"And why not?" He asked, giving her eyes and kissing up the side of her shoulder, the side of her neck.

"Because – I told you," She said, tossing the wrapper into the trash in the corner, "It can bring on pre-term labor, especially in multiples, and Cameron's not ready to come out yet."

"Mia Vita," He whispered, leaning in and kissing her softly, sitting up a little better against the headboard and pulled her into his arms a little bit better, "You've got two months to go, and there's been no signs of anything."

"Until you break my water."

"I don't think that's something that can happen," He said, kissing the side of her neck, and she tried to push him away a little bit – he allowed it, "I'll be gentle."

"Baby," She wined, slipping her hand down his side until she was holding onto his ass.

"What is it exactly that you want me to do, Livy?" He asked, pressing his forehead into her shoulder.

He felt for her, he really did. Honestly. They were a couple that liked sex. A lot of sex. And they had gone from having it quite regularly to stopping almost cold turkey once they had found out about Cameron. And while all Fitz wanted to do was keep everyone safe, and get everyone healthy, he couldn't pretend that it wasn't taking at least a small toll on him. Though, he was sure Olivia hadn't really expected to be in so much pain about it too. He could see Olivia watching him sometimes at night when they were snuggling on the couch, or when they were going to bed. In the beginning, after she had told him that they should probably stop – and he had thought that she meant eventually, and agreed – he had given her a lot of other attention. To make up for it – but that didn't work. It ended up making her more frustrated. At this point, he really wasn't at all surprised by anything she might say to him along those lines.

"I don't know," She mumbled, snuggling her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her close.

"I love you," He told her – then got an idea, "Hold on."

He slipped under the covers and very gently guided her to lay on her back for a few minutes as he scooted all the way down. He had to go onto his knees under the covers, but between her's as he rolled her shirt up a little bit and kissed her stomach, then started to trail down her side. He got to her pajama shorts – well his boxers that she had stolen from the drawer, and was about to start tugging them down when he heard the doorbell ring. He popped his head out of the side of the covers, and looked up at her. Her eyes had glazed over just a little bit, and he could tell that her mind had filled in the blanks so that he didn't have to. It was a little less intense than what she was craving, but it might help her keep her sanity. He was about to just ignore whoever was at the door and duck back under when it rang again – and Olivia sighed heavily.

"You," He said, pulling himself up to hover over her, arms fully extended as he dipped his neck down and kissed her forehead, "Stay right here – I'll go see who it is and be right back."

"No, don't go," She said, and he raised his brow, doorbell rang again, "No, you should."

"Make up your mind, woman," He smiled a little bit as he got out of bed and threw on just enough so that it wouldn't be obvious that it was Monday morning and he had scheduled the morning off to lay in bed with his wife until noon.

"Just hurry back," She replied with a little smile, and he nodded as he ran a comb through his hair quickly and started down the hallway as the doorbell went off yet again.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and cross the foyer as he checked the time on his phone. It was still only about ten in the morning, which meant that they probably should have been up - and he should be getting into the shower soon to get to the construction site to make sure all was going to plan. However, the fact that he had been made to leave Olivia in bed, particularly at that moment, was not at all helping. He reached over and got the door knob, sincerely hoping that it was someone that he liked, so that he could be pleasant, and keep it short. He pulled the door open, and immediately registered that it was in fact the last person that he wanted to see right in that moment - or at least one of the last people.

"What the hell are you doing here, Scott?" Fitz asked, aggravated - and not really caring whether he was showing it or not.

"Olivia won't return my phone calls, or texts," Scott said, "I just wanted to make sure she's ok."

"She's fine," Fitz said, brow furrowed so low that he couldn't see entirely clearly, "She's resting up and we're getting ready for the boys. Why don't you get out of here? Worry about your own wife?"

"Well I didn't just tell my wife that she couldn't hang around with her friends, so I hadn't heard anything about her in a while.."

"I didn't tell her she couldn't hang out with her friends," Fitz said, rather pointedly, "I'd never do that. Stephen and Abby were over the other day, and Peter and Georgia are coming down this weekend to surprise her for the baby shower. Denise has been over every other day after work to check in on her. I'm taking care of her, you of all people don't need to be worrying about it."

"Me of all people?"

"Just keep on moving, Scott," Fitz took a deep breath.

"I want to see her."

"No," Fitz said, the position he had left her in popping up into his head, "She's resting."

"I need to talk to her," Scott said, "I know you don't like me, but I need her right now."

Fitz could feel just feel anger and a little bit of the green jealousy. But it was more that it had gone on so long, that he had let himself consider Scott to be a friend. He felt like a fool, the same way that he had felt when he had first realized what was going on right then, with Scott on his doorstep. What did Scott think was going to happen? That he was just going to step aside and let him just waltz right into the house. He took a deep breath - he really didn't like this. He didn't like having to be the 'bad guy', he didn't like Scott coming here like this, and he really just didn't like the whole situation.

"If she wanted to talk to you, she would," Fitz said, "She knows that it was a request, not really a demand. If she really wanted to talk to you, she would. She knows I'm not going anywhere either way."

He was done with the conversation, and shut the door - fairly loudly - right in Scott's face. He turned around to head back upstairs and Olivia was at the top of them in her bathrobe. She looked a little confused, but he very quickly realized that she had just gotten there, so he ran up the stairs to meet her, and put his arms around her lightly. They had long past the time when she would comment about her weight being a problem. The idea for the past month had been to gain as much as possible so that the boys were getting what they needed. Which essentially meant that while she was still fairly healthy everywhere else - he didn't mind, as long as those boys were going to be ok. He leaned in and kissed her softly, and she smiled against his lips.

"I love you," She responded like he had said something rather than just done something.

"I love you, too," He said.

"Who was that?"

"Scott," He said, and she raised an eyebrow.

"I made it clear-"

"I know, you told me," He said, as she put her head as best she could against his chest.

"You're not in the mood anymore are you?" She asked, her hands up on his chest, and he looked over at the clock.

"I have to get to work," He made an apologetic face as she leaned up and kissed him.

"It's ok, I'll see you tonight," She said, and he made a sad little face.

"Are you sure?" He asked, dipping his neck down to get a better look into her eyes, "I am the boss - I can stay here with you all day if you want me to."

"I seem to remember you not feeling the same way even a couple months ago," She said, and he chuckled, "Remember that night you refused to go out with me in college?"

"There were a couple," He said, "And I know, if I never leave I'll never get anything done - but things have changed a little bit."

He let his hand slide over her swollen stomach.

"Go," She said, and he chuckled a little bit.

"You're not going to put on something sexy and try to tempt me into staying?" He teased her, and she shook her head.

"My mom's coming over, and we're putting the border up in the boys' room," Olivia commented, "Not to mention, I don't think that they make mommy of twins lingerie. So, no."

"Ok," He replied, kissing her forehead and exiting slowly to the bathroom for a shower.

Her baby shower was this weekend, well, Friday night. That way people could come and stay the weekend, as opposed to just coming down for the day. His mother was coming from New York, with a couple of his cousins that had been at the wedding, but he was pretty sure he hadn't seen since then. But apparently, that was what these things were for. He was putting everyone up in a hotel, everyone except Georgia and Peter, who he just assume stay with them in one of the guest rooms. They were planning on keeping the boys in the same nursery, which was apparently best according to everything that they had been reading about twins. Eventually, they would redo the rooms so that they each would have their own. He hopped out of the shower and kissed Olivia goodbye before he was on his way to work.

"G'afternoon, Fitz," The head contractor said as Fitz walked on, the building was going up rather quickly, the designer he had hired to handle funishing it and painting and all that was starting to email him about going to see it, "Have a good morning off?"

"Eh," He mumbled, and the contractor gave him a look like - how could you not with Olivia, "There's this guy that hangs around..."

"Are you really worried about it?" The contractor gave him a look like he was crazy, "I've only met her a couple of times, but she's crazy about you. And she's carrying your twins."

"Not so much worried as annoyed," He told him as his phone started to ring, and he excused himself to answer it, "Fitz."

"Oh, Thank God," It was a more than slightly panicked sounding Mike on the line.

"What's up, Mike?" Fitz stayed calm, he had learned over the past in working with Mike that it was best to remain calm when he called like this.

"Is there any way that you could get back to New York, like as soon as possible."

"Mike, I can't-"

"It's the buyer, not me," Mike said defensively, "He says if he's planning on signing these contracts on Friday, he wants to meet with you in person. And I know you've got something with Liv or whatever this weekend, but if the contract doesn't go through before this weekend..."

"Our numbers will be off for Monday," Fitz sighed, there was no way he would be able to fly out, make the three o clock meeting, and get back before Liv's baby shower started, he would be getting back late that night - after the baby shower - possibly not really until after midnight, "I'm guessing he won't be willing to fly here and sign, if it means that much to him?"

"I can call and ask-"

"No, that's rude," Fitz said, taking a deep breath and looking around, this was one of the last things that he wanted to tell Olivia when he got home, "Is there a way you can try to explain to him that - Email me his number, I'll call him personally this afternoon when I get a minute - maybe just a chat will clear things up for him."

Though, after lunch when Fitz called the man, it became very clear that the man was not willing to budge on the meeting him in person thing, which Fitz tried very hard to understand. It was more than that to try to accommodate him, and honestly as far as Fitz cared he could go to whatever company he wanted to except for his. However, that wouldn't be the right message to send out, particularly with the known contacts the man had. So, Fitz - knowing that he couldn't possibly fly back and forth and live to tell the tale - Olivia would kill him, particularly after last time - he made the guy a deal. After explaining that Olivia's pregnancy was rather delicate at this stage, and he'd rather not travel that much - the man agreed that if Fitz flew him down, he would meet him for lunch. Crisis averted. He wasn't even supposed to be at the baby shower anyways - He was supposed to entertain Stephen and Peter, but they could handle themselves for an hour or so.

"Hey, sweetie, how was work?" Olivia's mother greeted him as he walked into the house, and he nodded slowly.

"Ok," He said, caught a little off guard.

"She's in the living room."

"Thanks," He said, giving her a quick hug and going to Olivia, who was sitting on the couch - looking a little strange.

He couldn't figure out whether she was upset or not, so he sat down next to her and wrapped her up in his arms. He pressed his lips against her temple, and then set his forehead against the side of her head.

"Scott called from work, we're going to have to find a permanent place to put Nikko," She said, a little sadly, and he nodded as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, Livy," He said, and she nodded solemnly, "Have you started looking into it?"

"You know, if one more thing goes wrong, I just- " She broke off, "Work?"

"Ok," He said, taking a deep breath, "I get to stay here with you this weekend."

"What?"

"Problem client," He said, taking a deep breath, "Nothing I can't handle."


	20. Girl Thing

A/N: So this one includes a cute/sexy flashback, meaning it's longer... which should make up for the fact that that last chapter was entirely too short. Enjoy :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Twenty: Girl Thing

There was definitely just something peaceful about mornings when they actually got up. She loved the mornings that they stayed in bed until the last second that they could. The snuggling, the kissing, the - under ordinary circumstances - love making. She loved it. But then again, there was just something great about the domesticity of sitting on the couch - for obvious reasons this was the case now - or at the kitchen table with Fitz having breakfast while they watched the news, or sat there talking in the morning. She was getting better at the whole 'wife' thing, she could tell that. Before the babies, she was scattered, if he saw her in passing, that was a good week. Other than when he had made the contrite effort of living in Berkeley with her - they had never been a stable, normal, suburban couple. It just wasn't them. And she knew that the twins would force them into it a little bit, but she had no intentions of becoming that completely.

She loved Fitz, and she was surprised by how much she liked being domestic with him. But, she knew that she wouldn't be that. Sure, she would be staying home with the boys until they reached school age, and work it out with Fitz so they each worked 'mother's hours' every other day - so someone was always home for them. But she knew that she couldn't just be that wife that stayed home and did laundry and took care of the house. The kids would keep her busy - but she just knew, having been staying home for the past month, that she would never be able to do it. And she had the deepest respect for those who could, she just had to be able to keep herself busy. She worked it out with Scott that she would work weekends when they were baby to toddler, and once they hit school go back working off hours with Fitz. Though, they had to be careful to keep their hours to that they would still have time to both be home.

It was going to be very complicated - but they could manage it.

"Hey, Livy," He said, that Friday morning as he leaned over and kissed the side of her head, "I'm going to be late coming home tonight."

"Mmmm," She hummed a little disappointedly, "Baby."

"I'm sorry, it's a client thing," He said, scooting over on the couch, his arms going around her sweetly, "It was what I had to do so that I didn't have to go to New York this weekend. I talked to your mom though, she's going to take you out to an early dinner."

"You're organizing my schedule?"

"I just don't want you to go insane in the house all day," He commented, laying his head on her shoulder, "I love you."

"You are a great husband," She told him, and he smiled as he leaned up and kissed her.

"You have fun tonight, ok?" He requested, "I'll be home around eight."

"SO late," She said, returning to her original pout.

She wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with her lately, maybe it was the lack of sex, or maybe it was just the increase in hormones - but all she wanted to do was curl up and snuggle in with him. She wanted him to just hold her for hours - which wasn't very practical, and usually not very like her to daydream about. But there she was, she assumed it had something to do with the little boys that were kicking and swirling around in her stomach, but she felt bad 'blaming' them. It wasn't even fully that, it was just that she wanted Fitz. She was a little bit lethargic from what they had her eating for Cameron, and she just wanted Fitz to lay around with her too. He was good about it, but he did have to leave for work occasionally. Though, she had a feeling that that weekend was completely reserved for her. He hadn't said anything yet, but usually if he was getting home late a day that week, it meant the weekend was her's. Whether he was taking her out, or bringing her away for a getaway. That was just the way that it had always been. Starting in Undergrad.

* * *

"Why aren't you coming out with me tonight again?" Olivia asked as she walked into the living room, where Fitz was sitting on the couch with his laptop – the TV was on.

"Because I have work to do," He told her as she went and sat down next to him, leaning across the laptop and kissing him softly.

"It's the weekend."

"It's Thursday, it's only the weekend for undergrads," He teased her, "And I'd much rather get it done tonight, so once the real people's weekend starts tomorrow night, I can enjoy it with you."

"Maybe I'll stay in then," She said, as he put his laptop to the side and took her into his arms, "It's no fun going without you."

"Go, have fun," He said, "Georgia's going, you'll have fun – and I'm not just saying that because you and I both know that I will get absolutely no work done if you stay here."

"Please just come out for a little while?" Olivia pleaded with him, giving him teasing little kisses down the side of his face, "I promise I'll be good and let you work after."

"Oh, my beautiful, crazy, amazing goddess," He whispered, before tossing her lightly onto her back, and pinning her down between himself and the couch, "I won't want you to 'be good'. I'll want to be doing - things - to you."

"Things?" She smiled as he pulled himself over, a hand on the couch on either side of her head as he dipped down and kissed her perfectly - just the way that she liked - he was good at that.

"I'd explain, but I think I'd make you late for your friends," He said, nipping at the edge of her neck.

"I love you," She said, wrapping her arms up around his neck, and he pulled her up so that she was sitting with just his neck.

"I know," He said smugly as he kissed her quickly.

She went upstairs to shower and get ready to go out, as sad as she was to leave him sitting there on the couch. She got out and dried off, she had spent so much time with Fitz on the couch that she had a lot less time than usual to get ready. And, she didn't want to let Georgia, Harrison, and Stephen - who was newly let back into the group as a whole - the satisfaction of being able to tease her. Lately, if she was late anywhere, they automatically assumed that it was because she had been fooling around with Fitz. She wasn't going to say it wasn't true fifty to eighty percent of the time, she just didn't want to let them have it tonight. She would get enough flack and teasing for wanting to leave and get home early. She'd much rather have them tease her then than leaving. At least then they would be a hundred percent right.

"Baby," she said as she walked back into the living room, "How do I look?"

She was being meant to him, and she knew it - cruel, even. She just didn't care all that much. She knew he had to work, and she understood that he did - very hard. She appreciated that he had moved out there temporarily because of her - so he could be with her. And, she knew exactly how much he loved her - how he had made his world revolve around her. He did all that he could to be perfect for her, unofficially keeping a couple roofs over her head, and shared with her everything that she would let him. Jewelry, cars, fancy clothes, trips - those things were nice, but she didn't really care about getting them. All she wanted was him in her arms, and while she knew logically that just couldn't happen all the time - she wanted that more than any of those other things.

So, as she stood there in a short black skirt she wasn't even sure she had worn for him yet, and a thin sheer halter top, high heels, and all done up - she felt like she was taunting him. She felt his eyes go up and down a few times in silence, which had been not only the invitation, but the whole idea behind the outfit. The invitation to tell her how she looked had been an afterthought. Walking by him dressed as she was with just a 'goodbye' would have just been bitchy. The idea was that if she was going out, and he was staying in he would have a minute to veto the outfit, decide that he wanted to come along, or get a quick preview of what as coming home to him later. He let out a low whistle.

"Wow," He said, getting up from the couch and going over to her, one of his hands going straight onto her ass as he pressed his all too intoxicating lips to the side of her neck.

"Babe, careful," She whispered as he pulled her into his arms, pressing his forehead against the side of her head, "I just did my makeup."

"I won't mess it up," He replied, his voice low in her ear as she turned her head and kissed him - she couldn't help herself, then he added breathlessly as their lips fell from each others, "You look - I don't even think there's a word for it."

"Thanks," She smiled as she gave him another quick kiss.

"The guys are going with you, right?" He asked, "Stephen, Harrison..."

"Yes, why?"

"No reason," He replied innocently, going a little baby faced, "I think I just want to talk to them real quick - have them keep an eye on you for me..."

"Fitz," She said sharply, "You don't have-"

"Anything to worry about from you," He finished her sentence, kissing her forehead, "I know that. But if you're going out, looking this - mindblowing, without me sticking to your side the whole time...I don't even think I could blame some random guy from trying - but I can. And you're feisty and strong, but you're still only about a hundred pounds."

"Fine," She said, leaning and and kissing him, leaving a little bit of lip gloss on the side of his mouth, "Late when I get back, you can mess me up as much as your little heart desires."

"That's definitely a promise I'm going to hold you to," He said, letting his hand trail around her back, which was mostly showing, "But what if I wanted to do that now?"

"You have to work," She reminded him.

"I do."

"And if I stay, you won't."

"Well, not in the conventional sense."

"Then how would you be planning on working?" She teased him, and he pressed his forehead into the top of her shoulder - in a weird way sort of bowing to her.

"Hard," He said casually, sending a tingling feeling down her spine.

"Liv!" She heard Georgia call as the front door opened, and all of the friend group filed in, including Abby and Peter, "You ready to go?"

"Apparently not," Peter Teased as Fitz's only move was to bring his hand up on her back instead of her ass, "Hey, Fitz you've got a little ah lip gloss on your..."

He pointed to the corner of his own mouth, and Fitz let go of her as he reached up and tried to wipe it off with his finger.

"Are you coming with us?" Peter asked, and Fitz shook his head.

"No, I have a couple of things I want to get done before morning," He said, as Olivia went over and grabbed her handbag.

"He's being an old man," Olivia teased.

"Just keep an eye on her, ok, guys?" He said, and Harrison laughed.

"No, we're going to let some guy pull her off into an rusty van," He said, and Peter chuckled.

"Why don't you come along and watch your own girl," Peter said, and Fitz rolled his eyes, "C'mon."

"I wish I could," Fitz said, letting them watch him look over at her, "Trust me. I just really have to get this done."

"It's ok," Harrison said, putting his arm out rather gentlemanly, for Olivia to take, "I'm a very good stand in boyfriend."

"Oh?" Olivia smiled as she went over and linked her arm with his.

"Watch the hands," Fitz said, trying to play it cool - but she registered a small amount of jealousy -that they both knew was unnecessary - in his voice, it would however just make things hotter later.

"Why don't you just come," Peter complained, and Fitz shook his head.

"Sorry, Bud."

"Liv," Peter said, "Pout, or 'convince' him...something."

"This is my most 'convincing' outfit that I don't mind other people seeing me in," Olivia replied, and Fitz chuckled as he picked his laptop up off the coffee table, "And he's working tonight so that he doesn't have to over the rest of the weekend, he's actually being sweet, I think."

"Her parents are coming to visit next weekend," Fitz tried pulling back from Harrison, "I just would feel better being able to spend this weekend just with her."

Olivia let go of Harrison's arm, and kissed Fitz's cheek.

"Boys, I will be fine. Thank you for your concern, all of you - It's sweet," Olivia said, kissing Fitz quickly, "But I can handle myself."

Fitz looked almost more at ease with this plan over her going at Harrison's 'date'. And they headed towards the door, in one big mass of people.

"One second, guys," Olivia said as everyone else was heading out the door, and she doubled back to grab her clutch that she had almost forgotten from the kitchen.

She paused for a minute, watching Fitz – he was so cute just sitting on the couch with his laptop. She walked very carefully into the room, and if he noticed he didn't say anything as she sat down next to him. She assumed at this point he more than noticed her, but was keeping his eyes on his screen. She leaned in and kissed the very edge of his mouth, very tenderly – like if she pressed too hard she might break him.

"I love you, now go have fun."

"Alright, old man," she said, taking his face in her hand and not really giving him a choice in whether he was kissing her or not, "You should probably wait up."

"Oh, I should?" He replied, acting like he had no idea why she would suggest something like that, "I'm a little tired – I might need a little more to go on."

"Baby, if you want me to talk dirty to you, you're going to have to wait up for it."

He smirked a little bit, and she hopped off the couch without another word – fixed her dress – and then joined everyone else who were piling into Peter's rental car. When Peter came to visit, it was generally a designated party weekend, so he would rent a car big enough for all of them, and they would all go out together. The fact that Fitz wasn't going was a little awkward, as most everyone else were all paired off, but the fact that Harrison was there was helpful. She could, and did, fend for herself without any major problems. Peter, the good friend that he was – even if he was pissed at Fitz for not coming out with them - would randomly show up behind her at certain clutch times. Like when one of the guys from one of her classes was asking about the absence of Fitz, and then tried to hit on her. He didn't say anything, or do anything per-say – just stand there and was tall, and intimidating.

She got home a little bit later than she would liked, but that was just a hazard of going out with everyone when Peter was in town. He and Georgia had only been dating a couple months and he was slowing down a little bit – but he was still a little wild. It was like looking into a window of what Fitz might've been like if he hadn't been completely cut off from the rest of the world for the first few months to detox. He was shaping up, but it just wasn't as much of a radical transition. It was fun though, and she smiled as she slipped her shoes off by the door. As fun as it was, she was happy to be home – if only to go and find Fitz. She walked into the living room, where he had left the TV on, and she shut it off before heading upstairs to their bedroom to find him. He was on top of the sheets, book collapsed on his chest – clearly trying to wait up for her, and slumped over leaning on the headboard.

She smiled a little bit, and crawled up on top of the covers with him, pausing a minute to figure out just the perfect way to wake him up. She reached over and took the book off his chest - marked the page that he seemed to have been on, and leaned over to place it on his nightstand. Then she curled right up against his side, almost laughing at herself for wanting first the relatively innocent. The feeling of him being so close to her, and she wrapped her leg around his, but he didn't even really stir. She leaned up and kissed the edge of his jaw, then put her head on his chest. She laid there listening to his heart beating in her ear for a few minutes before she sat back up, and then started to pull his t-shirt up. He woke up somewhere between when she could see his abs and when his chest started to appear.

"You're in late," He whispered softly, after he had leaned forward so she could get it off his head, and he had been able to give himself a minute to wake up.

"You can blame Peter for that," Olivia replied, tossing his shirt over the side of the bed and straddling him, kissing his chest, "I wanted to come home around eleven - he called you an 'old man' and wondered why I wanted to get home so early, given your ancientness."

"Oh yeah?" Fitz chuckled a little bit as he leaned forward and bit at her lip playfully, "I think I'll have to have a chat with Pete."

"You will?" Olivia asked, as suddenly she was lying underneath him - it took her a minute to realize that he had turned them around, and was pinning her to the bed.

"About keeping my girl from me _all_ evening?" He teased her, leaning in and kissing her tenderly, "I'm understanding and sweet, and more than generous. However, when it comes to you - I don't ever _want_ to share."

"You're never going to have to," She replied, and he shrugged.

"I share you all the time," He told her simply, "With your fri ends, my friends - I want you all to myself. Which is selfish and childish..."

"And extremely sexy," She commented as he leaned in and kissed her softly, "You have me all to yourself now - and will for the next seventy-two hours. What do you have in mind?"

"I have a couple of ideas," He said, and she smiled as he pressed his own against her lips.

"Oh?" She pretended to sound disappointed with him as she traced the muscle in his shoulder.

"_I_ love you," He told her, softly, and any fake disappointment that she had been able to muster was gone, erased in a foolish grin.

The smirk on his face - even in the quasi-darkness - was not mistakable. She leaned down and kissed him, mostly because she couldn't help it, and felt the very strange sensation of her shirt simply falling off of her body. She got the distinct feeling that Fitz had been very carefully plotting that one out from about the time that he had opened his eyes. A halter top, and a zipper down the side, it was very easy to see how he had done it in retrospect. Though, within seconds she could feel his mouth slow against the side of her neck, and she turned her head to the side so that he had more space, more control over the situation. She smiled - admittedly half into her pillow - while he started to move lower. She could feel him at her breast, and between the aching in not only her breasts, but everywhere else and the feeling that she just might explode without any help from him at all - she moaned. Loud. To be honest, she wasn't even sure that was what it could be called.

"Well," She heard him whisper in her ear, he had paused, and was hovering over her very closely - she could feel his breath hit her ear, "It seems like you might have a few thoughts about this yourself."

"Baby - I've been thinking about you all night," She told him, stealing a kiss.

"Good," He whispered, the tone in his voice hitting that perfect low note that told her the talking was done.

She leaned in and kissed across his shoulder as he ran his hands down her sides, and she nearly ripped the pants he had been wearing off of his body. Her hands wrapped around his hips, and then - it started dull. He was just a little bit more intense around her neck, then she could feel his teeth grazing across her skin. There were a couple of little nibbles, each one a little harder than the one before it. She knew what was coming, but she didn't want it to stop. Her head fell back, and she knew that he was probably leaving a mark, that she should stop him. He was _biting_ her. It wasn't like she thought he was going to hurt her, just that she should discourage it - but she just didn't want to. She liked it, she didn't want him to stop.

"Auh, Fitz," She groaned, eyes at the ceiling as he detached, blowing cool air over her neck as he took a second to let her compose herself.

She caught a breath, but that was about all she got to collect before his lips crashed back down onto her's. She could feel his chest pressed right up against her, and her hands were trapped between them. She tried to move them, and he shifted his weight just enough so that she could move them. Though, while he did that his lips loosened up, he got a little gentler as he seemed to decide that this was the perfect time to rid them both of any remaining clothes. His kisses down her body were like jets of heat. He tried to get in to kiss her again, she snagged it, then pressed on his shoulder - so that he would lay back.

"Livy?" He smiled as he leaned back on his pillow, and she crawled up to sit on top of him.

"Baby," She mused lightly as she ran her hands around his collar bone, his chest, and then what was showing of his abs.

"That feels nice," He breathed, his eyes closed - his hands on her ass, holding her right where she was.

She questioned just how committed he was to this as she slipped herself up onto her knees - Clearly not very, because he loosened his grip. She pulled herself back and lowered herself onto him without anything more to say. This he encouraged, which she thought might be the case. God -

* * *

"Olivia," Her mother said, as they pulled into the driveway after going to dinner, "Where is your head?"

"Sorry?" Olivia took a breath, realizing that she had been holding it in, deciding in a split second that the correct answer would be more than a little too much information, "Nothing, just tired."

"Fitz still isn't home?" Her mother wondered out loud, looking up at the dark house.

"He's been working a lot," Olivia replied, getting out of the car, and her mom got out too, "He wants everything with the new office building to be all set before the boys come. Like they'll be building it while he's taking 'Daddy time'. You know, I actually heard him say that to Mike the other night?"

"Well, why don't I come in with you and get you settled in then?" She said, and Olivia nodded - she would have been fine, but that was her mother.

They got almost to the front step, and all the lights in the house turned on. Through the window she could see blue streamers, and she looked back over at her mom as one by one people's shadows started to pop up in the window. She had said that she didn't really want the baby shower. If people wanted to send gifts, she wasn't going to send them back. She wanted just a hang out, but at this point - she didn't really want it at all. She was tired, and all she wanted to do was go to bed most of the time. And by most of the time, it was all the time. She wanted to perfect everything, and just nest until she felt that she was ready for the boys - then nest some more.

"We didn't want to surprise you fully, because we're just as worried about little Cam as you are. It's small. It'll be quick, and painless - but hey you might actually like it," Her mom tried to convince her, "Or you'll hate it - but you'll be happy you had one later. We thought a little bit outside the box for you."

"Outside of the box?" Olivia asked, starting to walk towards the door again after pausing.

"It's a slightly baby themed spa night, Liv. It's a party for you, not the boys," She told her, "It's just you, Me, Maya, Denise, Abby, Georgia, Fitz's mom, and a couple of his cousins that she insisted on inviting. I kept it small. There's pedicures, and foot massages, and we're just all going to get pampered. Fitz helped plan it, his job was to entertain Peter and Stephen for the evening. And there's no presents, per-say - promise."

"Per-say?" Olivia asked - not really sure she wanted the answer.

"Well, they all got you a little something," She replied, "And the rule was it had to be something you would love, and come in twos."

"Really?"

"And then there's tomorrow night," Her mother said, as they stopped just in front of the step, "Since the men came with their girlfriends and wives, we're going to have a night of it."

"Fitz really thought this through, huh?" Olivia asked - she had been looking forward to a weekend alone with Fitz, but she knew that she would get just as much of him as far as cuddles and snuggling went no matter who was around.

"I really don't know much about that one," She replied, "But I sent out the invite - just the couples. Stephen and Abby, Georgia and Peter, Scott and Denise..."

"Scott and Denise?" Olivia asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah," She said.

"Fitz put-"

"Well, I did, but he didn't protest," She replied, "I know Fitz and Scott had a rocky relationship way back when. But when I talked to him a week ago he didn't say anything. Anyways, Fitz wanted to have Pete and Georgia stay with you guys - which I didn't realize until last night. I called her and she said that they were thinking of staying in a hotel instead, and I really think it would be better. You don't want a house guest right now."

She didn't. She was thankful for her mother stepping in on that, but it was the first part of the statement that tripped her up. Fitz wasn't going to say anything about Scott coming to something at the house? He probably didn't want to bring it up with her. So, she wouldn't either. They could handle a night, especially since she would be curled up in Fitz's arms for ninety percent of it anyways. She would just have to figure out a way to explain it to Scott. Though, it was probably already fairly obvious. Son-in-law doesn't want to tell mother-in-law about something so stupid about a friend that mother-in-law previously liked.

"C'mon, let's get you inside."

Olivia had to hand it to her mother, after everyone's immediate 'don't hate us' 'it'll be fun' it actually was sort of fun. It was nice to lean back and get a little bit pampered, and everyone and their mother knew her feet needed some attention. Fitz tried very hard, and was very attentive, but he was a guy. Sometimes things like foot massages were just better left to the professionals - which apparently he knew, as he had helped plan the little party. She let her eyes close, and just relax. This was supposed to be the fun part, no? The gifts were interesting, and each one of them had cheated and got a little something for the baby to go along with whatever else they brought. It was nice, and she was actually very thankful to them, which she was a little surprised about. It got fairly late and she was falling asleep in her chair before most of them headed out. Denise stayed to help her with the last bit of clean up.

"It's not fair for us to throw you a surprise party and leave you with clean up, look at you," Denise teased her as she followed her into the kitchen.

"It's just a couple of dishes," Olivia said, looking over at the clock - wondering vaguely when Fitz would be home, "I can handle it. Or I could just leave it until the morning, and ask Fitz to do it."

"You're so lucky," Denise said, rather off the cuff.

"Hmm?"

"With Fitz - you lucked out."

"On a good day," Olivia said, trying to divert from the red flag that was waving right in front of her.

"He's handsome..."

"Ridiculously," Olivia agreed.

"...he's rich..."

"I don't like to think about it."

"...he's completely in love with you."

"Scott-"

"Olivia, please," Denise said, and Olivia stopped, leaning her back against the counter, "I'm not blind - I'm not stupid. I know the way that Scott looks at you. I know how he - feels - about you. He loves you, he's always loved you - and I was just the girl that ended up pregnant. I know he's never going to be that way with me. I know that you have Fitz, and he's amazing and he's going to be an amazing dad. That's if he doesn't let being perfect to you get in the way..."

"Denise..."

"I'm not blaming you," She said, and Olivia noticed a couple tears on her cheek, "Trust me, I spent some time trying to hate you. I did. But - there's nothing to hate. You're not evil, you're sweet, and kind. And Scott's just an ass."

"Denise, why don't we go sit down - do you want a cup of tea, or something?" Olivia asked her, already reaching for a mug, and Denise nodded.

"I'm just saying I'm jealous of you, Liv," She took a deep breath and tried to smile, "Most women in this country are, so this may not come as much of a surprise. But, it's different seeing it close up..."

"Denise, c'mon let's go sit down," Olivia said, trying to guide her back into the living room.

"That's why you haven't been hanging around with Scott and I so much, right?"

"What?" Olivia asked, not sure where Denise had just taken the conversation.

"Fitz figured it out, that Scott still - "

"He did. And he brought it to my attention," Olivia said, "Denise, I have to be honest with you. I never thought for a minute once you two were together that-"

"I know. I know that, Liv," Denise sniffled, and Olivia handed her a tissue.

"With the hormones that come with twins, we've got plenty."

Denise tried to chuckle, but just ended up crying harder.

"He's sleeping on the couch," Denise told her, and Olivia furrowed her brow, trying to understand.

"Scott?"

"He fucked Allison," Denise said matter-o-factly, and Olivia was taken aback - were they talking about the same Scott? "And it was more than once. She's here, did you know that?"

"Fitz mentioned seeing her leaving a store," Olivia said, and Denise nodded.

"She came to the house, looking for him almost a month ago," Denise said, and Olivia handed her another tissue, "I don't know what to do..."

"Who's with Jonah tonight?"

"He's at my mom's for the weekend."

Olivia wanted to ask why Denise hadn't told her, why she had been carrying it around by herself - but she decided to leave it alone.

"Well then you're staying here," Olivia told her, putting her arm up onto her back, "We'll make up the guest room."

"Oh, Liv -"

"No," Olivia said firmly, "You're not going anywhere tonight. You're staying here, with your friend."


	21. Uh Oh

A/N: Another long chapter... I'm taking it that you guys don't mind :) Enjoy :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Twenty-One: Uh Oh

Fitz left the site late that night, after sending his apologies to Peter and Stephen, and giving them the address to his favorite bar. He told them that he would meet up with them after he was done with his client, but he wasn't entirely sure what time that would be. And, even with the baby shower he'd like to get home around eight still. He checked his watch, and realized that he wasn't meeting up with the guy for dinner for a couple hours, and went to hang around with Stephen and Peter for a little while. He would have liked to stop in on Livy, but her mother - according to their plan - took her out shopping hours ago, before they would go to dinner themselves. It was good for her to be out with other people, it was one of the reasons that he liked being so close to her family. They were actually a family, and willing to help out, hang out, or pretty much do whatever they could for each other. He liked that.

"Oh, look how fancy," Peter teased him as he walked in, setting his sport-coat onto the back of a chair.

"I have to go back to work," Fitz explained as he sat down between them for the time being.

"So where's Scotty?" Peter asked, looking around a little bit, "I thought he'd be here."

"I don't want to talk about him," Fitz replied, and Stephen chuckled a little bit.

"'Bout time you put your foot down," Stephen piped up, "That guy always kind of gave me the creeps."

"Just a little bit," Peter added a little sourly.

"Well he's coming tomorrow," Fitz said, and the two of them just looked at Fitz.

"Are you fuckin' nuts?" Peter asked.

"Probably," Fitz said, "But it's just because Liv's mom planned it out - she handled the invites."

"So just uninvite him," Stephen said, "Denise can come if she wants..."

"Guys, it's one night."

"One night of that creep near Liv?" Peter was trying to appeal to him.

"It'll be fine," Fitz said, taking a breath, "I'm not too worried about it, especially with all of us there too."

"So, Fitz," Stephen said a little more seriously, "Can I run something by you?"

"Sure," Fitz said, and Stephen nodded.

"Since you're the guy with all the romantic ideas - I want to propose to Abby..."

"I'm not going to do your homework for you," Fitz told him, chuckling.

"Oh, c'mon - Fitz," Peter said, "Who knows what crap your head's full of."

"Just use something else that she loves and do it," Fitz said, "They'll know if I give you an idea, and then it won't be as great."

"Yours was perfect though," Stephen said, and Fitz shrugged.

"It's not like it was anything big," He tried to defend himself.

* * *

His stomach was all in knots as he walked out onto the dock outside of the Marina Hospital. He wasn't supposed to be there for another couple days - almost a week, actually. Olivia had just gotten back from her first real research trip, and he missed her. She had left right from school, and he was supposed to be at a conference in Texas this week. He felt bad about ditching it, but he needed to see her. That was the plan anyway, that for the rest of the summer after she got back from her trip he would commute to her - for the most part just on the weekends - from New York. Then in the fall they woud go back to Berkeley for her last year of school. He had been planning on waiting until after she had actually graduated, that had been the plan. But he couldn't wait that long. He was impatient, and he knew that - as long as she didn't mind that he was doing it period - she wouldn't mind that he was doing it then. They would be engaged for a year, and get married - that's what they had talked about. They had talked about this, so why was he so nervous? He had flown in her friends for the week, so that they could all celebrate together, everyone was getting in that evening.

He held the sealed up bottle in his hand as he got to the end of the dock, next to the boat that Olivia had once fallen off of. He checked it one last time making sure the weight in the bottom was still heavy enough to keep it in one place, knowing that Olivia was planning a dive for about an hour from then. He tossed it into the ocean, patting the small box in his pocket, and then turning around to go and surprise Liv with his presence. The night before on the phone he had been planning on just sitting on the dock until she came out to do her weekly dive, where she gathered samples of things and tested the water to be archived. She always complained that it was one of the more boring aspects of the job, so he was more than happy to liven it up for her. However, she had just sounded so sad, and missing him on the phone that he had decided to go in and end up with a double surprise. So, he walked into the hospital, and up to the main tank. She was sitting on the side taking notes, and he walked over behind her.

"Livy," He breathed happily as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the back of her neck.

"Babe, what're you doing here?" She asked, smiling wide as she flipped around in his arms so that she could snuggle up into his chest.

"I ditched," He returned her smile, "I wanted to see you way more than I wanted to go to Texas for that stupid thing - actually, I didn't want to go to Texas in the first place..."

"But I still have to work - I have a dive..."

"I'll be your spotter," He told her, leaning in and kissing her forehead, "I'm easy. I'll sit on the dock. That way Scott can continue on doing whatever the hell it is he does all day."

"Fine," She said, and she leaned up and kissed him, "I missed you. Which is perfectly acceptable, because I haven't seen you in two weeks."

"I missed you two weeks ago," He replied, leaning down and stealing another kiss.

"You're cute," She commented, then motioned over towards the corner where her scuba equipment was, "Wanna help me out?"

"I'll carry all of it," He replied with a showboating smile as he went over and loaded himself up with her oxygen tank and handed her her suit as he grabbed the rest of her gear.

"I can carry some of it," She replied, "It's just hard for me to get all of it. Scott usually helps me get out to the dock."

"Well I've got it," He told her, adjusting so that the bag over his shoulder wasn't digging in so much, "I'm your boyfriend, I haven't seen you in two weeks, and I'm definitely not going to let you carry this crap."

"Fine," She said, and he chuckled a little - she really was adorable when she looked that perturbed.

She went off to change, and he readjusted again, working on rolling up his shirt sleeves. He had had a meeting that morning, before he had flown down - so he was still dressed for work. It was ok, because he set the standard, and even if everyone else wore a suit and tie, he didn't really have to. Usually he did, but not when he knew he was flying directly afterwards. It was much hotter there than it had been in New York, so he unbuttoned another button on his shirt, and left his sleeves just above the elbow.

"Rugged," Olivia commented, her dive suit was tight on her, it always was - he noted the zipper on the back, even though he knew he had to behave himself.

"You're not going to hold my hand?" He asked as they were heading out the door back into the sun.

"No," She replied, perfectly casually as she took his hand anyways, "I love you. Have I told you that recently?"

"You might have mentioned something last night on the phone," He smiled as he leaned in and kissed the side of her head, she made a pouting face like she though he was just plain out making fun of her, "You know I love you more than anything in the world, right?"

"I had an inclining," She replied, smirking as they got to the end of the dock and he was helping her suit up, "This is the last thing I have to do today, then we can get out of here."

"Deal," He said as he sat down on the edge of the dock, and she climbed down into the water.

Then he sat there and waited for a couple seconds. He was pretty sure the bottle would stick out to her, but he recognized that it might take her a while. There were a couple of reasons that he didn't put the ring inside of it, just a little note: 'Livy, marry me'. Quick, and to the point. He figured that was as far as she would be willing to read anyway - the rest he would try to get in before - hopefully - she would show an unmistakable 'yes' response. It felt to him like she was down there forever, though he did notice that she picked up the bottle. Hopefully, she would realize that it wasn't just litter or trash, but she didn't come up right away. He watched her, and it seemed like she was down there for hours - but he knew by checking his watch at least six times, that it had only been a couple of minutes. He shifted a little as he noticed that she was coming up, and realized that his heart was beating completely out of control. He walked over and helped her up onto the dock.

"What'd you find?" He asked, very careful not to over do his curiosity.

"Bottle, when are people going to learn not to throw that crap into the ocean?" She said, rather unenthusiastically, as he took her tank off of her back and set it down, she tossed her goggles to join it, then tossed the bottle further up the dock, where it shattered because of the weight, "Ugh."

"I'll clean it up," He told her, kissing the side of her head.

"Wait, what's that?"

This was going over better than he had imagined. She went over to grab the little scroll and he paused a second, not wanting to give it away before she realized what was going on. She kept her back to him as she reached down and got it. He looked over her shoulder and waited for her to be unrolling it before he took a step back, and pulled her ring out of the box in his pocket. He knelt down as she went completely silent, not even moving.

"Fitz.." She said as she spun around, and saw him, "Oh my God."

"Olivia Pope, you are the love of my life," He said as she started heading over towards him, "I want to be your husband. I want to be with you until the day that I die-"

"Yes."

"I haven't even finished-"

"Yes," She said again, holding out her hand, and he put the ring on her finger.

* * *

Fitz pulled up to the restaurant near the marina that he had told his client that he would meet him at, via Mike. The flight that the guy could make was a late one, which Fitz had to just accept. He got out of his car, and locked it up. Out of habit, he had parked in the back corner, where he had once made love to Livy in the back of a pick up truck. For some reason, unless he was just running into the hospital for a quick moment, he made a habit of parking there. If not only just for nostalgia. He took a deep breath and hit the 'lock' button on his key chain one more time, another habit - before he turned to head towards the restaurant. The parking lot was nearly deserted, which he knew would be the case just because of the time. It was a small town, this was the only place that really would be open. He paused, scanning the lot for the client's rental car, and realized it wasn't there, no other cars were there. This wasn't right.

"Hey, Fitz," He heard a girl's voice coming from behind him.

He turned around and his heart sank as he watched Allison stepping out of the woods behind his car, a gun pointed right at him, down low on her thigh. He took a step backwards, and she just shook her head at him. There were no lights near where he had parked, so without a second thought - she took another step towards him. This time, she pulled the gun up so that it was pointed directly at his chest, directly at his heart.

"Hey, easy," Fitz said, throwing his arms up, "Put the gun down."

"I don't think so," She replied, "You've wriggled your way away from me too many times to count at this point. 'You know what they say, If you want someone killed right, you've got to do it yourself'."

"What?"

"You're cute, Fitz - but you're dumb as rocks," She said, "And I know as far as school and books go you're intelligent, a genius even. But seriously, how many times?"

"You - "

"I put the snake venom in your water bottle," She said, "I knew it wouldn't kill you, which is why I had a knife the night I crawled into the back of your truck. But you didn't drink enough of it, so I had tried to improvise."

"You did-"

"And, I arranged for that little explosion at your office building," She replied, "But you left for lunch."

"I was supposed to eat with the contractor," He realized, and felt a chill run through his body, "The mugging in New York..."

"Your pointless actor friend came out of that bar two seconds too early," She replied, "My guy was just about to plunge that knife right into you. But you're not going to get away from me this time."

"Why?" Fitz asked, staring at the gun in her hand.

"Why? Because you're everything that this country stands for, ridiculous as it is," She replied, and he realized that this whole time her Aussie accent was gone, it had been fake, "You stand for everything that's wrong with this country. Spoiled little rich boy that runs the world under his fingertips by stepping on the shoulders of everyone else. And steals fish from the ocean to do it. Robbing, raping our oceans. And that stupid wife of yours..."

She was monologing, and he had seen enough movies to know that this was usually the villian's downfall. If he was going to make a move, this was when he needed to do it. And he had to, she ranted on while he took a breath, and he could see Liv. He could see the last ultrasound they had done of Cameron and Tommy. He couldn't just let them grow up without a dad - he knew how much that hurt. He couldn't just let it be that Olivia was going to raise them by herself, that she was going to be a widow at twenty-four? Would she find someone else to take his place? She might, but he wasn't about to go down without a fight. He wasn't going to let all that happen without at least trying to do something about it. She was rambling on about how he had managed to get away, and he started walking towards her, she didn't seem to notice as she kept going on about how he was destroying the ocean, and how pathetic Olivia's research was. But she was starting to lose steam, he paused in case she noticed he was a little bit closer.

"Your team, in Costa Rica," He said, as she readjusted the gun, he just had to keep her talking, "Were they all in on it?"

"Those Aussie-hippie morons?" Allison said, "Of course not. It was easy to get them to accept me into their team. A month in Australia to pick up the accent, and a fake degree..."

He had to act quick, he knew that - he swallowed hard - but there was one more thing that he needed to know.

"Did someone hire you?" He asked, trying to make sure that his voice wasn't shaking.

"That's exactly the kind of capitalistic shit I'm trying to erase from the environmental community," His question seemed to anger her, "You really think that I would accept anything - I am doing a civil service..."

He was close enough to act, and he was so much bigger than her that he knew he would take her down. He swung his leg around, and took her legs right out from under her - targeting her knees as he swung his hand out and hit the gun at hard as he could. He was ducking, sending himself off in the opposite direction. The gun went off, but within seconds it was on the ground, and so was Ally. She hit her head on the car, and the alarm was going off - she was slumped against the front of it, and he ran over to grab the gun. The car alarm was blaring, and between that and the gunshot that had gone off - he could already hear the sirens in the distance as he kept the gun loosely pointed at Allison. He kept looking over his shoulder, waiting for the police to pull up behind him. He didn't know what he would do if Allison actually got up and tried to run - he didn't want to shoot her. But how could he let her just go? What if she got to the house? What if she got to Livy, and therefore his boys?

"Stay where you are," Fitz tried to sound as menacing as possible - which didn't at all come easy to him.

"Put the gun down," He heard an officer yell behind him, and he did, turning around with his hands up, "What the hell's going on here?"

It took Fitz a minute to convince the officers that arrived on scene that he was in fact the one who had been attacked. Not that he blamed him, guy holding a gun at the girl on the ground, it probably looked pretty open and shut. However, thank God, Allison seemed to have broken. She started rambling on about how Fitz was the route of all the world's problems, and with him gone, how much of a better place everything would be. That was pretty much all the convincing that they needed. They brought them down to the station, where they took Fitz's statement and then made him wait for almost three hours while they did some weird investigation. Though, he got the hint that he wasn't in too much trouble, because they let him wait in the chief's office. He was much later than he told Olivia - but he didn't want to tell her about anything until he could tell her in person. She didn't call him either, so he assumed that she was occupied with her guests. Though, they should have left at least an hour ago then.

He walked into the house at almost midnight, and was just happy that he was able to. He walked through the living room, and spotted a lump of blankets on the couch. He smiled, figuring Olivia had fallen asleep waiting for him to get home, and he went over to the back of the couch. He would wake her - how could he not? He wanted to see her smile, her eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to get the narrative together again. He would have to do some editing to the story he had told the cops, it had to be a little softer. He pulled back the blanket from her face, and took a step back. It wasn't Livy, it was Denise, passed out on their couch. He then looked up and realized that the kitchen light was on, and he headed in there instead, hoping to find Olivia. And there she was, leaning over the sink washing dishes, and he went over and stood behind her - breathing her in. He kissed the side and back of her neck, the edge of her ear, as he put his arms on either side of her, leaning on the counter.

"I thought you were going to be home at eight," She replied, putting the dishes down, and drying her hands - he didn't notice the tears until she was turned around.

"It's a long story," He answered her quickly, like it was one word as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "What's wrong? Why's Denise still here?"

"We were talking, she just fell asleep, so I came back out to finish the dishes," She said, and Fitz nodded, "Scott was having an affair with Allison-"

It was like someone had dropped an anvil on his head. How had he been so stupid. He forced himself to appear calm, and then kissed her forehead.

"Keep her here," Fitz told her, "Lock the doors behind me - don't open up for anyone, got it?"

"Fitz, what the hell are you-"

He was gone and out the door before Olivia even finished her sentence. He walked right by his car while it sat in the driveway and just walked right down the street, turning onto the side street that led to the main drag. He could hear the bottoms of his shoes hitting the pavement, and it matched how loud his heart was beating - the way he could feel the blood pushing up his neck, and the flow going right by his ears. He stalked right up the driveway, and realized that Jonah would probably be home. He checked his watch as he pounded on the door, hoping to God that Jonah was sleeping. Scott came to the door within seconds.

"What the fuck do you want?" Scott asked, and Fitz grabbed him by the shoulder of his shirt and pulled him out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"You've got a hell of a lot of nerve," Fitz yelled as he threw Scott off the of the front porch and down into the front lawn, "The fuck is the matter with you? You would think, even if you do think that you love Olivia - getting rid of me isn't going to solve your fucking problems. Who the hell does that? In all the screwed up things I've ever heard - why the hell would you try and hurt her like that? We're starting a fucking family! What the hell did you think was going to happen? Your half-assed plan would work - I'd be out of the way and you'd what? Replace me? Leave Denise and marry Liv? Raise _my_ kids?"

"What the hell are you fucking talking about?" Scott shouted as he hopped up onto his feet, "Have you finally cracked?"

"You're going to try to tell me you had no idea that Allison was trying to kill me."

"Kill you? I might hate you, but I wouldn't have you killed. What is this, Shakespeare?" He said, "I kill you, get Olivia, and then feel so guilty it doesn't matter? And even if it was, Liv would find out and I wouldn't get her anyway. I'm not that much of an asshole. If Allison was trying to kill you - I had no idea."

"You didn't know," Fitz said, and Scott shook his head, "You two weren't Bonnie and Clyding it..."

"I was sleeping with Ally, which I assume is why you just ripped me out of my house in the middle of the night - but I didn't know she was trying to hurt you, I thought she was trying to fuck you," Scott said, and Fitz tossed his original assumption to the side.

"Why would you do something so insanely stupid?" Fitz glared at him as he walked down to stand on the front lawn with him, "I know you're not really all that into her, but you have a wife, and a little boy."

"It was a mistake, clearly," Scott said defensively, and his stance dropped, "When we first ran into them, she was all staring right at you with these crazy eyes. And then she just stopped, and she was looking at me. You know how rare that is? Usually women see me, and run the other way - usually right to you, or a guy like you. But she wanted me, not you - or at least I thought she did. Do you know what it's like living with you always around? Realizing that Livy was never going to even look my way with you around? I might even be able to handle it if you are a jackass most of the time, but you're not even that. You're mister perfect, everything's about her. Do you know what it's like to have 'that guy' be your wife's best friend's husband? You hear everything about how amazing this guy is, how sweet - Scott, why don't you do more things like that? Scott-"

"I have never heard Denise say anything like that to you," Fitz said angrily, "Don't you dare blame this shit you did to her, on her. It's in on you. It's. On. You. It's not me, it's not Denise, and it's certainly not Livy - It's you. And whatever's going on with you and Denise because of this, if she decides she's leaving and taking Jonah, if one day Jonah finds out exactly what kind of shit his father is - that's all your fault. My advise? GET YOUR FUCKING ACT TOGETHER BEFORE YOU FUCK UP ANYTHING ELSE."


	22. Natural Progression

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long... enjoy :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Twenty-Two: Natural Progression

Olivia watched Fitz run out of the kitchen, took a breath, then grabbed his keys off of the table. She had no intentions of just sitting at home waiting for him to get back – especially after he just ran out of the house like that. She pulled on a light jacket, shocked because she couldn't remember a single time when he had done something like that. The getting home later than he said he would be – it happened. Not often, but it did happen, and she understood that, usually. It was the running out of the house when she was trying to talk to him, with no explanation, that she was ninety-nine percent sure had never happened before. She was a little perplexed by it, not quite sure whether she should be angry or not, or how to react to it at all. She locked the door as he requested, but just to keep Denise safe. Then, she maneuvered herself into the driver's seat of his car.

The fact that he hadn't taken the car made her think that she knew exactly where he was headed. But she could only drive so fast, because she only had so much control over the wheel – holding it so far away from the rest of her body. That, and she kept looking out the window praying she would find him before he actually made it to the house. Of course, it was clear that that just wasn't in the cards as she pulled over in front of Denise and Scott's and saw Fitz towering over a shadow on the ground, which she assumed was Scott. She left the headlights on, so they would at least be able to see a little bit, and got out of the car slowly – as if she really had a choice. The guys didn't seem to notice her yet, but this was just fine with her.

"..What the hell is the matter with you? Why'd you try to bring me down with your mistake?"

"It was a fling," Scott said, as if he was still trying to convince himself, "But then – she was crazy about me. She was telling me she loved me, and I – I started to believe her. Then I overheard what she was saying to you... I was pissed. I thought she was screwing both of us..."

"I wouldn't-"

"I know. Don't you think I know that? It's just another fucking reason that you win. Proof that you're the better man – I know. Believe me," Scott shot back, "I ended it with Ally that night on the beach. A month or so ago she shower up on our doorstep telling Denise how much she loves me, how we're supposed to be together – how she can't imagine her life without me."

"She's sick, Scott," Fitz told him, was that a little hint of pity in his voice? "She poisoned my water bottle, she blew up my office building, hired someone to stab me in the street - and earlier tonight she pulled a gun on me down by the marina. All because she thought she was saving the ocean, or the planet, or something."

Olivia froze just outside the door to the car – unable to do pretty much anything. Any and all bad feelings and ill will she had towards Allison spiked through the proverbial roof. Kill? Kill Fitz? Her husband. To just not have him because of some crazy Bitch deciding that he was the root of all evil? The root of all her problems? How would she explain that to the boys? How would she explain that to herself? How would she even manage to take care of herself, never mind the boys for a few minutes?

"What," She breathed, it wasn't even a question – and Fitz's head spin right around to look at her like she had blown a whistle.

"Everything's ok, Livy," He said instantly, walking right over, opening his arms as he walked, "I'm fine. Not even a stratch. And now I'm sure Scott didn't have anything to do with it – everything's fine. The cops have Allison..."

She didn't hear much else of his comforts, because she had her head buried as much as she could manage right into the center of his chest. He had his arms around her head, cradling her until she could feel herself being ushered into the front seat of his car. He paused for a second, and kissed her forehead as he fixed her hair.

"Mia Vita, everything's fine, I'll get you home in a couple of minutes, ok?"

"No," She said, reading his mind – he wasn't done 'talking' to Scott yet, "Fitz..."

He paused for a second, seemingly contemplating his next move. She could see him weighing his feeling of need to cuss out Scott, and the need to take care of her. To comfort her the rest of the way, and take her home. He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her softly, slowly – the way he knew usually slowed down her thought process. Comforting, taking the extra minute to slow her heart rate down and calm her. Then he pulled away and tucked the last bit of her hair behind her ear.

"Give me three seconds," He told her, kissing her forehead, then disappearing, shutting her door for her, this time locking the door for her.

He walked around the front of the car with a certain sort of air in his step – but maybe it was just her being really attracted to him in the moment. Sometimes he just seemed to strike a different light on in her head. She got used to him, his height, his build, the way his hair fell. Then, there were moments where everything about him seemed new, exciting, sexy. He walked around to the drivers' side door and opened it up, leaning on the door lightly as he watched Scott get up onto his feet. She was about to open her mouth to warn Fitz about going after him again – but didn't have time.

"Get your shit together," Fitz nearly yelled at him, "And don't you even think about calling her. She'll talk to you when she's ready, got it?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He turned and got into the driver's seat, reaching across and taking her hand, letting both of their hands rest on her thigh. It was bad – the point to which she was turned on by him in that moment, right? He drove back towards the house, picking her hand up once t hey were about halfway there to kiss the back of it. Warmth radiated from the spot his lips had touched until she could feel a little tingle starting to go up her arm. She smiled a little bit as he pulled into the driveway, and parked the car just outside the garage door.

"Allison was behind all the stuff that's been happening," Fitz told her as he helped her out of the car, and she nodded, "I think I want to hire some security."

"Bodyguards?" Olivia asked as he held her hand, walking up to the front door.

"For the house at least," He replied, as they walked into the house, careful to lower their voices, "One for you – what would have happened if in her sick, twisted mind she realized the best way to get to me is to go through you? You and the boys by default?"

"What about you?" Olivia said, "You need one."

"I'm fine," He replied in a hushed tone as they headed up the stairs.

"I have an idea," Olivia started, her voice returning to normal levels as they walked into their bedroom and closed the door, "A security system for the house – as high-tech as you want. Then two bodyguards, one for you, one for me but only when we go out – otherwise they're patrolling the system. The boys won't be going anywhere alone for a few years anyways..."

"That might work," He replied, taking his watch off, kicking off his shoes, and turning around from his dresser as she leaned back on the bed, "Just some sort of line of defense?"

"Baby, come here," She patted the bed next to her, and he smirked slightly.

"I just want to make sure we're all safe," He said.

"And I just want my husband who almost got shot earlier today to lay down next to me," She replied, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Sure, that's all you want," He teased her as he crawled up onto the bed next to her, slipping his arms around her as he snuggled his head into her shoulder, "That's **never** _all_ you want."

"I almost lost you – quite a few times apparently - in just the last six-ish months," She reminded him as she kissed the side of his head, rotating just enough so that she was facing him, almost nose to nose,"You better believe I just want you to lay here with me, Mister...at least for a couple of minutes."

"I was coming home to tell you," He said, as he brushed his lips across hers, "But then you were upset, and you told me about Scott, and I thought that he might be in on it, or something."

"You know, I put that together," She replied and he smiled as she kissed him quickly, "I love you – and you're never leaving the house again."

"Ok."

"I'm going to tie you to the bed."

"Ok."

"Like, you're not going anywhere until I say so," She replied, "You can take me to the hospital, you can take me home from the hospital with the boys, and that's it."

"Also perfectly ok," He pulled her in a little tighter, "I'm not going anywhere, Livy."

"Good," She felt herself getting emotional, and tried to stem it.

It was the stupid pregnancy hormones, it was ridiculous – he was fine. He was laying right there with him, with absolutely no issues. She went to hide her face in his chest, put his hand caught her face and he pressed his lips to hers. She breathed in, not exactly sure where he was going with it as he paused, his lips just loosely pressed to hers. A second passed, and then she could feel him moving his lips against her's – almost desperately trying to get her to open for him. As she did, she felt herself being rolled onto her back, so that he could hover carefully as he kissed her. She put her hands up around his neck, keeping his face glued to her's. She could feel his hands slipping down her body.

"Baby," She whispered, in the half a second she was allowed air, and she wasn't even sure if she was encouraging or discouraging him.

"Livy," He nearly moaned back, making her realize where he was taking this, as she could feel him playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Baby," She said, sadly as she pressed her hand against his chest, and he pulled himself up.

"Liv," He breathed, clearly disappointed, and she looked down to see that his belt and pants were already undone.

"Fitz, we can't," She said, and he pouted as he rolled onto his side next to her.

"The doctor hasn't said anything yet," He said, putting his arm around her, showing her that he wasn't mad or anything.

"Baby," She said, turning onto her own side as she ran her hand through the side of his hair – she kissed his forehead, "I love you. You have no idea much I wish – but we can't, babe. I just have this awful feeling..."

"It's fine," He replied, pulling her closer to him.

"Baby, c'mere," She said, slipping her hand down his thigh.

"No, I told you, it's fine," He replied, kissing her softly as he reached down himself and re-fastened his pants, pulling his belt off and tossing it in the general direction of his closet.

"Most twins don't make it to thirty-four weeks," Olivia told him, "Once we hit that, all bets are off."

"That's a week and a half."

"Exactly."

"Ok."

"If you still find me attractive."

"Liv," He said, kissing down the side of her neck to her shoulder, "You're beautiful, and if I have to tell you that one more time I might just go insane. You're pregnant, not fat, and I don't even want to know how cramped those boys are in there. Good thing they're little. I was almost ten pounds..."

"You didn't have to accommodate your brother in there with you, too," Olivia said, and he nodded.

"No," He said, "Thank God. What brother?"

"You know, the more attractive one?" Olivia teased him, as she snuggled up, "Older, darker hair, a little gray streak..."

"You've put a lot of thought into this imaginary brother of mine," He said.

"He's about two inches taller, too."

"Oh?" He said, "You know it's funny because even if he actually existed, he'd still just be your brother-in-law."

"That's what you think."

"Ok, that's enough," He said, and she smiled up at him – she took a quick kiss.

"You're cute when you're jealous."

"I must be pretty cute all the time, then," He commented, and she chuckled, letting her eyes close – God, how long had the day been?

"...Of imaginary people."

He laughed a little bit.

"Go to sleep."

"You're cute all the time for very different reasons..."

"Go to sleep, Livy," He whispered, holding her tight, "Maybe when you wake up I'll have stressed myself out enough to get some gray."

He didn't, thank God. She would have been so upset, which she told him over and over as they laid in bed, as she ran her hands through his hair – over and over again. He laid there, content – maybe even just happy – as she ran her hands down his neck, down his chest, eventually just to the point where she was giving him a full body massage. He was supposed to be heading out to the store to run the errands, but she was fully intending on keeping him to the 'you're not leaving the house ever' at least through the weekend. They had enough to make it through the couple days until Monday. Which, at about noon he realized, and got out of bed to make her something to eat. She got out of bed to follow him down, and she felt her head go light, and her vision go temporarily black like what happened when you stood up too fast. She sat back on the bed, and waited for it to pass before getting up and going downstairs – she assumed that it was just because she hadn't eaten yet – but it didn't really go away all day.

So, she took it easy. Denise had already left by the time Fitz had reached the kitchen She didn't mention anything to Fitz, she didn't want to worry him. She had almost forgotten that people were coming over until Fitz walked into the living room, where she had been sitting, reading her book with a tray of baby bottles. They seemed to be filled with – was that wine?

"Sorry," Fitz said, as he reached over and grabbed one, "But if we can't have sex, you really can't sneak a bottle of wine."

"I know," Olivia said, as he gave her a mischievous grin, and started sucking, "Fitz."

"Stephen, Peter, and I are having a chugging contest later," He told her, still smiling, "Don't worry, mine will be non-alcoholic."

"Fitz," Olivia said, taking a deep breath – not sure whether or not she was about to start laughing at him.

"It's was Peter's idea, well he gave me a pacifier with my initials on it," Fitz said, "With a rather crude joke that doesn't need to be repeated, and might make you think less of him..."

"I don't doubt it," Olivia replied, and Fitz nodded, pausing to nibble very gently on the top of the nipple, "You need to stop that."

She shifted on the couch, and he chuckled as he set the baby bottle down on the coffee table. He then very sweetly leaned in and kissed her, so that she could get a little taste of wine, which was normal protocol. That was, if she didn't just follow him around while he had a glass and stick her tongue down his throat between each sip. Well, not each sip – just enough to get the taste into her mouth. For these reasons, and the death glare that he usually got when he tried, he had refrained from drinking all that much for the entire pregnancy, especially around her. Her head was pounding, but she tried not to let it on that it was killing her as she kissed him back. It happened, she had good days and bad days.

"The door," He said, trying to pull away – and she pouted, "I love you, but we invited people over, and two of them came from New York, so it would be rude to just leave them outside and make out with you on the couch – however much I'd like to."

Her vision was starting to get cloudy, and she blinked as she watched Fitz heading over towards the front door. The aching in her head that had been going all day was starting to turn sharp, and she closed her eyes. For a second when she opened them, she could see Fitz coming towards her fairly clearly, but then he started to fade as everyone else came through the door behind him. This wasn't normal pregnancy exhaustion, she tried to get up to get to Fitz, to tell him that something was wrong. She kept her balance for a few seconds, then lost is, along with her consciousness as she fell.


	23. A Moment Too Long

A/N: Well, this took all together too long, sorry :( I got stuck in the same place for a fairly long time trying to figure out how I wanted to set the chapter up. Enjoy :)

Life Revisions

Chapter Twenty-Three: A Moment Too Long

Fitz was standing in the middle of the emergency room, not exactly sure where to go, or what he was supposed to be doing. He had caught her on the way to the floor – he had had to dive – but he had made it. He could feel a small burning on his knees from sliding across the floor. Peter had wanted to call an ambulance, but Fitz didn't have the time or the patients for that. He wanted Liv to the hospital as soon as possible. So, he caught her pulse in her neck as he carried her out to the driveway, climbing into the back of Stephen's car as he called out that he'd drive. He was calling to her, in a whisper, as he stroked down her arm. She opened her yes once or twice during the ride, but she was foggy, unfocused. He carried her into the ER and set her right onto a gurney – Peter had called from the front seat while Stephen sped through town – and the doctors wheeled her off. He hadn't even asked to stay with her, he was so scared he couldn't speak.

"It'll be ok," Peter said, as he clapped his hand onto Fitz's shoulder.

"C'mon, come sit down, Fitz," Stephen said, and it took both of them to usher him over into his seat.

"I want to be with her."

"She's with the doctors right now," Peter told him, "They can focus better without you in there. They'll come and get you as soon as they have her all set."

"How did I-"

"Fitz, it could be anything," Stephen tried to tell him, "Pregnancies, especially with two..."

"She could have thrown a clot," Fitz said, his mind spinning – not really listening to his friends – he was running through every issue he had read about, he had tried to prepare for, "Her back's been hurting – But she wasn't dehydrated, I've been pushing water and Gatorade down her throat since the sixth month. It's not something with -"

"Fitz, Fitz," Peter stopped him, "This is not – no matter what happens – your fault. It's not something you didn't do, or didn't pick up on. If I had to find a guy that was more concerned with his wife, and what's going on – I don't think I could find one."

"We stayed in bed late this morning," Fitz said, still not listening to his friend, "She gets weak when she doesn't eat everything in sight..."

"Fitz," Stephen tried his hand, " C'mon get it together. Liv's going to need you to have it together. And I realize she's usually the one who has it together, but you have to."

"It's usually me."

"What?"

"It's usually the other way around."

"Fitz..."

"When we have to go to the hospital," Fitz said, "Usually, it's her out here, and me in there."

"I'm gonna go see if the woman at the desk can tell us anything," Stephen seemed to be giving up as he got up.

"I should have gone with her – she'd have never let them take me without a fight. In Costa Rica they had to-"

"Well, she's an expert on this by now," Peter said, with a little bit of a laugh, "How many times have you ended up in the hospital since you met her?"

"I've lost count," Fitz replied as the door into the waiting room from the patient rooms opened up.

The nurse took a quick glance around the room, then made a b-line for him. He must have been the only twenty-five to thirty year old who looked the right amount of scared shitless to have his wife in the emergency room. He would do anything to never have to do anything like this again. To have to be searching for her pulse, counting her beats on the way to the hospital – like it might stop any second. He took a deep breath, and stood on shaking legs as the nurse walked up to him. If something really serious had happened they would have sent a doctor, right? Unless they didn't tell people awful news like that in the middle of crowded ER waiting rooms.

"Mr. Grant?" She said, and he nodded, "Take a breath. I'm going to take you to see your wife. But the doctor wants to talk to you first."

"Ok," Fitz said, about about three octaves above his normal speaking voice.

"C'mon."

She led him back through the double doors and through the rushing, bloody emergency room. She brought him back down a hallway, and his blood ran cold. Everyone else was out there breathing, and screaming, and living. This hallway was quiet. The nurse turned and must've seen the panicked look on his face.

"We put her in a private room," She told him, and he nodded as she stopped outside the room, "The doctor's setting her up in there – you should wait until he comes out to talk with you."

"Ok," Fitz could sill audibly hear the nerves in his own voice.

The nurse nodded, patted his shoulder, and headed back down the hall to where he assumed her post was. He leaned against the wall outside of Liv's room, and looked up. What would he ever do without her? She had asked that question probably dozens of times aloud – to him – but he had never thought about it. Not since she had fallen off the boat – he hadn't let himself. He knew that he had promised her years ago that she could go first, but he assumed that they'd be old. That their kids would be old, their grand kids would be teenagers. He was banking on not even having to say goodbye to her really. That he would touch base with the kids, see them one more time, and then he would die too. He knew that couples, especially elderly couples usually died within a very short period of time. They just lost the will to live, and God took them. God's own version of mercy killing. And if Livy was going to be old enough to die of something old age related, he would be ancient.

But right now he wasn't ancient. He wasn't even thirty, and odds were if Licy went under they would be able to save the boys. Then it would be him and the boys against the world. What would he do? Move them back to New York? But he wouldn't be able to, Livy didn't want them growing up in the city. He wouldn't be able to stay in North Carolina, he couldn't. Not without her. He'd take the boys up or down the coast a couple hundred miles. But most likely, he wouldn't even be able to do that. They would stay, the boys would grow up in the house that Liv loved. He would drown himself in memories of her -

"Fitz," The doctor said his name like it was the fifth or sixth time he'd tried to catch his attention, "Good. You did great. You got her here just in time."

"What's going on?"

"We're stabilizing her blood pressure now," The doctor told him, "She's a very little person – with twins – her blood pressure's all over the place. She's probably felt a little more light headed than usual over the past forty-eight hours. Has she been under any stress?"

"You could say that," Fitz said, and the doctor nodded understandingly.

"Well, the fact is your wife's body isn't taking the pregnancy as well as we'd hoped she would," He replied, "She's very weak. And I'm afraid that it could get extraordinarily dangerous for her if we don't do something in the next six hours."

"But the boys aren't ready," Fitz said, panicking, "They – at least another couple weeks-"

"Both of their heartbeats are strong," The doctor said, "Your larger son would b e just fine, and I'm not sure that another month would do any significant service to the smaller one. He's still at all the same risk factors. They're both more than viable."

"And Livy..."

"Sir, we have a very small window to work with," The doctor said, "She won't last the next twenty four hours if we leave the boys in there. We need to act as soon as possible, once she's stabilized and she has some of her energy back. Once the boys are out, it will be much easier to keep her stable."

"How quickly can we get them out?" Fitz asked, not even sure his lungs were working properly.

"She's on a mild sedative, she'll wake up in an hour – you can explain it to her, or you can..."

"I can."

"I'll schedule her to be induced about a half an hour after she wakes up. That's going to be the most dangerous part," He said, "but both are positioned nicely, and they should come out quickly. The smaller - "

"Cameron."

"Cameron is flipped, so he'll be coming out face up – which would normally mean we would be doing a c-section."

"Liv doesn't want that."

"Well, we can't. With the way her blood pressure is, cutting just wouldn't be feasible. During deliver we're going to have her blood type on hand, just in case it's hard to stop the bleeding. Don't look so worried we have everything under control."

"Thank you."

"You can go in and sit with her now."

"Thanks."

He walked cautiously into the room, and sat down in the chair by her bed. Though he told her all the time, he never really saw her as a 'tiny person' because she wasn't. There was nothing about her, other than her weight and her frame, was tiny. She could be loud, and had huge opinions, and didn't mind getting up in anyone's face – at all. It didn't matter who they were or what they were saying. If she took issue with them, they knew it, and they knew it quickly. There were many occasions that he had been thankful that he was fit, and - how she put it – 'scary' enough to back her up. He kissed her forehead, and slipped his hand around her's hesitantly. He didn't want to wake her, from what he understood, the more she slept now, the stronger she would be. And the longer it would be before he had to explain to her what was going on. He sat in silence for a long while, just letting his head spin.

Fitz couldn't really figure out how he had ended up where he was as he walked around the party with a Keystone in hand. He hadn't drank any of it – someone had cracked it open and handed it to him, but he assumed that carrying the full can around with him would save him from any other crappy beer being pushed at him. It was Thursday night, but more specifically the last Thursday night of Olivia's undergrad career – she had had her last final that morning – and he had agreed to do whatever she wanted that night. Peter and Abby had gotten in that afternoon to celebrate before all the parents got there Saturday to get ready for the graduation, and they all had to be presentable on Sunday for the ceremony. Olivia most of all, as she was giving a speech, and graduating with one of the highest GPAs in her major. Fitz was very proud. So, if he retraced his steps he could figure out why he was walking around a mostly senior college party. The only thing that he couldn't figure out was how exactly he had been separated from everyone else.

"Fitz," Stephen clapped his hand over Fitz's shoulder, "Have you seen the girls?"

"No, have you?" Fitz asked, looking around and Stephen shook his head, "Well hopefully they're together."

"Fitz," Peter appeared, "There you are – you know where the girls are, right?"

"No," Fitz replied, passing off his beer to Stephen – who had already passed the point where he was paying attention to what he was drinking, "Why is it automatically assumed that I have tabs on them at all times?"

"Because you're marrying Liv in less than two weeks?" Stephen offered.

"Because you are the single most jealous son of a bitch I've ever met," Peter said, much more truthfully, and Stephen nodded.

"What he said."

"Maybe Harrison's with them?" Peter suggested hopefully, as they watched Harrison walk by with tow unknown girls, one on each arm, "It's killing you, not knowing where she is, isn't it?"

"No, I'm fine," Fitz tried to play it cool.

"It's hot in here. Maybe they went out back," Stephen speculated, and the three of them headed for the back door.

"Besides, she'll be my wife soon – I trust her to be at a party without watching her every move."

"What about that guy?" Peter asked, pointing to where Olivia was dancing quite closely between Abby and Georgia, there were a couple of guys looming and edging just a little bit closer, "Sorry, _guys_. Do you trust them?"

"No," Fitz said as he and Olivia made quick eye contact across the lawn, "But I do trust her. If they try anything – well that's different."

"This is why I love when you come out with us," Stephen said, slightly slurring his words, "Our girls are hot. And when you come, you get to be the jealous asshole which makes it ok for Peter and I to be that way. Because, according to the girls, you can't do anything wrong."

"I wish Livy thought that way," Fitz commented, pulling his eyes away from Olivia to look over at Stephen.

"Oh, c'mon," Peter said, rolling his eyes as Stephen excused himself to go get another drink, "Do you two even fight?"

"Of course we do."

"More than 'No, I love you more'?"

"Most stuff doesn't require getting that angry..."

"Doesn't matter, Fitz," Peter told him quickly, almost apologetically.

"So are you going to move to Boston with Liv for her master's program?" Stephen asked as he rejoined the group, Fitz shook his head and both of their jaws dropped a little.

"What?" Fitz asked, "My agreements with Gowry says that not only can I not open anything near there, but I can't even conduct business in the state of Massachusetts. Liv didn't know when she was choosing her program – she's going to do the weekend thing, come to New York to be with me, which will be a little bit of a nice change. It just means that I only have the summer with her. Which of course justifies me extending the honeymoon, take her to Australia for a while, head back stopping off in Italy, France..."

"Fair point," Peter said, shrugging, "I still can't believe you're doing it."

"How's the bachelor party coming along?" Stephen asked Peter.

"No strippers," This was a voice Fitz had been dying to hear all evening.

"Oh, c'mon, Liv – you're no fun," Peter teased as she wrapped her arms up around Fitz's neck, holding herself against him rather seductively.

"The only one taking clothes off for him is me," Olivia said, leaning up and kissing his cheek – he could smell the alcohol on her now as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her where she was.

"Oh, c'mon what's the harm in a lap dance or two?" Stephen said, and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Cool it, guys," Fitz said, kissing the top of her head as she snuggled her face into his chest.

"Come dance with me?" she said, looking up at him through hooded eyes, and he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"As if you really had to ask," He replied as he let her bring him out.

He had been half expecting to see the guys follow him out, but he was just fine when they didn't. Abby and Georgia seemed a little upset, but very quickly went off to – he assumed – rectify the situation. He ran one hand up the side of Olivia's body, and slipped around onto her back as she held tight to the back of his neck. She seemed to be edging herself closer and closer, and he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly on her forehead. As he pulled away just a little bit, trying to get a look into her eyes, but she pulled away from him, dropping her arms from around him and stalking in the opposite direction. He was confused for almost a full second where he wondered if he had done something wrong -

"What the fuck is your problem?" Olivia was getting right up into one of the guys who had been trying to get in on her dancing with the girls.

"Liv..." Fitz took a step towards her.

"I am trying to dance, have fun – what the hell are you stalking around behind me for?" Olivia continued on, the guy had taken several steps back, and Fitz went up and put his hand lightly around Olivia's arm, trying to pull her back a little bit.

"Listen-"

"Shut the fuck up! Did I tell you you could speak? Could I tell you that you could speak?!" Olivia was going off on him again, "I'm trying to dance with my fucking fiance I don't need you drooling-"

"Ok, Liv," Fitz said quietly, pulling her back gently, "It's ok. Let's just go."

"Why don't you keep that little bitch of yours on a shorter leash, jackass," The guy called after them, and they both paused.

"Wait here," Fitz dropped Olivia off with the rest of their group, and turned back around, "I didn't realize you knew me so well. Cause you're right, I'm a complete jackass. That's not really what I'm angry about with what you just said though. Liv – you clearly don't know her at all. No, you can call us names – I don't think either of us really care what your dumb ass thinks of us. I'm more concerned with your mental health. Do you have some wish that you want fulfilled or something? Because I think your friends there should get you to therapy. You might jump off a building next."

Fitz was pacing outside of Olivia's room while they were getting her ready to be brought down to the delivery room. She had been having contractions for the past half an hour – looks like inducing her was working. The doctors had brought him scrubs to put on so that he could go into the room with her, and on his way back he had stopped in the waiting room – Abby had called her parents. He filled everyone in on what was going on, and now he was waiting. He wanted to go in, but he didn't want to get in the way. There must have been about four nurses in that tiny room with her. He took a deep breath and the nurses started wheeling her out in a chair.

"Fitz," Olivia reached for him, and he took her hand as the nurse wheeled her down.

"I'm right here, Liv," He said, as they entered a room, and two of the male nurses were going to put her up on the table – Fitz lifted her instead as the doctor came in.

"We're going to try and keep this quick," The doctor told them, as he was pulling on his gloves, and Fitz settled himself up by her, letting her squeeze his hand as tight as she wanted – she was gritting her teeth.

"Livy," Fitz said, as the doctor nodded at him, "Ready? Push on three. One, two, Three..."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggggggg g"

If he had any idea of how much pain she was in, it was only in the fact that she was murdering his hand. He reached around and tried to keep her hair from sticking to her forehead. He kissed the side of her face as she screamed again, and all he wanted to do was make it go quicker for him. In all of those crap books that he had read, none of them had mentioned how hard it was to watch her like this.

"It's ok, Livy," Fitz told her, wiping her forehead with a wet cloth that a nurse had handed him.

"I can see a head," The doctor said, "One more... quick."

As Olivia's screams died down, Fitz could hear a baby crying, and looked over as they were lifting Tommy up. He looked a little like a swamp monster. Fitz kept one hand wrapped around Liv's as he walked over and took the scissors from another nurse. The doctor showed him exactly where to cut, and then Tommy was taken off to get cleaned up, but from what Fitz could tell he was healthy, and strong. Well, at least that was what he got from

"There – two..."

"Cam's not out yet, Liv," Fitz told her.

"He's right here," The doctor replied, and he nodded to Olivia, and Fitz was half sure she had broken either his hand or her's, but when he looked back, the doctor had a much smaller, much weaker looking baby in his hands, "Wanna cut?"

Fitz cut the umbilical cord in the midst of both boys screaming, and the doctor asked for a cloth. The nurses and another doctor circled around Olivia to make sure they could get her to be ok, and Fitz followed the first doctor over to where they were cleaning up the boys. There was just something in the back of his mind whispering that there was something wrong. The doctor had passed Tommy off right away.

"What's going on?" Fitz asked him as he was trying to clean Cameron up – there was a spot on the small of his back that seemed – just not right.

It was bloodied and there was just something - "

"Clear OR three!"


	24. Epilogue

A/N: Hey guys, so yes. This is the end, but I realized as I was struggling through chapter 24 that I just had to come to accept that this was just over :( It was a very sad realization….Enjoy :)

Life Revisions

Epilogue

Olivia sat behind the wheel of her car, staring up at a red light that was keeping her back from getting to her family. She had found a doctoral program not too far from the house, and as the boys had just turned six, she had talked to Fitz and it was about time that she went back to school. It had always been the plan, and Fitz was more than supportive – but somehow, on days like this where she wasn't getting back to the house until dinner time, and she knew that Fitz had been with the boys all day, she was jealous and it didn't seem like it was really all worth it. She missed her boys, all three of them. She felt like she was missing out – but she would be done in two years, and then she would be all set to do what she loved, and drag her three boys around with her.

"Mom's home," Fitz smiled as he tucked the basketball under his arm and greeted her as she came out of the driver's seat.

"Hey, babe," She said, giving him a quick kiss as Tommy came over and attack hugged her side, "Hey, buddy. Where's my other little guy?"

"Tommy, step back," Fitz said, and Olivia went over, and leaned down to hug Cameron in his wheel chair, kissing the top of his head.

"You guys are all sweaty," She commented as Fitz wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the side of her head.

"We missed you, we figured if we played a little basketball the time would go by faster," He told her, and she smiled.

"Hey, mom," Cameron said, popping a wheelie on his chair.

"Cameron," Fitz commented, and he dropped back down.

"Yeah, don't do that," Olivia told him as they all started heading into the house, and to the living room that had become Cameron's jungle gym.

Olivia had been adamant about keeping the boys in the same house, for the most part, the whole time they were growing up. So, when she said in the hospital the day that they were born, and the day that they were told Cameron was never going to walk, she had told Fitz that they were going to have to move, again. That the house's hallways were too narrow for a wheel chair to get through, that was when Fitz had remained adamant about them staying in her dream house, with a few adjustments. When the boys were four and the deficit was getting to be something, with Tommy running around and the thing they had to hold Cameron up was getting too small, so came the adjustments so Cam could get his chair. They knocked out two of the guest rooms and made the hallway wider, and put a small chair lift into the other area so he could get from the hallway outside the kitchen to the upstairs hallway faster than Tommy could run up the stairs. Cameron's jungle gym on the side of the living room was expanded into his room, to keep his upper body strength – it was important for his physical therapy.

"I'm surprised you got Cam to play," Olivia commented, thinking that it was just her and Fitz as she walked into the kitchen.

"We had to drag him out," Tommy informed her.

"I was reading."

"Which is perfectly fine, buddy," Fitz said as he tossled his hair.

"You're going to be ahead when you go to school in the fall," Olivia commented, and the boys raised their eyebrows as Olivia sat down at the kitchen table, and Tommy scrambled up onto her lap.

"We get to go to school, like you?" He asked, and Olivia smiled.

"Sort of like Mommy," Fitz said, as he sat down, too, "You guys are going to school a couple towns over, I'm going to drive you, and pick you up after work."

"Billy across the street goes downtown," Tommy said, and Cameron nodded.

"Why do we have to go somewhere else?" Cameron asked, and Olivia exchanged a glance with Fitz – they knew that this question was coming.

"Because it's a better school," Fitz covered quickly, and the boys just sort of looked up at him, "We thought a lot about where to send you guys. This one was the best for both of you."

The original plan, as the school in town had said 'Cameron might feel a little out of place here', to which Olivia had had to hold Fitz back from saying or doing something to the school officials. The facts were, this had already been something Olivia had been worried about – kids were mean, and cruel, and Cameron was shy. He liked to read, and he was smart. Tommy would do just fine, but Cameron, even without his wheelchair – Olivia knew was a target to bullying, especially because he couldn't fight back. She knew that Tommy would stick up for him, but she didn't want to put him in that situation either. So, they were going to send Tommy to the town school, and Cameron to a private school a couple of towns away, near her college, that was specifically for kids with handicaps.

They had physical therapy in the school for convenience, and the school was all set up for helping him out the best they could. Gym class included wheelchair sports – it was perfect. Until they realized what sending the boys to different schools would mean. They would be separated, and no matter how much they wanted each of them to be comfortable, it was a problem. Cameron would realize that he was going to school with just handicapped children, and Tommy would feel – eventually – like he had just been dropped in the public school system while Cameron was getting preferential treatment. It had taken them a while, but they had found a school a bit far away that accepted siblings just as much as they accepted the handicapped, and had all the extra stuff that Cameron would need. Perfect.

"Why don't you guys go and play for a while and we'll get dinner finished up?" Olivia said as Tommy hopped off of her lap, and Cam led the way out of the room.

"Well that was a clever way to get them out of the room," Fitz said as he in one motion picked her up off of her seat and brought her over to sit her on the counter.

"All these years, and that's still your favorite move? Putting me up on the counter?" She teased him as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Livy, you're almost a full foot shorter than me," He commented as he started to kiss down the side of her neck, "This is much more convenient…"

"It – wasn't…just a ploy," Olivia said, interrupted as he kissed certain sections of her neck, and exposed shoulder that he knew would render that result, but he paused, looking up at her through hooded eyes, "We do have to finish dinner."

"Dinner's done," Fitz assured her, peaking over at the oven, "In exactly ten minutes."

"A salad?" She asked.

"Vegetables?" He made a face with mock-shock, "Really? Our six year old sons need vegetables? – It's vegetable lasagna. I'm officially cool dad for not serving them outright veggies. Just don't tell them."

"Fitz.." She moaned it a little as he ran one hand down her thigh and nipped at the edge of her ear.

"Yes?" He sighed as he brought his face up and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure the boys are ready for school?"

"We already kept them out of Preschool," Fitz said, "Kindergarten's not even a full day. I told you we could hire a tutor to come to the house, or a teacher, or have them home schooled – but we don't want to do that. We want to put them in school with other kids, and more specifically other kids just like them. And we found a fantastic school, that has an extension to middle and high school. They're even going to be with the same kids all the time they're in school."

"I don't like them being so big," Olivia pouted, and Fitz chuckled a little bit.

"I don't like it either, but they're great," He said, "We're lucky."

"Mmm," Olivia ran her hands up Fitz's chest, then up around his shoulders.

"That 'mmm' wasn't about the boys," He called her out as he leaned in and kissed her.

"It didn't have nothing to do with them," She replied as she reached up and wiped the still slightly sweaty hair from his forehead, "You're an amazing dad."

He was. He had been working from home for months, playing Mr. Mom so that she could go back to work. After their stint with the nurse while the boys were tiny, they both made the decision that they wanted to raise the boys themselves. They didn't need someone else raising them, they wanted to do it themselves. If Fitz's connections to his old nannies said anything, it was that they didn't want that for their boys. So, that meant that they both had to make a little bit of a sacrifice, but it was important to them that the boys were taken care of by them. It worked because more often than not, if Fitz had to go into work, he could bring the boys with him. It was one of the many perks of being the owner of the company.

"What's that supposed to mean? There's something more to that statement," He gave her a knowing look.

"Well, maybe we should…"

"Mia Vita, you heard what the doctor said when the boys were born. You can't – we can't have another kid. You wouldn't be able to take it, and I wouldn't be able to take it if something ever happened to you. Then what happens to the boys? Our family wouldn't be able to take it. And if any doctor ever tells me that I might lose you again-"

"Ok," She said quickly, there was a good reason for it.

"Besides - I'm going to need some valium soon, if the boys aren't going to school," Fitz teased and she smiled as she pulled him in and kissed him again.

"I love you, baby," She said, kissing his cheek, "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked genuinely, and she slipped off the counter, "Where are you going?"

"Vegetables covered in cheese and tomato sauce do not count as actual veggies," Olivia told him as she reached the fridge, "Silly. I'm going to make a salad."

"I already made one," He said as she opened the fridge and saw it on the shelf, "They can put as much dressing on it as they want, but they're eating it."

"For a second there you almost sounded like a stern father," Olivia was taken aback a little bit.

Fitz, as she had already said – and thought frequently – was an amazing father. He had a much different approach to it than she had grown up with though. She had grown up with The Admiral, where especially when they were little he was kind and loving, but more of a drill sergeant than anything else. It wasn't until you were at least twelve that he started to seem more like a 'dad' than an authority figure, which she had to tip her hat to. There's no way that she would have become as driven, organized, or – she just wouldn't be who she was. Fitz's approach she had watched evolve from the day the boys were born. He was strict, but he was fun – a balance she was pretty sure her father had attempted to find, but ended up doing half and half. Fitz was much more active. He would take the boys and play an adapted sport with them, and take them out for ice cream and things like that. He was relaxed, but – especially where Cam was concerned whether he was aware of it or not – worried about them all the time. The poor kids already had a security guard and he worried about them going out in the backyard, or playing in the driveway.

No one could ever call Fitz the stern parent, but if they were about to do something that would hurt them, or end badly – he told them. They were still too little to get into any serious trouble, so for now it was Tommy putting sticks in Cam's wheelchair, and Tommy riding his bike while Cam tried to run him off the road. Or, their most recent stunt that they were trying to get into action – Tommy (on roller blades) pushing Cameron down a hill, and holding on. She had done something similar with a skateboard when she was not that much older, but had never realized quite how dangerous it was until she saw her own kids doing it. In which cases, Fitz or her, or both would send them to their rooms, or sit them down and explain why something was bad – no matter how much fun it was. The wheelchair hill incident was exactly why they had their handheld games on top of the fridge for the rest of the week.

"I can be," Fitz said, almost like he really thought he could.

"Tommy hates salad dressing," Olivia commented, and Fitz chuckled a little bit as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I know. Diabolical, huh?"

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

Tommy came running into the kitchen, Cam speeding up behind him. She was pretty sure they both lost their breath for a millisecond as Cameron came skidding to a halt just a few inches from the edge of the counter.

"Careful," Fitz warned him, "You can go much faster than your brother, but it's also much harder for you to stop."

"I got it, Dad."

"What's going on?"

"Auntie Denise and Jonah are here for dinner," Cameron told her and she patted his shoulder.

"Thanks for the head's up," Olivia said, "You boys go get washed up, you can play with Jonah in the backyard after dinner."

"Ok."

"So, we'll finish this up later?" Fitz whispered into her ear, letting his hand travel down her back and over her ass subtly.

"Finish what up?" She teased him, and he made a face as Denise walked in, and just about immediately slumped into a chair at the kitchen table.

"What's up?" Fitz asked as he went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer.

"Jonah's acting up," She said, and Olivia and Fitz exchanged glances, "I keep trying to convince myself that it's not because Scott hasn't made it to see him in six months…Busy with his new family in Texas."

"Well, you can send him over hear if you ever need a break," Olivia said.

"It's already a zoo here anyways," Fitz added as he sipped his beer, "Send him on over – we'll straighten him out."

"We're here to help," Olivia told her as she handed her a drink.

"Thanks, you guys – thanks."

"No problem," Olivia said, taking a deep breath, "We love Jonah. We're more than happy to help you out."

"Boys, finish washing up and get back in here for dinner," Fitz called as the oven beeped, and he went to get the lasagna out of the oven.

"Dad, can we play some football after dinner?" Tommy asked, and Fitz nodded.

"You two have to go to bed early tonight," Fitz reminded them, it was part of their punishment, and tonight a very convenient one, "But we can throw it around a little bit before Jonah and Denise leave."

The one thing that they were adamant about was that Cameron would never, at least at a young age, feel like he couldn't do something because of his chair. Generally, Cameron was the quiet one who read, and Tommy was the rambunctious one, needing to do something at all times. However, when Tommy started to pick up an interest in sports, Fitz had spent time figuring out how to adapt them so that Cameron could join as he pleased. Football had been one of the easier ones, they had gotten a backyard flag football set, which they could attach to Cameron's backyard wheelchair. They had him covered, and it was always interesting to watch. Olivia smiled as she sat and had after dinner coffee with Denise, watching out the window while Fitz distracted all three boys.

"Jonah's going to be fine," Olivia told her, and she nodded.

"I just don't get it," Denise said, "He sends more than he should every month. But he just won't come and see his kid?"

"I don't know what to tell you," Olivia said, taking a deep breath, "I have no insight here."

"He doesn't even call to check on him…"

"You can't do that," Olivia told her, and she looked up suspiciously, "You can't just sit here and hope that he's going to show. He's – a coward. He's letting his guilt ruin his relationship with his son – that's what he's doing. He thinks in his warped little mind it'll be easier if he just doesn't show up. You expect him to be the bad guy, he feels like we all want him to be the bad guy – so he's doing it. He started over. So, that's what you and Jonah need to do."

"I know." Denise said, taking a deep breath, and reaching for the car keys, "I should get Jonah home."

"Seriously, though – we're here to help," Olivia said as they both stood and she hugged Denise, "I remember when you first found out you were pregnant with him… we care."

"I know you guys do," She said as Fitz led 'the troops' into the kitchen.

The boys each said goodbye to Jonah, and they walked them out to the door and waved goodbye again. The minute Denise's car pulled out of the driveway, Fitz turned and sent the boys to bed, to be checked in on later. Olivia took a deep breath, thinking about her day that had started with her seven o clock commute into the college, and was completely satisfied that it was officially the weekend. Though, with the boys that didn't mean too much as far as sleeping in went. She was just going to do up the dishes from dinner, make sure the dishwasher was on, and then – after they said goodnight to the boys –

"Fitz, what're you doing?" She smiled as he pressed her into the counter, kissing the side of her neck, nibbling playfully.

"I'm attempting to seduce my wife," He whispered, letting his hands slip down her sides, "Because she's been off to school all week, and I miss her."

"She's right here," She replied, spinning around and wrapping her arms up around his neck, "But it might be a little safer to wait until after we go up and tuck the boys in."

"Probably," He leaned in and kissed her softly, "I might agree with you if I were thinking clearly."

"Oh, poor baby," She smirked a little as he pressed his forehead into her shoulder, "You're in some serious need of some mommy and daddy time, huh?"

"Sex. I need sex," He corrected her, kissing her forehead, "More specifically, with you. Even more specifically up in our bedroom, with you. More detail: until we pass out. Which, actually might not take that long."

"Nothing really changes with you, does it?"

"No. I love you."


End file.
